If Ever I Could Love
by DivineDestinyx118
Summary: As if danger wasn't enough. When it comes to love and friendship, things are never simple either. Follow Randy Orton and an OC through the trials of their relationship. Rated M: For violence, language, and sexual situations.
1. Prelude: Had Enough

**Prelude: Had Enough**

Disclaimer: I do not own any material of the WWE. I only own the created diva Megg Summers.

Authors Note: Any reviews are highly appreciated and will be acknowledged at the end of of every chapter.

Life is never what people make it out to be. It's not fair or just. Whatever happens to you, happens, and all you can do is deal with it. I know I sound like some dark and depressed girl, but really, I'm not. I love my life, I love my friends, I love whatever family I have left. I'm a happy girl with the world laid out right before her. I'm living millions of people's dreams every day of my life. But just because I'm rich and famous, it doesn't mean my life is perfect. No, my life is far from perfect. At least in moments it's not. But you'll soon learn that. As will every one else. Soon my story will be released for millions to know. It will be world wide. There wont be a soul along the lands who doesn't know what happened to me. But will it have a happy ending? I don't know. Only my path, my destiny, and my fate knows what will happen to me next...

"This is day 10 since the WWE Diva's Champion, Megg Summers, has been reported missing. We have the chairman himself on the line right now. Mr. McMahon, are you with us?" The voice of a news caster rang out through the freezing room. I swallowed a lump forming in my throat as my eyes began to fill with stinging, salty tears. I didn't know if it was from the massive pounding sensation that was now swarming through my head, or if it was from the fact that my, supposed, cold-heart-ed boss was even trying to get me back.

"Of course I'm here," his voice sounded irritated, even exhausted, and my heart reached out for him. "Listen, Ms. Summers I don't know if you can hear me right now. But I, we, need you to know that every single superstar and human in this business is looking for you. And when we find you, and we will, whoever is doing this to you wont be seeing daylight again."

A sob coursed through my throat and out from my dried lips as I sunk solemnly against the brick wall, tears streaking down my cheek. "Mr. McMahon, can you tell us anything on what has been happening since the day Ms. Summers went missing? Can you inform us on the ransom or any suspects who might be involved?" The broadcaster had questioned and I struggled from the cuffs around my wrists to grab, hit, or throw something. "They know! They know he did this to me!" I whimpered out in a depressed voice as a cough started to course through my ribs.

"I can't release anything on the suspect in hand, but I can say this. Every single one of Ms. Summers friends are searching high and low for her. The ransom in hand, it's requesting $100 million dollars, a long with a number of points that I cannot speak of right now. Of course none of us have a problem with paying the money, we just would rather be sure we can get Ms. Summers back unharmed and our hands on the man doing this to her."

"They're still looking for me?" My voice breathed out breathlessly as more tears spilled down my cheeks. "They don't hate me?" I whimpered out, sinking in to a lump of body shaking sobs.

"I think you've seen enough!" A deep voice bellowed out as the light from the television became missing and my head shot up instantly. "Come on. Really? You're crying over this? You know they hate you. The only reason they want to find you is to end things. Just say you'll be with me, leave those losers, and I'll set you free my angel. Everything will be over. All the pain and the tears can stop. You can be happy with me." Slowly I heard his shoes patting along the cement floor, and his empty eyes appeared by man, his rough and massive hand grasped out my neck, forcing me to look at him. "So what do you say? Do you accept the offer?" He questioned curiously, a menacing look gracing his face.

My body began to shake with fear. I knew what was coming next. I knew what would happen if I didn't accept. But I didn't care. He wasn't the man I loved. He wasn't the man I wanted. "Go to hell." I coughed out, tears stopping as I glared back at him through the pounding pain. I wouldn't let him get to me, I wouldn't put the ones I loved through that.

"Suit yourself then." Then what I knew was to come happened. A harsh kick connected with my left temple, and for a second everything went black. A white hot pain scorched through my head and I felt calmed when the cool concrete beneath was comforting the pain. But even through it all, I remained silent. No scream, not a single whimper, nothing. "What did that not hurt enough?" He hissed out as he kicked the same spot once more. Black dots covered my vision and I looked up at him, a deadly glare appeared through my slitted eyes as I heard the deep voice of the one I actually wanted course through my thoughts, _Own your fear, baby. Own it. _

"You're pathetic." I hissed out as I felt a trickle of blood slide down my forehead and down my cheek, "You're not tough. You're beating a woman." I struggled to lift up my head, but the pounding sensations were weighing me down to much, and all I could manage was to move my eyes enough to see my attackers face.

"You stupid bitch!" His voice was maniacal. And I don't think I was ever more afraid of my attacker than I was now. I felt monstrous blows fall against my ribs, and I lost count at 10. I couldn't breathe. Every time I tried to gasp I ended up with a cough that made the pain only worse. "You are a worthless slut! Do you hear me? When I'm done with you, no on will even know you went missing! Do you hear me?"

I attempted to answer, but the kick to my left temple only knocked me out. And finally, I felt a sense of peace consume me. Whoever said darkness was bad was insane. Because I finally lost the sense of pain. I didn't feel anymore pain.


	2. Chapter 1: Just So You Know

**Chapter 1: Just So You Know**

Disclaimer: I do not own any material of the WWE. I only own the created diva Megg Summers.

Authors Note: Any reviews are highly appreciated and will be acknowledged at the end of of every chapter.

"One, two three!" The referee stood from the ground as I stood from my pin, a wicked smirk gracing my face as the bell ending the match rang through the air d_ing, ding, ding!_ I glanced around the audience with a triumphant and arrogant smile, my hand resting on the back of my head, entangled in my straight, shoulder length light brown hair. I couldn't believe this was happening, but as the ref handed me my belt, it all became reality.

"Winner and new Diva's Champion Megg!" I fell to my knees, my belt grasped in my hands and resting on my slender tan legs as I felt tears spring to my eyes. This was it. This is what I had worked so hard for. This was my defining moment as the rookie diva. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to the word 'Diva' scrawled along the silver with a tear rolling down my cheek. No one expects their dream to come true. Especially the newest members of the WWE. But here I was, a small town girl making it in the big time. Making my dreams, my fantasies, my reality. And I couldn't feel more accomplished then what I was right at this very moment. This was something I would remember until the day I died. This very moment, winning my first championship, would me burned permanently in to my mind, in my memories forever.

I slowly stood from the middle of the white squared ring, a wicked grin gracing my pink lips once more as I looked to the crowd, raising the belt in the air, attempting to keep my character in place. Cat calls, boos, and a small amount of cheers filled the air of the Madison Square Garden arena. Did I forget to mention that I'm a heal? I'm not exactly loved among the divas of Raw or the fans. But I get by, some one has to be the bad guy, well, girl, in my case. When I joined, I didn't expect to become a heal diva. And it was more than difficult for me to accept the hatred that came with the title, but I learned to deal with it. The reason was deeper than I ever thought to find myself understanding and accepting. But when I learned the power and sentiment that came with being a heal, I accepted my spot with warmth and love. It made me feel special, it made me feel like I played a bigger part in the world than what I once was.

I slowly slipped through the bottom rope and sauntered my way up the ramp, my hips swaying seductively. My breasts bouncing ever so slightly. And my title, it was grasped in my hand and resting rightfully over my slender shoulder. I didn't want to leave that ring. I wanted to keep soaking up my glory. But time was running up, and I had to retire to the backstage like any other superstar and diva on the roster. I couldn't get my head out of the clouds though. Everything that had just happened to me seemed so surreal. Me, the rookie, the new girl, had just defeated Eve Torres for the Diva's Championship. I had only been wrestling for a few months, but already, I was a champion. That was something that I was wrapped up in. That was the one thing that was keeping me from realizing where I had just found myself.

I had just made it to my shared locker room. My mind still in a foggy daze of triumphant joy. A grin was plastered on my slender lips and I knew I needed to come down from my accomplishment before someone else would ruin it for me. So, with a quick sigh, I made my face much more relaxed and accepting of my new place as one of the tops of the business. Reaching out, I slid my hand on to the cool metal of the silver handle, turning it and pushing the door to my locker room open with ease. Yet, instead of a fury insult, I found myself being grasped tightly in two sets of muscular arms. I knew exactly who they belonged too. It would be the only two sets of three that would actually make any coherent sense to me. They were the arms of my two best friends. With a laugh and smile I slid one arm around each of the men, hugging them close as I buried my head against two of their shoulders with happiness.

"You did it!"

"I told you, you would win!"

"See Megg! It was simple!"

"It was nothing! She's a horrible wrestler!"

"Enough!" A deep and overly irritated voice yelled, causing a tense air to begin to fill the air of the once calm and joyous locker room. I found myself losing any form of joy I held within my heart as Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes hushed at the sound of their angry commander. The next thing I knew, I wasn't even being hugged by my two best friends, and I was stumbling backwards in shock at how quickly they had returned to the sides of their leader. I sighed, regaining my composure, and my face fell, completely solemn as his deep voice began to speak once more. "You two sound like a bunch of idiots. Now shut up, sit down, and get ready for your match." If you don't know who I'm referring to by now, then let me fill you in. The deep voice was none other than my on screen love interest, and leader of Legacy. Randy Orton. The devilishly handsome man that more than half the diva roster had fantasies about, and the one that I found myself stuck with on a day to day basis wondering when he would be taking his rage and anger out on me.

My hand slid from my shoulder, my newly won titled gripped in my slender hand as I placed it upon the cherry wood counter top. I had gone from feeling proud, unstoppable, and fearless to worried and worthless within the matter of a few minutes upon entering my dressing room. All thanks to one overly powerful and evil man. It wasn't fair to me. I gazed down at my title, a defeated look taking over my once bright hazel eyes. I hated this. I just wanted to celebrate my accomplishment. But everything always had to revolve around the viper, otherwise, he would make anyone surrounding him completely miserable.

I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from mouthing off to Randy. Normally I would never let someone walk all over me, but the only reason I had made an exception was because I knew it wouldn't be me getting his harsh tongue. It would be Ted and Cody. He would make their lives hell every time that I had mouthed off. And I couldn't let them take my blame. I diverted my gaze up at my best friends, my eyes revealing my apologies as they waited for Randy's next line of business. This was getting ridiculous. They were grown men, they could easily tell one man no, and move on with their life. But that was highly apparent that Randy wasn't just one man. He was feared among nearly every single person in the WWE. Even the chairman himself.

I began to run my finger along the letters engraved on my title. That sounded so good to be able to say and think. _My title. _No other diva could say this belt was in their possession. Only I could. And that sent me soaring through the roof with dominance and pride. I knew it wasn't the best idea to take my new found glory to heart, it couldn't be taken away from me in the matter of one match and one move gone wrong. But I couldn't help it. I didn't care if pride was a deadly sin. This belt was mine.

I felt a pair of eyes begin to burn in to my body and I felt as if someone was consuming my very soul with that gaze. It was powerful, it was eating at my flesh and staring right through me, down to my very essence. It made me feel so violated, and yet at the same time, it made me feel an over whelming sense of ecstasy. "Get out," Randy's voice echoed through the locker room, shocking every soul that resided within the confined walls.

I looked up from title in confusion, my hazel eyes gazing in to the viper's icy blue pools. There was something hidden within them. Something darker and deeper than anything I had ever witnessed before. I was completely lost within their power. This man could put a spell on any living creature in the world with just one look in to his gaze. It was mysterious, alluring, and deadly.

I watched as he stood from the metal chair he had once been sitting in. His muscles contracting and rippling as he slowly moved his way over to me. I couldn't help myself from being so gratifying that he was in nothing but his wrestling attire. It was wrong. I knew this was all wrong. I shouldn't be feeling this way towards the man that had caused physical and emotional pain to every person I knew. But, I couldn't stop myself. I was trapped in his eyes, I was lost in everything that he was.

My heart was thudding rapidly against my chest. I could hear each thump in my ears, I could feel my blood rushing through my body. Everything right now was so new and erotic to me. My hazel eyes scanned down his chiseled body as Randy had himself only a few inches away from my petite frame. I could feel the warmth his skin emitted surrounding me, making my head fog over with visions of us. His warm scent of Armani cologne began to fill my senses, overriding any coherent and logical thought that could possibly be left within in me. If any of those conscious thoughts were possible.

_Stop! Step back! Get away from him! This is wrong, all of this is wrong... you shouldn't be thinking like this!_

_ Oh shut up! I want this...I need this._

I looked up from the well defined pecks of the dream killer, and I found myself becoming dazed when his icy eyes began to gaze in to my warm hazel ones. I wanted nothing more than to slide my slender hands along his washboard abs, to feel the power that he bared beneath my hands. He was a dream, but all at once the man before me was so many people's nightmares. I needed to discover what was behind his facade. I needed to know what type of man he really was. Who he was. I lusted at feeling him, not only emotionally, but physically. He was a mystery, one that I wanted to solve. But it wasn't to be able to say I really knew him. No, it was because this man had haunted my dreams, my fantasies, he haunted everything that there was to me anymore. I needed to conquer my feelings, to understand why I needed to be near him so badly.

The warmth of his smooth hands singed my hips as he grasped on to my body. This was the moment I had been dreaming about. To feel his touch. I bit at my bottom lip as I glanced down at our bodies. He was so close to having his chest against mine, so amazingly close to having his groin pressed to mine. A shiver ran through my spine at the thought, the desirable thought. Then he pulled me closer, and my feet took a step forward, my legs now resting against his, and my breasts pressed against his chest. "Randy..." I whispered out as I looked up at him, my eyes glazed over with lust and wonder. I didn't understand what was happening between us. It was all to much to take in.

Slowly, my hands gripped his wrists before slowly trailing up his sleeved arms of dark tattoos, my eyes locking with his once more. I couldn't read him. I couldn't decipher what his purpose of doing this to me was. It was a common fact that Randy never did a single thing without a purpose or goal behind it. But what did he want with me? "What are you afraid of?" His voice was deep and penetrating my ears, consuming all my thoughts, halting anything and everything that could be going through my head at this very moment. "Are you afraid of me, Megg?" Randy interrogated as he lowered his head to allow his eyes to become perfectly level with mine, the tip of his perfectly sculpted nose brushing up against mine. His lips were only centimeters from being fully pressed against mine, and I could feel his breath brushing along my now flushed face. I didn't know the answer to his question now, I was to caught up in the closeness. Slowly he slid his hands to my lower back, pressing me even closer to his hard frame and I nearly gasped in shock and pleasure. Heat soared through my frame as my eyes flashed with pure desire, and I knew he could read me like an open book. I wasn't going to deny that I was actually afraid, but it wasn't of him. I knew Randy would never lay a hand on me, I was afraid of my feelings, I was afraid of what I wanted from him. "Own your fear, baby. Own it." Randy whispered against my lips, every single syllable had caused his lips to brush over mine, and I swear I had felt my heart stop in my chest for that mere moment.

"I'm not afraid of you." I breathed out. I could finally feel my senses calming ever so slightly from the shock and heat that was welling within me. My breath was slowly becoming labored, but from what, I couldn't fully determine. I barely had any control over the shock that was consuming me. I watched as his eyes flashed for a moment, I didn't know what it was that they were showing, maybe it was realization, or maybe it was curiosity. But the second it had appeared, it had vanished from my sight. "I should be. But, I'm not."

I knew what it was that I was feeling for the legend killer. It had it hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't admit to it. I wouldn't admit to it. All I knew is that what I was feeling was right, it was meant to be like this. But if I could act upon it, if he would act on it, that was yet to be determined. All I knew is that I needed to stay in his arms, I needed to feel this feeling, it was the first thing that really made me feel like I belonged. That I was safe. This man was my lifeline here. It was a trail of heart break that was waiting to happen. But I couldn't help it. I was feeling like this for a reason, but I couldn't help but wish those feelings could be so much simpler.

"You shouldn't be," Randy started out, his voice hushed as he ever so slightly brushed his lips intentionally over mine with a smirk tugging at the corners, "Own your feelings, control them. And you'll know what you need to do." Randy exclaimed with a smirk as he lowered his hands to my bottom, cupping it within his hands as he pressed himself against me dominantly. I gasped and my eyes closed for a moment in pleasure, before parting open with a pleased and wanting look taking over my features. My body was on fire now.

Slowly, Randy lowered his lips to mine once more, brushing his lips along mine with ease at first, but once I returned his notion, he pulled me tightly against his body, pressing his lips passionately against mine, his hands resting on my lower back. I stood on my top toes, my hands holding on to his biceps as his tongue trailed along my bottom lip, asking for entrance before I parted my lips, my tongue meeting with his. For a few moments we stood there, locked in a battle of dominance before Randy took over, exploring every crevice of my mouth before he allowed me to return the favor. Finally, with a few tender meetings of our lips, I pulled away, my breathing heavy.

"I'll pick you up at 10." Randy exclaimed with his trademark smirk that made my heart melt. I had no clue what had just taken place before us, but I really didn't care either. The man that I knew my heart belonged to had just came on to me. He had just kissed me out of the blue.

Slowly, Randy had entangled his arms from my tiny frame and exited the locker room. I couldn't grasp a single thought that was traveling through my mind. Everything was clouded together. Nothing was making any sense to me. The worst of it all. I felt extremely empty, cold, and lonely. The second his arms had left my body, I wanted nothing more than to find myself back within his grasp. I didn't know how he felt, I wish I had, but I was at a loss with any progress. The only thing that was making any sense to me was when Randy was near, things may fill together, but I knew my feelings. When I was with him, I was safe, I felt like I belonged. Most of all, I felt happy.

In five months, I had gotten to know little about the bad boy that was stealing my heart. I knew his name, I knew what people he tolerated, and those he didn't. I knew he had made sure Ted and Cody protected me at all costs. I learned that he wouldn't let a single man lay a hand on me. But I never learned why he was so dead set on keeping me safe when he barely gave me the time of day. Randy had avoided any form of deep conversation with me. He was more set on getting to know who I was while blocking out anything that could lead me in learning something about his past. It drove me up a wall, but I think that's why he kept doing it. I found out that his on screen rival, John Cena, was his best friend. I even found out what type of music he liked. But the most important thing I discovered is that Randy Orton was a play boy, he slept around, a lot.

That broke my heart. I couldn't picture myself being with a man who had more one night stands than the hours in a day. But I couldn't help myself, I was falling for the mystery that was in front of me. I wanted to tame the legend killer, I wanted to be one girl that meant something to him. I wanted to be the girl that he didn't want to let go. It wasn't like me to go for the bad boys. Most of the guys I had dated had been like Cody, Ted, or John Cena. I loved myself the chivalrous gentlemen that every girl had always wanted, but some reason, none of my relationships worked out. And I finally think I had discovered why. In reality, I think I had learned why the very first day that I had came in contact with Randy Orton.


	3. Chapter 2: Told You So

Chapter 2: Told You So

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any material of the WWE. I only own the created diva Megg Summers.

Authors Notes: Thank you so much to both **anamariepage** and **x Find. The. Enigma. Within x **(so everyone knows, there are no spaces between the xs or periods. It's just the only way I could thank her on this chapter.)**  
**

With this being my first story I have wrote on here, your praises really make me want to write more. :] So this chapter goes out to both of you.

Second note: Any reviews, as promised, will be acknowledged in the beginning of the next chapter.

_Flashback: _

I groaned inwardly as my hand fumbled to find the light oak desk that was seated conveniently to the right of my bed. I was definitely not a morning person, not until I had my on going tradition Chai Tea Frappuccino. So with my eyes still closed, I grasped my vibrating cell phone in my hand. I figured it was my alarm going off to wake me up for my first meeting that would explain what would be happening on Raw tonight. But when I pressed where the usual snooze button would be located, I was still greeted with the constant vibrate. With another groan, I sighed, opening my heavy hazel eyes as I registered the name that was causing my phone to make such an annoyingly persistent racket. The two words, John Cena, blinked repeatedly over my screen. My manicured thumb pressed the send button as I lazily placed my Iphone against my ear. My pink lips parted, my voice sounding like I was off in a different world, and terribly hoarse, "Hello?" I mumbled out with confusion. I couldn't even begin to fathom why John would feel the need to call me so early. But then again, he was the most charismatic and enthusiastic person that I had ever met.

"Good morning baby girl! It's 9 o'clock where I am, and the meeting starts in thirty minutes. Where are you?" At first his voice sounded so awake and jubilant that I couldn't help the tired smile and laugh that was playing from my lips, but the second he began to mention the time, I sat up straight in horror. This was definitely not good. It was no wonder why John was calling me. We had made plans to head to breakfast and the meeting together. But apparently I had missed the one, seeing as I'm still curled up beneath the sheet and comforter.

"John I'm gonna have to call you back! Save me a seat." I exclaimed in a hurry, and without even saying good bye, I had ended the call with my best friend and had began to rush around the hotel room looking for clothes to wear for the day. "Oh shit! I'm late! I'm so, so late!" I cried out as I hopped in to the shower, letting the semi cold water wake up my already soar frame. I always hated hotel beds for that reason, no matter how comfortable I may feel, I wake up with the tightest muscles in the world. It would become and inconvenience for a good while, but I was hoping that I could eventually adjust to them, considering they would be the only bed I would be using for months on end.

In ten minutes I had finished taking the quickest shower of my life, along with blow drying my hair. Apparently this is what Vince McMahon can do to a human. I didn't mean it in the perverse way it may sound. But my worst fear was that man getting in my face and yelling until his cheeks turned red and his veins began to protrude. It wasn't out of the fear of him yelling. More so of the spit that would fly from his mouth and how creepy his face looks when he gets like that. I applied just the smallest amount of concealer, blush, eye liner, and mascara, since I didn't exactly have the time to do anything else but the essentials: Brush my teeth, deodorant, and my infamous vanilla perfume. In a quick rush, I had managed to find a decently cute outfit: Light blue, distressed, hip hugging flare jeans, a cute white tank top with a lace trip at the top and bottom, and a simple black Affliction jacket topped off my outfit.

I scurried quickly to the door of my hotel room, grabbing my purse and keys as I managed to put on a pair of flip flops at the same time, and gratefully, not falling over. Slipping my hand in to my pocket, I pulled out my Iphone, and the numbers blinked back at me with impending doom, it was 9:20. "Why me?" I whispered out to myself in despair.

When I had finally made my way to the first elevator I could find, I found myself pressing the down button more times than I could possibly count. "What is taking so long?" I seethed out silently, still pressing the button quicker. Finally, the elevator dinged, and the doors parted open. It was empty. The fact that I had waited two minutes for an empty elevator was driving me up a wall. Running in, I stood with my hand resting on the medal bar, pressing the L for the lobby as I waited to reach my destination.

A second ding sounded through the thick, empty air, and I looked up noticing I had only moved down three floors. "Oh this better be good." I spoke to myself with an impending frustration. How could this be happening to me on today of all days? Everything is making me late. And I could just see the looks I'll be receiving when I walk in to the meeting room. As the doors opened I felt my heart stop completely in my chest for a split second. Maybe my day could possibly get better.

My breath caught in the back of my throat in a hushed gasp that, only I, could gratefully here. The man of every girls fantasy had just entered in to my reality. Randy Orton, had just walked in to the same elevator as me. I couldn't help the heat that welled up inside my body as I let my hazel eyes travel over his frame. Taking in every muscle that this man possessed. He was a walking god like specimen. No, not even. He was a god. I couldn't help but thank the lord that I was this mans valet and on screen love interest. Now, what did I do to deserve this? Well, I could think of a few things.

Biting at my bottom lip I quickly diverted my gaze from the man that stood beside me. A heated blush rising in to my cheeks. _God, I hope he doesn't notice. _I could only imagine how much redder I would turn if my, well, he didn't exactly have a label to me, but I didn't want to imagine if he caught me checking him out. Not that I could help it even if I tried.

My heart finally start to pound loudly in my chest as I imagined would could possibly happen when we had 5 more floors before arriving our destination, and a slow moving elevator. I was so going to be going to hell if I kept this up. But even as hard as I tried to stop my lustful thoughts, all I could manage was to allow my eyes to scan his body once more.

"Rookie," I heard Randy mumble under his breath as he looked to me with an arrogant smirk gracing his lips. If it wasn't for the fact that I had felt more insulted than pleased with him, I would have easily began to flirt. Instead, I found my eyes glaring back at him with annoyance. "Like what you see?" He exclaimed in his deep voice, that to die for, trademark smirk never once leaving his features, making him even more so desirable than what he already was.

My hazel eyes locked completely on his ice blue ones, and instead of feeling enraged, I found myself feeling completely lost. I wanted to smack him, to call him an arrogant ass, but instead, all I could do was find myself feeling at ease and never wanting to leave the solace they created for me. His eyes were beautiful. They were intense, and there was so much hidden behind them.

Regaining my composure, I slowly parted my lips to speak, and yet, no sound escaped my lips. As I tried to find my vocal cords once more, I finally succeeded, only to mumble one word, "Orton." I shrived to sound anything but weak and lost, instead, I got exactly what I wanted, I sounded completely, and utterly defiant and annoyed. I knew I was in for it now. No one stood up to Randy Orton, not unless they wanted to find themselves beaten until they couldn't move. But he wouldn't do that to a diva, would he?

Before I could even begin to grovel and beg for forgiveness I felt two hands scorching my shoulders as my back made rough contact with the wooden wall behind me. I flinched in utter fear. My hands grasping at his biceps tightly as Randy hoovered over me, his breathing heavy and his eyes scorching with rage and shock. I had awakened the viper that no one wanted a thing to do with. I was trapped in an elevator with a man who had no idea what remorse and pity was. My eyes began to sting with hot, salty tears, and I did my best to try and fight them back. I may be fearing for my very life at this moment, but I refused to let him see me weak.

"Do you want to get smart with me again, rookie?" Randy seethed out in a tone so hushed, that I could barely hear him. But the softer it was, the more afraid I knew I should be. Anger was a confusing thing, but when someone is so furious that they can barely talk, fearing for my life should be the least of my worries. I should be more worried about if there will be anything left of my body.

I felt his massive hands gripping tighter in to my skin, his fingers penetrating against my shoulder blades. I never realized how badly being gripped like this could hurt, but Randy got the job done. A whimper escaped my lips as I tried to push him away from me. If John saw bruises on my skin, all hell would break loose, and Randy was on the verge of being the cause. I didn't know what he was trying to accomplish. I couldn't understand why he was so furious over how I spoke to him. All I know is that I wanted him to let me go. I was really beginning to wonder if he was actually capable of hurting a woman purposely, or if he was just that blinded by rage. "You're hurting me." I whispered out as I glanced back to his face, my eyes pleading for him to at least release his grip.

Something flashed through his blue eyes, and I watched as realization slowly started to overcome him. I felt his fingers slowly removed from shoulder blades, his hands releasing ever so slightly as he still held me in my place. It was then that I realized that he had no control over what he was doing. That he was in a completely different frame of mind. I discovered that Randy Orton was incapable of purposely hurting me, that he would never intentionally lay a violent hand on me.

Randy slowly ran his hands down my arms, resting his palms over my small manicured hands as he gripped them gently. It amused me how his hands completely covered mine, but the amusement soon turned to a tender happiness. I enjoyed the way his hands molded over mine, I enjoyed the look on his face as his eyes discovered mine, and I felt him sinking down directly to my core. It was a moment I knew I'd never regret, one that was scarred in to my memory forever.

The elevator doors opened slowly, and before I could even let another word escape from my lips, Randy was gone. My eyes graced over the area, confusion setting in as I tried to decipher what exactly had happened between us. He went from being an arrogant prick, to enraged, to silent and sentimental in the matter of a few moments. I shook my head, slowly letting my feet lead me out of the elevator and in search of my car.

I finally found the valet, and had him retrieve my silver 2010 Audi R8, not trusting myself to walk around the parking lot. I was in to much shock. "Mam, your car." I heard the valet speak with a worried tone as he held my keys in front of my face. "Mam are you okay?" He questioned curiously, finally snapping me from my shocked facade.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." I exclaimed quickly, placing a twenty dollar bill in his hand before I slipped in to my car, and igniting the engine before I pealed out on to the road in a matter of seconds.

I was speeding down every single road before me as I glanced curiously down at my clock to see the time blinking back at me, 9:31. That was just wonderful. Not only am I late, but I'm bruised, and the one that makes my heart stop and beat rapidly at the same time is late too. Randy Orton, would be arriving around the same time as I would. The realization had completely sunk in. _Oh, that's just going to look wonderful. Arriving to the same meeting late with a well known man whore. Perfect._

_ But you want them to think that. _

_ No, I...I want..._At that every second I stopped my thoughts. I was not going to allow myself to finish that sentence. I would not that little voice, or Randy, for that matter, be right. I knew he was drop dead gorgeous. I knew well that he made emotions ignite in my like no one had ever before. But I did not believe in love at first sight. Especially, when the man it's directed towards doesn't know how to feel anything but violence and hatred.

_ You want him.._

"What have I gotten myself in to?"

_End Flashback:_

I lack of air broke me from my thoughts as I shot up, breaking the surface of the water. My chest heaved up and down as I coughed, running my hand through my drenched hair, the other resting against my heavy, bared chest. After finding my breath, and that thankfully didn't take as long as I thought it would have, I slowly stood from the water, the warm beads of clear liquid cascading down my warm, moist skin. I knew tonight was going to be an agonizingly long night, and I would need all the calmed nerves I could get. _What a better way than nearly drowning yourself in a whirlpool tub?_ I chuckled at my subconscious, knowing how right it was. Accidental suicide wouldn't be found in the relaxation category of life.

With a slight smile, my hand grasped on to the white, soft cotton towel. _It's not my fault you made that memory last so long._ I retorted with a triumphant voice to my subconscious before I draped the towel around my frame, repeating the same process with my drenched hair. _That's what I thought._ I finished with a victory over myself before I exited the bathroom, being grateful for the silence that I was rewarded.

I wanted to be alone, both physically and mentally, for as long as I could before this...was it a date? I wasn't so sure what to call it. All I know is that I was supposed to be picked up at ten tonight, and that was a little less than one hour away. Why was I even getting ready? It's not like he had asked me to go out with him, he demanded my company. It wasn't really romantic, or even friendly in any term of the words. _You love that he takes control..._

_So much for peace and quiet._ I thought annoyed as I slipped the towel from my head, dropping it to the floor as I began to run a brush through my hair. I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander back to the eyes of the man who slithered his way, unwelcome-d, to my heart. Those two, cold blue orbs had fascinated me. The way every time something flashed within them, was so intense. The way they penetrated every layer and wall that I had built with brute intention, finding my ever weakness and desire, with ease.

_You need him._ It whispered with an all to knowing tone.

Swiftly, I plugged in my blow drier, placing it on high as I attempted to drown out the repeating voice inside my head. It was like someone had pressed the repeat button on a CD player. _You need him._ Was the only sound I could hear. I was beginning to become frustrated. The sound was becoming to much. I had managed to blow dry and style my hair with my straightener, curving the ends of my shoulder length hair to frame my face.

_Shut up! _ I screamed desperately, slamming my brush to the vanity desk as tears started to well in my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew I was weak, I knew if he tried something, anything, with me that I would give in. But I didn't need the constant reminder that the man I was pining for didn't know how to love somebody. It was killing me inside and out.

Silence. The voice was finally gone.

I felt a heavy breath escape my lips. One of completely despair, hatred, annoyance, and understanding. I knew how badly I wanted to tell the viper himself how I felt. But I couldn't. He would probably just laugh in my face or use me to the extent that I would be broken beyond repair. I had no way of comprehending why I was letting my heart guide me and putting myself through this mental torment. It was stupid.

Dropping my head in to my hands as I gripped at the ends of the hair. "This needs to stop. Make me stop." I whispered desperately. But I knew I couldn't. I would never get these feelings to stop. Not even by rebounding on to another man. I was stuck in this schlump with no way out.

**Buzz,** my cell phone vibrated before me as I looked to the screen, 'New Text Message' flashed before me and I grasped at the phone, wishing for it to be either John or Randy. It was obvious why I wanted it to be Randy, I was begging from the inside out for him to be telling me he was on his way to get me. I know, I emotionally made no sense. But what love sick girl did?

I pressed the 'Read Now' button and a tender smile tugged at my lips at the words that were placed before me.

**On my way beautiful. **

_Please don't let this be a rookie prank._ I silently prayed. I needed to get these feelings to stop.

**See ya soon.**

Those three words were all I could manage to text back to the devil himself. I shook my head with a pitiful smile as I began to prepare myself the rest of the way. I didn't need to do much with make up, I always tried to stay natural, even my make up artists for Raw believed that natural beauty was the way to go with me. I grinned proudly at the thought, place a hint of concealer along my face, following up with a peachy pink blush, a clear lip gloss, and for my hazel eyes: Natural tan browns and golds for a natural smokey eye, a little black eyeliner, and heavy mascara finished my look off.

_Now for my outfit. _I had no idea what would be appropriate. Randy wasn't exactly detailed in saying where in the world he would be taking me. So I stuck with what I knew. A pair of light denim jeans, a simple pair of black healed boots, and to top it off, I slipped on a gorgeous black halter top, it had a swoop down in the back. It was made of a soft, satin like material and accentuated all my curves from my hour glass figure. I was a knockout, to say the least.

I heard a knock sound at the door, and my heart froze for a moment as I looked to the door. I knew exactly who it would be. But for some reason, I couldn't manage to make my feet move. A shaky sigh emitted from my lips as a second knocking came from behind the barrier. _This is it. _I thought with a feeling of butterflies swarming around my toned stomach. I was nervous. Never, in my life, had I been nervous to see a man. _He really just does these things to me. Why him? Why couldn't it be John. It would have been so much simpler..._

_ Because doll. Love is never easy. _The voice whispered back in a comforting tone and I smile even the slightest bit. _Now answer that door and see the man of your dreams!_

Slowly, I heard my feels make contact with the white carpet beneath me,until finally I stopped before the day. My hands were shaking. I had to do this. I needed to do this. Once more, a breath escaped my lips as I reached for the silver door knob, grasping it within a hand I finally turned the knob and opened the door.

There stood Randy, his hands dug deep in to the pockets of his dark jeans, a white button up revealed just the smallest amount of his perfectly tanned skin. His pecks were near visible. All of the power and toned muscles so close to be revealed, but hidden behind the confides of his shirt. I wanted to skip the date then and there. A heat was bellowing up inside my tiny body and I felt the urge to just skip the date and take him straight to the queen sized bed that was sitting so temptingly behind me.

A smirk graced his perfectly sculpted features, forming as if it was right on the person it belonged. And in my eyes, it was. It made me want to slink my arms around him, bringing his lips down on to mine, letting him claim me as his territory. And of course he had to make my tempting ideas so much worse. His hands slid to my waist, grasping gently on to my lower back as he pressed his body close to me, closing the door behind him.

_Kill me now. _I pleaded so desperately in my head as my hands slid back to his biceps once more, feeling his muscles ripple beneath my tiny hands. I lusted for this closeness more than I should. I welcomed him and I was only sliding myself deeper in to trouble. Being with him was like a roller coaster. I was on a wild ride of loops and swift turns in the dark, never really being able to figure out just where it would lead me next until it happened.

_Kiss him..._The voice whispered, commanded in my head and I couldn't ignore it.

I looked in to the eyes of the predator, trying to read what exactly he wanted me to do with him, what he wanted to do with me. His icy pools kept me frozen in place, my breaths coming out in labored sweeps through my body as I watched his eyes, following them as they lowered gazing down at my lips and I found myself with my eyes locked on his. His breath on my face was driving me through a sweep of ecstasy and the little voiced idea seemed to be so perfect for this moment.

His head lowered ever so slightly, and without thinking, I closed the agonizingly painful gap that was preventing me from being closer to him. I made the first move. I kissed him.

**I know, cliffhanger. It's not exactly friendly. But there is a LOT more in store for chapter three. ;] **


	4. Chapter 3: And Then I Kissed Him

**Chapter 3: And then I Kissed Him**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any material of the WWE. I only own the created diva Megg Summers **

**Authors Note: Any reviews, as promised, will be acknowledged in the beginning of the next chapter **

Time seemed to stand still as I felt my lips come in contact with his. They were so soft-it felt as if silk was brushing along my mouth-and intoxicating. Everything about him was intoxicating. I didn't want any of this to end. Being with Randy, it gave me reason to feel. The way I felt my body burn with desire when he looked at me, the way everything seemed to fall in place when we touched. Things with Randy, everything with Randy, was more powerful than I ever thought a connection could be. Especially now. In this moment that I had only dreamed of happening so many times. To have his body molded against mine in a perfect fashion. To have his hands roaming my hour glass figure as he held me close to him. His slender lips moving in perfect sync with mine as we shared a private, even sinful, kiss. This was what I had desired since our first encounter. And though it was happening, I couldn't help but wonder what was missing. I longed to know if he felt the same as me. I wanted to know if he felt time stand still when I was near him. I needed to know how he felt about me. If there was no attraction, then I couldn't help but wonder why he was in here with me.

I felt his hand sliding up from the satin material of my halter top, pausing for the slightest second as his smooth hands came in contact with my bare skin. The electrical chilling sensations sent my already heightened senses in to over drive as a small gasp escape my lips. I turned my head away from his lips, my breath becoming heavier as a predatory growl coursed through his mouth. I couldn't help but feel the heat welling within the pit of my naval at how sensual this moment was becoming. Slowly, leaving a trail of goosebumps a long my back, Randy's hand slid to my head, entangling my soft brunette hair within his fingers, grasping at it just the slightest bit. I sighed, biting gently at his lower lip with a smirk, my hands slinking their way up his sleeved and toned arms before my hands locked there way against his the back of his neck. My right hand moved from it's spot, sliding gracefully along his shaved head, my other keeping it's grip to hold me in place. I doubted I even needed too though. His grip was firm, and I knew I wouldn't be leaving my place against his body, even if I wanted too.

I felt my feet begin to leave the carpeted floor, and for the slightest second I thought I was waking up from a wonderful, and heated dream, but reality came sinking against me like a wave of water as his lips attached themselves against the most sensitive spot on my neck. A whimper escaped my lips as I titled my head just the slightest bit to the right, the left side of my neck becoming completely bared for him to have his way with. As his teeth sunk just so slightly in to my tender flesh I hushed moan escaped through my lips, and my body reacted instantly, arching against his much harder one.

His hands slid from my bared back, slowly attaching to my bottom as he pulled me up completely from the floor and closer, allowing his groin to rub against mine. "Randy..." I whispered breathlessly, my legs instinctively sliding around his waist, and my hands slid from the back of his neck, holding on to his toned biceps once more. I wanted him...I wanted so badly to tell him how I needed to fill him, but I couldn't. I couldn't own up to that much. But I know I could show it.

The coolness of the comforter met with my heated back as I felt Randy lowering his body over mine. As tempting as it was to allow this to go any farther, I knew it would only lower me to the standards of every other woman he had been with. He was still teasing at the spot on my neck, biting and suckling on my skin, and I knew by the time he was done, Randy would leave a well known mark of his territory. I felt a sense of relief wash over my skin knowing that. I felt honored that he would even want someone to know he had been with me. Whether or not it was good, I didn't know, but from my point of view, it was worth it. My legs had straddled either side of him, my hands gripping at the shirt that covered his back, and I knew now would be the only time I could stop what was bound to happen. Parting my eyes I could barely see over his shoulder, and as pleasing as it was to acknowledge the reason why, I was dead set on being unique. As difficult as it was, I slid my tiny hands beneath him, resting against his hard pecs as I gently pushed his perfectly sculpted frame off of my much smaller one.

I was expecting some form of anger, regret, irritation, anything that would prove everyone's theory of Randy correctly. I had prepared myself to expect him to storm out, slamming the door behind him and to never speak to me again. I was ready to have to fight with him to get him to stop. But to my surprise, none of that happened. The Randy everyone had told me so many stories about never appeared. Instead, I received a man that I had yet to encounter, and yet, he wore the face of the cold man that stole my heart.

Randy completely halted his actions. His lips becoming still against my neck, his hands stopping all form of motion they had once done as they roamed my body. And he stilled himself, keeping all his weight off of me. Everything had stilled. But that still didn't mean Randy wasn't ready to lash out, right?

I closed my eyes tightly, my body stiff and ready for anything that he would throw out me, hopefully not literally speaking, but I had no need too. He was completely and utterly calm. I didn't understand it. Every man that was being kept from any form of sexual contact was furious. But Randy, he had yet to show any reaction. I was beginning to wonder if he was just composing himself, keeping himself calm from becoming violent with me. But still, I received no reaction.

"Randy?" I breathed out with worry as I tried to move to see his face, but my body was stuck beneath the soft cushioning of the bed and the hard stone that was Randy. "Are you okay..." I trailed out softly, my voice wavering just the slightest bit as I kept completely still now.

I finally received some form of reaction as I felt Randy's nose slowly trailing up down the length of my neck, nuzzling against the skin. The hot air that he was breathing out sent a spell of cold chills throughout my body. For just the smallest moment I shivered, a soft, yet curious smile etching it's way along my pink lips. I couldn't figure out why he was being so sentimental all of a sudden, but I it was a thousands time better than the reaction that I was expecting to receive.

Carefully, Randy stopped his motions, his baby blue eyes admiring the work he had done to my neck. It was awkwardly cute how deep he was being over something so intricately small to the rest of the world. Okay, so maybe it would be something bigger if the press ever got a hold of our moments, but that didn't matter to me. This moment with Randy is what mattered to me. I felt his trademark smirk spreading along his thin lips as he nuzzled his nose against the mark once more, and small smile had began to tug it's way joyously along my lips. "It looks good on you." He mumbled in his low voice brushing his silk like lips against the smooth skin of my neck.

I shook my head just the slightest bit, a tiny laugh escaping my lips. It was comforting knowing he was okay with my stopping. It gave me hope that just maybe he really wasn't the kind of guy that everyone had said he was. A part of me was just hoping that there was another side to Randy. One that could be gentle and compassionate instead of hard and hateful at all times.

I don't think I could find myself ever wanting to change the man that he was. I found myself slowly becoming understanding of the predatory and territorial person that he was. Randy was the kind of man that needed to control his surroundings, the type of person that was defensive and willing to do whatever it would take to defend his kin. It's what made me feel so safe around him, but I knew the dangers that came with the man. He could be sent off at the drop of a pin, and no ones would could happen next if Randy's buttons were pushed the wrong way. I understood, and I accepted him. I wanted this Randy.

Tenderly, I slid my small hands over his shoulders, resting my fingers along his shoulder blades, confiding within the safety of his grasp. I could feel his muscles contracting and expanding with every slow breath that he took. It was lulling me in to a state of utter peace. Most would probably find themselves how I could feel so at ease with him. Everyone saw him as a viscous predator. But if they want to go with that analogy, I could offer a simple explanation. Nearly every predator in the world is protective of their mate. I may not be labeled Randy's mate, well girlfriend, but it was common knowledge throughout both Raw and Smackdown, that Randy was more than protective over me. He was ready to destroy anyone that would ever try to harm me.

_He's my knight_...I thought with a contented sigh escaping my lips as I nuzzled my head against his shoulder, completely contented with all of my surroundings.

Randy's face was now hoovering above mine, the tip of his nose grazing along mine for a moment as he took in my features. My skin was barely flushed now, and my lips were slightly swollen from the kisses that had been shared only moments ago. The love bite he had placed to my neck was dark, and would barely be noticeable if my hair had been positioned the right way. He smirked, proud of himself over the work he had done, but still, he had to wonder, "Did I have to stop?" He exclaimed as he moved, allowing his hands to rest on either side of my head, gripping at the sheets just the slightest bit.

That one question caused an overwhelming sense of hurt and dread to consume my body as I looked up at him, my eyes flashing for the slightest moment, allowing him to see how he had effected me, "I'm not that kind of girl, Randy..." I stated gently as I took advantage of the moment to slide my body out from under his, a shamed frown taking over my lips. "I'm not just going to hop in bed with you like everyone else." I would not allow him to think for one moment that I was going to do that. I glanced down at him with my eyes watching his facial expressions and studying his baby blue eyes intently. I was standing in front of him now, my hands resting against my hips as I attempted to keep my composure together. I needed to get my point across to him that the chances of him sleeping with me were slim to possibly none this soon in to anything.

"I know." He stated with a simply as he slipped his larger hands in with mine, lacing our fingers together and examining the physical contact with the corners of his lips turned upward, the smallest of smiles tugging at the vipers lips. "That's why I want to try this out," I felt my heart stop in my chest as I heard his words, glancing down at him with my hazel eyes in astonishment. "Let me finish."

Randy stood from his perch on the bed, keeping his fingers interlocked with mine. He was looming over my small frame, my head barely reaching his shoulders as he glanced down at me. "Look Megg. I'm no good at the romancing part, and I don't do any of this often. But you're different, Megg. No one stands up to me and puts up with my shit like you do. And I respect that, more than I thought was possible, considering who I am," His eyes were firmly locked with mine, a determined and desperate look taking over him.

I never expected to see him so emotionally open, I never expected him to say these sort of things to me. But I was elated to know he was trying, elated to know that I was worth something more than a bed buddy to him. I squeezed his hand just the slightest, letting him know that I was listening to him.

His voice pierced my senses once more as he began to continue, "I didn't know how to handle it at first. I couldn't figure you out as easily as everyone else. And before I knew it, you had me feeling things that I never felt before. None of this is going to be easy, and I need to know that you're in it for the ride, if not, I'm walking out this door, and I'm not looking back." He said it so simply, like this was something that he does everyday, and yet, he clearly stated this I was new to him, that all of this was different.

For a brief moment I found myself at a complete loss for words. I never knew I would hear him offering a chance at a relationship with him, especially one so serious. Randy wasn't the dating type, and I was. We were like the North and South Poles when it came to lifestyles, and yet we both were finally finding a form of common ground. I nodded my head swiftly, biting my lip to keep from sounding to excited and to stop the over sized joyous smile that was trying to take over my lips. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, hugging myself close and resting my head against his firm chest. I needed to catch my cool, and what a better way than placing myself in the arms of the only man that could calm me.

I felt his arms snake their way around my waist, tugging me closer to him as he buried his head against my head, breathing in deeply. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly happy. Finally though, I managed to contain my joyous glee and a soft smile took form on my lips as I finally spoke, a tone of adoration and want filling my voice, "You got me." I stood to my tip toes, my eyes making contact with his once more as I slid a hand from behind him, resting it gently against his cheek. After a short moment I leaned in, brushing my lips along his mouth with gently before I pulled away, my nose still brushing along his gently, "Let's just stay in tonight." I whispered. That's all I wanted, to just be with him for the night, letting our new found connection setting in before letting everyone know that we shared something deeper than they ever imagined.

"Whatever you want." Randy agreed with a smirk as he bent down, sliding an arm underneath my legs as he picked me up bridal style, cradling me in his arms with a curious gleam in his bright eyes as they connected with mine, "How am I doing so far?" He wondered aloud as he lowered himself to the couch, keeping me securely in his lap, his toned arms wrapped securely around my body, his head now resting on top of mine.

"Perfect." I stated with a warm smile as I nuzzled my head in to the nook where his neck and shoulder connected. This is exactly what I had longed to hear for so long. I never expected my dream to be with Randy to come true. But as for first dates, as simple as it was, I would never forget it. Not just because of what had happened prior to his confession, but because I had learned that Randy was in it with me just as much as I was. Our story wasn't going to be easy, and there would probably be more rough patches than most couples, but it was all worth it. I had my knight, in this case he may be a dark knight, but none-the-less he was mine, and I was now his. I hope.

**It wasn't what I planned to write at first, but now that I read over it, I'm glad I did. I really would love reviews on this chapter, and I would be more than grateful if you guys would. :] Keep an eye out for chapter 4, it will be coming sometime tomorrow! **


	5. Chapter 4: Maybe

**Chapter 4: Maybe **

**Disclaimer: As much as I may want too, I do not own any material related to the WWE. I only own the created character Megg Summers. **

**Authors Note: **I would like to thank **Opaque-daydream** for your review! I'm so glad that you like my fanfic and the work I've put in to it so far! I'm looking forward to what you have to say about this chapter. Opaque-daydream, this chapter goes out to you. :]

**Authors Note Part 2:** I really love the praises I've been getting with this story. All my readers, whether you review or not, have really kept me going. So I really owe you all a big thanks for showing me how much you enjoy this story.

**I'm gong to try and do something totally different than my previous writings. This chapter is going to be written completely in Randy's POV. **

**With that said, I would love to see what you guys think of this chapter. So reviews are welcomed with open arms and will be credited. **

What is about a girl that can bring a man to his knees? Is it the way they fit so perfectly in our arms? Is it because of the way they look in our clothes? The way that their sweet smells wrap around our senses? Is it how the look at us with their eyes? Or maybe it goes back to the days of knights and dragons. Maybe it's how they need us when they become scared. How they cry when they become overwhelmed, revealing their weaknesses and faults, only to apologize for making our shirts wet. Or maybe, it only happens when we find the girl that can make us change who we are without even trying. Maybe it's only that special girl that can break us.

I could picture myself spending the rest of my nights watching her sleep. I was enticed by how her chest fell and rose slowly with every single deep breath that she took. The way she never stirred as she slept in my grasp. Her head was rested against my bicep, covering up part of my tattoos that were permanently etched in to my skin. It was almost as if she was meant to be there though. Her head had fit perfectly along my muscles, and I had never seen a more perfect sight.

_You're in love with her._

As much as I tried, I couldn't help the growl that bellowed in my chest. It was true, my theme song, I did have a tendency to hear voices. I tried to ignore them, but they weren't exactly easy to dismiss. _Stay out of this._ I was a man of few words, and the ones I chose were always carefully selected and targeted in the right direction.

Love was not a word I used, or ever wanted to hear. I didn't love. I didn't know what it was, and I never really found myself caring on how to be in love. I loved my family, I loved my friends, and I loved my work. It was as simple as that, and should remain as such. But deep down, I could feel it in my gut, and growing throughout my body that I would soon be changing my ways. I could fight it, and hell knows that I would fight hard, but in the end, I was doubting that I would be taking another victory on to my belt with this battle.

I felt hatred for myself developing deep within my veins and coursing through my body. I wasn't the kind of guy that Megg deserved. I was cold blooded, devious, violent, and a predator. When I kissed her, she wasn't going to wake up from a dream and live happily ever after. When I touched her, she wasn't going to heal her past wounds and become better. I was the darkness that would destroy her purity. I was the man that was going to rip this girl of her innocence. I hated that thought. I despised knowing that I was going to be the reason that she would get hurt. That I could potentially ruin everything that is good and pure in her. _This isn't me. _

_ It is now. _

I knew I should leave right now. I should slither out of this bed, leaving her alone in the night, and go to my own room. I knew I should start pushing her away before things became to serious. She shouldn't be near me. She shouldn't trust me like she does. Being with her makes me more vulnerable than I wanted to be, than I should be. I couldn't afford to be vulnerable, I couldn't take the chances of having a weakness. Especially her. I wouldn't be responsible for my actions if she would somehow become hurt, physically or mentally, because of my actions. She was to precious. She was precious to her fans, to her family, her friends. Megg was to precious and valuable to me to risk.

_Admit it Orton, you love her. _

_ No! I can't love! I'm incapable of loving anyone. _

I'm a predator, I'm the one that everyone fears of ever making contact with, the one that people see in their nightmares. I'm the kind of man that everyone fears when they pass by on the streets. I changed myself to this man for a reason, I changed myself to defend what is mine. I made it to where no one would come in to my territory and hurt what I cherish. _I cherish her. _I know what I'm doing is wrong. Keeping her as mine is selfish. Keeping her in my heart is a deadly accident waiting to happen. But I can't let her go. Imagining her with another man makes me see things that couldn't be rated. My vision blacks out and all I see is red. I can't let her from my arms, from anything. I don't even think I have the strength to let her go.

I slowly opened my eye lids, ripping myself from the tormenting thoughts as I gazed down at the body wrapped in my arms. I was enticed as I slid my eyes along her frame: her hour glass figure molding perfectly along my hardened muscles. I couldn't escape the tantalizing thoughts as I found myself picturing my body hoovering over hers, her lips parted as she gasped and moaned my name, her hands gripping at shoulder as I thrust-ed myself deeply within in her, claiming her. But that was only a fantasy, a fantasy that I would one day make reality.

I skimmed my eyes from her breasts, pausing at her face as a barely notable smile tugged at the corners of my lips. Megg was more than a beauty, everything about her was purely natural. Her eyelashes were long and full, covering her captivating hazel eyes as she slept. Her lips were full and plumped, and barely parted as she slept. I lowered my head just the slightest, placing a gentle kiss to her mouth, wanting to feel her lips to mine once more. Then came her soft skin, everything about her skin was elegant. It was as smooth as silk, and tanned to the perfect shade. Her body was caressed with a gentle sun kissed glow, one that had been touched perfectly by the suns rays. Everything from the very tip of her light brown hair, to her soft hands, down her slender legs, to her toes was perfect. Every aspect of Megg, _my Megg,_ was perfect.

_Why claim her if your so desperate to leave her. How would leaving her protect her? _

Another growl rumbled through my throat as I closed my eyes, attempting to calm my nerves that were slowly becoming irate with ease, _I'm no good for her. _

_ Isn't that for her to decide? _

The counter was deep, and held a vantage point over me that I had never expected. Megg had ever right to decide if she wanted me, if I was good enough for her. But I couldn't help but hate every aspect of her wanting me. I had bruised her once, on our very first encounter, Megg wouldn't be safe with me, and at the same time, she wouldn't be safe unless she was within my arms.

Everything about this situation was more complex than I had ever imagined it would become. If I hadn't let my guard down in the locker room, if I hadn't of kissed her, then maybe she would have been safe to find another man worthy of her heart, her purity.

I'm tainted, more tainted than any man on this Earth. I made a deal with darkness, allowing it to consume my heart, freezing it over, allowing it to turn my soul black. I'm a man of hate, a man that doesn't know how to love a woman. I know how to protect, I know how to fight a man, I know how to end careers, I can crush a dream, and I can stand my ground with ease, but I can't love. Not how she deserves.

_I have just as much say as she does. I can't give her what she needs. _

_What Megg needs is you. _

I had twisted my own fate and changed my solitary destiny that had created for myself. I let her enter my world, I let her warmth and innocence taint my darkness, creating a light that I hadn't seen in years. When I saw her, I began to crave to feel her touch more than I had ever craved anything. There was something about the way she walked, the way her eyes illuminated when she was excited or happy, I became captivated by her entire being. When Megg walked in to a room, she demanded attention without even trying, she was larger than life. This petite 5'4 girl had an aurora bigger than mine, and full of warmth, was in my life.

I slid my hand from her waist, trailing my finger up to her cheek as I traced the design of her jaw, running it slowly along her lips. I never understood how I let this happen, how I had managed to snag the most amazing gril that had ever walked in to the WWE, but I had. In parts I had made a giant mistake by letting her in, by allowing her to understand who I was, but at the same time, I had finally found the light within all my darkness. I had found the one girl that every man wants at a point in his life. And maybe, I had reached that point in mine.

I may not know how to work things out when the going gets rough. I'll probably cause her heart hurt and strain, and I'll hate myself for every second of it. We'll fight neck and neck. And I know I'll drive her crazy at times, but my dad did always tell me that 'when you love a girl you'll drive her just as crazy as she drives you, but at the end of the night, all you'll want is to hold her and never let her go.' And I was beginning to think that he was right.

I was having a hard time imagining not holding her in my arms for the nights to come. Everything just seemed futile and empty if she wasn't going to be there with me for the ride. I wasn't a man who had a weakness, and before Megg, I wasn't a man who had a relationship either. I figured that only thing that fits being on the road was having a woman you fucked and left in ever continent. That with my lifestyle, a relationship with just be harder than it should have been. Not now, not with Megg. I could never imagine myself doing that to her. I wanted, I craved, for my first time with her to be something special, something that we'll never forget, and when we finished, I wanted to be able to hold her close to me, and watch her sleep. She deserved better than a one night stand.

I nuzzled my head against hers, my right hand entangled with the ends of her soft hair, my left hand resting against the small of her lower back. This is what I wanted to find myself doing for the rest of my days. I sucked in a deep breath, my senses being awakened and soothed as the supple smell of vanilla coursed through my nose, staining it within my memories. This was the one smell that seemed to fit my Megg. It was soft and gentle just as she was. It welcomed my senses with warmth and comfort, just like her embrace. And it was sweet, the kind of sweet that could never be replicated, just like my Megg. I could easily come to terms with referring to her as that, _my Megg,_ because she would never belong to somebody else in my eyes. Whether or not she knew it, she had entangled herself around the confines of my cold heart, warming it only for her.

I've never wanted to be more involved with anyone until now. Maybe this reality check is what I needed. Holding this girl in my embrace was aiding me with the terms that maybe, this is really where she belonged. Ted and Cody had hinted at it more times than I can imagine. Hell, once Cena asked me if he could take her on a date and I ended up punching him in the jaw. To say the least, he took it back. All the signs were pointing me directly to her, and it took me five months to admit that she is what I wanted, what I had subconsciously been looking for.

Another quote of my father's had popped in to my head as I rested my eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of her breath grazing along the skin of my chest, 'behind every great man is the woman that made him that way.' I never really knew what type of greatness my father had been referring too. But, I had a feeling, as arrogant and pride filled as I am, that I hadn't reached the greatness he had. I never had a woman who made me want to be better than I am, until now.

I don't know how I'm going to make this relationship work, but I was beginning to know that I was going to be the best damn man to her that I can. I have the traits I need to make things work, I just have to push them in the opposite direction. I needed to protect her, I needed to make it known that Megg is mine, I needed every single man on this Earth to grasp the fact that she belongs to me. I would defend her with my life. Megg was in my territory now, meaning one solitary and deadly fact, that if she's hurt, I wouldn't be able to think twice of brutally beating the cause of her pain.

I had already made it crystal clear to the three men Megg had always been seen with,Cena, Cody, and Ted, that if I ever found her alone or hurt in any way that all hell would rein down on them. I guarded her with my life from a distance, I was never close enough to her like those three were for it to make sense. But she knew, somehow, that she was safe by my side. Megg had become my top priority, and that wasn't going to change.

I felt her body stirring against mine, and slowly I had backed up, watching her face with curiosity as her nose crinkled up just the slightest bit, her head nuzzling against my arm. For a moment I thought she was just trying to get comfortable, but then those hazel eyes appeared from behind her long lashes and eyelids, and my heart warmed even the slightest degree.

"Did I wake you up?" Megg asked, her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper as she slid her hand to my cheek, her thumb rubbing softly along my cheek bone.

I shook my head for a moment, inching my hand from her waist as I began to run my fingers through her hair, and I watched as her eyes closed, a soft smile taking place on her lips. "I've been up for awhile." I didn't want her to feel guilty, I took a quick notice in how easily she would feel bad over the smallest things.

"How long?" She whispered out, opening her eyes once more, to my great relief, as I gazed down in the hazel pools once more, finding myself completely enticed and trapped. She had an unknowing habit of doing that to me, one look in her eyes and I always found myself amazed whenever I pulled from the trance.

I allowed my eyes to glance away from her for a moment, noting the time of 3:16, and I did a quick math in my head, a smirk tugging at my lips, "About two hours." I explained as I lowered my head down to hers, placing a tender kiss to her lips before relaxing my head against the pillow, watching her reaction intently.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She questioned as she moved her body closer to mine, and I quickly aided in scooping my arms around her better, tugging her close as she rested her head on my arm once more, glancing up at me with a grin.

"You look cute when you sleep." I never realized how corny that actually would sound until I actually spoke it. But it was true, really she looked more than cute, but I wasn't about to make myself like the predator I was. With me, watching someone sleep could sound a little bit more than scary.

"You know, most girls would find that creepy," I heard her voice begin, soothing my nerves as she reached her hand up, running her finger along my lips slowly with a warm smile gracing her face, "But with you, it's sweet." She exclaimed as she paused her motions studying my eyes, her hand resting on my cheek, the other one had moved and was now resting on my chest.

I wanted to smile, I really did, but I found the dread from earlier creeping in to my chest as I looked down at her. The way her eyes sparkled and her touch, I knew she was going to be wrapped around me in no time flat, if she already wasn't. I was more worried that she would fall in love with me now than ever, and I didn't want to break her heart.

I took in a breath, calming myself as I regained control of my emotions and a let my infamous smirk grace my lips with ease. I slid my hand from her hair to her cheek, running my thumb along her smooth skin before I finally let any words from my mouth, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Maybe you should." There was that teasing smile that I saw her flash at so many people throughout the day. Everything she did just seemed to melt the layers of ice along the edges of my heart just a little bit more. If she had her way, and chances are she would, I would be the sweet man to everyone, the man I use to be before everything. She as breaking me down layer by layer steadily, and she didn't even know that she was doing it.

I leaned in, allowing my lips to caress hers for a few minutes, just enjoying the closeness with her. I was lucky, more than lucky, to be able to be like this with her, to touch her so intimately. I felt my blood begin to rise within my body, and before I knew it, my dick was hardening. I nearly froze from the shock that this simple kiss could make me react like this. I groaned slightly, pushing her body closer to me, and I knew she could feel it.

Right then and there I wanted to flip her over and have my with her, to make that fantasy a reality right now. And I could try. I slid my hands to the hem of her shirt, slipping it up slowly, waiting to see if she react. When she only slid her tongue in to my mouth I knew she was okay with it. With ease I removed her baggy t-shirt, leaving her in nothing but her satin panties. With ease I flipped her on to her back, my body hoovering over, nothing but my boxers keeping my erection from her. But at that moment it didn't matter.

I found myself captivated by just how beautiful she really was. Her hands were gripping at my arms, her breathing barely labored as her bared chest rose and fell with each breath. Her breasts were full, and completely bared before my eyes. I wanted to take advantage of this moment, but it just wasn't right. This wasn't the right time, I wanted it to be special, not just a spur of the moment.

_Let her sleep Orton, don't let things get out of hand. _

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I lowered my head down to her lips once more, my hands resting against the sheets as I met her chest against mine. Skin on skin. It was different, the way I felt, sparks were flying through me and I could only wonder what being in her would feel like. I sensual growl coursed through my throat as I pulled away, my nose brushed against hers softly, "You should sleep..." I couldn't take advantage of her. She was tired, and chances are she was only thinking with her heart and not her head. I cared about her to much to allow her to regret sleeping with me. "We have a long day tomorrow."

I watched as her eyes changed from the lust and want to a pit of shock and even hurt. For a split second I thought she was bout to cry and my heart tightened to the point where I felt like I would be sick. My demeanor changed rapidly as I used a hand to caress her cheek, "Oh god. No. Megg, baby, I just. I don't want you to regret this." I whispered cautiously as I tried to make her understand just how much she really meant to me. I always better with my actions than my words anyways.

She smiled tenderly, nodding her head as I maneuvered to my side, pulling her close to my chest. "You're right. Randy..." Her voice had trailed off so softly as she placed a hand against my cheek with an ease, "Will you..." she slowly started to pull away from me, and I felt a sense of loss developing within my stomach.

Reaching out, I grasped her wrist gently within my fingers, latching around it with ease as I placed a kiss to the palm of her hand, up her index finger, "I'll be here when you wake up." I coaxed gently, allowing my eyes to scan back to her face, she smiled before I leaned in, claiming her mouth once more with a heated kiss before she pulled back, that same smile greeting me before she nestled herself comfortably within my arms. Not a minute later, we were both asleep within the others arms.


	6. Chapter 5: Fall for You

_**Chapter 5: Fall for You**_

**Disclaimer: **As much as I may want too, I do not own any material related to the WWE. I only own the created character Megg Summers.

**Authors Note: **As promised, any reviews are welcomed with open arms, and will be credited at the beginning or end of every chapter.

The consistent buzzing of my cell phone on the side table was nearly driving me mad. This was the third consecutive time that it had awoken me from my sleep, and I was nearing the edge of grabbing it and making it crack against the wall. If it was really that important, they could come to my hotel room, because I was not about to wake up for a phone call. Yes, I really am miss cranky in the morning. As far as I'm concerned 10 o'clock in the morning was unacceptable to wake up, I needed another hour before I could function properly. Honestly, I had no idea how I worked for this business for five month without going on a complete breakdown. But I managed, and I was damn proud of myself at that.

Silence. Complete silence consumed the room as I gave a relieved sigh, the annoying ringing had ceased to exist, and I found myself letting my muscles relax and curled back in to the nook of Randy's neck that I was so comfortably cuddled against. It had been a little over a year since I had found myself sleeping so soundly, a sleep that had been void of any tossing and turning, and one that had made me feel so rested that not a pain in my body was capable of being found. I was so content that I could probably be poked and I would roll on to my side without much effort.

**Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz. **Was it really necessary to be this persistent so early in the damn morning? I groaned in frustration, my head buried against Randy's shoulder, my hand grasping at my ear as I tried to block out the noise. If I was awake, there was no telling how long it would be until Randy would be, and if this idiot woke him up, I would raise hell with them later. This was my time with him, and I wanted absolutely no interruptions. Call me selfish, but no one in this world could blame me. **Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz.**

"Make it stop..." I mumbled softly against his shoulder, my lips brushing a long his hot, tanned skin. I was just about ready to go off. I had no Chait tea frappuccino in my hands, I hadn't taken my shower, and I hadn't even said one word to the man laying in my bed beside me. There was no chance in hell I was answering that phone call. It was as simple as that.

"Give me the phone." I heard Randy's tired voice exclaim as I glanced up at him, a soft laugh escaping my lips as I noticed his eyes were still closed. I guess I learned one new trait about him. He's no morning person either, possibly worse than me, seeing as he didn't even have the will power to reveal his blue eyes that I had grown so fond of.

**Buzz, buzz, buzz. **What was it? Call number five? Somebody better have died, because I am still not seeing any reason for someone to be this desperate to talk to me. Nearly everyone on the roster had learned quickly that unless it was a dyer emergency, I wouldn't be reached until 11 o'clock. It was just my time,and 11 just so happened to be my lucky number. With annoyance I slid my hand behind my back, grasping on to the phone as it vibrated in my hand for the fourth time. I glared down at the screen, not even bothering to see who it was as I clicked the send button, and then the button for speaker phone, and placed it in Randy's hand.

"What do you want?" I had to bite my lip from bursting in to a fit of giggles as I heard the tone of his voice. A mixture of exhaustion, annoyance, and anger was radiating through his vocal cords. Yes, it was a fact. Randy made me look like an angel at how crabby he was in the morning. If crabby was even the right term.

"Good morning sunsh— You're not Megg!" John Cena's voice was coming loud and clear through the speakers, a mixture of shock and confusion was sliding through his voice like no tomorrow. Maybe this was going to be a good morning, and an early one at that, after all.

I buried my head deep in to Randy's chest, my body shaking with laughter as I tried to keep myself silent. Considering this was not only my best friend, but Randy's as well, I could only imagine what was going to escape through his perfect lips next.

"No shit I'm not Megg. What the hell do you want?" And there came the icing on top of the cupcake, why not cake? Simply because I hate cake. But that's not what matters. It was the fact that Randy was about to become extremely pissy with his best friend and all because of one simple phone call.

"What I want is to talk to the sexy lady that owns the phone I've been calling all morning. I also want to know who she got laid by, because truthfully, any guy would be lucky to tap that." John had successfully succeeded in causing me to fall off the bed from laughter, and had caused Randy to shoot up in the bed at the same time, a deadly look crossing his features. Anyone could tell that it was John on the phone, but Randy had done an amazing job at proving how out of it he was in the morning.

"You wanna talk about my girlfriend like that. Are you trying to sound cool? I'm serious, man. Say it again. Say it again. I will headbutt your teeth through your skull! Do you hear me? Say something like that again boy." His voice was low, and probably the deepest I've heard it as I watched his eyes flash over with rage. If it wasn't for the fact that I was fearing for John's sanity as Randy lost his cool, I probably would have found myself extremely turned on.

My silent fits of laughter ceased quickly as I shot myself back on to the bed, scrabbling to get the phone out of Randy's grasp as I quickly spoke in to the voice piece, "John I'll call you back." And with that I had hung up the phone, tossing it to the floor as I looked at Randy with a happy smile coursing my lips.

"That was Cena?" Randy question as he fell back in the bed, a hand running over his face in shock, sliding back over his head with a laugh escaping through his lips. I'm taking a wild shot, but I was really thinking he was actually embarrassed by what had just transpired a minute ago.

I grinned as I lowered my frame over his, using my elbow to prop me up as it rested on the mattress, "So, girlfriend?" I questioned with a cheeky smile. I liked the sound of the word rolling over his tongue, even if it was in a fit of rage, it had sent warming chills through my body.

"You picked up on that." Randy spoke in his deep, alluring voice as he glanced at me with his blue eyes, sliding his hands on to my lower back as he allowed me to perched comfortably on top of him.

"I did." I whispered softly as I smiled down at him, sliding my hand over his cheek. I didn't really know what to say from there. He wasn't leading on to anything, and I couldn't read his features. He shielded his thoughts well, a bit to well for me.

"I guess the only thing we need to figure out then is if you accept." Randy spoke simply as he flipped me over on to my back, perching over top my bared body with an all knowing smirk. He didn't lean in to kiss me, he didn't move to pursue anything, his eyes simply glazed over my face, down my body, and back up to my eyes with pleasure shinning over his bright irises.

"I don't know. I mean, I've had so many offers lately, and then there was John on the phone. Maybe I might need to think about it." I couldn't help the playful teasing smile that graced over my lips, and I bit down on my bottom lip to try and conceal my blatantly obvious answer. There was no doubt in my mind that I wasn't going to accept it. It's what I had waited to hear since the day we had met, and now I had the offer laid out before.

"Well why don't you let me persuade you..." His voice had trailed off with a seductive end, his eyes shinning deviously. I could only imagine what was going through this head, and I knew it was going to be good. Randy hadn't done anything what pure excellence, and if that was just for his work, she could only dream of what he was capable of when it came to someone he was closed with, someone he had wanted.

I felt his full lips falling in place with mine, one of his hands sliding up to my cheek as he caressed my skin tenderly. I smiled just the smallest bit against his lips, returning the sentiment with just as much heat and passion he had been placing in to the moment. I felt a spark starting to burn my naval, a soft heat welling within my naval as I slid my legs to either side of him, allowing him to position himself comfortably between my legs. Randy slowly slid his hand down my side, caressing every ounce of my tanned skin delicately and determined to make sure there wasn't an ounce of my body he hadn't memorized.

With every spot his fingers had grazed, a burning heat was left in it's wake, followed by a pool of shivers that would slide down my spine. I felt his teeth graze against my bottom lip, sucking it gently and tugging at just the slightest bit for me to allow him entrance in to my mouth. I parted my mouth, and almost instantly I felt the heat and moisture of his tongue making an even contact with mine as a battle for dominance had started. Randy slid his hand from the end of my hip on to my bared thigh, only to continue his journey as far as he could reach, down to my ankle.

Every ounce of my flesh was on fire, and I could barely stand the moisture that was starting to form between my legs. Slowly, I felt his larger hand sliding back up my leg, stopping at my hip as he grasped gently, tugging my midsection against his. At that moment, I could feel his hardened dick against my inner thigh, and it was taking all I could not to relieve him of his boxers. Randy seemed to be wanting to take full control of the situation, and I wasn't about to stop him.

Randy slowly trailed his lips from my mouth, placing tender kisses from the corner of my lips all the way down my jawline, pausing for a moment at the love bite he had left on my neck only hours ago. Slowly, he kissed along my shoulder, my collarbone, and finally he reached the valley between my breasts. The air caught in the back of my throat as I felt his hand leave my hip, only to grasp my b-cup breast within his palm, his fingers digging ever so slightly in to the tender tissue. My body was burning with fire, my nails digging in to his back as I tried all I could to not cry out.

I felt the heat of his breath sliding along my hot flesh, brushing slowly along my other breast, his mouth only centimeters away from my already hardened nipple. I was aching for him to taste them, to feel his mouth on them. Slowly, he lowered his mouth, suckling on my nipple, his tongue flicking it every so often. The other, he was paying full attention to with his hand, twisting it gently and grazing his thumb along the tender flesh. My eyes had closed and my hips had arched against him, feeling his hardened penis brushing against my covered wetness. I wanted to feel my release, to let the pleasure wash over me. But he hadn't even began.

Slowly, he left my breasts, moving his lips down the valley of my breasts, along my toned abs before he paused at the start of my satin panties. Randy looked up at me, his lust filled eyes meeting with my glazed over hazel ones. He had drove me to the brink of now return, and I wasn't going to let him stop like he did last night. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything in my life.

His fingers locked themselves within the material, sliding them down my legs slowly, and soon I found myself freed of my restraints, my toned and needy body was bared before him. Randy smirked, as he stood at the foot of the bed, his hands locked at the beginning of his boxers as he let them fall down his legs, his hardened penis now bared before me as well.

I slid my eyes down his frame, taking in his toned muscles, his perfectly sculpted abs, and his muscular thighs. Just looking at him, the way he stood before me, I felt a fire burning within me, the heat between my legs was no hotter than ever and much wetter than before. I bit my lip, my eyes closing in pure, unadulterated need.

Randy gripped his hands at my ankles, sliding them slowly along every ounce of my legs as he hoovered above my body once more, the tip of his erection barely pressing against my wetness. A whimper escaped my lips as I felt him hips thrust against his the slightest bit, my hands gripping at his biceps. "Randy..please."

"Shh...let me." He whispered against my ear, his lips barely grazing my skin. I was about ready to die right there, "You're so perfect." He spoke against my throat as he slid back, looking down at me with a fire in his eyes. He placed his large hands over mine, raising them above my head as he held them in place with his left, his right one traveling down to my wetness, before he slipped a finger inside me.

My eyes immediately closed, my hips arching against his hand as I tried to aid in making myself release the overwhelming heat. He slowly pumped his hand against me, his thumb reaching up and massaging my clit. Everything had went white, and the pleasure began to evade me. I could feel myself closing in, and the pumping of his finger within me had only slowed, before he slid it out, a smirk gracing his face as he looked down at me.

"Not yet baby." He spoke in his deep voice, releasing my hands from his grips as he leaned towards me, his lips falling in to place with mine once more. I slid my right hand down his abs, my left resting against the back of his head. Slowly, I grasped him within my hand, stroking his member ever so slightly. If he could tease, I could play the same game. I wanted him, I needed to feel him in me, to have him claim me completely.

A growl emitted from his lips as he parted from mine, a gasp of need as he looked down at me, and placed a soft kiss to my lips once more. Slowly, I felt his body rub against mine, before his tip was at my wetness again. He pushed his tip against me, slowly allowing himself to enter my wet core, filling my insides completely. My hands slid to his back, running my nails gently down his muscles as the rippled beneath my hands.

With ease, Randy settled himself within my walls, my eyes closed as I allowed myself to adjust to his size. With a hushed moan I felt him slowly rock his hips, moving himself in and out of my core, finding his pace. Randy nuzzled his head against my neck, his breaths coming out raggedly along my skin, only adding to the overwhelming sensations of ecstasy. Randy had slid his hand down to my waist, gripping my skin as he pulled me closer with every inward thrust, a groan escaping his lips and a tender moan leaving mine every time.

Swiftly, he flipped over on to his back, allowing me to straddle his waist, and look down at him with a pleased smile. He kept both his hands tightly on my hips, his legs arched up just the slighted bit to support my small frame as I adjusted to the deep feeling. With this position alone I could feel the very tip of his head reaching my g-spot, sending overwhelming surges of pleasure down to my very core.

It didn't take long for me to adjust before I found the perfect speed as I began to ride him, my tightness sliding up and down him with pure ease. My head had tilted back just the slightest as Randy began to buck his hips with me, matching me with every motion. Slowly, I felt my walls finally starting to flutter around him, and I was soon reaching my peak.

Randy flipped our bodies over once more, tugging me close against him as he pushed in me harder, quicker than before, and I knew he was becoming close. With rapid motions our bodies molded together, our eyes locked and our souls connecting as I finally found my release, just at the same moment he had. White flashed over my eyes as I felt Randy fill me, claiming every ounce of being as his, and I claimed his.

Randy looked down at me, and for the first time I had seen a small smile grace his perfect features, his eyes glowing with happiness as he allowed a hand to release my sides, running it slowly along my cheek, taking in the moment. I couldn't help but let a soft smile grace my lips as I looked up at him, ours locking together once more. I don't think anyone could have effected me more than Randy. He filled me on every level there was possible, and he made me feel whole inside. And I could only hope I had done the same for him.

Slowly he pulled me closer against his chest as he turned to his side, nuzzling his head on top of mine. I let my eyes close, my cheek now pressing against his chest as I heard his heart beating, letting me the closeness that I had never felt with him before, our legs intertwined. _It was perfect._

**Please, review this chapter! You know you want too. ;] Be sure to look for chapter six sometime tomorrow! :] **_  
_


	7. Chapter 6: Inside Out Part 1 of 3

**Chapter 6: Inside Out Part 1/3**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I may want too, I do not own any material related to the WWE. I only own the created character Megg Summers.

**Authors Note: **First I have three thanks that need to be acknowledged.

I owe a massive thank you too both Opaque-daydream and x Find. The. Enigma. Within x (There are no spaces between the periods or xs) You both have encouraged me to really keep this story going. I love reading your reviews and hearing your feed back on my story. It always brings a smile to my face to know how much you really like it :] So, thank both you so much for your support.

I also owe a thank you to gurl42069. Thank you for your review, I'm really glad you enjoy the story so much :]

With that being said, this chapter is dedicated to all of you :]

**Authors Note Part 2: **I apologize on being late with posting! But I was having a batch of writers block, so I apologize if this chapter isn't up to par. As always, any reviews will be acknowledged and credited at the beginning or end of each chapter.

**So just to keep any confusion from happening, I'm going to start this chapter where Randy and Megg had just arrived at the arena for Summerslam. The time frame is still the same as Chapter 5, it's just later at night. :] **

The coolness of the leather couched seeping through my jeans against my skin as I finally had a moment to myself to sit back and relax. Pay-per-views were always hectic, especially when it came to being a champion. I never realized how much more effort that a hair and make-up artist put in to making sure that I was looking flawless until I had the title in my hands. Every single strand of my hair was flat ironed perfectly, and every strand was curved just the slightest bit at the end to frame my face. My jeans were pressed without a single wrinkle, my belt didn't have a single crease, my black healed boots were so brand new that they even shined at the toe, and my top was a top of the line blank tank-top that hugged my hips and pressed my breasts up. Then came the jewelery: White diamond earrings, two silver bangles, and a silver cross that had a single white diamond in the middle. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful for the VIP treatment, it was more of the fact I had to run to three sides of the arena in 3 inch heels on hard floors. Being a WWE Diva was a pain, literally.

I sighed with contentment as I curled my feet up, resting them on the arm of the couch, my head against the other. This is what I had been craving for the past hour, silence and peace. I allowed my eyes to slowly close, as I began to cherish the only moment of silence I would be able to have until I would get back to my hotel. I hated pay-per-views, they were miserable and consumed way to much time.

I heard a clicking, telling me that someone had just walked in to my locker room, but in all honesty, I was to comfortable to really care. I wanted to get as much R&R that I could before I had to stand up and go to an interview with Randy, an on screen confrontation, and then down to his match where I would have to stand at ring side the entire time. These heals were killing me as it was, and I only had them on for an hour. I may be a diva, and wearing heals may be my job, but these ones were torturous.

"You awake?" I heard the deep rumbling of Randy's voice question close to my ear. A small smile tugged at my lips as I opened my eyes, only to find them staring back at his. Randy was kneeling behind the arm of the couch, his hands resting on either side of my head as he gazed down at me.

"Sadly." I responded with a tiny laugh as I sat up, motioning for him to take his seat beside me. He was already dressed in his wrestling attire, trunks and all, and it nearly took all my effort not to persuade him in to leaving and head back to the hotel.

With a hushed laugh Randy nodded, standing from his position, and with a few small strides he was sitting beside me. "What's wrong?" He questioned with simplicity, draping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me against his chest with nearly no effort at all, and rested his head on top of mine, pressing a kiss to the top of my head affectionately. It was these moments with Randy that I found myself treasuring deeply within my heart. He was so cold to everyone around him, but when it came to me, it seemed as if he was a different person, one that I found myself blessed to be able to be with.

"I...it's nothing." I spoke softly as I nuzzled my head to his chest, resting my cheek against the soft material of his shirt and breathing in his scent. It was the same cinnamon I had found myself consumed by last night. I smiled just the slightest bit as I let it waver through my mind, relaxing me more than ever. "Where's the guys?" I asked, wondering when Ted and Cody would be ruining this moment, and making the Randy I had grown so fond of to reside back in the shell.

"I haven't seen them, but Cena's gonna be dropping by in a few minutes." And at the very end of his sentence the door had shoved open and I nearly winced at how much I hated to have someone else come in and ruin my time with Randy. "Or now." He spoke with a hushed growl rumbling throughout his chest. I didn't know if I was meant to hear it, but I found it comforting that he hated it as much as I did.

"If it isn't my favorite girl!" John called out with an amused tone as he took a seat in the chair across from us, a dimpled smiling decorating his face. "How ya doing man?" He questioned to Randy, his tone of voice changing to normal as he looked at Randy.

I slid my head up from Randy's chest, and I already felt myself missing the sound of his heart beating, but at least I still had the contact of him holding me. As soon as it was, I dreaded not feeling him near me, or having some sort of physical contact. Being near to him was the only thing I needed anymore.

A giant grin tugging at my lips as I tried not laugh at what I had happened between the two of them this morning. I regained my composure as I looked back at Randy, then to John once more, "Hey hon." I spoke with a knowing tone, it was obvious John was going to bring up the fact that a guy had answered my phone, and the fact that I never called him back.

Randy nodded his head, his face still and void from any emotion, and I wished I could see his eyes better, to see what was really going through him. I felt his hand tighten just the slightest bit against the skin of my bared shoulders, and a soft grin tugged at my lips as I leaned back more, relaxing my shoulders instantly, "Hey man," Randy spoke with ease, his voice wavering just the slightest bit with tempted anger.

"So..." John started with a cheesy grin as he looked to me, and I knew this was going to be the moment he confronted this morning. "I had an interesting conversation with the guy who answered your phone this morning. And all day I found myself wondering who was lucky enough to go to bed with you. Oh, and can I add that he yelled he was going headbutt my teeth through my skull. I think I quoted that right."

A smirk tugged at the corner of Randy's lips, one that I knew was a sign of danger. I saw that smirk whenever he was near Stephen, the one that showed the wheels were turning in his mind as he contemplated deeply what he as going to do and just how to strike. I was just praying it would be verbal, that his words would be calm. If Randy were to strike physically, I would have no way of stopping it, and one of them would have wound up seriously injured. "Finally have something to say boy?" Randy's voice was nearing on deadly and daring John to say something like this morning. I was beginning to wonder if this was the end of their friendship, and I was seriously considering that it was because of me. Randy saw John Cena as a threat.

"That was you! You and... No. That's not possible. You don't do relationships!" John was baffled and his voice was raised just by the slightest pitch, his eyes sparking in awe and his head tilted just the slightest bit. I watched as his blue eyes scanned over Randy and I, taking in how his arm was rested on my shoulders, my head resting against it as I leaned my body close to his. Then, finally, realization smacked John in the face. "No way man. You and Megg?" John was in complete, utter shock. He was always one to tell me that hell would have to freeze over before Randy would get involved with a diva or a serious relationship. But if that was true, then hell had frozen over and I was the cause.

"Do you have a problem, Cena?" The challenge was just thrown on to the table as Randy glanced to John, his blue eyes flashing with knowing and rage. I wanted to know where this was all coming from. Randy knew just exactly how close John was to me, and how flirty he was with me. It was how he had always treated me. Our friendship was purely platonic, and I could never in my life picture myself dating John. We was to much of a brother to me. It would be way to awkward. I swallowed quietly as I felt Randy's muscles begin to flex along my bared shoulder, sending a chill through my spine. _This is such horrible timing. _I glanced to his face, hoping to see just how furious he was, and all I could see was glazed over eyes and his jaw ticking as he anticipated John's next move.

"John, maybe you should go. We have a full schedule, and I need to get Randy to his interview." I needed some sort of legitimate excuse to get John out of this room and out of Randy's target zone before something really bad could happen. I looked between the two, noticing the death glare radiating in Randy's eyes, and the daring challenge that was sparking in John's. If these two had any bigger egos I would suffocate. I stood up from the couch quickly, my hands shaking slightly with nervousness as I grabbed on to John's arm, dragging him towards the door. I couldn't fathom how Randy had turned so quickly on his best friend, and I didn't understand in the slightest how John was letting him. They knew each other before me, they should be on each others sides.

John nodded, his brows furrowed as his blue eyes looked to mine with a look that showed exactly what he wanted to say, 'what the hell?' It was going to be more than difficult for John to accept that fact that I was dating the one man that everyone feared. And knowing my best friend, he would probably fear for my sanity or my safety. But I knew I was fine, it was just more of him accepting that fact. I looked at John as I now had him standing on the other side of the cold door, knowing that it was at least some form of barrier between him and Randy. "Don't worry. I'll text you later and explain everything." I spoke with a rushed apologetic sound in my voice.

With a sigh, I closed the door, resting my forehead against the cold as I tried to calm my speeding heart, and my mind. This was going to be about a billion times more difficult than it should be. Randy and John were suppose to be getting along, they were friends. Instead I had to deal with Randy wanting to kick John's head in for being his typical flirty self. _Oh, this is going to be fun. _I ran my hand through my hair as I turned around, my head still resting against the door as I tried to relax. The last thing I had wanted to do was destroy their friendship, and I think that is exactly what I had just accomplished. Guilt was starting to overpower my system. I didn't want to bet thrown in the middle of this. I didn't want to be forced to choose between Randy or John, because I knew exactly who it would be, and I hated myself just the smallest bit for it. I would chose Randy. Randy is all I had ever wanted. _He's my guy._

I felt Randy's arms encircling my waist, tugging me close to his chest with ease, his head nuzzled down against my shoulder. Yes, this is exactly all I wanted. I smiled slightly, slipping my hands up his tattooed forearms, feeling the warmth of his skin radiating on to the palms of my hands, and finally I reached his mass biceps, feeling all the power they held flexing against my tiny hands. I nuzzled my head against his chest, my cheek once again brushing the soft material of his dark shirt. I felt like I was at home, I felt like this is where I actually belonged in my life. Being in his arms gave a whole knew meaning to the phrase 'home is where the heart is.' My heart was with him, and wherever he was, that is where I would be at home. If I had the choice between a million dollar mansion or a ranch with Randy, I would take that ranch. I was safe with home, I actually felt, and I was happy. Being with Randy is what was right.

"You're mine." He whispered in his alluring, gruff tone, his nose sliding up the length of my neck, sending sparks of heat and cold chills down my side. That had sent my heart beating rapidly in over drive. I never thought I'd here the words slip from his lips, I didn't think he had that much will power to really let his feelings show. But this, this was as close to his feelings I would probably ever able to get. For now. It was soon in our relationship, and he was attempting to show just how much he wanted this to work through his actions, through his different facade. Randy was a hands on guy, he didn't do well with words that were deep with care and love, he wasn't use to be with someone, and I understood that. But those words, they would do just fine.I knew what he was trying to elaborate on, what he was trying to say. I accepted that this was his way of a relationship, after all, I knew what I was getting myself in to at the very beginning of it all.

"I know." I mumbled against his chest, my hands squeezing his biceps as I tried so hard not to let all this go to my head too much, "I only want to be yours." I finished contently, a knowing and warm smile was tugging at the corners of glossy lips. I turned my head, allowing my forehead to rest against his chest as I placed tender kisses to his chest, right where his heart would be located. I never thought that I would be so accepting of this relationship when it first started. It was about twenty times more physical than I was use too, and things were rushed, even feelings. But in all honesty I was loving every single second of it. Being with Randy was intense, it made me feel more alive than I had ever felt, and that was what made everything with him more right. I knew in my soul that I was his, and that was something I never wanted to change.

Randy ran his large hands up my sides, leaving a trail of unbidden desire coursing through my veins as I titled my head upward slightly, finding myself making eye contact with him. His movements were so swift, he could easily do something before I knew it really happened, but I never minded, it only added to his element. I smiled slightly as he trailed his hand along my cheek, caressing my skin with his hand. I was trying to read his eyes, and I couldn't really decipher what was going through them. They were glazed over just the slightest bit, causing me to wonder if he was in some sort of mental battle.

He halted my thoughts, pressing his lips to mine roughly, a kiss that seemed to radiate just how much I really did belong to him. His hands gripped tightly at my hips, digging his fingers deep in to my flesh, his torso was so close against my much smaller one that it would have been impossible to even slide a piece of paper between us. My hands were grasping at his biceps, attempting to keep my body up from the floor from the weakness that was radiating in my legs. This was the deepest kiss we ever shared. There was no tongue, no needing or lust was being poured out. This was different, this was a kiss that showed how badly he wanted me to be his, and I felt my heart fly. Most girls, they would hate to be treated as if they were property, they wanted to be able to say they were with someone but had their freedom. Not me, not with Randy. I wanted to belong to him, to be claimed, and for it to be known world wide.

Slowly Randy pulled his lips from mine, and I was already missing the contact of his lips on mine. I felt his thumbs tracing slow the form of my cheekbones, his eyes baring straight through my darker ones as I glanced back up at him. I wanted to know what he was thinking, what he saw when he looked in to my eyes, but I knew it would be to much for him to bare, and I let it stay that way. I wasn't going to deny that I didn't love wondering what he thought, what he saw, it was just a part of him that drew me in. Randy was a pure mystery to me. All the layers he possessed; the cold hard ass, the mellow guy I met, and then the one that I loved the most, the sweetheart that appeared when we were alone. I admired and cherished every layer of him that I was able to witness, and I could only wonder what other parts to him I've yet to discover.

"We should go." He exclaimed softly as he looked over my head at the plain clock that hung on the bare white walls. I knew he was right, but I couldn't help but want to stay locked in the room with him, spending the time alone together that I knew I was rarely get tonight. Everything was a 1, 2, 3. We had to go from the interview, straight in to the confrontation, straight to his match. It was nice that they had planned everything in a row, but I had craved for the break in between to be able to spend just a little more time with him. We hadn't really had the chance to talk since..._Since I...since we had sex. _

I nodded my head, a tendered pout pulling at my lips as I kept my hands rested on his arms. I didn't want to let go. It was childish, but I couldn't help it. For once I wanted to be selfish and keep him here with me. I needed the contact, to feel the heat of his body pressed to mine as he held me. "You're right." I spoke solemnly, and nearly whimpered as he let go of my body, his harder facade taking over, and his face becoming void of any emotion but determination.

**There really was no way to end this chapter. And it would end up being way to confusing if I were to place it all in one. That, and it would be way to long. So look for part 2 tomorrow to find out what exactly happens during the interview, confrontation, match. Believe me, you do not want to miss out!**

**Part 2 Preview!**

"_Oh my god! He did it! He actually did it!" The voice of "The King" yelled in to the mic as I watched Randy's body collide with the turnbuckle, his left shoulder connecting in to the metal pole. Sheamus had just did his finisher. My heart had completely stopped in my chest. _

_ I felt my feet carrying me over to his body in a hurry as it fell to the floor on the outside of ring. His hand was grasping at his skin as he writhed in pain. I fell to my knees, my hand running over his head as I tried to soothe him, calling for medics. "What has he done to the viper?" Jerry questioned in awe as he watched the scene unfold before him. _

_ I felt two hands grasping at my arms, pulling me back as I tried to fight whoever it was that was trying to get me away from him. There wasn't a chance in hell that I wouldn't be by his side when he needed me the most. Refs, security, medics. I didn't care. I wasn't going to be moving. _

_ "Get the hell away from her!" Randy's voice coursed out in a deep bellowing yell as he tried to raise himself from the floor and I felt my body connect with the ground..._

**Alright guys. That's all you get for now...Don't you just love cliffhangers?**


	8. Chapter 6: Inside Out Part 2 of 3

**Chapter 6: Inside Out Part 2/3 **

**Disclaimer: **As much as I may want too, I do not own any material related to the WWE. I only own the created character Megg Summers.

**Authors Note: **As always, any reviews will be acknowledged and credited at the beginning or end of each chapter.

Gah! I have to say x Find. The. Enigma. Within x (no spaces between the periods or xs.) I love seeing your reviews! They always bring a grin to my face! You are one of the reasons why I keep this story going. Thank you so much for all your support and encouragement. I definitely have to dedicate this chapter to you and you only! :]

**So bad weather had my internet completely down, keeping me from posting this. I'm sorry! But I'm pretty sure it was worth the wait. :] **

**Also another note. The only type of reviews that will be acknowledged are the ones that offer any sort of support, ideas, or advice on how to improve my writings. Any that insult my chapters will be completely ignored. :] **

**To prevent any confusion, everything in this chapter will be their on screen persona's. Anything italicized will be who they are out of character. I figured laying everything out will be little be easier for everyone to pick up on so the full depth of the story can be sustained. Enjoy :] **

Stalking through the over packed, white halls of the backstage arena the Apex Predator, had his head held high, his posture stiff, emitting an aura of unadulterated danger. Randy's fierce blue eyes glazed over with ferocity, void of anything else as he began to travel to the gorilla post. He was completely in the zone, awaiting for the moment he would enter the squared circle he loved and fight for the title that was so rightfully his. His giant hand was draped against the nape of my lower back, staring down any single superstar that dared to look our way, challenging them to say something, to attempt to question his skills or chances against Sheamus. Tonight was his night. Tonight was our night, to become the ultimate power couple in the WWE. Diva's Champion and WWE Champion. The titles that truly stated just how skilled and powerful we are.

"Randy! Randy, just a few quick questions."

Randy froze in his steps, his eyes sparking for a brief second as he began rolling his shoulders and neck with annoyance. He lowered his head, looking down at the man who had just approached us. I wasn't going to deny that he had massive courage to stop Randy when he was so in the zone, stalking on a path of complete utter destruction. If it wasn't for the fact that I was so focused on Randy and his wants, I probably would have felt the smallest hint of sympathy for Josh, but right now, I really just didn't care. Randy was my top priority for the night, he was who had to focus on, not an interview.

Josh's features went from professional to his eyes widening and his hand shaking ever so slightly as he gripped the mic in his hand. I smirked even the slightest bit as I allowed my eyes to graze over his features. If Randy would decide to attack him, there was no way Josh would stand a chance at defending himself, not with the mood that Randy was in.

"Do you honestly think I have the time for this, Josh?" Randy asked, looking down at Josh with a deadly intent. If for one second Randy lost his focus he could be attacked from behind, lowering his ultimately high chances at regaining the WWE Championship. The belt he lusted after ever so he had lost it only months ago.

"Well no.." Josh stammered in a weary voice. I was finding the situation utterly amusing at how easily Randy could strike fear in to the hearts of a man with only a look. But if Josh didn't want to lose his job, he would have to maintain his composure, otherwise, his career could end with a few simple words from Vincent McMahon. Something that nobody in this business wanted.

_I slid my slender hand on to Randy's bicep, running my nails affectionately along his ink covered skin. I always found myself studying the intricate designs, wondering what had made him want to get the designs he chose or what they had meant to him. It was just one more mystery about this man that I found alluring, and another aspect of him that drew me in to his arms. I felt his hand slide from the nape of my back on to my waist as he drew me closer to his hard frame, my side brushing against his. It was reasons like this that made me thank the lord that the creative time believed that partnering me with Randy would be a genius idea. They wanted to introduce a new side of the Legend Killer, and they thought that an on-screen love interest is just what they needed.. I didn't really care much what they creative writing team believe, being with him on screen allowed me my time with him and allowed me to do what I loved all at the same time._

Randy's eyes left the fearful face of Josh and glanced over his head, registering the time he had before he had to attend his match and win the title he wanted. Slowly, he trailed his blue orbs back to Josh, a slight look of annoyance crossed his features due to the inconvenience Josh was pressing on him, "Make it quick." He stated in his deep voice, not hinting at whether or not Josh was in the clear.

Josh nodded, lowering the mic to his lips as he began to speak to Randy, never letting his fear filled eyes leave Randy's face unless he was looking in to the camera, "Randy, we all know you're going up against Sheamus tonight for the WWE Championship. Can you tell us, what's your strategy to regain the title?" I took note that Josh had regained his professional tone as he began to raise the mic to Randy.

I rolled my eyes as the question registered in my head. I never could understand why strategy was a question that was always asked before the match, instead of what it was that allowed a superstar to win. Strategies were changed left and right in the ring, there was never one that just magnificently worked. Wrestling was a matter of skill and anticipating your opponents next move, not something that can be planned ahead of time.

Randy looked at Josh, his lips pursed together in a fine line as he began to chose his words wisely in his head. It was moments like these that brought the fear in to the eyes of many, the way his face was void, empty of what exactly could happen next. Randy was someone who no one could predict, he never led on to anything he was about to say, he never maneuvered his body before he would strike. That's what made him the Apex Predator.

"During my career, I have sent over a dozen people, including my boss, the chairman of this company, to the hospital. None of them got there because I played by the rules. That means entering the ring with me tonight will be the very best and worst case scenario for Sheamus. He won the WWE Championship. That's true. But believe me when I say it's going to cost him. I am the last man Sheamus, or any man, should want to step in to that ring with. Tonight, as far as Sheamus is concerned, that is something completely different than just business. That is something that I have been looking forward to for a very long time." A vicious smirk filled with malice crossed the lips of Randy as he spoke every word the annunciation, each word and syllable laced with a powerful meaning that proved just how much Randy was looking forward to the battle he was about to be entering.

Without giving Josh another second Randy began to step back from Josh, a possessive hand grasping at my side as he began to pull me away from the cameras. But after only a few strides, the voice of Josh registered in my ears and Randy had quickly stopped, not moving a single muscles as Josh appeared in front of us with the camera crew, a still look on his features. "Wait a minute, I just have one question for Megg." He explained quickly, his tone surprisingly reaming calm.

My features crossed over with a genuine look of curiosity, as I scanned my eyes over Josh, my eyebrows raised slightly as I lowered my belt from my shoulder, grasping it gently within my hand. I was truly wondering what he could possibly want to ask me when tonight had many matches that were of much more importance. "And that is?" I questioned with a tone of annoyance as I let the words trail off just the slightest bit. I hated being interviewed, I had more important things to be doing than wasting my time answering obvious questions.

"There's been a lot of talk that Randy has been requesting that you not head down to the ring with him tonight. Why is that your so persistent to be at ring side, knowing the immediate danger you could be placing yourself in?" Josh questioned, his voice laced with wonder as he looked at both Randy and I intently. At least it was a decent question, one that was actually relevant to what was actually going on around us tonight. Josh lowered the mic from his lips, placing it in front of me was he waited for my answer.

_I looked away from Josh, my hazel eyes traveling up to scan Randy's features. He seemed to be battling something in his mind as he looked down at me, and I saw the worry that was hiding behind his shield of rage. I knew he didn't want me at ring side tonight, he didn't have to say anything, I just knew. He was worried, and I couldn't blame him. Stephen had an on going tendency to jump script, and that really did put my well being in danger. But I wanted to be there for Randy, and nothing was going to stop me. _

"Josh, that question really shouldn't even have to be asked," I began in my pride infested voice as I felt my hand gently squeezing at Randy's bicep. I still couldn't help the annoyance that graced my face as I began to speak in to the mic once more, "I've been to every single one of Randy's matches since we've been together, why would I stop going now? Especially considering that Sheamus is known to have some form of outside interference at every single one of his title matches. I'm not just their to support Randy, I'm there to make sure that no one prevents him from gaining the title he deserves."

Randy smirked once more, one that showed the pride he held in having me at his side. I was one of the most requested diva's to valet, and he had managed to slither his way in to my heart. His hands slid on to my waist from behind, pulling my back securely against his hard chest, letting the heat of his body radiate and warm mine. I smirked, resting my head against his pecs as I slid my manicured hands on to to his larger ones, grazing my french manicured nails along his tanned skin. He lowered his head on to my mine, his chin resting on my hair as he scanned the darkness that was next to us. He squinted his eyes the slightest bit, straining them to see if anyone would be coming out of the shadows. It was a well known fact that nearly every number 1 contender and champion was attacked the night they had a shot to retain or lose their title.

"Well ladies and gentlemen there you-" Josh stopped his closing statement as the Celtic Warrior made an appearance from the shadows that Randy had been watching intently. His pale skin shined brightly in the fluorescent lighting and the golden WWE Championship glistened brightly. I personally had a hard time trying to figure out if Sheamus or the belt was sparkling more. Josh looked up in awe, his mouth closed tight and his mic gripped tightly in his hand. I didn't know why he seemed so petrified, Sheamus wasn't as tough as he pretended to be.

Sheamus stood before Josh, glaring down at him with a threatening glance. I don't know what he got out of purposely intimidating the backstage workers. It was truly a pathetic sight to watch. Josh was just an innocent bystander who already had his heart froze in chest because of Randy, the poor guy was going to have a heart attack by the end of the night. I felt my features contort in to a glare, my eyes blazing brightly as I looked at the human snowman. Josh had already ran away by now, leaving Sheamus, Randy, and I completely alone.

_ I couldn't figure out why Stephen had came from the left when he was scripted to attack Randy from behind. He was going completely off script. My heart had started to pound vigorously in my chest, and my mind was racing trying to understand what exactly he was doing. Stephen did have a tendency to take matters in to his own hands, but when it came to Randy, I could only imagine what he had in store.I didn't like the situation that was forming before us, and yet I had remained completely calm, thanks to Randy's arms gripping at my sides. I had felt his chin leave the top of his head as he looked at Sheamus with a vicious gaze. This was about to get bad, very bad. _

"Do you really think you stand a chance at beating me fella'? I've been ending careers since I stepped foot in to that very ring. What makes ya think I wont do it to you?" Sheamus questioned in his thick Irish accent, a disgusting smirk appearing on his pale lips. Sheamus took a step forward towards Randy, acting as if he intimidating the viper who only stood his ground, a snarl appearing on his lips. It was entertaining to see someone so pale attempt to petrify a man who was world know as the Dream Killer, the Legend Killer, and the Apex Predator. I could feel Randy's muscles stiffen in his body as he tightened his grip, his fingers digging in to my sides as he stared Sheamus down.

"Before you continue running your mouth like you always do. I have something to say to you." Randy started, his voice calm and collected as he held me close to his chest, as if his arms linked around me was an impenetrable barrier, which in Randy's mind, I really thought he believed it was. "I believe you are capable of hurting people, I've witnessed you do it, Megg's witnessed you doing it, the entire roster and WWE Universe has witnessed you doing it. But there is one thing you haven't done Sheamus. And that's hurt me."

A smirk tugged at Randy's lips as he watched Sheamus's featured falter from arrogance to annoyance at the sound his words, but Randy was no where near finished, "But if you're going to stand here and tell me for the past two weeks you didn't get in the ring with me because you were afraid of what you might have done to me. Well then, I think you're full of it." Randy had completely lost it now. It was a well known fact he hated listening to people run their mouths like they owned the business, when in reality, they were nothing but a bunch of air headed cowards. He slid me behind him, and crossed my arms, allowing Randy to have his spotlight as he built up his stamina and energy. There is no way this wasn't going down without a few fists being thrown.

"For the past two weeks Sheamus you've had the opportunities to get in to the ring with me and prove that you should be taken seriously. And what did you do? You ran like a coward!" His voice was deep and bellowing at in rage as he got directly in Sheamus's face, his muscles rippling and veins nearly portruding. It was times like these where I realized just how powerfully intimidating Randy could be. Both vocally and physically.

"Everybody takes me seriously fella'." Sheamus growled out in a shaky voice as he tried to stand his ground, glaring back at Randy's rage filled and perfectly sculpted face.

A laugh escaped my lips from behind Randy, and he looked back at me, a smirk crossing his features. "Really?" I questioned, a sarcastic smile gracing my lips as I stepped beside Randy, raising my hand slightly with a small shrug, "Because I don't. Actually, I never have. Really Sheamus, I look at you and the only thing I take seriously about you is the fact that you are in desperate need of a tan. I can only imagine what Michelle and Layla would have to say to you about your physical appearance, but I have two words for you. Human Blizzard."

"Excuse me?" He questioned, his attention turning to me, "I don't think anyone was talkin' to ya. So why don't ya shut yer' mouth and do what yer' master says." My mouth nearly dropped in shock, if it wasn't for the fact that I was so furious and shocked I would have probably slapped the look right off his face. No one talked to me like that. And when I say no one, I literally mean, no one. Before I had even gotten the chance to defend myself, Randy had beat me to the punch, only to my dismay it wasn't literally a punch.

"Do you want to say that again?" Randy growled out, his nose pressing against Sheamus's, his hands gripping to the point his knuckles turned white. The last thing anyone, well anyone with a brain, would do is to confront me like that when Randy was around. He never put up with disrespect towards me. "I am going to beat you within ever inch of your life Sheamus. You hear that? I will kick you so hard in your skull, that you wont be wrestling ever again."

I could have sworn I saw Sheamus's eyes widen with fear, his already too pale complexion whitened even more as his cheeks burnt a bright red. It was really an amusing sight, he reminded me of the snowman from the old Christmas movie Jack Frost. I smirked as I watched the oversized leprechaun start to slowly back away from Randy, his hands shaking. Randy was prepared as he pushed my frame behind him, his body hunched just the slightest and his fists gripped tightly. But it seemed like it was all for not. Sheamus looked over his shoulder, still starting to walk away, and the second hi head turned he whipped around, running at Randy only to be picked up off the ground and slammed on his back as Randy began landing right hooks directly in to his face.

I watched with a pleased smirk as ten backstage crew members came running from around the corner thanks to commotion that had been caused. Randy had just sent Sheamus's body through a table full of food, and was on him with ease again stomping repeatedly at his hands and legs. I knew better than to try and stop Randy from a fight, if he wanted to beat the hell out his opponent, I saw no problem with it. Finally, with a pouted face, I saw five men on each side of Randy, gripping at his arms as he tried to fight them off, his arms being wrenched backwards while his body was lunged forward. "Do something about it! Do something about it now!" Randy screamed out, his face contorted into a predatory glare as he watched Sheamus being raised up by a few of the members, his hand gripping the back of his head.

Randy shook the crew members off of his arms, his breathing labored and his veins bulging from his neck. For a split second I thought he was going to run back to Sheamus, spearing him to the ground, sending the crew members along for the ride, only to deliver more damaging hits to his bodyas he pushed the crew members off of his body, his breathing heavy and veins bulging from his neck. But when he started making his way over to me, slipping his hand on to my waist, I felt sense of relaxation fill my body. He was saving this for the match, and I couldn't be happier.

_"Randy you're needed at the gorilla post." I heard the voice of one of the stage hands exclaim from behind. I didn't think he realized that the post was exactly where Randy and I were heading. Neither of us were dense, and the stage hands had always seemed to undermine just how intelligent we were. With a sigh I nodded my head to the man, knowing full well that Randy was to focused on getting his hands on Stephen for the stunt he had just pulled. _

_ Before I knew it, both Randy and I were standing by the black curtains of the gorilla post in complete silence. The air surrounding was tense, and I felt my heart thudding violently against my chest. I didn't know what I was suppose to say to him tonight. I didn't even know if I was even suppose to say anything at all. Randy never really said much, especially when it came to his job. I bit my bottom lip, looking down to the ground as I let him have his space. I hated this sort of tension, I hated not knowing what to say to him or whether or not to even touch him. I wanted to have that closeness with him, and I wanted to know how much he wanted me to be with him at this very moment. Everything had gone from bad to worse tonight, and the only thing I wanted was to know everything was going to end alright. To know Randy was going to be alright._

_ I felt Randy's large arms circle around my petite waist as he tugged me tight against his now bared chest. I slid my hands up his abs, feeling his body shiver just the slightest from my touch before they reached their destination, pressing against his pecs. I love the feeling of his skin on mine, the way it had sent hot and cold chills throughout my entire body, the way I felt so safe. I let a breath pass through my lips before I rested my forehead to his chest. I didn't know how to my waist and tugging me tight against his chest. I let a brief sigh escape my lips before I allowed my head to rest against his bared chest. sighed, resting my forehead against his now bared chest, _

_"We need to head out," Randy mumbled as he lowered his head on top of mine, allowing me to feel the heat of his breath, "I'll be fine. Just..." I knew he was having difficulty saying his next phrase, but I remained silent, knowing he'd do the best he could to express himself, "stay safe." He finally finished, stepping back from me as he turned around, preparing to make his entrance. _

'I hear voices in my head!' Rang throughout the arena as Randy slowly stalked out from behind the curtains, exiting from the the corner and stalking out his shoulders moving with every motion and his muscles flexing with each stride. His head was lowered, searching out from the corner of his eyes before he stood in the center of the stage, scanning the crowd as ear shattering screams pierced the air. He stood still, allowing the adrenalin of the excited crowd to course through his veins, his face and blue eyes empty of any sign of what he was feeling.

Slowly, I followed out, my hips swaying as I took my place at his side. This is what we both lived for. To feel the powering coursing through our veins as we made a connection with the crowd, seeing how much they either detested our loved our presence. I smirked as I watched the crowd with my hazel eyes, staring down in to the ring. That squared circle is what kept us coming back, it's what kept us living this hectic lifestyle.

I felt Randy slide his hand in to mine before I followed his slow lead down the silver ramp, my body placed just the slightest bit behind him. I didn't want to be close to Sheamus, and I had made no plans to even step foot in to the ring until the match was completely over and Sheamus had crawled back to his locker room. I may be a bitch and damn good wrestler, but I knew when I was outmatched, and that was definitely a fact when it came to a superstar.

Randy paused momentarily, his eyes burning a whole through Sheamus as he stood a few feet away from the ring. I stood behind him, my body nearly hidden behind his much larger one, my hand resting along his shoulder blades that were moving beneath my fingertips. He was in the midst of a stare down with Sheamus, his nostrils flaring and muscles rippling as he flexed them. Slowly, he slithered to the steps, climbing up them as I finally heard the voice of the announcer call throughout the stadium in a booming voice, "And his opponent making his way to the ring accompanied by Megg. Randy Orton!"

I watched from ring side as Randy slid between the ropes, climbing to the turnbuckle nearest to me as he stood, his arms lowered at his sides as he stared among the crowd, getting a feel for the arena before he finally raised arms wide, his head turned slightly to the side and the crowd had gone wild. I smirked proudly, my hands resting just beneath the bottom rope as I watched Randy climb down, and the lights returned to normal.

Randy was slowly shaking at his arms and legs as he bounced from foot to foot, rolling his neck and shoulders in the process. The ref was standing between both Sheamus and Randy, the WWE Championship raised in the air before he handed off and the bell rang.

Nearly instantly Randy and Sheamus were locked in on each other, both struggling to gain the upper hand at the beginning of the match, to much at stake for them both. Randy slowly broke the grip, placing Sheamus in a head lock, flexing his biceps as he jerked and squeezed tightly at Sheamus's head, weakening the already damaged Irishman.

Sheamus broke out, and Randy ran back, bouncing his body off the ropes, cracking his shoulder against Sheamus causing him to stumble backwards, gripping at at his head for a brief moment, attempting to shake off the blow. When Sheamus slowly stood, raising his head up for a moment, Randy propelled in to the air, his feet connecting with Sheamus's head in a deadly drop kick that Sheamus straight to the mat. Sheamus stumbled up, running to the right turn buckle, balancing himself in dizziness as Randy slithered to the ground, stalking Sheamus, his nose crinkled in a snarl as he pounded his fists one by one on to the mat.

Slithering back to the opposite turnbuckle, his position being held firmly to the ground as he prepared his neck strike. Sheamus turned around, his face contorted in anger and pain, looking down at Randy, who had a vicious smirk placed firmly on his face. Slowly, he raised himself up from his striking position, his lips parted as he let the air slide in through his legs.

A second stare down began to take place between the two giant superstars. Sheamus was hunched forward, an arm dangling in front of him while the other griped the red rope for support. Randy was standing straight, his eyes narrowed firmly, his tan hands gripping both the ropes as he prepared himself for Sheamus's next move. Neither of the superstars knew what to expect from the other. Randy had held his own better than most, and Sheamus was already weakened from their encounter prior to the match.

Slowly both Sheamus and Randy left their opposing corners, both beginning to walk cautious circles around the ring, their eyes never breaking their stares. Finally, they paused, Sheamus standing still and Randy shaking out his arms as he watched his opponent intently.

Locking in for the second grapple of the match, Randy and Sheamus began to fight each other to get the upper hand once more. Both were tugging at the back of the others neck, and slamming each other against the ropes. Sheamus managed to break the lock for a second time, shoving Randy across the ring only to receive a blow to the stomach as Randy kicked him furiously causing Sheamus to bounce off the ropes, sending him forward, equipping him to land a massive clothes line, knocking Randy to the mat with a sickening thud.

Randy griped at his nose, sliding up as he balanced himself on one knee, his head tucked downward. I felt my heart stop in my chest, as I watched Sheamus stomp himself forward, gripping at Randy's bad arm, dragging him to the center of the ring and slamming it downward forcefully. Randy quickly gripped at it, sliding himself on to the outside of the ring, his normally void face contorted up in pain.

I had been remaining still, and quiet the entire time, allowing my eye to follow the entire match, blocking out anything and everything until then. I knew how bad that shoulder was, and just how much it could weaken his chances at winning. I wanted to run over to him, to check on him, but I knew that could cost him his match, and that was one thing I was not willing to do. I may not play by the rules, but I knew just what could happen if I broke them this time.

Randy had been stalking around the outside of the ring, one turn away from being near me as he held his shoulder in pain. I was grateful the ref had kept Sheamus tamed on the inside, allowing Randy time to decide if he was up to continue the match and if he time to recuperate. My eyebrows were furrowed with worry as he finally rounded my side, keeping his body just the slightest bit back from mine, but near enough for me to hear his labored breathing and feel his body heat. I parted my lips to speak, but he shook his head at me, signaling that he would be fine, and rolled himself back in the ring.

Almost immediately the ref as at Randy's side, questioned him if he was fine, the only answer Randy had was slipping out the refs grip and cracking Sheamus in the face with a right hook. As Sheamus stumbled backwards Randy bounced his back against the ropes, only to pick Sheamus up and slamming him to the mat with his trademark scoop slam. He quickly stood, shaking his head from side to side before he slammed himself down to the mat, as he writhed his body up and down furiously, his nostrils flaring quickly as he began to slam his fists hard against the mat, thudding loudly every time. He was preparing to end this match fast, with a viscous RKO.

Slowly he slithered his body back from Sheamus, turning his head from side to side as he studied the barely coherent Irishman's body movements and facial features. When he noticed Sheamus barely coming too, he slithered up quickly to his feet, his legs spread and arms open, hands gripping tightly at the air as he prepared to strike. Once Sheamus was hunched over and nearly stood at his full height, Randy struck, his arms gripping around his neck, hands clasped and sent both he and Sheamus slamming to the ground. Without a second thought Randy went for the pin, Sheamus leg raised in the air within his grasps.

The ref lowered to the ground his first hand smacking the white mat as he called out, "1!" I felt the excitement bubbling up in my chest as I watched the second hand smack the mat, "2!" It was almost there, and I was bent over now, both my arms sliding in to the ring with a smirk, and then his hand came down one more time, making contact with the white mat, "3!" Randy stood from the ground and I found myself in the ring instantly as I looped my arms around Randy's neck in excitement. "The winner and your new WWE Champion! Randy Orton!" The announcer screamed in to the mic as Randy's music began to blare through the stadium once more, the lights darkened.

I couldn't help the smile growing on my face as I released my grip, stepping back as the ref handed Randy his rightful belt and he immediately stalked over to the turnbuckle, climbing to the top as he raised it in the air, his head raised high.

_But no one, not even I expected what happened next. Stephen had stood, running over to Randy as he ripped him down from the turnbuckle, throwing him to the ground, the back of his shaved tanned head connecting roughly with the mat. He coiled his body together quickly, massive hands grasping at the back of his head. My heart had stopped in immediate fear. _

_ I fell in to turnbuckles as Stephen's violent rage filled eyes fell on me and he stalked over to me, and before I knew it, his pale hand was entangled in my hair. My lip was nearly quivering, my hands and body shaking furiously as I tried to claw his hand from his grasp. I wanted to scream, I wanted to try and run, but all I could do was find myself cowering in fear. Randy was completely out of it, and I was stuck trying to find myself from a man that was twice my weight and over a foot taller than me. _

_ Stephen's face contorted in to a snarl as he shoved me to the ground of the mat, his hand still gripped tightly in to my hair yanking on it violently before he lowered himself to me, his face terrifyingly close to mine, "If ya move a muscle. I will end ya'." He hissed before he slammed my head back, and I found myself leaning in to the back the turnbuckle with hot salty tears spilling down my cheeks. _

_ I watched in horror as Stephen stood over a barely conscious Randy, gripping his bad arm as he pulled him to the center of the ring. He tried to fight, he was writhing and turning violently, grasping at his shoulder. I could only imagine the pain he was in, but all I could hear were the words of Jerry "The King" Lawler echoing in my head. _

"_Oh my god! He did it! He actually did it!" My heart had completely stopped, and all I could see was the image of Randy's body slamming violently in to the metal pole of the turn buckle. I could hear the sound of his shoulder smacking against the metal, causing my stomach to turn completely in my stomach. I couldn't scream. I couldn't move. The scene had kept replaying over and over again in my head. Stephen had just used his finisher on my boyfriend._

_ I felt as if I was watching my worst nightmare come true. It wasn't even like I was in my own body until I finally heard Randy yelling in pain. I nearly flew out of that ring as I felt my feet carrying me over to his body. Tears falling quickly out of my eyes. I was surprised I could even see through my tears as I fell to my knees, next to him, tucking my hair behind my ear. I didn't know what to do. All I could see was Randy leaning against the barricade, his hand grasping at his shoulder and his blue eyes closed as he writhed in pain. I felt my feet carrying me over to his body in a hurry as it fell to the floor on the outside of ring. His hand was grasping at his skin as he writhed in pain._

_ I slid my hand over his, trying to calm him down. "Randy..." My voice whispered hoarsely as I watched my manicured nails gently run over his head, only to fall to the back of neck as I tried to cease the tears. "Oh god." I didn't even know what to say. I could already see the swelling and bruising appear, and I had no idea what had happened or what to do. _

_ That' when I felt a hand grasp at my hair, yanking me backwards as I watched medics finally swarm around his body. I fought violently, my nails digging in to the pale hands of Stephen once more, and I was thrashing left and right. "Megg!" I heard Randy yell as he tried to fight the medics, only to be shoved back down. _

_ I felt my body be thrown in to the ring, and I scrambled to my feet only to be grabbed from behind and thrown over Stephen's shoulders. I knew what was coming next, and the only thing I was prepared to do was close my eyes and wait to feel utter pain. But instead of falling, I heard the crowd scream with cheers and my head crack against the mat and nearly everything had gone black. _

**And the plot thickens! Part three is going to be told in Randy's POV of view as you find out why the crowd had fell in to a blast of cheers and what exactly happens with Megg. **


	9. Chapter 6: Inside Out Part 3 of 3

**Chapter 6: Inside Out Part 3/3**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I may want too, I do not own any material related to the WWE. I only own the created character Megg Summers.

**Authors Note: **As always, any reviews will be acknowledged and credited at the beginning or end of each chapter. Thank you** anamariepage **for your review! I'm really glad you're enjoying what you've had time to read :] And you're welcome for the thank you, but it's well deserved! So with that said, I dedicate this chapter to you! :]

**Remember everyone that this chapter is going to be wrote in Randy's point view. Another thing to remember is that this is not going to be his on screen character. The ending of part 2 was really happening, it was not scripted. :] **

They say that one of the worst events that can unfold in a man's life is to watch the one that stole his heart being battered and not being able to do a damn thing about it. Being on the sidelines is like having an outer body experience. You know you're there, but you can't reach out and make the entire scene stop. All you're capable of doing is watching every single blow, every reaction, and the pain radiating on her face. But you're helpless, you're stuck waiting for to be over. There is so much that a man can tell you about it, so many things that the can say, but all you'll ever hear slip from his lips is how much he hates himself for not saving her. How helpless he felt watching it all happen.

The only thing I could see was darkness surrounding the scene that playing on repeat in my mind. Rage was something I was familiar with. I knew the feeling of wanting to tear a man limb from limb, it was a common emotion that filled my body. But this was something completely new to me, I don't think rage would even describe a fraction of the feeling that scorched my veins. I could feel the predator that I was taking control of my body, creeping through the blood that ran freely through my body. This had gone deeper than just a simple match, this had become personal. What I found within me was something new, something that I had never allowed to consume my body until now. This was more than just the predator I was, this was the cold blooded viper that everyone feared. A man had trespassed in my territory, and I was going to rip in to him.

I could feel my body itching to get the hands off of the medics off of my skin, and I didn't care how. I was thrashing as they shoved me to the ground, trying to get my frame on to a stretcher and off to the hospital. I had business to take care of, I had a battle to fight, and a vendetta that would be accomplished now. I watched as my fist connected with the face of a medic as he fell to the ground and I threw the others from my body. The throbbing sensation in my shoulder was almost unbearable. Almost. If it wasn't for the darkness that was filling my heart, I wouldn't have been able to attempt even a notion of what I was about to do. I was hunched just the slightest bit, favoring my shoulder as I stood on the outside of the ring, eyes black with vengeance. Her body was still as she fell from the grips of Stephen, her head connecting with the turnbuckle quickly, and her body crumbling to the ground even quicker as it bounced viciously off of the mat. She was still, her hair covering her face. And that had set me off.

Screams of the crowd were filling my ears as I saw another body break through my clouded gaze. He had soared through the air, a black boot connecting perfectly to the temple of Stephen. I tilted my head to the side just the slightest bit, my teeth bared in a snarl as I slowly stalked towards the ring from the ramp. If he touched her, they both would not be making an appearance for a long, long time.

Slowly, I made it to ring side as I slithered in to the ring, my torso resting against the white of the mat, as I anticipated his next move. I didn't care if my arm was about to give in to the pain, he wouldn't lay a hand on her if I could help it. I watched with deadly eyes as he lowered his body over hers, balancing himself on the front of his feet as he ran a hand through her hair, removing it from her face. I wanted to ring my hands around his neck, he had no right to touch her, but I waited.

He slowly stood, stepping back from her body as her face finally came in to my view. A long, deep cut had disturbed her precious skin, landing from the end of her left brow and starting just on her left temple, a small river of blow was stained on to the mat right beside her head. My vision was slowly starting to fill with red as I watched the man finally turn to face me, his brown eyes sparkling as he raised a peace sign to the fans before he turned back to Megg, stepping over her body as he climbed the turnbuckle, standing on the top as he saluted the cheering fans once more.

I couldn't decipher if he was celebrating his accomplishment on eliminating Stephen, or if he was planning something much worse. I moved closer, my body only a few feet away from Megg's as I watched her face remain completely still, her hazel eyes concealed by her eyelids. I couldn't stand seeing her like this, knowing that I couldn't stop it. I was ready to get my revenge as I noticed Stephen laying on the outside of the ring.

Then came the screams of horror as I watched him look to me, a furious look distorting his face as I recognized who had exactly had come to my girls aid. Matthew, better known the audience as Evan Bourne, the man I had completely destroyed with a midair RKO only weeks ago. He pointed at me, and the words registered in my head slowly as he yelled out at me, "Payback's a bitch." And then he jumped from the turnbuckle, his body flipping in the air.

My body slithered forward instantly as I grasped at Megg's shoulders, pulling her in to my arms as I hovered over her defensively, watching as Matt fell to the mat, his body cracking wickedly against the material. My eyes were wide with shock and rage, my arms encircled around her unconscious body. This wasn't only out of character for Matt, but even his on screen character wasn't this vicious. I stood slowly, my bad arm barely supporting Megg's slender legs, while my good arm supported her limp torso, keeping her head resting against my shoulders as I exited the ring. As horrible as it was, I couldn't help but be thankful that even as deadweight, she was still so light and tiny. But that was just one more thing that drew me to her.

I made my way up the ramp as my music began to blare throughout the stadium. It was wrong, they shouldn't be celebrating my actions, they should have EMTs out here taking care of her. When the time was right, I would get my revenge, I would get her revenge. But until then, I would plot, I would plan their downfall and make the wrong that was done right. _Let the fun and games begin._

**Okay, I know, this chapter is dreadfully short, but I wanted to get all three parts closed up. I didn't want to pile to much on to you guys all at once. But, I can promise I will be updating again tonight. :]**

**I also wanted to explain something to you all that I probably should have put in the prelude or Chapter One. **

**So pay very close attention. **

**The prelude's purpose is the middle of a future chapter! It serves no purpose right now except to let you know what's to come. :] I know, it's mean, and leaves a big cliffhanger hanging in the air at all times, but it's the general plot. I wanted to have some fun with this story, and to leave you guys guessing all the time. :] **

**So now that I have the air cleared, chapter 7 will be on it's way some time tonight. **


	10. Chapter 7: Vulnerable

**Chapter 7: Vulnerable**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I may want too, I do not own any material related to the WWE. I only own the created character Megg Summers.

**Authors Note: **As always, any reviews will be acknowledged and credited at the beginning or end of each chapter.

**The time frame for this chapter is going to begin the two days after Summerslam in Megg's point of view.  
**

People who have been in comas, under an anesthetic, or unconscious have rumored that they heard or felt any and everything that was taking place around them. They storied how they heard their loved ones voices, or how they felt someone holding their hand. It was touching, but I didn't know how honest those people were being. When under anything it's possible they were only dreaming or exaggerating the truth. It really isn't that I didn't believe them, I just had a hard time accepting that something like that was plausible. But I guess it goes to show that no one really knows what is possible with the body, or how strong the senses really are.

**Beep, beep, beep,** **beep. **I was having a hard time deciphering where exactly the consistent noise was originating from, or what exactly it really was, but I had heard it clearly for the last few hours. A soft dripping noise rippled through the air and in to my ears loudly, accompanying the beeping, and both sounded like they were directly beside my head. I could feel a smooth material resting on my legs, and draped just the slightest bit on my forearms, allowing the warmth of my body heat to reside comfortably. I could feel something smooth and slightly sticky draped over the left side of my forehead, sitting along the skin of my temple. I couldn't really put a finger on what it was exactly either. I couldn't really figure out what anything was right now.

The last thing that was sparking clearly and coherently in my mind was my head making a harsh contact with the mat of the ring. The only thing I could remember was Randy's match at Summerslam. Everything that followed those events was completely fuzzy, almost as if a fog had taken place over my mind. Even if that was so, I don't even know if there is anything that I'm suppose to be remembering. Everything was becoming frustrating for me. I couldn't control my eyes, I couldn't move my limbs. I had no control over what I heard, what I was feeling, what anyone did to me. Everything was out of my hands and was being controlled by everyone else. I wanted to move, I wanted to open my eyes.

I heard a set of footsteps echoing through my ears, they were softly padding against the floor of the room, and had stopped abruptly. I heard a hushed thump close to my head, and I was wondering what exactly was happening. A warmth was surrounding the air around me, and I was figuring someone was sitting next to me now, or possibly standing. I wanted to see who it was, I was nervous about it being someone I couldn't trust, or someone that Randy couldn't trust.

_Randy. Oh god, I wonder how he's doing. What he's been doing...or who. _I felt my heart plummet in my chest. I didn't know how long I had been like this. I didn't know where I was, what town I was in. All I knew was the noises that were surrounding me. Randy could have moved on, he could have given up and pretended that nothing between us ever happened. He did it to others, I could just be another notch on his decorated belt.

I felt a warmth begin to surround my hand and I felt nothing. There was no spark burning in my veins like when Randy touched me. I didn't feel a sense of calmness or safety. I felt my heart breaking in my chest as I realized it wasn't Randy that was with me, it was one of my friends, one of the people I loved, but it wasn't who I wanted it to be.

"Come on baby girl, you need to wake up," I knew that voice, it was the first familiar thing that I had heard since I was even able to start picking out distinguishing noises. I wanted to smile, to say something back to him, but nothing was happening, my lips never moved and my eyes never opened. A small laugh echoed in my ears and I wondered what it was that was making him laugh, "Do you remember why I even gave you that nickname? It was your first flight. You were so scared I thought you were about run out of that plane. I just remember sitting next to you that entire flight, and we talked for hours, and grew on me so damn quick. I became like a big brother to you, and it just slipped right out. You had the cheesiest grin on your face, and it just became our little thing."

I knew exactly who it was who was with me right now. It was John, my best friend and the one person I trusted more than anything. I felt my eyes stinging with tears as he relived the story, his voice tight with emotion, it sounded like he was trying not to cry, and it was tearing me apart. It was at that very moment that I vowed to myself that I would open my eyes and stop this pain that was threatening my friends hearts.

The second I felt a hot tear slide down my cheek, a sharp sensation started along my forehead and began to spread all the way through my head, and down in to my eyes. I wanted to open them, to beg for someone to give me something to make the pain stop. Everything was starting to throb, and felt as if my head was about to explode from the pain. I was begging that this was a sign that I would finally be able to open my eyes, that I would finally be able to see where I was, to see John smiling and the dimples in his cheeks. That I would be able to go to Randy and have him wrap me in his arms, to feel his body heat radiating along my skin again.

My eyelids felt like they were being forced to stay down with weights, but that as not going to stop me. I could see the darkness that would appear when I was blinking. It was progress, but just not enough. I wanted to control my body, I wanted to have it back under my command again. Fighting through the pain in my head I began to feel what I was laying on top of, I was able to to feel my muscles in, and I was able to fight the weight that was keeping my eye held shut. Slowly, I started to feel the weight giving way, but the throbbing sensation was only getting worse. I wasn't going to quit, I was so close to waking up, to coming back to reality. The salty tears stinging in my eyes was enough to break through the barrier, and my eyes slowly pealed back, being greeted with a dim light hanging over the bed of my hospital room.

"Holy...Megg?" John questioned in shock as he stood from his seat, bending over me on the bed as he looked down in to my face with shock. His blue eyes sparkling brightly in awe, and to say the least, he didn't look to well. He had bags under his eyes, a slight stubble was littering his face, and he was still in his 'Never Give Up Generation' shirt. I was beginning to think he had been there with me the entire time. I couldn't help but wonder why it was him and not Randy. I wanted to know why Randy wasn't here with me.

"Where is he?" I wanted to die of embarrassment at how weak and dry my voice sounded, but I couldn't help it. I had just fought a battle that damn near took every ounce of energy I had left. I took in a few breaths, my eyes drooping shut just the slightest as a sharp pain shot through my head. I slowly raised up my right hand, feeling it brush along my forehead as I found a gauze material covering nearly the entire left side of my forehead. "What happened to me?" I mumbled out gently as I glanced back up at John with confusion.

"It's not my place." John explained with an apologetic frown creasing at his lips as he stood up straight, his eyes radiating with sympathy. "I know you're gonna hate me for this, but I'm gonna have to get the doc." I couldn't help the tiny smile that tugged at my tired lips as I watched a playful smile grace his worn features before he turned his back to me and slowly walked out of the room, his shoulders drooped and head bowed slightly.

I knew just how lucky I was to have John as my best friend. He was loyal to a fault, and wouldn't leave my side if he knew I was hurt or upset. He was the one person I knew I could count on when the going got rough or when I just needed an ear to bend. John Cena was the first person I had met when I arrived on Raw, and he was the first person to take me under his wing, and we had bonded since. In a way, John was the big brother I never had, but always wanted. He had my back when someone was giving me a hard time, he knew just what to say to me when I wouldn't listen to anyone else, and he was always there to knock sense in to me. John was the guy that never gave up on me and the one that never doubted me when everyone else did.

I slowly sat up, giving my body time to adjust to the new position as I watched the doctor enter the room with John, a clipboard held steadily in his hand as he began to flip through the pages. He was an older man, his hair was graying, and a pair of silver rimmed glasses balanced towards the end of his nose as he studied the paper intently. He may have looked friendly, but to me, seeing him come in to my room was a horrifying sight. I might have forgotten to mention that I hated doctors, actually, I was dead petrified of them.

My hands gripped tightly at the blankets as I looked to John with a pitiful stare, my eyes glazing over with fear, he only returned my stare with a comforting grin, his dimples appearing in his cheeks. That is not what I wanted to see, I wanted him to threaten the guy or something. To scare him. It was times like this that I wanted Randy here with me, his menacing features would have easily scared this guy off. Sure, John may be big in size, but he was like an oversized dog. He may look scary, but underneath the sheer muscle power John was a teddy bear.

I watched as the doctor flipped the pages of the clipboard down flat, setting them at the foot of my bed as he walked over to the heart monitor, checking the stats, before nodding his head. "Well, it looks like you're all set to go home Ms. Summers." He voiced out with a rough sounding voice. Was that really all he had to do? Check some papers and leave.

My face was puzzled with confusion as I glanced at him with wondering eyes, he gave a tired laugh before he began to speak again. "The nurse was just in here thirty minutes ago. She changed your bandage, checked your stats, and updated me on your condition. Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton are already familiar with the pain medications you will need and how to tend to your wound. And Mr. McMahon had informed the trainers of your condition as well. All we need to do is send someone in to remove your IV and the wires, and you're free to go. Just remember to take it easy. If you feel any dizziness or nausea be sure to get to a hospital immediately."

_Well that explains it. Well, most of it. I guess I must have gotten a pretty bad concussion. _

Within a matter of minutes John had been shooed from the room as a nurse entered. I soon had the IV and wires from the heart monitor removed from my skin. It felt nice to be able to move around, to feel my muscles stretching, though I wasn't going to lie, they hurt more than I thought they would. My body was tight, and aching to lay back down. The nurse gave me a friendly smile before she left, telling me that a pair of clothes were placed in the bathroom with some deodorant, toothbrush, mouthwash, and toothpaste.

Slowly, I managed to walk in to the bathroom, my legs feeling weaker with every step that my bare feet took across the cold tiled floor. I leaned against the counter as I watched the heavy wooden door close before I finally looked in to the mirror. I wanted to cry at how pitiful I looked. My usually glowing skin was paled, my bright hazel eyes were dulled and the skin darkened around them, causing me to look completely lifeless. My usually pink lips were cracked and dried, and I wondered how John even managed to look at me when I looked like this. I slowly allowed my eyes to travel from body and facial features to my head, and that's where I felt like I wanted to be sick.

A white pad of gauze was pressed firmly against my forehead, four pieces of medical tape holding it down, starting just above my left eyebrow and ending at the beginning of my hair line. My bangs were draped carelessly over the bandage, looking dull and messy. Just looking at my appearance made me feel depressed, and ugly. It was no wonder Randy wasn't even there.

I slowly slipped the massive hospital gown off my tired body as I looked to the pile of clothes sitting on the counter. A matching black bra and thong was sitting on top, followed by a baby blue tank-top, a gray jacket placed beneath that, and then a pair of black sweat pants I had never seen before. I slowly managed to slip my undergarments on, following the tank-top, struggling as it gently brushed over my head. I paused, putting on the deodorant before I allowed the jacket to grace my frame, loving the feel of the much softer material on my skin, and then came the pants.

I grasped them in my hands, allowing the warm cotton to rub against my fingers. I watched as they unfolded, noting the larger size of them before a smell began to wafer through my nose. Cinnamon, the pants had belonged to Randy. I couldn't understand why I had his sweatpants out of all them when I owned over ten pairs of my own, but the fact there were his sent a warm tug at my heart. I felt a soft smile tug at my lips as I put them on, laughing at just how big they really were on me, I needed to roll the wait at least three times before my toes became visible. Finally, I had brushed my teeth, and slipped on a pair of black flip flops that were rested beneath the pants and I was done.

I walked out of the room and noticed John standing by a wheelchair. "There is no way I'm sitting in that thing." I spoke, my finger pointing at the four wheeled contraption with annoyance. I hated wheelchairs, I felt helpless when I sat in them, especially since I was fully capable of walking on my own. It just hurt too. But without pain there was nothing to gain.

"I'm glad to see you're back to your old self." He spoke with a cheeky grin, his contagious laugh slipping through his lips as he looked at me with a relieved smile, giving in to my complaint. "I guess I can sneak you out of here then." With a shrug of his shoulders, John walked over to me, draping his larger arm around my shoulders as he escorted me out of the hospital to his black mustang that was sitting in the parking lot.

To my surprise, John's usually talkative self had disappeared as we drove down the road, a tense air somehow filling the usually easy presence that radiated off of my best friend. I didn't understand where it was all coming from, and to say the least, it was making me nervous. I wanted to know what was going on. I felt like John was hiding something from me. Something that he never usually did. "John...where's Randy?" I questioned again, my voice shaking with nervousness as I looked over to my best friend, my eyes pleading with him to answer my question. I had been through enough, I just wanted to know what was going on.

"He's in St. Louis. Vince made him go back home because...Look, he was suspended for attacking Stephen and Matt when they came to the hospital the night of Summerslam. Megg, that's all I can tell you. Randy told me to have you call him when I got you back to the hotel and settled in. He wanted to tell you himself." John's voice sounded so strained and apologetic as he kept his eyes on the road, leaving me in a state of shocked vulnerability.

**Well everyone, that was chapter seven. I just might have some free time to get a chapter 8 posted tonight for you guys. But if not, chapter 8 will for sure be posted tomorrow. :] **


	11. Chapter 8: Much Too Far Away Part 1 of 2

**Chapter 8: Much too Far Away Part 1 of 2**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I may want too, I do not own any material related to the WWE. I only own the created character Megg Summers.

**Authors Note: **As always, any reviews will be acknowledged and credited at the beginning or end of each chapter.

**A special thank you to Opaque-daydream: **I'm not usually a very emotional person, but when I read your review I thought I was going to cry for a moment. Haha. I am so thrilled that you love this story so much and I am honored on how you really take your time picking up on the smallest details. I had the cheesiest grin on my face when I was writing the hospital scene where she recognized the smell of his Randy's cologne. I just couldn't help but put that in there. It was just to sweet to pass up! And I'm really glad you liked it. Thank you so much for your supportive words, and I really can't wait to read your next story and review! This chapter is all for you :]

**Alright, I'm going to start this chapter out where John and Megg just arrived at the hotel. :]**

When times became hard my father had always told me to pray to just remember to fight the good fight and things will work out on their own in the end. I could never fully understand how my dad could live so devoutly by that quote for as long as he had. You see, my dad had melanoma. A serious skin cancer that is one of the most difficult to fight. But my dad always believed that the uphill battles are the ones worth fighting, the ones that really formed our outlooks on life. He kept pushing on, and I was glad to say that he was so far still alive. But, I found myself question his theory on life ever since he was diagnosed three years ago. He didn't look like my dad anymore. The last time I had seen him was the day before I hopped on my flight with the Raw roster. He had dropped me off at the airport with my mom, telling me that this was my journey now, and that he would be fine. I had a hard time believing that. Nearly all his hair was gone, his lips were dry, and he couldn't even stand without a cane. I couldn't trust his look on life, because life had been screwing me. It had taken Randy away from me, and it was killing my dad. If that was the way life was played, then I wanted a new hand of cards.

I understood that life wasn't easy, and there isn't a guarantee on what's going to be happening next. But at this very moment I found my way lost, and breaking down a little bit at a time. My world was falling apart brick by brick, and I had no light to break the darkness from consuming me. My dad was all the way in Grove City, Pennsylvania and my heart was all the in St. Louis. The strings at my heart were pulling apart slowly, and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball, my cell phone pressed tightly to my ear as I took comfort in the healing words of my dad. I know it was sad, but I had been a daddy's girl my entire life, and even being apart, he was the first man I wanted to run too when I couldn't handle what was being thrown at me.

I curled up on the queen sized bed in the middle of the room, my back resting against the wood paneling as I tugged my legs against my chest, my arms hugging them tightly to my body as I tried to fight back the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I was a pitiful sight, and I knew it, but I didn't know what to do right now. I had found out I had been unconscious in a hospital for two days and my boyfriend was sent back to his home. It was a lot to take in for just waking up and not knowing where two days of your life had gone. I tucked my bottom lip between my teeth as I bit down on the soft pink skin, my eyes squeezed tightly as I tried to get my nerves under control.

"Megg..." I heard the worried voice of John drawl through my ears. I could hear just in the tone of his voice that he was struggling on what to do. He really had no idea just how torn I was feeling, or what exactly was really causing all of it, which really was everything. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked in a hushed tone as I felt the mattress sink in, signaling to me that he had taken a seat beside me. I felt the warmth of his hand rest on top of one of mine, squeezing it comfortingly as he remained silent, waiting for me to answer him.

I didn't know how to answer him. A part of me wanted him to leave for his own well being, while the other wanted him to hold me and make everything better. It was a win lose situation either way, and I didn't feel like I was obligated to make that choice for him. I let my eyelids part open as I looked at John with heart broken eyes. "Can you call Randy for me?" I requested in a barely audible voice, "Let him know I'm okay, I don't want him to know I'm like this." It was the only way I could see myself avoiding the topic and the only way I figured John would make his decision on his own.

"No problem baby girl." John coaxed out in his deep voice as he reached in to jean pocket, pressing a few buttons before he raised his cell phone to his lips instead of his ear, making me wonder why, but then I realized, by the slight spark in his eye that he had done it to allow me to hear Randy's voice. I couldn't help the bittersweet smile that graced my lips as I looked at my best friend.

"Hello?" I heard the low voice of Randy emit from the speaker of John's phone, and almost instantly I felt my torn heart fill with a hint of happiness. I slid closer to John, resting my head on his shoulder, allowing myself to hear his voice better. I missed it so much, even over the phone it wasn't the same. I wanted to have him near me, to fill his breath brush along my skin as he spoke.

"Hey man," John greeted casually as he glanced at me with a knowing grin. He was going to tell Randy something to keep him from questioning why it was him calling and not me. "I just got Megg to her room, her medication knocked her out on the car ride home." I hate the thought of lying to Randy, but it was for the best right now. I couldn't have him worrying about me while I was so far away from him.

"How is she?" I could hear the worry and anticipation in his view, but it seemed like it was a routine question for John, seeing as a small chuckle had slipped through his lips with ease. It hurt me to know he was that concerned about me, but at the same time it made me feel a billion times better to know that even when I was away from him that he was still thinking about me.

"She's been better, but I figured that was a given. Her head was killing her, but the pills at least helped her get some sleep. I can tell she misses you a lot though man..." I had given John a nasty glare, causing him to thankfully stop his sentence and shake his head at me with an amused, dimpled grin, "But other than that, she's..." John stopped his sentence. I could finally see just how much difficulty lying to his best friend about his girlfriend, that was just one thing that he wasn't supportive of.

"Don't lie to me Cena," And there came the Randy that I knew, the one that I was fond of. His territorial side was starting to spark through, and I could just picture his face full of anger, his eyes sparking with the flakes of dark blue as he would be glaring daggers through John. "She's a wreck, isn't she?" He questioned, his voice struggling to stay with his cold facade. I felt my eyes sting just the slightest bit with tears as I ran a stressed hand through my hair.

John glanced at me, his baby blue eyes pleading with me to give him permission to tell Randy the truth. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat, my brows barely furrowed due to my cut as I motioned for John to give me his phone, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he turned it off speaker, motioning he'd be in the bathroom.

"Randy?" I whimpered in to the mouth piece as my voice cracking as I tried to stop from crying. I couldn't take not hearing the Randy I knew, to not hear his tone soften as it always had when he with me. I wanted him by my side more than anything, but I knew that this was the closest I would get for now.

"Megg?" There it was, his tone gentle and rough sending sparks of heat through my spine. I nearly cried with joy to just hear him, to know how much he still cared. "God, baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you woke up." He exclaimed nearly instantly with tone of guilt and sadness.

"No, Randy, it's fine." This is exactly what I wanted to avoid over the phone, I wanted to be in his arms so badly, I wanted to take his guilt away from him and make it better. "I just...when can I see you?" I whimpered out once more, my bottom lip quivering as I felt that pang of longing in my chest, causing a lump to swell in my throat.

"I'll be on a red eye tonight and landing in the morning. I even have a surprise for you when I get there." There was a tone I was more than familiar with, one that was echoing full of deviousness and happiness. I didn't feel like questioning him, I just was to consumed in hearing his voice. "Get some sleep baby, I'll promise I'll be there when you wake up." Randy spoke gently that it nearly felt like he was right there with me.

"Good night, Randy." I whispered in to the phone as a solitary tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't know if it was from sadness or if it was one that represented just how touched I was. But never the less, it did, and it sent a small feeling of relief soaring through my body.

"Good night, baby." Randy spoke in a hushed tone as I heard the phone click, and I knew he had hung up.

I sighed as I placed John's phone on the bed before I stood up, walking over to one of my suitcases as I knelt down, digging through the pockets until I finally found my cell phone. I turned it on, and as the light of the screen flash brightly in my face I noticed I had 5 missed calls from my house phone, and a few texts from friends. I ignored them though as I immediately opened up my dial pad, pressing the the number 3 and then send. I was calling my house, I hadn't really been able to contact my family much, and I knew I should, especially after what happened to me on TV.

**Ring, ring, ring, ring. **"Come on mom, pick-" I stopped my speech as I heard the voice of mother ring through my ears, and nearly cried with relief.

"Megan?" Her voice sounded so stressed and tired that I almost felt guilty for calling, but I knew I should have a few days ago, "Is that you sweetheart?" She questioned with a sob escaping through her lips. "Johnny! It's Megan!" I heard her cry out with excitement and relief, before she came back to me on the phone, "Oh sweetie! How are you?" She questioned quickly, wanting to know everything.

"I'm fine mom, you don't need to worry about me. How's daddy?" I asked as I walked over to my bed, taking a seat at the end of it as I knelt an elbow on my knee, resting my head tiredly in my hand. I couldn't even begin to explain how much I missed being at home with my family. Hearing my mother's voice really made reality impact with me like a bus. I couldn't wait to go and visit them, to have a home cooked meal, and to smell the scent of sugar cookies wafting through the house. It was the one thing my mom had baked at least once a weak, it was my dad's favorite cookie, and she always had it in stock for him.

I heard my mother clearing her throat, breaking the silence on the other end of the line. It never took my mom this long to tell me about my dad's condition before, and I knew the news wasn't good. "Momma, is daddy okay?" I whimpered in to the phone as tears began to spill from my eyes, my throat tight with nervousness and worry. "Please... I need you to tell me." I was pleading now to hear my mother answer me, and the longer it was taking her, the more afraid I had became. My dad meant the world to me, and if his condition was getting worse I would speeding down that road right now to get to my house. I was only a few hours away from Grove City, and I didn't care if it would cost me my job if it meant being there for my father, and my mom knew that.

"Megan, honey..." She started gently, her voice cracking at the end as she trailed off and I knew she was crying now. I didn't say anything. My mom was emotional, but she never cried like this, not this easily. I chewed on my bottom lip as I ran a hand through my hair trying to get myself under control.

The door to the bathroom opened up as I peaked up from my tear covered eyelashes, seeing John walk out. He nearly froze in his place as his eyes landed on me. John knew I never cried, I would do anything and everything to keep my tears at bay, but right now they were pouring from my eyes like a waterfall, leaving a thick stream of water down each of my cheeks. He went to take a step towards me, but I rose my hand up, signaling for him to just let me be until I told him I needed him, and he did just that.

Finally, my mothers voice broke out of her muffled sobs as she spoke, her voice tight with emotion, "He doesn't have much longer sweetheart. I tried calling you Sunday, but when we saw what happened I had no other way to reach you." She cried out in to the phone.

"How much longer?" I spoke with hot tears spilling faster down my rosy cheeks leaving wet paths from the bottom of my eyes down my cheeks until the droplets landed on my gray jacket. I was so close to having my cell phone slip from my grasp as I slowly began to shake and lose my composure. "Mom, how much longer?" I demanded out in a desperate tone of voice. I slid my hand in to my hair as I grasped at the locks gently in my grasp as I tried to make sense of everything that was happening. I never knew that I could feel this much emotional pain.

"The doctor says he only has two days, maybe three." My mother whispered in to the phone before I heard it thud on the ground and I knew she had dropped it as she tried to cover her mouth from her tears.

"No. No, this can't be happening. He can't." I voiced out with a heart wrenching sob as the phone slipped from my hand, crumbling to the floor with a thud as I stared off in to space, my head shaking from side to side as my hand flew to my mouth. I felt my stomach twist with a massive knot as I ran from the bed in to the bathroom as I fell to my knees in front of the toilet, my hands resting on the tiled floor.

I felt John's warm hand pull my hair back from my face, running his other up and down my spine as he tried to calm me down. I sat their for a moment as I shrugged him away from me, my silent way of asking for a minute alone. I stood in front of the sink as I wiped my mouth and brushed my teeth, cleaning out my mouth. I had a cold sweat grazing my now pale face. I felt like I was in a totally different reality.

I slowly walked out of the bathroom, my arms grasping at my body as if I was trying to hold myself together. I felt like I was about to fall apart, that I was as about to break down. This had to be bad dream, it couldn't be true. I had to still be asleep or knocked out. My lip quivered as I looked to John, my hazel eyes having a blue circle appear around my pupil as tears began to well within my eyes again. "I can't breathe, John. I feel like I can't breathe." I spoke as my body started to fall to the floor with tears sliding down my face. John caught me in his arms as he sat on the floor with me cradled in his arms, my head buried against his bicep as my tears slid down my cheek on to his skin.

I heard a door open and close as I stirred, moving my body on to my back as I sat up, running my hand through my hair as I felt my head begin to throb painfully. I was hoping that it was all a dream, that I had just woke up and it was the day of Summerslam. I slowly allowed my eyelids to part, and I felt like my eyes were as dry as the Sahara. I couldn't remember falling asleep last night. I remembered calling my mom and talking to Randy. Everything felt to real, and I knew that what had happened really happened, that I wasn't dreaming.

"You're awake." I heard the voice of Randy drawl out cautiously. I looked from the wall over to the bathroom door and I saw his body leaning up against the door frame, his arms crossed as he looked at me with worry. I knew by then that John had told him everything that happened, and I wondered what had transpired between the two. He slowly took a few slow steps towards me, and I watched his muscles moved with every motion beneath his dark jeans and tight black t-shirt.

"Was it all a dream?" I questioned in a pleading tone, nearly begging Randy to tell me that he had never left, that Summerslam was this morning and everything would be okay. I knew how horrible I had sounded, how weak I looked. I was surprised Randy was able to be around me when I was like this. He and weakness were mortal enemies, and I was the perfect synonym of the word at the moment.

Randy had completely walked over to me now, sitting on the bed beside me as he pulled me in to his arms, resting his chin on top of my head as I cuddled against his hard chest. This is what I needed right now, to feel his arms encircling me, comforting me. Just being with him had soothed my head, hearing the lulling tone of his heartbeat against my ear. Feeling the heat he withheld in his body warming me.

"What happened?" He exclaimed, his lips brushing along my hair with every syllable. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear, but it was better than hearing him flat out tell me that everything was reality. I didn't know if he was asking to hear my story, not trusting John, or if he wanted to know why I had gone catatonic on John out of the blue. Either way, I know I had to explain my actions.

I closed my eyes as I felt my hands encircle his waist, gripping at the material of the shirt as I tried to utter the three words that would make it all true. The words that would solidify the breathtaking pain. And I didn't know if I could bring myself to utter them. I parted my lips to speak only for know sound to come out. The pain was cutting down deep in to my soul, hushing my words.

I finally felt the three words utter softly from lips, "My dad's dieing." I didn't know if he had heard me, or if he was just letting me adjust to the reality. But I felt Randy's arms tighten around my body as he pulled me closer to his body. I couldn't believe I had said it, but the worst thing of all is that no tears slid down my cheeks. I assumed I had cried them all out last night. But all I could hear now in my mind was the mind numbing, pain infliction words echoing in my head. _My dad's dieing._

**This chapter was extremely difficult for me to write, and I know Chapter 9 wont be any easier, but I couldn't just put it all in one. This wasn't exactly my first plan to use for the time that Randy was suspended, but I came up with when I realized how much it could bring the two closer. It also allows me to bring Megg's family and past involved in to the story and to make her character easier to relate too. **

**I also want to take this time to say that I wrote this chapter as a dedication to my grandfather who basically raised me as a child who passed away from melanoma when I was 13. His loss was something I never truly overcame, and something that I know I need closure with. **

**I hope that this chapter touches everyone's hearts, and really brings more awareness to just how severe and traumatic cancer is. It effects millions of people and families around the world everyday. It doesn't discriminate based on age, gender, or race. Cancer can affect any person at any time. **

**So please, if you know someone who is struggling with cancer, tell them just how much they mean to you before it's to late. Spend as much time with them as you can. If you've lost someone to cancer, treasure their memories everyday and pass on their story. **

**Even if you haven't lost somebody or known anyone with cancer, I really hope this and the next chapter will bring a bigger perspective on just how important it is to become involved in the fight to cure cancer. **


	12. Chapter 8: Much Too Far Away Part 2 of 2

**Chapter 8: Much too Far Away Part 2/2 **

**Disclaimer: **As much as I may want too, I do not own any material related to the WWE. I only own the created character Megg Summers.

**Author's Note: **As always, any reviews will be acknowledged and credited at the beginning or end of each chapter.

**Opaque-daydream- I always could imagine Randy being very intuitive. There is just something about his character on Raw that really shows how in touch he is with the people around him, it's almost as if he's empathetic. But, I know exactly what you're saying when you just want to tell them a days event or what you've done. I find myself doing that nearly everyday. At least once a month I find myself at my grandfather's grave just rambling on about what's been going on in my life. I haven't missed a relay since the year he diagnosed with melanoma, and I swear I own more Livestrong brand shirts and bracelets than anything. I have a feeling I might just have you in tears though in part 2 and chapter 9. I could barely see the screen of my laptop when I wrote them. **

**Ctina- I just want to say thank you for your review. **

We say good-bye, but never let go. We live and we die, but we can't save every soul on this Earth. We have to take every chance we can to make a difference in this world, even if only one person will remember it. That's how a legend is made. At least, according to my father it is. My father was a simple man, he never asked for much, and he always had his head held high no matter what life threw at him. He never looked down and gave up. My dad never looked back to the past, and he never saw it fit to look to the future. I could remember him always telling me, _"Looking to the future only causes stress, darlin. Remember, you have today. Focus on that. Everything else will work for itself in the end." _

The smell of fresh baked sugar cookies wafted through my nose as I stepped foot in to my childhood house. My flip-flop covered feet padded against the oak floors, and my eyes scanned the deep blue walls that connected the theme together so well. If the circumstances weren't so heart breaking, I would have found myself smiling brightly at being at home, but the only expression I could muster was a deep frown that tugged at my pink lips. Randy soon followed me in, having to find a good place to park his car. I felt his large hand rest gently at the small of my back as he kissed the top of my head, knowing that silence is the only thing that we could both manage without causing me to break in to tears. He sighed as he wrapped my torso against his, hugging me with one arm tightly, allowing me to nuzzle my head in to his chest. I let the smell of his cinnamon cologne soothe my nerves, allowing my body to relax at the warmth and comfort he brought me. This is where I felt right, wrapped up in his body heat. I felt safe and that for once everything could turn out okay. In all honesty though, if someone had looked at us, it would seem as if nothing was okay. Randy's arm was draped in a sling, and my left temple was covered with gauze. It looked as if we had both been in a car accident. "Megan, is that you dear?" My mother's voice echoed from the kitchen down the hall and I remained silent as I slipped out of Randy's embrace and began my short journey down the hall.

I grasped Randy's hand in mine as I lead him through the hallway, and turned right as I pushed open the swinging kitchen door to find my mother standing at the counter focused intently on stirring a batch of cookie mix on the counter. Her light brown hair was pulled up in a bun with gray hairs sprinkled through out it. Her outfit was covered with a floral apron, and her body was shaking just the slightest bit. I slowly walked over behind her, resting my hand on her shoulder as I finally spoke, "Hey mom, there's someone I want you to meet." She turned around to meet me with tired green eyes that were slightly blood shot, and I knew what was happening. "Mom, this is my boyfriend, Randy Orton." I could feel his muscles tense just the slightest bit as my mom trailed her strained green eyes over his frame muscular frame, pausing for a moment at his sling and then again as she noticed his tattooed covered arms. It was sort of amusing to see just how shocked she was as she looked at him. Randy was a lot taller and bigger in real life than what he appeared to be on TV. But I was use to his form and his muscles, it was just everyone else who wasn't.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Summers. I wish I could say it was under better circumstances." Randy greeted in his deep voice as he slid his hand out of my grasp, placing it out for my mother to shake. She only shook her head with a tiny laugh as she opened her arms up for him before she placed him in a motherly hug. Randy's eyes widened a little with shock as he placed an awkward arm around her frame, patting her back lightly in shock. "Oh dear, please, call me Julie. You've made my daughter so happy, there is no way I could judge you." She spoke in a warm tone before she pulled back away from him.

My mother turned to me, her eyes softening from the bright glow to one full of motherly love before she immediately embraced me in a tight hug that I couldn't help but return. "Oh sweetheart, it's so good to have you home." She cooed out as she stepped back, holding me at arms length as she took in all my changes. I had a much more lean yet toned figure, yet my skin had lost it's shine thanks to the prior incidents. "You need to start taking better care of yourself dear, you're working to hard." She exclaimed with a stern look overcoming her face before realization hit her. I could tel by the tears that were starting to form in her eyes what she was going to say next. "You should go upstairs and see your dad, he's been asking about you." She whispered gently before she turned her back to both Randy and I. I knew what she was meaning, she wanted me to say my good-byes just as she had. She had accepted the fate of her husband, and it had only done her heart harm.

I looked to Randy, catching his blue eyes as he slid his hand on to my waist now, tugging me close to his side, his eyes held so much sympathy and understanding that it scared me. Randy had never looked at me like that, not with such deep understanding. Randy wasn't good with emotions, he didn't know how to handle my reactions to things at times. I felt horrendous for putting him through this, I felt as if I was only causing him to want to push me out of his life. I slowly patted my out of the kitchen, motioning for Randy me to follow me up the oak staircase until we reached the upstairs landing. To the left was the hall to my room, to the right would lead me to my father's and the bathroom. Being up in this hallway only made me want to be sick. I wanted to run back down the stairs and out the door so badly. I couldn't do this, I couldn't say good-bye and watch my father die. My hands began to shake as I looked to Randy, my brows furrowed just the slightest as I tried to figure out what I should do.

"Megg..." Randy whispered softly as he pulled me back in to his chest like he had so many time lately, hugging my body close to his. "You need to see him, you'll never be able to live with yourself if you don't." He removed his hand from my back, placing his fingers underneath my chin as he forced me to look up at him, allowing me to make contact with his blue eyes. I nearly melted at the sight of them, the way he was staring straight through me. His hands always managed to penetrate deep in to my soul, making everything else around me stand still except for just the two of us. "Go in there, and see him." He stated in his deep voice, letting me see through his calm eyes just how serious he was being with me.

"Okay..." I mumbled out in a weak voice, giving in to his words. I buried my head in to his chest, resting my ear against his heart as I tried to calm myself down. The steady ryhthym was lulling me, and I rested my eyes for a moment, letting slow breaths in and out of my lips. "Come with me?" I questioned as I felt my lips brush against the soft material of his black shirt.

"Whatever you want baby." Randy agreed as he placed a soft kiss to the top of my head once more, and I could feel tiny hairs on the top of my head move with the breath flowing out of his lips. He slowly released his grip as he nudged me down the hall to the door he had saw me eying with fear only minutes ago. I was feeling completely broken now, and I didn't know if I was going to be able to handle this. Randy gently rested his hand on the small of my back he lowered himself to my height, whispering in my ear to calm me once more, "I'll be there. Don't worry." With that, he rose back up to his height, letting his eyes fall on to my body, giving me the confidence I needed.

I pushed open the door to my dad's room and nearly fell to the ground at how he looked. His typically thick black hair as nearly all gone, his farmers tan was now covered with blood covered gauze wraps, his lips were completely cracked and dry, his eyes were closed, and he was lying still on his back hooked up to about three different machines. A red blanket covered his waist and legs, and a plaid top covered his frail body, preventing me to see just how much damage the cancer had done too him. I watched as his eyelids fluttered open and close repeatedly as he tried to look at me. "Megan?" His voice coughed out in a hoarse voice, as he tried to pat the bed to tell me to sit next to him.

My lips parted and quivered as tears sprung in to my hazel eyes. I quickly blinked, trying to push them back as I let my eyes trail back up to my dad's eyes, my heart nearly breaking as I saw them closed again. I couldn't believe how bad it had gotten so quickly. I just wasn't enough time, it wasn't right. My dad didn't deserve this. He was a good man with a heart of gold. He should be healthy, not dieing. "Hi daddy." I whispered out in a shaky voice as I finally found the courage to walk over to the bed, sitting down at the edge as I placed one of my hands in his, trying my best to avoid any of the sores that were damaging the top of his hands.

I watched as his dry and cracked lips open and close as he tried to form words. I wanted to stop him, to tell him he didn't have to say anything, but I knew my dad, he would fight until his last breath. But as much as I hated to admit it, I knew that was going to be soon, way to soon. "Who..." he stopped as harsh cough racked through his body and I had to look away.

Randy was at my side almost instantly, letting my head fall in to his hard abs, his hand coming around my shoulders as he rested it gently in to my hair, calming me down before I broke in to tears. I couldn't even begin to find the words that expressed how glad I was that he had came with me, that he had decided to be there for me in one of the most emotional times of my life when he was just suspended from his job. I couldn't imagine what he was going through not being able to do what he loves, but he had pushed his anger aside to be there for me. To bring me the comfort he knew I craved, and that he knew I needed to get from him.

I finally heard the coughing fit that my father was going through stop as he gasped for breath for a brief moment before I could finally look at him once more, tears brimming my eyes as he parted his eyes to have them land on Randy, who's arm was still draped on my shoulders. "is this?" he finished with a soft voice, his eyes taking in Randy's form and tattoos before they fell shut once more.

"This is Randy Orton, daddy, he's my boyfriend." I exclaimed with a choked voice as I found myself wishing that this was on better terms, that this wasn't my dad's last day, and only chance to know the man that had stole my heart. I wanted this to be better, for my dad to be able to really get to know Randy, to know what he was all about and how he treated me. "Randy, this is my daddy, John Summers." I introduced, trying to let my dad feel remotely normal, to make this situation seem somehow easier.

"It's nice-" Randy had began to speak, but my dad had cut him off, barely raising his hand to tell Randy he wanted to speak, that he had something important he needed to say to him. Randy's brows furrowed with confusion and difficulty as he looked down at me with deep blue eyes, trying to tell me just how he was feeling. That this was becoming hard for him, to see a man lying this weakly in a bed, knowing how badly it was ripping me apart.

I watched as my dad's body rose and fell with deep breaths as he tried to gain the strength to speak. When he did I wanted to tell him to stop, that he didn't need to do this. "Listen to me. I need you to take care of my little girl. Treat her...like she's the most precious gift, and do her right. She showed me...the beauty of this world for...24 years. She made fighting this long... worth it. Love her like no on else...will." His voice was so weak, and tears had began to fall freely from my eyes as I squeezed my dad's hand back, feeling it barely grasping at mine as he looked at me with tired eyes, the light dieing out of them slowly.

"I promise I will." Randy spoke in a deep tone, his eyes never once leaving my father's eyes as he hugged my body tighter to his chest. I think he knew all along what was going to happen next, what would unfold before him, before us.

"Daddy..." I cried out gently before standing up from my spot kneeling down to the floor as I wrapped my arms softly around his frame, "I love you so much. Please, don't leave me." I cried out as the tears fell even quicker from my eyes and landing on his plaid shirt.

"Shh.." He managed to escape from his lips as Randy stood back and watched the scene unfold before him. My dad managed to rest an arm on my back as he kissed the top of my head weakly, "I'll be fine darlin...just do somethin for me...I want you to live for me...live out your dreams. I'll see you one day when it's your time." I slowly sat up, my eyes falling on to my dad's face as he removed his hand from my back, resting it against my cheek, "I love you darlin." He whispered out as his eyes slowly began to fall shut and his hand dropped down from my cheek.

"Daddy?" I whispered gently as I looked down at him, my eyes scanning his face. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't do anything else but kneel there with tears pouring freely down my cheeks, my heart breaking in to tiny pieces. I slowly shook his head, trying to wake him up, he had to wake up.

"Megg..." Randy spoke as he knelt down before me trying to pull my body to his only for me to brush him off and try to wake my father up. "Megg," Randy called back again as he finally managed to get me to face him, his eyes pleading with me to stop, to listen and to understand. "Baby he's gone." He finally stated with a deep tone of voice that finally allowed the reality to sink in.

I shook my head, my hand flying to my mouth as I fell in to Randy's chest, my cheek pressed tightly against his shirt covered chest. My shoulders were shaking violently as I cried, "He can't be gone." I sobbed out as I wrapped my hands around Randy's waist tightly gripping at the blue material as I began to completely breakdown on the floor of my father's room. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to deal with this sort of pain. "Randy he's gone." I sob against his shirt, my tears sinking through the thin material on to his chest.

"I'm here." He mumbled repeatedly in my ear, his hand resting on the back of my head as he ran his fingers through my hair, trying to calm me down. Randy never dealt with a girl crying like this, I actually I witnessed him with a girl crying once, he told her to suck it up and left her in the halls. But with me, he was different. He held me close and tried to make it better. As of right now, I realized just how much I really needed him, just how much better he made me feel. Randy was all that I needed now to get through this.

**I don't think I could have managed to write more of this without crying myself. So look for Chapter 9 some time tonight. **


	13. Chapter 9: Say Goodnight

**Chapter 9: Say Goodnight**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I may want too, I do not own any material related to the WWE. I only own the created character Megg Summers.

**Authors Note: **As always, any reviews will be acknowledged and credited at the beginning or end of each chapter.

They say the hardest thing to do is saying good-bye to somebody. Those two words that are so simple, can cause the most pain in life. Good-bye is deathly final and is something that can't be taken back. Good-bye means that you wont see somebody again, that they really are gone from your life. Good-bye is the last step in loss, it signifies letting go and that life moves on. But it doesn't move on for your loved one, it doesn't let them come back, it makes the lack of their physical presence permanent. Letting those to words slip from your lips is near impossible, and it's the most difficult task. A task I vowed I would never do with my father.

I found myself sitting on my old bed in my old bedroom my hand running along the chocolate brown comforter that was covered in sea foam green, white, and aqua blue polka dots. _He bought me this for my seventeenth birthday. He saw me eying it in the store for weeks._ I felt my face drop as tingling sensation began to fill my hazel eyes, signaling that I was about to start crying. Again. I shook my head and removed my hand from the smooth material folding them in my lap as I tried to find something, anything, to look at that wouldn't remind me of my dad. But that completely impossible. Everything in this room reminded me of my father from the cream carpeting, to the cheery wood dresser and desk, up to the soft blue walls, and the white ceiling. We had styled this room together for my birthday present, and to spend time together during the winter when we couldn't go horse back riding every day. All the things that we did, and all the talks we had kept coming back to me in my memories. My dad showed me how to face the truth of life. Everything that was good and strong about me was all because of him. My dad was my hero, he was the strongest person I knew, and the only man that I ever trusted for more than half my life.

I could take a few tears and just let them fall down my cheeks, ever since he was gone that's all I felt like I could do. But that's not what was getting to me. It was the fact that we were so close, and I had so much I still haven't got to tell him. I would give back anything and everything to be able to sit down with him one more time and spill out every single thought and feeling that I had since I had left for the WWE. It was so hard to deal with the pain that was aching in my heart and trying to tell everyone that I was okay when I wasn't. I was tired of being strong for everyone else. I wanted to break, to them all just how much this was killing me. I wanted to tell them how much I hated that I'll never know what my life would be like if he was still here, I'll never know if he'll approve of Randy, if he'll be proud of me five or ten years down the road.

_ Here comes me wishing things had never changed, that I had more time. Why does everything have to go from good to horrible so quickly? Why did it have to be my dad? I have so much I want to tell him, so many things that I still wanted to do with him. He was suppose to walk me down the aisle and give me away. He was suppose to be at the next show. He was suppose to be there! _

I heard a knock sound as I looked up from the cream carpeting, my eyes having a watery brim of tears. I swiped at them gently, trying to make them go away, but for some reason more just kept coming. "Baby, you in there?" I heard Randy's voice call out gently through the wooden door. He could calm me so easily with his tone, the way it rolled out of his throat so elegantly and deep. I knew he was what I needed right now, to have him hold me and tell me everything would be okay. But Randy wasn't like that, he wouldn't coo out comforting words that he couldn't promise. He was my rock and my reality check all at the same time. He was exactly what I needed to keep me in check. And the only reason I haven't fallen in to another emotional breakdown.

"Yeah." I called out softly, unfolding my hands as I rested them against the brown comforter once more. Every time the smooth cotton material brushed along my palms I felt a sense of emptiness consume my stomach, reminding me that all I'll have left is memories. I bit my bottom lip, looking to the night stand that sat by the left side of my bed. Resting in a black picture frame was a picture of me and my dad, take about a week before I had left. We were standing by my horse Rain: She was a paint, with a silky black mane, and a white diamond shaped patch sat between her brown eyes. He had his arm draped over my shoulders with a smile tugging at his worn face, his black hair was thinned out, but his hazel eyes were shinning brightly. I had my head leaned against Rain's side, a hand resting on her black saddle, and an arm around my dad. I remember the words he told me right before it had been taken, _"I always support you and your dreams darlin. Just know that you can always come home. And I'll be here waitin for ya."_

I heard the door squeak open and quiet patting of feet on the carpet. I knew Randy had entered my room, but I just couldn't bring myself to look away from the picture. The bed sank in beside me, and I turned my head, looking at Randy with solemn eyes. I couldn't read what he was feeling, but I could only imagine how difficult it was for him to see so many people with broken hearts, crying all the time. He wasn't emotional, he accepted life for what it was, and let it go. Things were a lot simpler when you knew how to block out your feelings, and I only wished I had the power Randy did. I felt him slide his hand in with mine, lacing his fingers as he squeezed my hand gently, sending a calming heat through my body. I just wanted this all to stop, to not feel pain anymore. "When was it taken?" He asked gently as he nodded his head towards the picture on the night stand.

"A week before I left." I whispered softly as I reached over, grasping the black frame in my hand as I placed it in my lap, allowing him to get a better look at it. "That's Rain. He got me her for my twelfth birthday, so that I could have my own horse. From that day on we had went horseback riding every day at 7, whether it was raining or not. Daddy's horse is pure black, he called him Aries. He always told me he gave him that name because he put up one hell of a fight to tame." Randy had a gracefully calm expression take over his face as he studied my eyes intently, seeming as if he was absorbing every word that was pouring from my lips, "Anyways. When winter came we had little projects we would start, but everyday at 7 we were out in the barn grooming them together. And we would talk for hours about everything. I was closer to my dad than I was to my friends from school." I trailed my finger along the glass of the frame, my eyebrows furrowed slightly with sadness, yet a bittersweet smile was gracing my lips.

"You were close to him." He spoke gently as he looked down at the photo as well, his hand never once leaving my grasp as he tried to grasp just how much his death was really effecting me.

"Yeah. I was." I spoke out with a chocked laugh as I placed the picture back on my night stand, before cuddling up to Randy, resting my head on his good shoulder. Talking like this with him was making things seem easier. Maybe it was the fact that I was able to reminisce on the past, or maybe it was because he would just listen to me, letting me say all that I needed to feel closer with my dad. But really, talking like this made me feel closer with Randy. It allowed me to let him know who I was, what kind of lifestyle I was coming from. "When I was little he would always sing this lullaby to me. It was called 'Butterfly Kisses' and he would tuck me in bed with my favorite teddy bear. My mom would always be leaning on the frame of the door, watching him with this huge smile. I think she knew just how close we would be because of that. He always wanted a little girl, and I was his present. That's what my mom would at least call me." I took in a shaky breath as I picked my head up from his shoulder, my hazel eyes brimming with tears once more as I looked at him, "I never thought it would be this hard." I whispered out as a few tears fell from eyes down my cheeks.

Randy had a small frown tugging at his lips as he slipped his free arm around my shoulders, tugging me close to his chest. I wished desperately that it could be both of hands resting against the bare skin of my back, but I knew he couldn't due to the white sling. But I was content with this, to just be closet to him. I closed my eyes as I rested my head on his chest, a soft material rubbing against my cheek from his black button up. If it wasn't for his cologne and body heat, I would have been in tears as I remembered what today was. My dad's funeral. He didn't want calling hours, he specified in his will that he wanted to be buried next to his parents, and that he wanted his funeral to be small, so that it would be easier for my mother and I. In a way I was glad, but at the same time I felt my father deserved much more. But if that's what he wanted, that's what he was getting.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry." Randy coaxed gently as he rested head on top of mine, placing a soft kiss to the top of my head before resting his cheek against my hair. It was the small gestures like this that made me understand him, that he was trying to help me in any way that he could. But having him listen, to hold me, that's exactly what I needed right now. After everything that we've been through the past few days, this is what I had craved. To lay in his arms, well arm in this case, and feel like I was being protected from everything. Randy's actions spoke louder than his few words, and I knew he was trying to express that we here when and if I needed him.

"We should start heading to the cemetery. I promised my mom I would get there first and take care of anything that's not done." I whispered softly as I looked up to Randy, my face serene yet filled with a strength I hadn't felt, that I knew I wasn't. Randy made me feel strong when I felt like I was about to crumble in to pieces, I just wondered how long it was going to last. All Randy did was nod his head as he placed a soft kiss to my forehead, before pressing his lips to the gauze that still covered my left temple.

"You're stronger than you think." He exclaimed as he stood from the bed, placing his free hand out for me to grasp. With ease he tugged me up from the bed, wrapping his arm around my waist as he tugged me closet to his chest once more as he looked down in to my eyes with his sparking blue eyes, "The hardest thing to do is say good-bye Megg. If you can't, just say good-night." With that he lowered his head, placing a tender kiss to my lips before he tugged me out of my room and down the stairs.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever." The father of my dad's church looked to both my mother and I as we stood by his rose covered casket, my falter's final resting place. "Would anyone like to speak a word of kindness or have any last words?" He questioned as he glanced to us. All both my mother and I could managed was our heads to shake no before he began to continue his speech, and I watched as the casket began to slowly lower to the ground. "Unto almighty God we commend the soul of our brother departed, and we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection unto eternal life, through our Lord, Jesus Christ; at whose coming in glorious majesty to judge the world, the earth and the sea shall give up their dead; and the corruptible bodies of those who sleep in him shall be changed, and made like unto his own glorious body; according to the mighty working whereby his able to subdue all things unto himself."

I turned my body in to Randy, my head buried in to his chest and my hands resting against his chest. I couldn't watch anymore, it was to much. I could hear my mother's cries crippling her throat as she slowly fell in to the black seat that was seated near the grave site for the service. "It'll be okay." Randy whispered gently as he ran a hand up and down my back slowly. I wanted to leave, I couldn't take this anymore. I walked away from the grave site, Randy following at a slight jog as I finally found myself staring down at his black mustang. I turned around for a moment only to feel Randy pull me in to a hug once more, and I just stood there, my cheeks becoming soaked with tears. I pulled away for a moment as I ran my finger over his shirt, a bittersweet smile escaping my lips as I felt the water gracing my fingers.

"Don't even say it." He exclaimed with a knowing smirk as he placed a tender kiss to my lips before shaking his head at me, "You can soak my shirt whenever you want." He stated with a deep voice and smirk covering his lips. I loved that smirk of his, it made things so much better. I may love it when Randy smiled, but there was just something that contented me when his lips tugged up arrogantly. I saw my mom coming slowly behind us, trying to wipe her cheeks and I slowly stepped out of Randy's grasp for a brief moment.

With tears streaking down my cheeks I felt my arms slip around my mom as she hugged me tight. "Call as much as you can, and stay safe." She whispered gently in to my ear as she pulled back, looking at me with tear stained cheeks. "I love you sweetheart." She exclaimed as she patted her hand softly to my cheek before she turned her attention to Randy. "Thank you, for coming and being there for her. You're good for her. Now, you take care of my little girl." My mother spoke as she pulled Randy in to a motherly hug, patting her head on his muscular back.

His eyes widened in shock as he awkwardly wrapped an arm back around my mom before stepping back, slipping his hand on to my lower back. "I will Mrs. Summers." He exclaimed in his deep voice, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as I leaned my head against him, my arm draped on to his waist effortlessly.

"You can call me mom, dear." She spoke with a warm smile as she glanced at Randy and I for a moment with warm, watery eyes. "Drive safe and call me when you land." She spoke with tears starting to fall down her cheeks once more.

"I will." I promised silently as I finally took my place in Randy's car, my eye staring out the window the entire time as we drove from the cemetery. I saw my father's casket being lowered in to the ground, and a single tear ran down my cheek as I whispered out two words that would have to do. They weren't as final, yet they weren't as comforting either, "Goodnight Daddy."

**I'm so glad I have this part of the story completed! It was so difficult to write this without crying. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. **

**Look for chapter ten tomorrow. And just to let everyone know it's going to be starting three months after the death of Megg's father and can I just say about a billion times happier! **


	14. Chapter 10: Got it Right this Time

**Chapter 10: Got it Right this Time**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I may want too, I do not own any material related to the WWE. I only own the created character Megg Summers.

**Author's Note: T**his was probably one of my favorite chapters to write in this entire story so far, and I'm hoping that it will become a favorite of yours too. It will be wrote in Randy's point view. Which in all honesty, I think that's why I loved it so much. You guys will see why. So with that said, I hope you all enjoy.

As always all reviews will be credited at the end or beginning of every chapter.

Thank you **Opaque-daydream **for the review! I'm honored that you enjoy my concept so much to adopt it! I am really looking forward to seeing what you'll come up with, just reading the chapters in your current story I can already tell it's going to be amazing. :]

Thank you **x Find. The. Enigma. Within x** (reminder to everyone there is no spaces between the periods or xs.) I'm glad you like what you've gotten to read so far, and that you really want to get caught up. This chapter will probably feel like a huge relief thanks to the ones before it. :] I can't wait to see your thoughts on this one and the others. :]

Ordinary wouldn't even begin to capture how my relationship with Megg had transpired over the past three months. I was beginning to think that we shared a common destiny, suiting each others personalities with uncanny sync. Everyday I found myself needing her by my side even more than the next. There wasn't a way I could ever let her go, not now, not even if I wanted too. It almost scared me how attached to her I had became. I never needed someone more in my life, but when it came to Megg, an enormous exception had been made. Megg was no ordinary girl, she was far from the term, and all I could do was thank God she was here. Before her I was wild eyed and some may even say crazy. I was a reckless soul, damned to the darkness that I had brought upon myself, but she was the perfect angel that entered my life and picked up the pieces, and believed in me when no one else did. I was a man of luck, a man of lucky strategy. And you could bet my lucky ass I was going to make this last. _I got it right this time._

"Hey Orton!" I had stopped the laps I had been doing in the pool as I allowed my blue eyes to fall on to the reason I had been interrupted. Ted and Cody had been jogging quickly over to the pool side, both looking out of breath and scared fore their lives. It was a typical look for me to see cross their features, basically because I was always the one who was making them fear for their lives, but this time I could tell it was something different.

"What do you two idiots want?" I heard the deepness of my voice echo as I coursed through the warm water, resting my ink stained arms rest on the hot concrete that surrounded the pool. "I don't have time for your bullshit. If you got yourselves in a mess then stop wasting my time and fix it. I have more important things to do then clean up after you two." I rested my hands on the concrete as I hoisted build body from the pool, listening to the water break as I stood in front of both Ted and Cody, glaring dangers daggers down at them both. Now was not the time. I had a plan boiling in my head, and if they ruined it, I would being punting them both in the skull.

"Why do you always think we're screwing up?" Cody asked with an annoyed tone that had me about ready to rip his head off. Today was just not the day to be pissing me off, and it seemed as if Cody was on a roll for it.

"Shut up man." Ted hissed out as shot Cody a look that made me wonder just exactly what they had to tell me. But the fact that they were beating around the bush had my blood boiling. I didn't wait around for what I needed to know.

"How about you both shut the hell up and tell me what exactly you needed to tell me." I hissed out, taking a slow step towards them both, my eyes piercing them with a anger as I felt my hands beginning to grip tightly in to firsts before releasing and repeating the process. I never understood why these two just couldn't be like normal humans and just spill the beans and got on with their life.

"Well, heh, before you kill the messenger I'm just going to step over there. You can tell him Ted." Cody spoke with a strained smile that was telling Ted he was completely screwed before he jogged over to a lawn chair. I allowed my eyes to follow him, seeing where exactly he was heading off to just in case I needed to take matters in to my hands. When I saw him take a place next to the light brown haired beauty that stole my heart.

The deadly glare that had been sitting on my features softened as I trailed my blue orbs over her petite frame. Her slim right leg as resting straight out on the white chair, her left arched forming a triangle, showing off her perfectly tan, slender legs and the toned muscles. My eyes traveled up, lingering on her tiny hips where a black bow had been resting on either side, holding up the bottoms of her black bikini. Her hips were one of my favorite parts of her slender body. I always had my hands resting their, marking my territory and holding her close close to me. I watched as her tone abs came in to my vision as I continued my journey of studying her frame. Her muscles were contracting and expanding as her flat stomach rose and fell with her breaths. Then gliding over her hour glass figure I had her full breasts in my sight, they were being pushed up from her black bikini top. Her chest was rising and falling steadily, enticing my thoughts as I finally reached her face. Her lips were resting serenely, her hazel eyes were hidden behind her eyelids. Her silky hair was resting on her shoulders, her bangs were resting ever so slightly on the left of her forehead. In a word, she was perfect. Just looking at her body, realizing just how far away she really was from me made me want to walk over and tug her in to my arms, never letting her go.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Ted questioned as he crossed arms, a confused look casting over his features as he looked at me, his eyebrows raised. My eyes had yet to leave her as I watched her eyelids peal back, letting me see those hazel orbs that had enticed me for so long. It took all my power not to let a smile control my lips as I watched her lips curve up in to a tiny smile as Cody took a place on the chair next to her. I hated that he was near her and I wasn't. "Orton!"

"What the hell man!" I bellowed out as I looked back to Ted, my nostrils flaring and my hands gripping tightly in to fists as I felt my face near his, watching the fear cascading over his features. A deadly smirk tugged at my mouth as I watched Ted slowly back away from me, placing a hand out in front of him.

"Alright Randy. Just listen. Matt and Stephen are returning to Raw next week."

I felt an overwhelming sense of rage fill my blood as I let the words sink in. _How could he let those bastards back after what they did? _A low growl bellowed out of lips, echoing within my head as I tried to figure out what to say. I couldn't kill the messenger, after all, they were the only ones who would even have the guts to tell me. I nodded my head, a void look of anger radiating in my eyes. I had to get my feelings under control, if Megg saw me like this she would know something was wrong. Which something was, something was horrendously wrong. I slid my hand over my shaved head, ending at the back of my neck as I gripped on tightly. I didn't know if I should tell her, she had a right to know, but that would ruin my plans for the night, everything would be ruined. "None of us say a word to her. Got it?" I questioned with a deadly glare as I looked at Ted, my eyes sinking in to his skin. "Not a word."

"She's your girl man. I'm not getting involved." Ted exclaimed, raising both his hands in the air as he slowly backed away from me before he looked over to Cody and Megg, shaking his head for a brief moment before I heard his voice piercing the silent air. "Codes! Wanna go for a swim?"

Cody nodded, standing up from his chair as he looked at Megg with his eyebrows raised. "Come with us." I heard his voice speak with a happy tone, and when she replied, I knew exactly what was going to go down.

"No. I don't wanna, I just want to lay out and catch some sun." She had a pouting look gracing her features, making her just look all the more irresolvable.

Cody shook his head with a smirk gracing his features. I knew what he was hinting at, and there was no way I was letting that happen. If he even laid a hand on her I would rip him to shreds and dump his body in to the pool. I slowly began to stalk over to the two as I watched him leaning over her body, his hands nearly reaching her petite waist. I could hear Megg laughing as she tried to push him away from her, never once loosing that gorgeous smile.

Right when his hands were mere centimeters away from her perfect skin I felt my hand grasp on to his pale shoulders and I felt his body freeze in it's position. "I think she said no Cody." I stated in my deep voice as I tugged his body backwards, only to here a splash as the water broke minutes later. I had successfully, with no attempt, sent him falling in to the water of the pool. It could work.

I watched as graceful smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she leaned her tanned body up, her legs cuddled against her chest as she glanced up at me with those deep orbs of hazel. I just shook my head with a small shrug before I sat behind her, lacing my arms around her shoulders as she pressed her bare back to my still damp chest. Her body formed so easily with mine, her every curve molding perfectly with my muscular tone.

"Thank you." I heard her lulling voice whisper, breaking our comfortable silence with ease. Her head had became nuzzled gently against my chest, and my head had found it's way resting on top of hers, "But you got me wet." She spoke with a tiny laugh as her lips brushed against my inked forearm.

"Well then I'll just leave you be then." I spoke with a small shrug as I went to get up from the chair only to find my body pulled back down, her tiny arms linking themselves around my torso, and a pout forming on her lips.

"I never I wanted you to leave." Her voice had the cutest pout that I had ever received from her, her bottom lip poked out just the slightest, yet her eyes were glistening playfully. "Just that I'm wet."

I shook my head with a small smile on my thin lips as I lowered my head, capturing my lips to hers in a soft kiss. "Well then, I guess I'll just stay here and keep you wet." I exclaimed as I tugged her body to mine, resting my cheek against her forehead contently as I let my eye rest, running my fingers up and down the bare skin of her back.

I could feel her body tugging to move and I slowly let my arms release just the smallest fraction as I let her get comfortable, I felt her small palms resting on my pecs, gently squeezing as I kept my eyes closed. I loved the feeling of her smooth palms brushing on my skin, it always sent my body in to complete relaxation, letting warm and cold spots shoot through my body. I didn't know what it was about her that made me so weak to her touch, and I didn't want to find out, it would just ruin the sensations she gave me. "Hey," Her voice was shaking with nerves, and I didn't know why. She had went from being contented to this. I didn't know what she was up to, but I figured I could just let her be."Randy..."

"Yeah, baby?" I mumbled out in a hushed tone as I opened my eyes, coming in instant contact with her bright hazel ones. They were sparking with about four things that I could pick out with ease: Happiness, confusion, nervousness, contentment. But thee was one that I was completely unfamiliar with. It was deep, nearly consuming every other look that was crossing among her honey orbs. I sat up slightly, lacing my hands around her lower back as I gently massaged the muscles, feeling my fingers barely tuck in to the small dimples that graced her features. Megg was resting on her knees between my muscular thighs.

Megg bit her bottom lip as she looked at me, her eyes studying my face as they tried to see my reaction. I was wondering what was causing her to all of a sudden curl in to this shell. She was usually so open with her thoughts, and now it was like she struggling to even say a thing to me. I felt my hear tighten, my stomach twisting in to knots. Was she going to leave me?

"Megg-" I started as I raised my hand to her cheek, caressing her glowing skin with my thumb, trying to delve deeper in to her eyes, to see her thoughts.

"Randy, I love you." The words fell from her lips so fast that I barely caught what she had just said. I watched as a hand flew to her mouth, her eyes widening in shock as she looked at me, her brows furrowed as she tried to register what she had just said.

**And this is where I'm stopping this chapter! :] Sorry all, but I wanted to save the rest of it for Chapter 11 in Megg's point of view. So be sure to look for it either tonight or tomorrow. It all depends on the weather. Hope you guys liked it! **


	15. Chapter 11: Right Kind of Wrong

**Chapter 11: Right Kind of Wrong**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I may want too, I do not own any material related to the WWE. I only own the created character Megg Summers.

**Authors Note: **As always all reviews will be credited at the end or beginning of every chapter.

I knew I should run, that I should just get away from him while I could, but I couldn't find the strength too leave my spot. This situation was becoming I seriously didn't expect myself to be involved in. I had placed myself between a rock and hard place. That being a situation where my heart would be broken or Randy wouldn't say anything back and pretended it never happened. Also breaking my heart. I was finding it harder and harder to find any positive side of what I had just let slip from my mouth.

I found myself staring in to his blue eyes, noticing the troubling glaze that had consumed them. I normally could make something out of his gaze, something out of his features. But now, it was nothing but troubling. I thought he would have pushed me away by now, but his large hands were still firmly placed around my waist, gripping on to my body and sending hot chills over my skin.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I whispered gently as I went to move my body from his arms, attempting to keep myself from completely losing myself in a fit of harsh words. I didn't understand why his silence was effecting me so much. I knew Randy, I knew he wasn't good with these types of things. I should have expected his silence, but I didn't expect this to be so difficult. I furrowed my brows, biting my lip as I ran a hand through my hair, looking away from to the pool where I caught Ted holding Cody under the water. I probably would have been in a fit of laughter if it wasn't for what just happened.

"No...I just." My head quickly turned back to Randy hearing his deep voice finally course through my ears and warming my heart, "Say it again." Randy spoke with his eyes narrowed slightly, a smirk like smiling tugging at the corner of his smooth lips. Tugging me closer to his body as he raised his hand to my cheek, running his thumb slowly over my cheek bone, causing a soft smile to barely grace my lips as I looked back at him, glancing in to his eyes.

"I love you, I've tried not too, but I just can't stop." I whispered softly with a bittersweet smile shaking my head with a barely audible laugh, "I don't know how to stop and it scares me." I didn't think I could more honest than that. I couldn't count the days I tried to stop myself from falling for him. I knew it was wrong, wanting him as badly as I did. Everyone had told me he was bad for me, that in the end of it all I would be a pile of shattered pieces, but I didn't care, not anymore. Now all I could do is fear him rejecting me and kicking me to the curb.

"Me too." He whispered with difficulty as he tightened his hands on my waist and I watched as his biceps bulged just the slightest bit as his muscles tightened in his arms. I looked up this electric blue as they pierced through me with a softness I had never seen within them before. "I love you, Megg." There it was, his low voice penetrating my ears, intertwining in my every thought, and consuming my heart and soul.

Randy slowly sat his body up, tugging my chest against his bare torso with ease as he looked down at me, his eyes shinning with something new. Every ounce of my body was tingling with warmth as he slowly slid his hand from cheek, his fingers grazing my neck as he studied my features. I felt as if my body was going to catch fire from his burning touch. My lips parted as a hushed gasp pealed through my lips as his fingers dug themselves in to the sides of my hips, pressing my body completely to his now. I still had my tiny hands pressed against his large pecs, my fingers barely digging in to his flesh as I let a small smile tug at my lips.

Randy slowly lowered his head, his smooth lips grazing over mine with intentional ease, testing my reaction before he fully pressed his to mine. His motions were so slow and deliberate, his lips pressing on mine before barely pulling back only to allow ours to mesh together once more. His hands were grazing over my skin tenderly, only the tips of his fingers covering every aspect of my bared back. Randy's lips parted as he tuck my bottom lip between his teeth, gently suckling and tugging at the skin before he captured my lips to his once more. I slid my hands from his pecs, resting them on his shoulder blades as I clung my body closer to his, my breasts pressing completely to his. This wasn't a kiss of need or lust. It was passionate, both of us expressing our feelings for another. Right when I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip I heard a noise that sounded so faintly away, but I had ignored it, parting my lips as Randy's tongue slid it's way in to the cavern of my mouth, his tongue brushing along mine before a battle of dominance pursued. A hushed growl rumbled from his chest, causing a small smile to grace my features. If there was one thing I could never tire of, it was his predatory dominance. His constant need to be in control of a situation.

"Oh come on!" I heard the familiar voice of John Cena pierce my ears and I jumped in Randy's arm, pulling my lips from his with a hot blush flooding my cheeks. "How do you two put up with these two lust bunnies?" I assumed that question was directed towards Ted and Cody, but I did manage to sneak him a playful smile as I stuck my tongue out him.

"Usually we just leave the room. " Cody offered from the pool before he climbed out, Ted in suite as they took a seat at the edge of the pool, both of them leaning against the concrete as they anticipated what was going to be falling out in a few moments. It was a well known fact that John and Randy would end up arguing nearly three out of the four times they were near me. It was funny to most of the roster, but it was beginning to become difficult for me to put up with, and Ted and Cody both knew that.

"Maybe you just need to get laid John, you might not be so cranky." I teased as I snuggled my body closer to Randy's, my head falling to his shoulder as I nuzzled my head contently against his warm skin. He had always became so tense when John was around anymore. Ever since that phone call that he threatened to headbutt his teeth through is skull, Randy's relationship with John had became one of more tolerance for my sake than true friendship.

"Are you offering?" John questioned with a knowing smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows at me, taking a seat on the lawn chair next us. I laughed as I shook my head, my cheek brushing Randy's shoulder. I could feel the tension growing in the air as I felt Randy's muscle flex as he maneuvered my body, having he sitting sideways in his lap, his hands resting on my hips, allowing my hands to rest on his forearms as I began to trace the designs of his tattoos lazily.

"Sorry, I'm already taken." I spoke with a grin as I leaned closer to Randy, a contented sigh barely grazing through my lips as I rested my head to his chest, allowing a tense Randy to place his chin on my hair. I just wished these two would get along better instead of always irking the other. I swear, when these two were in a room you could just smell the testosterone poisoning filling the air. It was like two rabid wolves fighting over a fresh kill, and you always wondered who would win the round.

"What do you want Cena?" Randy drawled out with irritation rising in his voice as he shot John a deadly glare. I swear if looks could kill John would have been dead about thirty different times, if not more. It was funny to watch the faces John would make every time Randy had reacted in his typical fashion. This time he had placed a large hand to his bare chest, the other had flew up to his forehead as he let his tongue flop from his mouth, his eyes closed. I about fell out of Randy's grasp from the laughter that had racked my body.

"Oh Randy, why do you have to be so mean to me? Don't you love me anymore?" John cooed out in a high pitched tone as he allowed his face to return to normal, a cheesy dimpled grin forming on his lips. "Come on man. Enough with the hard ass act. I'm not here to steal your girl." John exclaimed in annoyed tone as he rolled his eyes, "If I wanted her like you think I do I would have asked her out way before you came in to the picture. I did know her first."

"Finally!" Cody and Ted chanted from the pool as I looked at the two with a look that immediately hushed them. I might actually see my two favorite men give up the fights and go back to there old ways, and that was something I had been anticipating for a long time.

"Fine Cena. But I swear if you even go near her that way and I will keep my word." Randy spoke with a hard look peering over his face. We all knew how serious he was being, Randy was a man of his word, which at times could be scary when it came to things such as this.

"Well, now that we have the testosterone level at a minimum, how about we all head back to the hotel room for a little fun and games?" I offered with a joyous smile, my eyebrow raised with curiosity as I looked between Randy and John, before turning my eyes to Cody and Ted. It had been along time since I was able to have my guys all contented with another, and there was nothing I would like more than to spend time with my gang again.

"I'm down if you are." John spoke with a simple shrug as he looked to Randy, waiting to see if he would actually keep to his word and allow them to squash the rivalry that they had been in for the past three months.

"Whatever my girl wants, she gets." Randy spoke as he looked down at me with a soft gleam in his blue eyes, pressing his lips to my forehead. I couldn't help the wide grin that had formed on my face and my eyes began to shine with happiness. Everything was finally falling in to place for the first time since my father had died. I had stayed true to his request, and I had lived my life with the happiness that he had wanted me to have. Randy had even done an amazing job at keeping the promise he had made to both my mother and father, and that had meant more to me than anything else in the world.

"I'm in." Cody spoke as he tugged his body from the pool, running a hand through his wet hair as he looked down at his partner in crime and his best friend. "What about you man? Or are you going to go and pout over the fact that Maryse turned you down the other night?" Cody questioned with a laugh.

"I'm game." Ted spoke as he pulled himself up from the water, only to smack Cody in the side of the head with a glare, "You bring that up again and I'll do more than just smack you." He exclaimed with a nasty glare.

"How about you two idiots shut up and get ready to go to mine and Megg's room." Randy spoke as he stood up from behind me, only to place out his hand for me to grab. "You ready to go in?" Randy offered with a small smirk as I caught his eyes scanning my chest.

I rolled my eyes as I stood up, my hand lacing our fingers together, "I think you're more ready than I am." I teased as I slowly started to saunter in front of him, allowing my hips to sway, my hand breaking from his as I left the four boys to themselves, and just when they were out of earshot I heard a few remarks.

"That girl is going to be the death of me." I could hear the voice of Randy exclaim with a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Man, you are not alone." Had came from John's voice, one that I could tell was just meant to irk Randy.

"What the hell did you do to get her Orton?" Was questioned from Ted, one that held more curiosity than desire.

"Seriously man. Ted actually has a point." I could tell from the slight lisp that had come from Cody.

"If I knew what I was doing, I'd be doing it right now." Randy mumbled before I heard a pair of feet following behind me and I let a small smile tug at the corner of my lips as I felt two arms slide around my waist, tugging me back against a hard chest. I could tell from the warmth that slid through my body that it was Randy, but if it wasn't for that, I could tell by the sleeves of tattoos that graced his arms. I smiled warmly as I leaned my head back to his chest, looking up at him with bright eyes as I slid my hands on top of his, gently grasping on to his skin with ease. "I love you baby." He whispered gently with a rare smile forming on his slim lips.

**Awe, I could not resist this chapter. I wanted to dive more in to the friendships and personalities of the characters. I also wanted to finally lighten the mood and get some fun going between everyone. I can definitely promise that chapter 12 will be full of laughs and will be one that you wont want to miss. :] **


	16. Chapter 12: Me and My Gang

**Chapter 12: Me and My Gang**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I may want too, I do not own any material related to the WWE. I only own the created character Megg Summers.

**Author's Note: **As always all reviews will be credited at the end or beginning of every chapter.

**Mishelle20- **After I read your review, I hopped on to your profile just to see if you had any stories and I saw the little section down at the very bottom of your profile about people holding their stories hostages, and I couldn't agree with you more. I can assure you, you will never see me doing that on my stories. I write for those who like to read my story, not to see if I can get more reviews than someone else. I really appreciate that you also try and take your time to review what you read when you can, and I'm really thankful for the review that you left me. :]

Some of the best memories in anyone's life are shared with their friends. Times where they life until they cried, moments where they had gone from complete tears to fits of laughs. And even the worst of times can be made better by a simple inside joke or lending ear. Being in the company of those we love are exactly what we need in order to be pulled out from the restraining holds of what if's and the parts of our minds that hold on to what is already gone. Friends are a necessity for survival. Without them we all would be lost in darkness, deceit, and loneliness.

Randy and I had found ourselves curled comfortably on a tan leather couch that was positioned in the middle of the hotel living room section. I could feel the upper half of my back being warmed by the heat of Randy's bared chest. The rest of my back was being covered by a white tank top, but I could still feel the warmth of his defined abs warming my skin. His muscular ink covered arms were draped loosely around my torso, hugging my body to his, and his firm legs that were bared from his black basketball shorts were resting on either side of my small frame, brushing against the soft glowing tan skin of my slender legs. All his body heat was clouding my senses with warmth and the scent of his cinnamon cologne, I was complete surrounded by Randy both physically and mentally, feeling completely at ease and secure. I titled my head back against his shoulder, glancing up at him with a half smile as I rose my hand to his cheek, resting my palm on his smooth skin as I studied his features. There was a much softer look that now eluded the walls that he had built, a look I knew I only had the rights too.

"Alright you two. Before we get kicked out, lets get the games going." John had teased from his perch across from us as he laid sprawled out on the love seat, a dimpled grin on his cheeks. I couldn't even believe that I had forgotten that my once private bedroom was now filled with the company of friends, something that seemed to rarely happen with Randy. Most of my nights were spent laying in bed secluded from the world as Randy and I created our own realm that only we had access too. But now our surreal world was being occupied and interrupted by everyone around us. "Who's up for a rousing game of truth or dare?"

"Isn't that just a little...kid like?" Cody questioned from a spot on the cream carpeting, adjusting his black sweats before he looked up with a smirk taking hold on his features as he rested his hands behind his head, his eyebrows raised with curiosity and some sort of devious intent, "Come on Cena, you can do better than that." With ease, Cody and had issued a dare that we all knew John would take to heart, but no one knew just how seriously he would take Cody. It was well known that John had a tendency to take things just a little to far at times, though usually it was with good intent, this time, no one knew the consequences that could unfold by the end of the night.

"Alright, how about truth or dare? No limitations. We're all old enough to know that it's just a game. Right?" John offered with a casual shrug of his wide shoulders, a dimpled grin beginning to build on his lips as he looked to Randy, his blue eyes squinted with amusement. "You up for the challenge Orton?" John dared with raised eyebrows as he rested his hands to the back of his shaved head, allowing his white t-shirt to rise up and show his well formed abs, his blue shorts barely covering the hem of his boxers. His blue eyes were sparkling with mischievousness. John knew full well that Randy would be the issue to over-come if any of us wanted to have any real fun tonight. He knew just how possessive Randy could be when it came to me, and it was pretty obvious that Cody and John would not be allowing Randy to keep the fun to a minimum.

Ted rolled his eyes as he slouched in to the tan leather chair seated next to the love seat, his gray sweat pants bunching up at his thighs as he looked to Randy, "We all know he's to protective to let his Megg get involved in this. She might have to do something he wont like." Ted teased with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his blue muscle shirt, "Leave it to Orton to ruin the party."

I felt Randy's arms coil securely around me as he slowly raised his form up from the couch, tugging me in to his lap with ease as I slid my slender arms around his tense neck, a bare hand resting against his tattooed shoulders as I massaged the skin with my finger tips. I wasn't about to let one little outburst ruin the night either, this was for the first time in months I was able to spend time with guys all together. Slowly, I felt his fingers drape more casually around my hips as his eyes peered away from my face to Ted's, a dangerous glint still burning brightly in his blue orbs.

Randy's voice pierced the air, all the amusement being drained once more, "Shut up DiBiasi." There was no hint of any comedic banter as he glanced to the guys occupying the room, his eyes scanning every one of them before he rested his chin on top of my head leisurely, "I'm down, but let's just get this over with. I have better things I could be doing." I easily picked up on the innuendo, a slight pink rising to my cheeks as I rested a warm cheek to Randy's bare shoulder, feeling his muscles flex along my tender flesh. I grinned to myself knowing that for once that everyone might just be able to get along, and it wasn't just going to be for my sake. "That is, if Megg want's to play." Randy finished, my name rolling off his tongue in a tone that I only knew so well. Small tingles shot through my body as I bit my lip with a knowing grin.

I glanced at everyone, their faces all expressing how badly they wanted me to give in. A moment where Randy wasn't controlling the situation was rare, especially any moment that could allow me to be thrown to the grasps and ideas of these four. I grinned as I placed a small kiss to Randy's shoulders before I looked to the gang once more. I couldn't say no them, not even if I wanted too. These guys were my reason for overcoming so much diversity and hardships since I've arrived in the WWE. This was there night, not just mine. "I'm in. No hold bars, right?" I wondered with a tiny laugh at myself for my unintended pun.

"You got it baby girl." John confirmed with a relax grin as he laid himself out on the couch completely, a grin forming on his lips. I watched with a warm smile as he stretched out for the briefest moment, allowing his well defined muscles to flex effortlessly from Randy to me. I found myself wanting to know what he was thinking at the very moment, but all that was lost as I lost his gaze as he turned to Cody or Ted before he declared who was going to start our night of fun off. "Alright Code, pick someone and lets get this game started."

"Alright Teddy, truth or dare?" Cody questioned wiggling his eyebrows with a laugh as he crossed his arms staring at Ted intently. I couldn't lie that I loved watching those two interact, they were what I always thought brothers would be like. Cody and Ted were constantly at each others throats with snide amusing comments or they were always finding a new way to torture the other one. And if it wasn't that, they were beating each other and wrestling. Yeah, Ted and Cody were exactly what I pictured brothers to be like, because at the end of the day, no matter how bad they made the other one feel or how mad they were at one another, Ted and Cody always had each others backs.

I watched with an amused smile from my perch on Randy's lap as Ted began to squirm under the decision. Either way he was going to be stuck doing something that he would regret or want to strangle Cody for. He didn't have a single safe choice going for him."Truth." Ted spoke giving a Cody an awkward look as he slid a hand on to the back of his head scratching at his hair and skin nervously.

"Alright, If you could have anyone here in the room to be your slave, who would it be and what would you make them do?" If that wasn't a loaded question, I had no idea what was. Ted had a choice between four grown men, or me. With those odds, I was surprised Cody could keep such a serious face with that question, but he had managed well. Then again, he did do acting for a living, so being serious couldn't be to hard at all.

"I, do I have to answer that?" Ted stuttered out with his brows furrowed and brows raised with shock and nervousness. I watched with a smirk as his eyes landed on every member in the room, trying to figure out what he could say that wouldn't land him with a punch to the mouth or jokes for the rest of his life. I couldn't imagine being in that position, but it was more than amusing to watch somebody else squirm under the pressure.

Of all the people to speak out, I was surprised to find Randy being the one to add just a little more pressure to the already small Ted. "Just pick someone DiBiasi." Randy demanded with a deadly smirk crossing over his perfect features, allowing a heat to scorch my body. I knew exactly what he was intending with the look that he had displayed so dangerously. Randy was daring Ted to say my name. It was sweet how possessive Randy could be, and how he didn't want any other man to even think about me. It all came the territory of being with The Viper, something that was more than elated to say I belong with.

"Fine. It would be Megg. I'd make her dress in a skimpy French maid uniform and serve me all day. Are you guys happy?" Ted mumbled out as his facial features scrunched up uncomfortably as he looked to the cream carpeting, his eyes studying the material, his hands gripped so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. I had never seen Ted so petrified to say anything, but then again, I couldn't blame him. It would have been an amusing sight if it wasn't for the awkward silence that began to elude the once relaxed air, but now, everyone was to busy biting their lips and holding in their comments as they awaited the probably inevitable outburst that was bound to emit from Randy. I chewed on my bottom lip as I looked to John, pleading for him to say something before Randy would completely lose his grip and destroy a defenseless Ted.

"You'd do what?" Randy spoke in a deep yet hushed tone, his eyes burning straight through Ted's flesh and probably even through the chair he was seated in. I could feel Randy's jaw ticking against the top of my head as he held on tightly to my body, his finger tips pressing in to the bones of my hips. It was a moment like this that I had wanted to divert, to avoid before anyone would get hurt and the fun would end. "Why don't you reevaluate your words before I punt you in the skull." It definitely was not a question or a joke. I could feel Randy's muscles contracting and expanding against me as he awaited Ted's decision. This night had gone from amusing to a horror flick in the matter of a few words. Sure, I was a little disturbed about Ted's choice in words, but I wasn't going to let that ruin my night. I was the only girl in the room, of course I was going to be his selection.

"Alright! So, Ted. Pick someone, before we have to call an ambulance to put you in ICU." I begged from my seat, my eyes burning bright with him to just move on and ignore Randy's violent outburst. It was common for him to go there with people, I'm sure we all remember the time he threatened to headbutt John's teeth through his skull.

"Look man. She's the only chick in the room, calm the hell down." John demanded from his seat as he looked to a fuming Randy, his eyes growing darker with annoyance. "Megg's been wanting to spend time with everyone ever since her dad died, and all you've done is found one way or another to want to keep her with you. She needs this! So why don't you do all of us and her a favor and deal with your damned territorial issues on your own time!" Everyone had grown uncomfortably silent at the nerve John had gained to lash out at Randy with such ease. His voice had bellowed out louder than I had ever heard, nearly as loud as it had become on the shows countless of times. John really had seemed fed up with all the times Randy had canceled plans to be with me alone.

I had found myself slumped against Randy's torso, my hands gripping tightly on to his arms with my hazel eyes slightly widened at the tension in the air. I felt Randy's breathing become deep as his chest rose and fell against my side, his hands pressed firmly in to my side. I couldn't tell if he was attempting to calm down or if he was preparing himself to strike out at John and Ted. I was nervous, near frightened at the glares John and Randy had been exchanging the entire time, both of their bodies rising and falling quickly, their veins protruding from their stiff, flexed muscles. The air had become filled with testosterone poisoning quickly.

"Knock it off! Both of you! I swear if any of you go cave man on me again tonight I will personally kick your asses and put you in the hospital!" I never yelled like that until just now. My voice was layered with annoyance, anger, and sadness. This was suppose to be a night of fun, a night where I could just hang out with everyone and let everything go. But no, everyone has to go all macho protective over something that was probably just to keep Ted from feeling awkward. I was done with it all. They could either calm down or get out. It was going to be that simple.

I watched as John lowered his guard, his face dropping from anger to being completely solemn as he looked to me with a pathetic gaze. "I'm sorry Megg. He started it though." John exclaimed as he pointed to Randy before he folded his arms over his chest, slumping back in to the couch as he slowly began to calm down.

I looked up to Randy, my hazel eyes locking with his icy blue ones, and near instantly my anger faded in to a pile of goo. I could never be at him, not over who he was. Randy was possessive, it's what I signed up for when I decided to be his girlfriend, I wasn't going to change him. Not ever. He slowly released his grips, his shoulders drooping as he tugged me closely, kissing the top of my head as he mumbled in to my hair, something that only I could hear, "I'll stop." I knew he wasn't going to let anyone see the real effect I had on him, and I was okay with that, just as long as I could have my night of fun, I was fine.

"Alrigh Cena. Truth or dare?" Ted exclaimed breaking the silence with a small smirk. I knew, Randy knew, and Cody knew exactly what John would pick, it was obvious. John loved a challenge, and he would never bacj down from an opportunity to take one.

"Do I actually have to answer that?" John questioned as he rose his eyebrows, his dimpled grin coming back to his face, brightening his cheeks with a glow. John had such a boy-like feature about him every time he smiled, it was one feature that had allowed me to attach myself to him so easily. John radiated trust and safety, and that's what I felt when I was with him. Sure, it wasn't the type of trust I allowed myself to feel when I was with Randy, it was more of the big brother safety with John. To say it easily, John was my safety blanket, he was the someone I could run to for shelter when Randy wasn't around.

"Alright. I dare you to put on one of Megg's bra and short shorts, then go to Khali's hotel room and hit on him." It didn't take long till I was in a fit of laughter as John had rose from his seat, stripping himself of his pants and t-shirt and getting dressed in my bra and shorts. My cheeks had become bright red and a wide smile seemed to be permanently embedded on my face. This was exactly what we all needed to break the awkward air that had filled the room only moments ago, and it was all worth it to me.

Before I had knew it, the night of jokes and smiles had ended as I walked Cody and Ted to the door bidding them a friendly good night with a warm hug and kiss to both their cheeks before they left, confiding themselves in their hotel room for the night. Those two were just like brothers to me now, more so than before. There was something about the night we all had just had that really sealed the bonds of the group more than before, and I was glad that it had. That night was what we all needed to understand each other, and now, we surely did.

I smiled as I felt my back pressing against the cool metal of my hotel room door as I stood out in the hall with John. I had a warm smile pressed on my lips as he stood before me, as large arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at me. I barely graced his shoulder, just like I had with Randy, only John was just a bit larger, and intimidating to some. But definitely not me, John was my teddy-bear. "What a night, huh?" I questioned with a laugh in my voice as I crossed my arms, standing up straight before him now.

"You can say that again." He laughed out with a dimpled smile as he looked from the ground before he glanced back to me. "So did you really find me attractive when we first met, or were you just stroking my ego?" John teased with a laugh as he wiggled his eyebrows at me, his smile never leaving his face.

"That's for me to know, and for you to forget I ever said." I spoke with a smile as I looked down the empty halls before I allowed myself to look back at his face, my eyes locking with his. "I'm really glad I have you, John." I expressed in a gentle tone, a soft smile pulling at the corner of my lips as I looked up at John.

Something had sparked between us in that moment, I didn't know what it was, or how it made me feel, but there was something new happening between John and I at that very moment. His hands were now resting on m lower back, as my much smaller ones rested against his chest as I looked up at him with glazed over eyes. I felt my bare feet start to raise me closer to his face as John's came slowly down towards mine, our lips parted just the slightest bit, "so am I." John whispered out with bright eyes.

Then the door opened, and John immediately placed a friendly kiss to my cheek as he stepped back from me, his large hands sliding down in to his pockets. "Everything alright?" The voice of Randy sounded from behind me as he slithered his lengthy arms around my waist, tugging me back to his chest with a little force. I knew he thought something was about to happen, and that things with John were about to become rocky all over again. But I didn't know what to tell him, I didn't know if something was about to happen between John and me, or not.

"Yeah babe, everything's fine." I stated with a strained smile as I felt my eyes fall on to John. "I'll see you at the house show next week, right?" I whispered out gently as I felt my fingers lace with Randy's as he tugged me through the door way a little, signaling me that he was ready for bed and wasn't going to be leaving without me.

"Yeah." John whispered out hoarsely, his eyes seemingly torn. I frowned as I watched his back face me and the metal of the hotel door closing. All I could do was stand there in Randy's arms, my eyes glazed over with confusion. Did John and I almost kiss? Was there something there that I never noticed? Was that why John and I were so affectionate? _What just happened?_

**I'm really not to thrilled with this chapter, but it was just for some fun, and to lighten the mood. I still have a horrendous batch of writers block and not to much free time. But I'm hoping I can dive more in to the plot and get things moving in chapter 13. Just let everyone know, the time frame will be one week later, meaning Stephen(Sheamus) and Matt(Evan Bourne) will be back. **


	17. Chapter 13: Love will Kill and Save Me

**Chapter 13: Love will Kill and Save Me**

**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been a little over a month since I've posted, and I'm so sorry about that. So here I am, one month later getting a new chapter posted. Thanks to everyone who kept reading and reviewing. :] So with that, here is the long awaited Chapter 13.

**Disclaimer:** As always, I do not claim to own anything associated with the WWE, I only own Megg Summers.

**Acknowledgments: **

**Opaque-daydream: **It's perfectly fine that's been a bit since you've reviewed, we all have spurts in life that we just can't find the time to sit down and just chill. I'm really glad you enjoyed the intro to Chapter 12, something just really clicked in my head when I was writing it. I'm hoping to start my stories out a lot more like that, that's if I can really get my head to click that way again. Heh. I must say, this chapter is going to go out to you as a congrats on returning to work. :]

**Tly0227: **I'm really glad you enjoy the story, and thank you very much for the review. :]

**Happygolucky103: **Thank you for the review :]

**Reminder: This chapter is taking one week after Chapter 12. **

Uncertainty, doubt and confusion are just a few of the many feelings that no one wants to experience when in a committed relationship. They form a fog in your mind, in your heart, and over your logical threshold that can easily make your love life a new kind of tormenting work. Sure, you have to work to keep a relationship strong and healthy, but it should not have to feel something you have to do, it should come naturally. So what do you do when the work just becomes to much? What do you do when you're unsure if the feelings you have aren't just something you want to be there?

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.. _That seemed to be the only sound I could hear in my head. I felt as if my body was there physically, but mentally, I was in a completely different reality. It seemed like this my new feeling as of late. I think Randy noticed, but even if he did, he has remained silent. And frankly, I think I knew why. It was slowly starting to dwindle to the four month anniversary of my father's death. It always seemed as if I distanced myself every time the date struck. And Randy just let me be. But this time, that wasn't it. This time, it was something much more complex, something that not even I can explain.

"Megg, were you even listening?" The low rumbling tone of Randy's voice broke through the barrier of my thoughts. I blinked a few times, shaking my head before I turned my attention to the man that I was once so sure had stole my heart. It seemed as if this was another routine I have entered in to lately, one second everyone thought I was there, and the next time I was just staring in to space at whatever was in the front of my sight. I sighed as I ran a hand through my brunette hair, a small frown tugging at my features in apology.

"Yeah...well, no. I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." I murmured guiltily as I finally raised my eyes from the confides of my long eyelashes, managing to catch the glance of Randy's worried blue ones. I felt horrid for what I had been putting him through, all my distancing uncertainty, how much I was pushing him away. But, the thing is, I can't help it. I don't want to break his heart, it's not like I was meaning to ruin us. Half of my heart was so stone certain that I was where I wanted to be, where I really did belong. The other half though, I hated it. The other half of my heart was aching to be in another room with a hat wearing, charismatic, sweet, funny, and strong superstar. My thoughts and my heart were completely deceiving everything I was once so sure of.

So, what do you do when you can't trust your own heart? Do you run in fear? Do you pretend everything is alright or do you simply refuse to partake in your minds rambling circles? If this is what's happening to me, then what do I have to really solidly rely on, if I can't rely on myself?

"We'll just uh, we'll leave you two alone." Cody exclaimed in a hushed tone as he furrowed his brows and etched his way to the door, Ted following closely behind him, a worried look causing creases of lines to appear on his forehead. I didn't really want them to leave, I was afraid of what I would actually say if they did, at least with them in the room, I had a way to remain silent.

"Right. We have plans, right?" Ted stated as more of an actual question, rather than a statement of certainty. I knew he wasn't sure what was going on, it seemed as if Ted was always just a little bit slow on what was going on. He never really paid attention. But at least his total loss of what was going on could lighten the mood. Ted always did amuse me with his lack of common sense.

_Thud,_ the metal door of our shared locker room closed sending an echoing sound throughout the entire locker room. The air was so thick that I felt like I was going to suffocate. I sighed as I pulled myself away from my jumbled mind, maybe this moment with Randy was what I was going to need to set me on the path I was once on.

I felt his larger, warm hand slide on to mine, grasping at my much smaller one as he laced our fingers together. The hot, yet chilling sensation that always resided when he touched me was still there. My hazel eyes slowly maneuvered their way away from his. I knew I didn't have the courage to look in to his blue orbs, I was to ashamed of myself to do that. "Tell me what's going on, baby." Randy coaxed out in his rough toned voice, reminding me exactly why I loved him so much. How could I ever doubt my love for him? How could I allow myself to think so much in to one almost kiss when I had Randy right here beside me?

"I've...I've just had a lot on my mind. It's nothing for you to worry about, babe. I promise." I heard my voice speak out, but that's not what I really wanted to say. It's like I had no control over myself anymore, even to the brink that my heart was lying to him. But was it really? The part that loved Randy was right, he didn't need to worry because I belonged to him. The other half though, that's where I was lying. This isn't what our relationship needs, not even in the slightest bit. Randy didn't deserve this. He deserved so much more than me. Why couldn't I just bring myself to tell him the truth? Why couldn't I tell him what happened between me and John Cena. Wait. That's why. If I did that would mean we'd be short of the two most popular and loved superstars of the WWE. One for murder and the other one dead.

"You'd tell me if it was about me, wouldn't you?" Randy murmured gently in a worried tone. His blue eyes were so lost, so desperate to find the truth of what was bothering me. How could I do this to him? This wasn't the Randy I knew...for a moment I was almost thinking that it wasn't Randy at all. My eyes finally averted the plain floor and I finally allowed myself to in to the face of the predator that stole my heart. It was at that moment, with one glance, I remembered just how, and more importantly, why I love him.

**Flashback: **

_**Date: August 18, 2010**_

_**Time: 7:45 P.M. **_

_**Location: St. Louis. Randy's house. **_

_ "Save your breath." Randy whispered gently on my lips as his body hovered above my much smaller frame, his hands balancing his muscular torso above me. He was beautiful. The way his muscles would contract and expand with every labored breath, the slight part of this thin lips as he brushed his mouth to mine for a brief moment, the way his blue eyes shined so intensely with every emotion he felt. He was perfect, no. Randy was more than perfect. He was god-like. A specimen made purely from perfect work and crafting. _

_ I shook my head with a small ease, my brunette locks brushing along the white sheets as I slid a hand to his cheek, resting my hand against his heated skin. I knew at this moment this is where I belonged, where I wanted to be for the rest of my life. "How do you do it?" I whispered softly as realization consumed my body. This feeling, this attachment to Randy, this love, it will kill and save me. "How do you make my heart feel like this?" I whispered once more as my eyes caught his with ease, my body arching to feel a better closeness. _

_ "Because you're mine." He mumbled with simplicity, his body still hoovering over mine before he turned, pulling my body close to his on his side. With ease my head found it's way on his heart, my hand resting on his large chest as my fingers tapped along with the soothing rhythm. "I'm never letting you go Megg." Randy barely whispered against my hair, placing a kiss to the top of my head. _

_ That's how I knew for sure that he was it, the one. He already had my life, my heart, my body, my soul. I learned that this love was my death and my rebirth. He took my dreams and he made them come true, he tore away the ones that were broken, and he made new. He filled me with hope beyond the starts. Only this love was going to last all the sunrises, sunsets, and days easier and better. _

_**End Flashback**_

I looked to Randy, tears barely grazing my black lashes as I launched myself in to his arms, wrapping my body around his as I nuzzled my head in to his nook, inhaling his warm cinnamon scent. "I love you." I whispered out repeatedly against the skin of his neck, my fingers barely digging in to the skin of his back as I tried to contain myself. "I'm sorry," I whimpered out in a pitiful tone, "I'm so sorry."

"Shh.." Randy's voice echoed in through my mind as she coaxed me, his hand resting on the back of my head as he held me tight. "Calm down." He murmured gently, his arms flexing as he held me close to him. This is why I needed him, why I loved him. He was so different with me, so complexly at ease and calm. He was my only rock, my safe place. "I'm here baby." I felt his body tense as he finally pulled me to see my face, his hand coming up gently, his rough thumbs brushing the few stray tears from my cheeks before his voice reached my mind once more. "Megg...baby. I have to tell you something."

**I hate to leave it here, but I do have most of the next chapter wrote. I just really wanted to get you guys an update. I had to leave my home state for awhile due to family issues, and I just never had a chance to update. But I am back, and will be for awhile. :] I know this is fluff, but it's sort of a filler as to what's going on through Megg's head lately. And it's important to the plot. So hang in there :] **


	18. Chapter 14: Running up that Hill

**Chapter 14: Running Up that Hill**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any material of the WWE. I only own the created diva Megg Summers.

**Author's Note:** **With class and school, I'm having a hard time finding a spare moment to sit and write. But, I'm getting in as much as I can. Next week I have Thanksgiving break, so I'm hoping I can get at least one more chapter up before I have to return to class. So, with that, it's on to the reviewers. **

**Opaque-Daydream: **I swear, I always adore reading your reviews. They always inspire to update when I'm lacking on time. Things are better with me and the family, it's class now that is keeping me away from this. I'm so enthused that you're so patient with updates, I hate being so scarce with them as of late. A song inspired my last one, and it took me hours to figure out that excerpt you loved. Ha. I'm glad you noticed it. =] I'm really wondering what you'll think of this one, it's shocking, and I was so mad at myself for writing it, but it plays such a big part with Chapter 15.

**Now, it's story time. :] **

No one ever thinks they could be so enraged over a piece of news. Especially to the extent that they are having near outer body experience. The mind races through ways to cope, things to do, what to say, who to run to. But really, what needs to be done is a way to undo it. That's what the mind really wants. No one wants to be angry, not really. Yet, it happens, and we cope. Events happening that we want to forget, to ignore, to erase, we have to deal. No matter what.

I felt as if I was losing a grip on myself, on the reality I had become so accustomed to, so contented with. Change wasn't for me. Negativity wasn't something I was fond of. Now hear I was, struggling with a lump in my throat and stinging eyes, my face contorted with confusion as I attempted to find the words that were appropriate, something, anything, that I could say. With a distant tone, I managed to let a few syllables slip out, "So, they're back?" I couldn't handle that, I couldn't understand why they would be allowed after what they did to me. To Randy. I stood from my perch on the leather couch, my feet leading me in a back and forth line as I paced in front of the door, my hand tangling it's way in to my hair. I felt as if I was running up a hill that only seemed to get higher, one that would reach no real end at the very moment.

I paused in my consistent footing, turning my body as I allowed my eyes to come in to contact with the icy blue orbs of the Legend Killer. My Legend Killer, my Randy. Those same eyes have aided me through so many hard times these past few months, and now I found myself wanting to find that comfort in them once more. Yet, it was that instant I noticed something off, different, with the eyes of the man I had grown to love. A distant fog had succumbed over his blue pools, shielding me from him. I knew then what was going on. A realization I didn't need to face at that moment had told me all I needed to know, yet had no desire of knowing. "You knew..." I whispered out with a strained tone, my brows furrowing as I took a step away from the one who use to be so honest. "How long have you known?" I questioned out with a bittersweet tone, my eyes shining with shock and betrayal, and yet, he reminded silent, looking away from me. "How long, Randy?" I didn't expect my tone to be so loud, so angry, but I never expected a lot of things to happen today either. I had lost my composure now, and my voice was even starting to break as tears began to brim around my hazel eyes.

I watched as Randy snapped his back towards me, his eyes clouded and void of any type of emotion at the exact moment. I studied him, his lips parting as his deep voice echoed through the room, "Since the day at the pool." I didn't understand how he could be so empty, so cold and careless over this. He was acting as if their return had no real significance. At least so I thought. "Is that what you want to hear, Megg? I didn't tell you because you were actually happy! For the first time in months, you had real fun without holding back!" His eyes were flashing once more, and once again, I couldn't make out his feelings, like so many times before. But, his words, there was something deeper within them. He was trying to control his temper, he was afraid of losing his grip and doing something he'd regret for the rest of his life. But, did it really make up for him hiding something that important from me?

"You've known that long. That long, Randy. How could you keep something like that from me? I don't care how happy I was, I had a right to know! They put me in a coma!" My voice was torn and split between feeling hurt and angered. I didn't know which feeling to work with, or how to let Randy know just exactly what he's done, how much he's hindered everything we've worked so hard to keep strong. He's been the only thing I've known that I can rely on, the only person who can settle me when I'm on the edge of breaking. I felt as if my world was being swallowed and sucked in to a giant black hole, or some alternate universe that I was completely foreign too. I had no idea how I was meant to deal with this. I had no idea how I was meant to react, what I was suppose to say. Randy, he was my constant, my heart, my rock, and he betrayed me. I didn't know who he was anymore. I didn't know if I could trust him anymore. I found myself standing silently, my eyes staring straight in to his pleading to find the man I love, and yet all I found myself doing was wondering if there was anyway that I could find that trust again. I needed to feel that security with him, to feel safe, loved. I couldn't.

"Baby...Megg. I'm, please, I'm sorry." The tone of his deep voice was breaking me apart. All the remorse, the weakness, the misery, it was killing me to know that I was the one causing it. His hands had changed faster than anything I've ever seen. His ice blue eyes were radiating with so much sadness. I could feel myself beginning to hate myself for what I was causing him. I watched him rise from his perch on the leather couch, his perfectly sculpted muscles flexing with each definite stride, the shine of his tanned and baby oil covered skin glowing in the lighting, and his perfect eyes sparkling with so much depth. He was a man of pure perfection, and it scared me just how much he was able to effect me at the very moment. His built, tattooed covered arm began to stretch out for me, just until his large hand grazed over my bared skin. I desired to find my home within his grasp again, to feel him take me in to him and tell me everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't let myself give in. My body reacted off my thoughts to his gentle, scorching, touch. For the first time, I flinched away from him, taking my steps nearer to the metal door. "Megg, don't." Randy exclaimed through his deep tone of voice, sending heartbreaking shivers down my heart.

"Don't what, Randy?" I asked with another bittersweet smile, shaking my head as I looked at his still face, "Don't be hurt?" I asked with a defiant tone as I felt my hand reach behind me, grasping on to the cold silver handle of the door, "They put me in a coma and yo didn't think I needed to know they were coming back until the night that they do! God, if you're so willing to hide something like that from me, if it's that easy, then what else have you been hiding from me?" I had no idea what I was saying at the exact moment, and yet the words were escaping and pouring from my lips like a fountain. "I can't trust you, Randy..." For the first time my voice faltered to a barely audible whisper, and a single stray tear broke through the barrier that had began crumbling, and slid down my cheek.

I didn't allow myself to give Randy a single second to defend himself, for us to talk out the entire situation, to fix it. I didn't have the will power to let myself give in to his charming words, his perfect voice, his beautiful eyes, gentle touch, and perfect kiss. My body had told me to run, to get away from him, from the problem, and that's exactly what I did. My feet had escorted me all the way down the various, haunting white halls, through every superstar and diva crowding the hall, and to a place where I knew I would be safe. To the one locker room that I knew I shouldn't have even taken a step near. John's dressing room. He was the one man who had been there since day one, the one who had been there through it all. He was my rock, and my shelter from the storms when nothing was going my way. He was my John, no one else could say that, not like I could. John wasn't just my best friend, not really. There was always something more between us, nearly every superstar had seen that. Even Randy. That's why he was always so insistent that John not be affectionate with me. In Randy's eyes, John was a threat, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Maybe Randy was right in his worries. Even I knew that something was changing between me and John, and it was even scaring me. I couldn't let that effect my relationship with him though. I would always need John in my life, I would be lost without him.

My hand inched it's way against the cool, solid material of the door, and I felt my knuckles making a hard contact with it, causing an echoing noise to break through the air. Only a moment later did I hear the sound of a turning knob, and eventually a clicking that signaled to me the latch had came undone, and the door would soon open. A moment later, I saw the shirtless figure of my best friend standing before me. My eyes immediately began to travel over John's sculpted body. I couldn't help but appreciate just how perfectly sculpted every one of his muscles were shaped. I found myself biting at my lower lips for a brief moment, and a small hint of heat began to develop in my naval. John was definitely larger than Randy muscle wise, something I had always noticed, yet it was somehow different this time. John seemed more, appealing, to me in a sense that I never looked at him. I felt the need to press my body close to his, to feel just how firm, how strong he really was.

Slowly, my hazel eyes became enticed with his sweet, sparkling baby blue eyes, and a breath hitched itself in the back of my throat. Never, not once since the day we had kissed, had I found myself so attracted to John, so enticed with him. I felt as if I was pouring out everything I needed to say right then and there, without even saying a word. My world was finally falling back in to place again, and it was all thanks to my John. He was the puzzle piece I was missing at the moment, he was the one who was holding me together.

I watched intently as John lifted up an arm, reaching his hand out towards my petite waist, grasping on to me, a hand resting along my lower back as he tugged me close against his firm chest, warming my entire body in every way possible. I knew this was wrong, there was no denying that seeing as I was still with Randy. I shouldn't be feeling this towards another man, especially it being my boyfriends best friend. For some strange reason, I couldn't bring myself to say anything, to even leave. My hands slid their way to his large biceps, holding on to his hard muscles, and I allowed my head to rest comfortably against his chest, hearing his lulling heartbeat within my ears. At that moment, being with John, it felt so right.

I began to tilt my head up, aching to see his blue eyes, only instead, I found John's head tilting just at that very same moment, and ours lips met in a delicate kiss. Neither of us had pulled away, nor did I want to. I couldn't. Something sparked deep within me, and I wanted to feel more. In only seconds it had grown from a tender moment, in to something more. Guilt, want, need, and pleasure began to shoot through my body, and I, both of us, began to lose full control.

I stood on my top toes, pressing my petite torso, and breasts fulling against John's bare chest. His large hands slid to the them of my black sequined tank-top, tugging it up the slightest bit, and began to trail his finger tips along my bare flesh. A wave of burning, hot, heat filled my naval, and all along the skin his hands had caressed so delicately. I was hooked. I couldn't help but want more of his touch, his taste, the soft wisps of sighs that were exiting both our lips. I was addicted, and John, was my drug.

His large body began to tower against mine as he sheltered me, pressing my somewhat exposed back against the brick wall by his dressing room. He began to slide his large hand farther up my shirt, landing just beneath my breasts, leaving me with a white hot need to feel him, to experience his touch. I titled my head from his lips, breathing deeply as I finally managed to speak, "John, maybe we should.." My breathless words halted as he took his lips to the pulse of my neck, sucking, nipping, and licking at my tender flesh, causing a moan of pleasure to finish my sentence instead.

"Let me show you..." John whispered out in a lustful tone as he allowed his hands to roam down to my ass, grasping at it as he hoisted my body up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist, "what you do to me." He finally finished out with a small grunt, pressing his lips to mine passionately, before pulling back with a smirk like grin as he arched his erection against my aching woman hood, starting to grind his hips with mine. I tried to keep my want and pleasure filled moaned concealed as I clung my heated body closer to his, my breathing labored, and eyes closed from the massive amount of pure pleasure. As I felt his motions slow, I managed to pry my dark, lusting eyes open, my lips parted ever so slightly as I rested my forehead to Johns, "What are we doing, baby girl?" John questioned as he shook his head, before tilting it to the side, starting his assault to my neck once more, pressing teasing, feather light kisses up and down the length of my neck.

I felt my eyes begin to close instantly, a pleasure filled smile tugging at my lips as I felt my body react to his touch naturally, "God, please don't stop..." I whimpered out, and began to grind my naval against his hardened manhood, his lips starting to tease at my pulse once more. The things that John could do with his lips was amazing. Chill, after chill was shooting down my spine, and I knew if he kept going at this pace, we wouldn't even have to have sex in order for me to reach an orgasm.

_Flash!_ A bright white light drew us out of our own little world of contentment so fast that I thought John would have dropped me to the floor right then and there. Instead, he had immediately lowered me to my feet, making sure to took me behind his larger body in order to shield my disgruntled figure from anyone to see. My hands began to fumble at pulling down the black material of my sequined tank-top, and I found myself unable to comprehend what was happening in that moment, but whatever it was, I could only pray that word doesn't get back to Randy before I could explain just exactly what I had done.

**And this is where I leave you all. I already have the page to Chapter 15 wrote on paper, but I will be taking the time to right it tomorrow. I promise! :] I have no class or work, so I can finally get another update for you all. :] **


	19. Chapter 15: Fire and Gasoline

**Chapter 15: Fire and Gasoline**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any material of the WWE. I only own the created diva Megg Summers.

**Author's Note: Oh gosh, it definitely feels amazing to finally be back. I can't believe how crazy hectic life had became, but it feels amazing to finally get on and get you guys off this major cliffhanger I had left with. Thank you all for still following and waiting on my highly overdue update! :]  
**

**Opaque-Daydream: **Even after my long absence I still adore reading your reviews. Maybe it's just for the fact that you've always been so tentative to make sure you reply, or just for the fact you somehow always manage to point out my favorite parts too. :] Either or, thank you so much for still reading even after all this time. It means tons to me. :] **  
Thatgirl54: **You are definitely one of the inspirations as to why I finally forced the time to get on here and update. I'm so glad that you loved this story, and for the fact that you couldn't stop reading till you were done. This chapter is probably something you've been waiting for awhile. I hope you like it. :] **  
rhodesXmorrisonXorton: ** Thank you so much for adding me in to your favorites and alerts. That really means so much to me. :] My writing, I know, is a lot of different for the people on here, but it's something I've worked on years trying to perfect. I'm glad to see that it's paying off. So, really, thank you for noticing. :]

**Now, after months of being poofed, it's time to get the show on the road. :] Enjoy!**

Best friends exist in this world for so many purposes; Comfort, loyalty, amusement. A person to share the deepest of secrets with. A person to be the rock when the going gets tough, to be the person that understands, to listen. Best friends are just one of the many reasons why no one is really alone in the world. In life anything can happen. Life in and of itself is completely unpredictable. The worst of situations can unfold, but somehow ends up being okay because of a best friend. When the going gets tough, a best friend is exactly who we all go to. It's what our body's are eventually trained to do by a certain age. We run to the person we know wont judge us for our mistakes. We run to the person who makes our mistakes just that bit of bearable so that we can fix them. But, what do you do when the biggest mistake you made, is with that person? How do you talk about it? How do we cope? Best friends are our person, and when that person can't make it better, what do you do?

Passion. That had to be the only reason why any of this could have possibly happened to me. I had lost my person in a moment of blind...passion? That had to be the only logical reason, the only logical word as to why I could have betrayed Randy. Then again, who was I trying to kid? If my mistake of making out with my best friend could ever be logical, then there had to be something so much more deeply wrong with this picture. What logic could possibly be found in the fact that I had just cheated on the man that I love, with the on man that he never trusted. The one man, that he had just forgiven. None. That's what logic is hidden in that statement. I had just ruined my own life in the matter of blind idiocy. Not passion. I couldn't begin to fathom everything that I had just underhandedly destroyed.  
I had fell in to a full blown catatonic state as my mind began to try and grasp on to the threads of goodness that I had in my life. Guilt, panic, heartbreak, regret, grief. It was weighing heavily down on my body in heavy layers that I couldn't begin to bare. Randy's face was flashing like a movie within my head, taking over my sight. I couldn't help but fear that I would never again feel his tough. I couldn't help but want to break down over the fact that I would probably never have the privilege of being held by him. Even worse I would probably never be able to see his eyes sparkle, or that rare smile that only I had the honor of ever seeing. I had ruined everything that we had worked so hard to build. I needed to run from the scene of the horrible moment I had just acted upon. I needed to break down for him, to spill out my heart on the floor to him. I needed to grovel, I needed to beg for him to forgive me. I knew what all this would lead once he found out. I could only imagine the way he would brutalize John with his bare hands, the words that would fall from his perfect lips like venom as he took out the rage that would fill him. I knew that John would only be his first victim. Then would befall me. Randy, I knew he would never lay a hand on me to harm me, but I knew he would not hold back the words that easily flow from his lips as he tore my heart thread by thread. But his words, they would only be the aftermath for me. The look that would befall upon his face, that would break me even more. The way I knew he would look at me with hurt, with rage, with disgust. Randy would never forgive me for betraying him like this. I knew it. John knew it. My entire world was crumbling all because I couldn't take the heat of knowing my worst enemies have arrived back in the one place that I loved to be besides Randy's arms. Now that I had lost not only my home, but my solace. I had nothing. I was nothing.

Slowly, I began to see the images of the battle slowly beginning to unfold before my eyes. A battle that I wanted to desperately escape, and yet, the one I was sourly trapped in with no way of escaping without feeling more regret weigh down upon my body. My already heavily held down shoulders couldn't possibly take anymore regret on them. So, I stayed, waiting for my eyes to regain more focus to be able to see who exactly was the one that had withdrawn John and me from our lustful, our sinful, moment.  
My bared back was sheltered between John's muscular form and from the solid white, cement brick that I had once been pinned against. Just the idea of knowing that I had become so wrapped up, and open for all to see, had sent shameful shivers down my body. I couldn't begin to understand why I kept bringing moment up in to my thoughts, distracting my hectic mind from the reason as to why I still so confused. Finally, a voice broke through my thoughts, and for the first time and minutes, John's body wasn't the only image breaking in to my thoughts. "Get out of here. Now." His voice was so deep, so frantic and rampaging in to my mind like a load of water being poured on to me. I never heard John speak to me in such a manner that was forceful, or demanding. I never heard him sound so worried, and the fact that he was so tense only heightened my fear. I squeezed my hazel eyes tightly, feeling a small stinging sensation as tears began to brim and cover them so quickly. I was ashamed of myself. I couldn't escape the regret. Even worse, I couldn't stand to realize how disheveled I appeared. I couldn't stand the fact that I still felt the urge to pin my body to John's and continue what we had only started. I didn't want to open my eyes, I didn't want to face reality, but I knew that I had to. John's frantic voice was begging me to as he broke through my catatonic barrier once more. "Megg, please, I'm begging you. Just run." I was the only person that could hear him in that moment. His voice was hushed, and I knew that his lips were barely moving just by how jumbled his words were forced to sound. I felt his large, warm hand squeeze my shaking hand as he pleaded and tried to force me to pay attention to his statements.

Agonizingly, I forced my eyes to pry themselves open. I couldn't see anything beyond John's broad shoulders, but I knew by the way his veins were beginning to protrude that I probably didn't want to see what was happening before me. It was easy for me to decipher the fact that Randy hadn't been the man, well, person, to catch me betraying him. How? Simply for the fact that John was still standing, and there was no yelling. Which, luckily, left me the chance to be the one to honestly tell him what I had done. But, if it wasn't Randy, then why was John acting so defensive? That part was the only thing that I couldn't grasp in to my mind. Instead of taking John's advice, I slowly wriggled my hand from his tight grip, taking multiple tiny steps from behind him as I began to take my place at his side. It was then that I learned why John had been so filled with anger. Then I had learned why it had been in my best interest to run for the hills and never looking back. It was completely official, this day had gone from terrible, to being the official end of my life.  
A thick Irish brogue accent penetrated my thoughts, causing all the memories of what had happened to me to flash on repeat within my mind. My body had instantly froze, standing as trapped a statue. My heart was pounding so loudly within my ears that I began to feel my pulse, almost as if I could even hear my pulse. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and apart of me was wondering if I was still even breathing. "Well, well, well. Wha' do we have here?" I felt as if I was going to be sick within any second, and I wish had. It was better than the gut wrenching feeling that was stabbing within my chest and stomach as I stood frozen, watching his paled form take steps closer to me. Why couldn't I just die in that moment? "Seems ya' found ya'self in a predicament, eh, Cena?" Stephen questioned with a cruel laugh and a twisted smirk, his form mere inches from me in that moment. My eyes followed his every motion, and stared helplessly as the camera taunted me, swaying back and forth in my line of sight before he swiftly lowered the blackmail in to his pocket, his right hand remaining still behind his back.

John took a daring step forward, his hands balled in to his closed fists as he stood toe to toe with the man that placed me in a coma only months ago. I watched, frozen, as his shoulders heaved up and down with heavy breaths, his face contorted in a dangerous glare, daring Stephen to make a move. "I suggest you get the hell out of here before I wipe that sick smirk off of your face. Megg has nothing to do with. You're deal with me and Orton." His voice was so deep, and it was dripping with fierce malice, something that anyone rarely heard from the Champ. This time, this was all a moment of truth. It was the moment that proved that John, no matter what had happened between us, he was still my person. He was still going to be the best friend that had sheltered me when I was on the plane. He was still going to be the smiling goof that was there for me. But, the moment of relief that had filled my body, I should have known it was going to last long. I didn't deserve to have that moment last. I had betrayed my Randy's trust, and karma was going to swiftly make sure that it had it's vengeance on my actions.

My stomach twisted, if possible, to even more sickening knots as Stephen's eyes glowered over John's head, beginning to make their skin crawling trail along my body. I felt violated. I felt as if I was going to crumble to the floor to pieces if this time trailed on any longer. Stephen took a step back from John, his scheming smirk still permanently on his lips as he had his back nearly resting against the cold brick wall behind him. It terrified me how easily he backed away, but I wasn't going to say a word. All I wanted was to find my way back to the locker room, securely away from the one man that terrified me. I swallowed the lump forming in the back of my throat as I watched John's frame slowly inch toward mine, step by single, tiny steps. _Please just let this all be over..._

Then it happened.  
Time began to move in slow motion, almost as if an instant replay was being watched on television. My world crumbled in to the miniscule pieces. One minute, John had his body moving towards mine, his bulky arm outstretched, his hand prepared to grab on to my much smaller one, and the next, his body was following backwards, his baby blue eyes shielded, his form tormentingly following to the floor. The sickening crack echoing in my ears was permanently embedded in to my memory. His shaved head had came in to contact with the corner of a metal crate placed within the haunting white halls. I could hear my voice replaying in my ears. My cries. I felt as if I was watching myself run over to him, knees cracking painfully on the tile as I scrambled to place his head within my tiny hands. Only to wish that I hadn't touch him at all. It only took seconds for my hands to become moist with a warm, red liquid. John's blood. My screams had became instantly futile, nobody was around to help. No one could fix this.  
My hands slowly placed his head to floor, only for my eyes to stare in horror as the white tile seemed to vanish. My hands gripped on to the black material of my shirt, ripping from the beginning of my belly button down, revealing my midriff. I didn't care, he needed help. Somebody had to make this right. I wrapped the material around his head, and almost instantly I began to shake his arm, tap his cheek, begging and pleading for him to open his eyes. He had to open his eyes.

My cheeks, even my chest, had become drenched with salty tears as I stared helplessly down at the form of one of the strongest, and most giving, men that I knew. My body was shaking furiously with sobs that I could barely hold my form up to even see if John was still breathing. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest I would have begged God to kill me in that moment as well. This was not allowed to happen. My best friend could not die. He wasn't going to die because of my own mistakes, my own stupidity. Rage began to fill my body, and my breathing became even more ragged and deep as I forced myself to stand from the scene before me. My bloodied hands were gripped in to tight fists, my stomach even covered in spots of blood. There was no chance I was letting Stephen get away with putting me in a coma and following up his actions by doing the same to my best friend. I was on a war path, and I would be sure to make hell fall upon his life.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat, tears still pouring down my face. It was impossible for me to decipher whether or not it was coming from fear, rage, or desperation, but in that moment, I didn't care. My hands were balled in to tiny fists, and the only man in my eyesight was like a red flag being waved in front of a bull. He was my target. Without thinking, my left fist flew up in rage, attempting to make contact with his pale face, only to fall in to his large hand. He twisted it at angle, and I was surprised not to feel my bone snap as my legs crippled out in pain. There was nothing I could do. My body began to give in to the fact that I was trapped, and that there was nothing in my power that I could do to stop it."You bastard!" I screamed out, a helpless sob escaping my lips. If this was going to be the end of me, then I was getting what I deserved.

A cackle filled my ears as I looked up at Stephen, his green eyes glowing with deadly sparks as he stared down at my body with amusement. "The fun has only just begun princess." He whispered out as he lowered his lips by my ear, and my body lurched inside as I felt my throat burn. "We're gonna be makin' memories you'll neva' forget." My eyes grew wide with fear as he shoved me to the floor completely, my thighs resting on the back of my calves as I stared up at him with pleading eyes, freshly formed tears pouring down my cheeks. "Say goodnigh'." Stephen finished with a smirk as he finally revealed his hand from behind his back, a lead pipe sparkling in the fluorescent light before it came down to my temple.  
My eyes closed instantly, my body preparing to feel the pain that would eventually consume my head. In an instant white hot flashes blinded the blackness. A warm liquid trickled down my eyebrow, passing my cheek, and the feeling slowly began to stop, and the painful bright white light began to slowly dim from gray to black. My voice whimpered out a final plea of help, though it was to no avail. Randy was nowhere in any way there to help me. The last thing I could remember hearing before blackness completely consumed me was his thick Irish accent echoing in the halls, "It'll all be worth it ta' get my title..."

**It's a little shorter than I would have liked, but I will be definitely getting up the next chapter tomorrow. :] As always, please review, they are always appreciated and acknowledged. :] **


	20. Chapter 16: When I'm Gone

**Chapter 16: When I'm Gone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any material of the WWE. I only own the created diva Megg Summers.  
Author's Note: **This chapter includes an edited version of the prelude. But, prior to it is a by standers point of view as to what has happened. Keep an eye out for Chapter 17 as well. I'm sorry I'm so scarce with updating, moving day is slowly approaching, so I'm still pretty busy. **  
Opaque-daydream: **I am so glad to see that you're still following. To this day I still always read your reviews to encourage my updates when I get the chance. :] I'm so glad you appreciate all the work I put in to all of this. Even if I am scarce, you're definitely one of my motivations to keep this story going.

**ThatGirl54:** I'm definitely sure you'll love the next few chapters I have going on in my hand. If you love the drama, it will definitely have you hooked. So I seriously hope you keep following and reading this. :] ****

**In the Eyes of the Witnesses **  
Sirens could be heard echoing all throughout the arena; Red and blue flashing lights littered the parking deck, illuminating it with an eerie glow of shock and loss. The roster was gathered around behind the bright yellow caution tape, even the Chairman himself was arriving in the matter of minutes, awaiting the possibly irreversible damage that had fallen out that night. How was it possible that a normal night could be turned so deadly? How was it possible that security hadn't heard the screams or the commotion? Better yet, how was it possible that in those minutes, not one person was around to keep such an event from falling out?  
John Cena's body was damaged, some even finding it hard to recognize the man they had all come to know and love at one point or another. His neck was braced, eyes barely open as groggy pleads faded in and out of his lips. A pool of blood still stained the white tiled floors, his blood, and no one could understand why. "Where is she...?" They watched helplessly as he tried to rise from the stretcher, but to no avail, straps holding his battered body down as he watched his co-workers whisper on about who he could possibly even be referring to.  
"John!"  
Gasps filled the air as the bodies formed on either side of the walls, everyone staring as the Viper made his way down the halls in a rush. No one knew what to expect, if anything, everyone would have thought that he would have been the culprit behind such a viscous and brutal attack, and yet, he wasn't. The Viper, Randy Orton, was the one running for his life to check on his best friend. Running, to find the love of his life who he had yet to learn had been captured during those mere minutes that they were apart.  
"Let me through, damn it!" Randy yelled as he pushed through the bodies of police members and paramedics trying to hold him back from the crime scene. "I said let me through." He finally snarled out, glaring down dangerously at the man standing in the way of his best friend. The halls had become completely silent. Deathly silent in a sense. Slowly, the roster watched in silence as the black uniformed man stepped aside, and the Viper stood beside the Champ. But no one expected what had happened next.  
"Megg's gone." John coughed out in a sob as the tears began to pour down the always so joyous face of John Cena. "She... He took her man. I couldn't stop it."

Randy stood, his body icily still as his ice blue eyes met with his girl's best friend's. It seemed as if the world had stopped turning in that exact moment, no one knew what to say, no one even knew whether or not to move or run. No one expected what happened next as the man that everyone saw as cold and soul-less, had his back up against the white wall, only to drop down, his shaved head clasped in his hands, and sobs passed through his lips.

The roster froze. Every Diva and Superstar too shocked to speak, or to busy holding on to one another in tears. And as they were ushered away from the scene a revenge filled viper stood, ready to find his prey that tarnished his territory.**  
**

**The Prelude**  
It's been said time and time again that no one knows what they have until it's stripped away. On a day to day basis we take for granted everything that we have in our lives; Our family, our friends, our lovers, our freedom, and even our enemies. We never expect that bad things can happen to us. We believe that we are invincible. And I was no exception to that idea. I believe that with the men in my life, with my lifestyle, that I would never be the girl that something so terrible happened to. But, I was so beyond wrong. My naïve outlook on life is exactly how I wound up in this situation. The idea that we are all invincible is simply a dream. In reality, we are all weak and typically awaiting for our fate to unfold. My fate, what had seemed so good and pure, had taken a turn for the worst. All I could do now was wait. Wait for help. Or, worse. I could wait for my death. What option did I really have?

A small glowing light filled the darken room, and for the first time, I found myself capable of prying my eyes open. For the first time I found it possible to hear the things going on around me. For the first time, I was more terrified than I ever had been in my entire life. "This is day 10 since the WWE Diva's Champion, Megg Summers, has been reported missing. We have the chairman himself on the line right now. Mr. McMahon, are you with us?" The voice of a news caster rang out through the freezing room. I swallowed a lump forming in my throat as my eyes began to fill with stinging, salty tears. I didn't know if it was from the massive pounding sensation that was now swarming through my head, or if it was from the fact that my, supposed, cold-heart-ed boss was even trying to get me back.

"Of course I'm here," his voice sounded irritated, even exhausted, and my heart reached out for him. "Listen, Ms. Summers I don't know if you can hear me right now. But I, we, need you to know that every single superstar and human in this business is looking for you. And when we find you, and we will, whoever is doing this to you wont be seeing daylight again."

A sob coursed through my throat and out from my dried lips as I sunk solemnly against the brick wall, tears streaking down my cheek. "Mr. McMahon, can you tell us anything on what has been happening since the day Ms. Summers went missing? Can you inform us on the ransom or any suspects who might be involved?" The broadcaster had questioned and I struggled from the cuffs around my wrists to grab, hit, or throw something. "They know! They know he did this to me!" I whimpered out in a depressed voice as a cough started to course through my ribs.

"I can't release anything on the suspect in hand, but I can say this. Every single one of Ms. Summers friends are searching high and low for her. The ransom in hand, it's requesting $100 million dollars, a long with a number of points that I cannot speak of right now. Of course none of us have a problem with paying the money, we just would rather be sure we can get Ms. Summers back unharmed and our hands on the man doing this to her."

"They're still looking for me?" My voice breathed out breathlessly as more tears spilled down my cheeks. "They don't hate me?" I whimpered out, sinking in to a lump of body shaking sobs.

"I think you' 'ave seen enough!" A deep voice bellowed out as the light from the television became missing and my head shot up instantly. "Come on. Really? You're cryin' over this? Ya' know they hate you. The only reason they want to find ya' is to end things. Just say you'll be with me, leave those losers, and I'll set ya' free my angel. Everything will be over. All the pain and the tears can stop. Ya' can be happy with me." Slowly I heard his shoes patting along the cement floor, and his empty eyes appeared by man, his rough and massive hand grasped out my neck, forcing me to look at him. "So what do ya' say? Do ya' accept the offer?" He questioned curiously, a menacing look gracing his face.

My body began to shake with fear. I knew what was coming next. I knew what would happen if I didn't accept. But I didn't care. He wasn't the man I loved. He wasn't the man I wanted. "Go to hell." I coughed out, tears stopping as I glared back at him through the pounding pain. I wouldn't let him get to me, I wouldn't put the ones I loved through that.

"Suit ya'self then." Then what I knew was to come happened. A harsh kick connected with my left temple, and for a second everything went black. A white hot pain scorched through my head and I felt calmed when the cool concrete beneath was comforting the pain. But even through it all, I remained silent. No scream, not a single whimper, nothing. "What did that not hurt enough?" He hissed out as he kicked the same spot once more. Black dots covered my vision and I looked up at him, a deadly glare appeared through my slitted eyes as I heard the deep voice of the one I actually wanted course through my thoughts, _Own your fear, baby. Own it. _  
_Randy. I had to get through this for him. To tell him I love him again. To tell him how sorry I am. _

"You're pathetic." I hissed out as I felt a trickle of blood slide down my forehead and down my cheek, "You're not tough. You're beating a woman." I struggled to lift up my head, but the pounding sensations were weighing me down to much, and all I could manage was to move my eyes enough to see my attackers face.

"Ya' stupid bitch!" His voice was maniacal. And I don't think I was ever more afraid of my attacker than I was now. I felt monstrous blows fall against my ribs, and I lost count at 10. I couldn't breathe. Every time I tried to gasp I ended up with a cough that made the pain only worse. "You are a worthless slut! Do ya' hear me? When I'm done with ya', no on will even know you went missing! Do ya' hear me?"

I attempted to answer, but the kick to my left temple only knocked me out. And finally, I felt a sense of peace consume me. Whoever said darkness was bad was insane. Because I finally lost the sense of pain. I didn't feel anymore pain. All I could do in that moment was listen to the sounds of the banging, the voices echoing, the thuds. Only problem was, I didn't know if I was dreaming or if somebody had finally found me...


	21. Chapter 17: Angel

Chapter 17: Angel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any material of the WWE. I only own the created diva Megg Summers.

**Author's Note:** I really wanted to come out and say how inspired and how much fun I had writing this chapter. It is definitely different from the usual ones, and I'm hoping will have everyone on their toes in a small sense. :]

**Opaque-daydream: **Thank you once again for one of your encouraging reviews. :] As always, you know how much I love hearing your opinions. I can only imagine what that would be like, then again, I may get to experience that nightmare somewhere in my own future. If the Navy feels like it, it has to be done. Haha. I definitely need the luck. So thank you tons for it! :] But, back to my thank you. ha. I'm really excited to hear what you have to say on this chapter, you always seem to have an idea of what I'm really getting at with it all, and this one I know you're going to love. :]

**Viper Cena Fan: **Thank you for your review. And hopefully you enjoy this chapter too.

Every time we dream, we find a part of ourselves that we never really knew that we had. We learn of our weakness, our strengths, and our deepest desires. But, what about those dreams that are so surreal that we can't tell if it was a memory, if it really happened, or if it was simply a figment of our mind? Those dreams, those are what speak our hearts deepest wishes. Our dreams is the way we find what makes us tick, even if we are the ones who are too stubborn to really say it ourselves. Dreams are the symbols of our souls. And sometimes, those are the only things we have to hold on to when the going gets rough.

Darkness is what I believe to be what happens before we pass in to our minds safe walls, though sometimes those walls may be tormenting, it was in these dark times that I found solace within them. Darkness is what allows our hearts to enter our mind and show us what we need. But, in this moment, I didn't know if I was dreaming or if I was going to be seeing my father again. All too soon. What is it about darkness that everyone finds to be so terrifying? For me, it was the first peace of comfort I've had since I was taken. Darkness had become my new security blanket...It was all that I had.

Bright lights flashed within the confines of my mind, and soon the black wall I was surrounded by was hazing in to gray, and once the gray faded from my sights I saw my old bedroom. I stood there, taking in the scent of my home, and the soft lull of my vanilla perfumed that seemed to have become permanent within over time. I slowly walked forward, afraid that the floor would vanish beneath me and I would return to the cold concrete and brick I was trapped in. The carpet beneath my barefoot soothed me, just the feel of the soft plush was enough to tell me that in that second I was safe. Even if it was for only that small moment I was safe, and I needed that more than I thought was possible.

I stood before my bed, the brown polka-dotted comforter still laying untouched on the mattress. More than anything I wanted to fall in to the warmth it would bring, to curl beneath the blankets and stay within the cocoon of security for as long as I could. Forever, preferably. I knew better though, that part of my life was out of the question these days, and the only option I could find for that moment was to stand in bask in the hopes of one day returning to my room. To hold the hand of my future child and tell them all the stories of my life...If my life was still even living.

My eyes reached the picture of my father and me that still sat untouched on the nightstand, the last picture I had of him. Yet, it wasn't the memories of my father that flashed before my eyes in that second. No, it was shocking as to the first memory that protruded my deepest thoughts. I saw Randy sitting on my bed, but it wasn't the Randy I knew when he was injured from winning his championship. My stomach tightened in to painful knots, my legs began to shake as I saw his form stand from the bed, I took a step to reach for him, but my legs gave out and my body crumbled in to a heap on the floor, yet he was un-phased, almost as if he was looking straight through me. His eyes were bloodshot, and dark bags rested on his sullen face. His face was covered in stumble, and his hair had become slightly thicker. What made my body ache even more was the way his eyes seemed so tormented, haunted even. The bright vibrant blue's that I came to know so well were faded and withdrawn from the world. A Randy that I did not know. A Randy that I vowed I would mend, if I were to ever see him again.

I forced my body up from the floor, slowly walking over to his figure, my heart pleading for him to realize him touch, to feel me, to hear me. It was as if I was watching his actions from wherever he was. As if I was just dragging his moment in to my room to watch for myself. I took a breath, my eyes closed for the briefest of moments before I allowed my right hand to brush over his chest. I opened my eyes and I felt his warm cinnamon course through my senses, easing all the aching that filled my battered body. I looked up from his torso, my eyes grazing over his features. His lips were no longer moving, and his eyes were filled with a fire that I knew so well. My heart jumped in to my chest and I began to wonder if he could feel me, if this was as surreal to him as it was to me. My mind raced with ideas as to what I could possibly do next. He couldn't see me, he couldn't return the gesture of any semblance of love, but he could feel me. I knew he could.

"Randy," my voice whimpered out as I raised my left hand to his cheek, my thumb grazing over his skin, it wasn't the same, I couldn't feel his warmth, but it was more than enough, even if just for then. "Randy... I don't know if you can hear me. Or if this is just my mind playing tricks on me. Just..." I felt a tear begin to slide down my cheek as I watched his eyes dance with an array of emotions, still standing stone still, his hands stuffed in to his pockets. "I love you. I'll always love you." I swallowed the forming lump in my throat as I watched his eyes flash in the only way I knew, the bright gleam of joy and love whenever he would see me, when he would tell me how he felt. He could hear me, he had to be able to hear me. "I don't know where I am...I just want to be with you again. Please, you have to find me. And don't blame John, Randy, I know how you are. It wasn't his fault..." I knew I was running out of time in that moment, my room was slowly beginning to fade from my vision, and Randy was slowly starting to fade with it. "Look for a factory. An empty one. I'll be there... I love you." In this lost three words the darkness was slowly starting to consume my body once more.

I felt as if I was falling. Everything around me was dimmed with a surreal darkness, yet at the same time it seemed as if everything around me was spinning in a downward spiral to nowhere. My mind was rushing with thoughts. What had I done with my life? Were my last moments among the ones I loved going to be remembered as me running out on the only man I love? To have made-out with my best friend, betraying him? Was my last moment already up, and that moment in my room my chance to say good-bye?

A wind blew through my body, chilling my bones as greens and blues began to fill my sight. I froze, and allowed my body to stand as I felt grass beneath my feet. I knew where I was. It was the one place in my life that I was never going to be able to forget. A white-tank top covered my torso, a long pink skirt draped down to my feet covered my chilled legs, and my brown hair was down and tousled softly, naturally. Before me laid a seemingly never ending field of soft green grass, white and purple flowers littering the grounds within it. But, what was more than possible to never forget was the man that stood only a few feet away from me. My father.

His skin was tanned again, his eyes shining with the light that I thought I would never be able to see again. His cherished, and joyful smile stood still on his lips as he motioned with his hand for me to come stand with him. And I couldn't even begin to say no, as I felt my body run towards his, wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight hug that I would cherish for as long as I could.

The security I had felt in my father's arms was one thing that would never change, I was a daddy's girl, and I would forever be that, no matter how many years were to come in my life. I stepped back with a small bittersweet grin, wiping the tears from my cheeks that I had yet to realize had escaped.

"What are you doing here, princess?" My father asked with a tender, saddened smile as he placed his hand to my cheek, wiping one of the few tears that were still cascading down my cheeks. "You're so young, baby girl. So talented. You have so much to come in your life..." In that moment, I saw a tear fall from my father's face, and my brows furrowed in a despair of confusion.

"Daddy... Am I? Did I... I'm dead, aren't I?" I whispered out as I felt my eyes travel his face begging to find an answer that I would want to hear. I couldn't be dead. I had so many things that I needed to fix, so many people that I needed to say things too. So much I still wanted to do with my life. I could not be gone, not yet.

A deep frown passed on to my father's face, another tear spilling down his cheek as he took a step toward me, "It's hard to explain, sweetie." My father began as he gestured for me to join him at his side, placing his arm over my shoulders before nodding his head for me to look ahead. The field turned in to the factory, and what I saw happening before me was something I never would have wanted anyone I loved to see. "You're body has no pulse, no heartbeat... The paramedics and police are on the way now. Randy is in one of the cars with the detectives, and he will be the one to find your body." My father spoke in a choked sob as he looked down at me. "He will preform CPR, and if you chose to continue living your life, you're risking his life. Stephen will sneak up behind him, and he will shoot him. Or, you can stay here and chose a different path for Randy. The detectives will enter first, they will take Stephen in to custody, and Randy will remain safe. That's only if you chose to stay."

I could tell by the look on my father's face that this was more than difficult for him to decide. To tell his only daughter that she has to either chose to live and risk losing the love of her life, or to die at a young age with a future so bright. It would be any parent's nightmare, but in that moment, I had the balance of my life and my soul mate's placed in both my hands. A choice that I didn't want to face. A choice that I didn't know how to make it.

"So, that's it?" I asked with a bitter laugh as I ran a hand through my hair, tears filling my eyes and spilling over down my cheeks. "I'll just decide to kill my soul mate or myself? I don't get a choice that can keep..." My hand came to my mouth as a heart wrenching sob passed through my lips. "Some thing just sends you here to read my fortune. To tell me that I'm better off dying. You know what? Read me another sign. Tell me another damn fortune. All these things around here are just so useful with their damn winding roads and forks in them. What about my life? What about my life with Randy? The future that we wanted? Does that not matter now? I get taken, I get beaten, I get physically degraded, and I have to make this choice? I'm 24 years old. I don't wanna die, but I don't wanna lose him..."

My father stood before me, wrapping his arms around my body in a tight hug, and the only thing I found myself capable of doing was crying in to his chest. "Shh..." His voice cooed out softly as he ran his hand up and down my back, "You'll figure it out darlin'. There's always a loophole, and I know you, you'll find it." My father coaxed out as he stepped back, taking my cheeks in to his hands as he placed a soft kiss to my forehead. "I have to go now, darlin.' But, you'll be okay. You'll make the right choice." He exclaimed with his always so comforting smile. "I love you, darlin'." My father whispered out as his form faded from my sight as well.

I stood there, my body numb, as I watched the scene slowly preparing to befall before me. My body was still, it wasn't moving, and a small pool of blood was located beneath my stomach, a knife barely visible to my sight that was lodged within my skin. This was my moment to make my choice. The sirens were becoming more dominant to my ears, and lights were slowly becoming visible through the dust covered windows that were placed high upon the walls. But what choice did I have? I could die, and know that Randy would be alive. I could live, and risk his life for my own. That's when reality hit me. I knew the future... I knew what consequences would come from my choices.

**I honestly could not wait to get this chapter up. Sleepless nights definitely help with ideas when I'm sitting around packing, and once this came in to my mind, I could not keep myself away from my laptop. So, I really hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :] **


	22. Chapter 18: No Matter What REWRITE!

Chapter 18: No Matter What (Re-Write!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any material of the WWE. I only own the created diva Megg Summers.

**Author's Note: **So, I wanted to hop in and re-write this chapter. I hated the original. It was a disappointment to me, and I feel like a lot of you too. So, I hope this one was much better.

I'm actually on bed rest now with my first pregnancy with my daughter. So, for the next few weeks I'll be able to do some regular updates for you guys. [: And may be even get a start on that sequel [; Keep a look out. I have nothing better, or even anything, I can actually do for awhile. [:

On going: I am so appreciative of all of you who have hung by me through the waiting period, and the ones who have all left words of encouragement.

Choices, decisions, options. These three words are so small, so common, so overused. However, it is these three words that create the balance of life. Every single object, every single life in this world hangs in the balance because of those three words. From the time a baby is born a decision is made, and then that same baby effects all the lives of those around it with the choices it will soon make. The smallest action can create the biggest of outcomes, and sometimes it's those big outcomes that can create smaller actions, and smaller outcomes. What is it about choices that really make them so important, and yet so easy all at the same time? Every single person chooses who they become, what they say, what they do, when they take a course of life. Each and every single thing that is done lead to bigger and more important life decisions down the road. Every one is molding themselves in to what they will be with every breath that they take, with every blink, smile, frown. Every moment is a new sentence written in the story of life. Every one write their own stories; Some short, some longer. Some even become epic novels. Life isn't a play, it's not followed by a script. Every person is the author of their own life with their choices. The only issue? No one knows what to expect. No one can expect the choices they'll have to make. No one expect their choices to have another life hanging in the balance...

Howling wind shot wickedly through the air, twisting and shooting chills through my body. I couldn't tear my watery eyes from the scene playing out before. I couldn't help the disturbing urge to reach through the misty scene, wondering if I would be able to touch my own body. It was cynical to stand there, gazing at my own possible corpse, thinking about what my body really felt like in that moment. I tilted my head back, feeling my brunette locks cascading farther down my back. I couldn't keep watching myself anymore, I couldn't keep tormenting myself with the demented thoughts that were starting to enter my mind. The scene around me was starting to worsen. The green grass was starting to brown, the blue sky began to fill with stormy clouds. Everything around me slowly starting to darken more and more as my time began to tick away so slowly I knew the time was now, I had to make a decision... I had to choose my fate, Randy's destiny. But, how? My heart pounded painfully against my chest, each beat sending a pulsating pain as my hear broke, and my mind became even more shattered with the only two options that I had. Time, was not on my side any longer. .

I could feel my eyes beginning to burn and become heavy with exhaustion. My hands slid to my stomach, fumbling with the white cotton material of my tank top, gripping it so tightly that my knuckles were quickly becoming a pale, ghostly white. That's when it started. The pain that is. My abdomen felt as if it was slowly being torn open, that someone had their hand stuck inside me and was pressing down with a slow, yet forceful pressure. My legs crippled out from beneath me, and I felt a warmness on my hands, and I begged my mind not to look down, but I couldn't help it. The center of my white tank top was now tainted with crimson, and my hands were just as stained. The only words that I could hear in my mind were deafening and terrifying; Was this what it felt like to die?  
The sirens were starting to sound like tortured screams through the night air, and were becoming that much closer with each passing second. But, that wasn't the most mind altering feeling. The cold was so much worse than the sounds that those sirens were causing my heart. I had never felt so cold in my life, nor did I realize how warm blood felt until then. It wasn't just perverse, it was unbearable...Everything in that moment was unbearable, and only worsening with each passing second. All I wanted was to sleep, to let the darkness take me one more time, and not have to feel anymore. Yet, the darkness that I desired, was only the reminder that I was running out of time before my fate...No, my fate didn't matter anymore. This wasn't just about me. This was about every single person that I love, that Randy loves. This moment, this is all about Randy, and if I didn't make the choice, then it would be decided for the both of us... Something, I don't think I could live with. If I were to be the one who lives that is. How does someone decide on whether to live or die? How does someone decide if another person will live or die? Let alone if that person is the one. How many others have been in the exact same situation as I have? How many people have had to look down upon themselves, upon those that mean every thing in the entire world to them, and then be told to decide if it was their time to die?

I could feel my lungs tightening up more, and I attempted to gasp for a breath of air, for any sort of relief, but all that it ended in was a struggling, and raspy cough. The pain was becoming too much, and I felt my eyes droop shut, and no matter how hard I seemed to try, I couldn't pry them open. The cold, it was becoming arctic to me... I could barely feel anything except it and the warmth of my own blood dripping down my paling skin. Reality was finally setting in. I was no longer in my place of solace. No longer closer to my father, of any sort of peace... Everything was real. I was in my body once more. Now, I was fighting for my life, fighting for Randy... Fighting for survival and the world that we both deserved.

I could feel that I wad dying... It's not something that I really know how to explain. It's nothing like falling asleep, but more like every strength you lose strength, and the simplest things like breathing become more, and more difficult. Everything was black, I couldn't see, and I had no idea if it was because my eyes were closed, or if it was because I was just starting to black out and slip away from the world. Weakness, fatigue, maybe both. I'm not sure which one I was trying to overcome more, but all I knew is that if I didn't start to fight, then my plan was going to fall apart, and I would lose everything. Not only my life, but Randy's too. Now was the time for me to pull it together, to do right by Randy, to do right by my father. I had to fight.

I gasped for a brief second, trying to fill my lungs with the oxygen I needed to get through my next goal, but all I ended up doing was gasping for breath once more, and struggling through rough coughs. And again,I gasped once more, but only this time, I attempted to force myself on to my back, instantly regretting the attempted movement. The knife that was already penetrating my stomach deeply only moved, sinking deeper and slicing my skin even more. I tried not to scream, I tried to save my strength, to stifle any noise I could be making, but I failed. My hands pressed on to the deep wound, more warm liquid seeped on to my already bloody hands, drenching my already stained top, and the painful sound escaping my mouth echoed through the dark room. My body had only began to shake more, and I couldn't figure if it was from the loss of blood, the chilling cold sinking deeper in to my bones, or from the pain... Maybe it was from all of it. None of this could matter now, not right now, maybe not even ever. Right now, all that mattered was getting Stephen out of here before Randy arrived. But, how?

A whimpered cry escaped my pale lips, crippling my body, making breathing even more difficult as I tried to gain control over the powerful urge to give up and sob uncontrollably. I draped my right hand beneath, slowly, and as steadily as I could through the non-stop shaking of my body. I managed to somehow prop my body up on my right elbow. Now, I needed to get my eyes to open. I needed to see my surroundings, I needed to somehow gain control of the situation. Not for me. I needed to do this for Randy. I can't let anything happen to him... Not now. Not ever. The sirens were louder now, and I could tell there was a light change slowly starting to effect the room. Now. I needed to open my eyes now. Slowly, painfully and slowly, I managed to open them enough to see the room. Enough to know everything I needed. Enough to save Randy. I began to take short, rapid breaths, trying to get as much oxygen in to my lungs as I could take before I could finally get my plan in to action. And when the burning sensation began to fill my body, I knew that I had enough to do what I needed. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I needed to get Stephen's attention, I needed him to focus all on me, and I knew this what I needed to do to save Randy, even if it meant sacrificing myself.

That's when I heard the mind numbing footsteps that had been haunting me for days. The angry stomps of the man who I knew I would be seeing in my nightmares. The man, who could be the death of me if I didn't play this out right. He was getting closer, and it was in that moment I lost my strength, my arm giving out beneath me and my torso crumpled painfully to the floor, causing me to cry out in agony. I could still see him standing before me now, his back facing the door that I knew would be bringing my saviors in a matter of seconds now. Yet, I was terrified of him now more than ever. I could see the gleam of the gun within his hand, and I could see the barrel staring me down, pointing directly at my pounding heart. "I thought I got rid of you..." His voice was filled with so much rage, it sounded nearly demonic.

"I guess I'm just..." My voice was cut short from a sharp burning sensation, nearly a fire, that began to spread from the deep wound in my abdomen up my lungs, and to my chest. My body began to rack with coughs, some beginning to feel almost moist. When I could finally breathe, I could hear his laughter, sick and menacing as he stared down at me. "I'm not that easy to get rid of." Even if I hadn't planned it, even if I wanted not to, I don't think I could have prevented the weak, yet trademark smirk I had learned from Randy, from forming on my lips. One that I knew would make my Randy proud, and one I knew that was now infuriating Stephen that much more. Taunting him.

I watched his hand closely, his finger was shaking in a fury filled rage against the trigger, his snarl was enough to stop my heart. I felt the barrel pressing against my chest in that moment, feeling nearly warm to me, which I knew was enough to tell me that I was much colder than I had orginally felt. May be it was just my time, may be I couldn't beat the odds, I couldn't defy fate. May be I was just testing how I could decide too much in this time. "Looks like I'll have ta' try harder then..." His voice had trailed off with so much malice, following up with malicious smirk, pressing the barrel in to my chest even harder now as he hoovered over my limp body. I was pressed even deeper in to the concrete, I that was even possible, and my breathing was starting to come in short, panic filled with breaths. There wasn't anything that was stopping him from pulling that trigger. But, there was also nothing stopping me from saving Randy either. There wasn't a force in that world that was going to stop me from keeping Randy alive.

Call me crazy, or call me brave, but I had to keep pushing Stephen, I had to keep his entire attention on me. Even if I couldn't fight back, even if I was doing all of this for nothing, I wasn't going down without a fight, I wasn't going down without a cause. I would not back down and let him beat me. I would not let that monster win and destroy everything that I love. With all the strength I could muster, I pushed my body up on to my elbows, every part of me was shaking as I felt the gun press even harder against my bare chest, a deadly glare covered my features as I stared in to his black eyes."I dare you." I whispered out in a voice that I didn't recognize as my own. It was so weak, so full of fear, yet testing him with a note of defiance. I knew he would though. There wasn't a single doubt in my mind that he would pull that trigger, it was all on if he felt like it. He had to want to shoot me, and with the things I was doing to him; Taunting him, testing him. He would. I could hear the clicking, the warning that he was ready to end his game. This was my time. Quickly, I shut my eyes, squeezing them tightly as warm tears began to stream down my cheeks. My plan had back fired... Literally. Now all I had to do was wait for it to happen. Wait for the bullet to pierce my skin, and end everything that I had my fighting for. To end my life.

_BANG! _

The noise was deafening. My ears were ringing painfully, and my body had instinctively threw itself back to the floor as if seeking some form of shelter. Yet, what had startled me more was the sound of my own voice, screaming out in terror, screaming the name of the one man I had been putting myself through this hell for._"_Randy!" That's when the realization hit me. At the sound of his name I had realized what had happened. Realized the consequences of my actions. Of testing the fates. My lip began to quiver, and a weak sob passed through my lips. What had I done? It was because of my own stupidity, of my own selfish greed to be with him, to make things right, that I had cost him his life. I was the reason for his death. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to look upon what I knew I had created. I didn't want to see his body lying lifelessly on the floor. I didn't want to see the cops cover him with a sheet as I would be wheeled out on a stretcher to safety. I couldn't face my actions. I couldn't live with what I had done to him. My Randy. My soul mate was gone forever...

That's when I felt a warm hand brush my cheek, another slid beneath my head, raising it to a warm chest. A beating heart began to echo in my ears in a lulling _thump-thump thump-thump. _A hushed sob, passed through the lips of the person holding me. The hands began to shake, and I felt a pair of warm lips press against the top of my head, hesitating before they lifted, only to be replaced by a forehead pressing in to the top of my head instead. All of it was familiar, the warmth of the touch, the gentleness, the emotion in each small action. It all reminded me of Randy... The one man I wanted, yet knew I had lost. How could I have not?

_"Please, baby, open your eyes."  
_My mind seemed to stop in that moment, my heart seemed to have stopped in that moment. How was it possible that I was hearing the deep voice of his once more? How was I hearing the low rumble of comfort that only Randy could ever provide for me? I had to be dreaming, hallucinating, something... This couldn't be real. This was impossible. I had gotten him killed. There was no loophole... It was me or him, and I was so foolish for thinking otherwise. I lost him. I got him killed. Everything was in my head, every hope that somehow we would both get through this, it was a joke. I let my own selfish greed get in the way, and lost everything I had dreamed of. I lost my happily ever after. My Randy. I ruined it all.

The only option I felt I had now was to open my eyes, to face my worst fear, and deal with what I had caused. That was the responsible thing to do after all, wasn't it? With a quivering lip, and a weakening body, I managed to slowly force my eyes open. I couldn't help but pray that I was wrong, that Randy really was here. There they were... The icy blue eyes that I had fallen in love with, the eyes that I was falling in love with all over again. They were shinning so brightly, yet full of so much pain, and tears that had yet to be shed. His face was covered with a scruffy shadow of hair, and his short black hair was now just the slightest bit longer. He was okay. He wasn't harmed. He was alive, and breathing. He was here, and he was holding me. I wanted so badly to be able to wrap my arms around his neck, to throw my body on top of his and cry, to take comfort in him once again. But, I couldn't. "Randy?" My voice was shaking, and barely audible. It was in this moment that I had realized how weak I was really feeling... How much strength I really didn't have. It was mind altering what adrenaline could do for someone. But, none of that mattered anymore. He was alive, and as of right now, so was I. We had beat the odds.

That's when the darkness started to succumb over my body, when the pain was beginning to fade, and the cold was starting to not be felt anymore. His face was hazy to me now, and before I knew it I couldn't see anything anymore. I felt my head lull to the side away from his chest, the hands that were resting on my stomach were now limp at my side. I wasn't feeling anything anymore; Nothing but the warmth of his touch."Somebody, get me a paramedic, damn it!" I could barely feel his hand running through my hair frantically, or the one that was pressing against the wound on my stomach, as if he was trying to stop the bleeding. "Listen to me, Megg. You have to stay with me, you got it? Megg, you have to stay awake." I wanted so badly to halt his fears, to mute the panic he was feeling, to somehow do what he was begging me to do. But, I couldn't. Everything was becoming so light again. I had to see him one more time though. I was starting to feel afraid that this moment was going to be my last, and if it was, I wanted Randy to be the last person that I saw. With a weak smile, I pried my eyes open, savoring the blue orbs that were staring down at me with so much love. I didn't want to forget what it felt to be with him just one more. "I love you, baby..." His voice was so quiet, as if he was afraid he was going to break me by speaking any louder. The need to sleep was starting to over power every drive I had to be with him, and I wanted to fight to stay there, but I didn't have it in me anymore... I had been fighting for far too long now. "Baby, no, you open your eyes. Megg, open your eyes."

"I love you..." That was it, darkness succumbed me once more.


	23. Chapter 19: Dear God REWRITE!

Chapter 19: Dear God

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material that is affiliated with the WWE. I only own the created diva, Megg Summers.**

Author's Note: Wow. I can't believe I haven't had the chance to update in so long. I'm so sorry, to all of you. After I had my daughter, I went in to a severe case of postpartum depression. I even attempted to kill myself due to it. After 3 months of talking, and overcoming my c-section. I finally managed to get back to myself again. But, the bout, left me with horrible writer's block, and I was so afraid to face my work and disappointing myself. But, I'm back. For a long time. Deployment is upon us. So. I need a distraction desperately. And I needed to write again. I completely re-wrote this chapter. I am changing up everything that happened from the previous for those of you who may remember it. There isn't a thing that is the same in those, except that it is in Randy's point of view. And with any luck. I will have the next one up tomorrow, if not the following night. All my experiences the past few months have really given me a lot of inspiration for what I want to do with this story. Please review, and let me know your thoughts.

All my life I had been told to never doubt the power of a prayer. The power to ask a man to grant something that, at times, was seemingly impossible. The strength to forfeit all your own will, your own fight, your own being, to some all being deity and hope that it comes through for you. The power to let someone else carry you through the trials in your life that are just far too much for you to bear on your own two shoulders. Prayer. Such a small word, yet it held so much power. But, is prayer more faith or is it more power? What are you really suppose to surrender to? Your own weakness. Your own strength. Your own faith. Your own power. So many options, yet, never enough time to figure out which one it is. Or may be it's all. The answer to the question is limitless. But, is the power of prayer limitless, or is there only so much time to pray, to be able to get that desperate aid that you need from above? This, is my battle. Finding the strength to once more give in and allow something I can't see, something that I can't place any real truth to, save my soul's other half. A job, that I had failed, and now prayer was my only real option. One, that I was slowly becoming afraid of. After all, isn't the time to pray, the time when everything is at it's darkest hours? Dear God, she needs you. I need you.

The scene playing out before my eyes wasn't something even I could be prepared for. The tightness in my throat was unfamiliar, the stinging sensation burning my blue eyes was harsh, and the most rare of all, the most shocking to those around me, were the hot tears that been pouring down my paled skin. I was frozen as I stared at her body. I couldn't get over how cold she felt. The sensation against my hands of her skin, icy and discolored, the way her head had lulled against my arm, her lips barely parted. I wanted to scream, yet all I could do was stare. She looked so peaceful, that it was terrifying. But, that's when the shock finally began to pass through my veins, the reality of what was really taking place within my arms was sinking in. She had no heartbeat. Her chest wasn't rising and falling with each breath she took. There was no breath. I was losing the only woman I had ever learned to love. The only person I knew I would ever have the capability of loving.

"Megg!" I heard my own voice crack as I completely laid her to the ground once more, my hands were coddling her colorless cheeks as I rested my forehead to hears, "Damn it! Megan, you have to breathe. Come on. Breathe!" For the first time, a real sob coursed through my lips, and I lowered my lips to her's, kissing her with all I had, yet, there was no response. Her lips, were starting to blue, and her body remained as I had placed her. Almost like a natural instinct, my days of the Marine's finally came in handy, as I began to prep her for CPR. I rested her arms to her side, tilted her chin up, and parted her lips, allowing her mouth and airway to open up. I placed my mouth to her's, breathing air for 30 seconds, following my action by placing my hands just between her breasts, beginning to pump them up and down 10 times. Repeating over and over. That's when a had touched my shoulder, grasping and gently trying to remove me from her body.

"Mr. Orton, you need to let us through. We need to do our job." The voice was so professional, almost demeaning, as if I wasn't capable of bringing her back with my own two hands. But, then again, I wasn't a trained professional. Slowly, I stood from my stop, my eyes never once leaving her still body. "How long has she been like this?"

"5 minutes..." Five long agonizing five minutes. For five minutes I had been preforming CPR. For five minutes, she still wasn't breathing. How could this be happening? How could I let this happen to her? What had she done to deserve to die? Die. She couldn't die. I couldn't lose her. I wouldn't lose her. She had no option but to come back to me, if she didn't, I don't think I would ever be able to recover. I never knew that I needed her so badly to be able to make it in this world. Not until now.

"Get me the paddles." The voice of the second EMT entered my mind as I stood back, for the first time in my life, completely helpless as to what was going on around. Completely unable to make a difference. To once again, not keep her safe. I watched as the cut her shirt, her bra clad chest being revealed to me who weren't me. A low growl emitted from my chest as I held myself back from stepping forward, knowing that this may be the only option I had at getting the love of my life back. Two paddles were charged, placed on either side of her chest as they shocked her. One time. Two times. Three times. Four times. The jerking of her body was making my stomach twist in to uncomfortable knots, and finally I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't see my Megg like that. Not her. Never her.

_BEEP!_

My eyes immediately turned back to the scene before me. For a fifth time a volt of electricity ran through her body, and the reassuring _"beep!" _ rang through the extremely tense room.

"Give her one more time, up the knots one more setting." The EMT commanded to the man knealing down beside a yellow machine, holding her head steady to keep it from hitting on to the floor roughly from each agonizing volt. Six times. The _"beeps!" _from the machine signaling she had a heartbeat came steadily, weak, but steadily.

"Get me a stretcher! We got a pulse!"

I watched as a team of medical staff came running in to the room; silver pools, a bag of blood was being carried by one person, another bag of clear liquids was being carried by another, a man pushing a stretcher filled with equipment I could never in my wildest dream identify. Each began to do their job. Placing her gently on to the stretcher, strapping her legs and arms down. I watched as the IV and blood were being secured, and then needles piercing her delicate skin. Something I knew, if she was awake, she would be fighting. A bright orange neck brace was delicately wrapped around her frail neck, brushing her jawline and her chin. That's when I finally noticed the amount of gauze placed on her abdomen. _When did they do that?_

The what should be white gauze pads were drenched in a sickeningly crimson shade. Each time another was added, it had only been a mere minute before it was no longer white and darkened to the deep rich red from her blood. A technician stood by her side, his hands shielded with latex gloves, his eyes focused on nothing but the deep contusion, he was balancing on his tip toes, his body leaning all the pressure in to his hands as he did all he could to try and slow the rapidly bleeding injury. And once again, all my mind could focus on was how this was happening. How all this effort had to be taken to save her life. Then, they were running, the man had found a way to balance along the stretcher, never once letting his hands slip from her torso as they rushed to the ambulance. Before I knew it, the sirens were blaring in to the black sign. Red and blue lights flashing angrily once more in to the darkness. I was once again left alone, wondering if I would ever see her alive again.

My knees buckled, and I fell to the ground, my hands flailing out before me on to the dark ground, landing in a warm liquid that I immediately could identify as her blood. I leaned back, my hands raising in front of my face, glistening in all the blue and red lights of the cop cars, and the barely existent glow the factory's lighting. I couldn't decipher if I was ready to run and kill Stefan, or if I wanted to vomit right there on to floor before. Her blood was on my hands. The reason she had nearly died, was glaring hauntingly before my eyes. That's when I had the sense to look down at my dark blue t-shirt, and faded blue jeans. Each were covered by her blood. I looked as if I had been the one to try and kill her.

Slowly, I raised myself from the ground, finally exiting the factory, and I stared at the scene around me. I couldn't begin to count the number of cop cars that were in the parking lot. The media had arrived and were taking pictures, yelling out question after question to the extent I couldn't make sense of a single one. The only figure that was familiar, was my best friend. Megan's best friend. John. He was jogging towards me, his eyes pleading for some form of news, but only became horrified at my disheveled state. The blood, no doubt, had gotten to the superman of the WWE. "Jesus Christ... Orton what the hell happened? Is she okay?"  
I shook my head, wanting to run my hand over my head to try and gain my composure, but knowing if I did, I'd only manage to get her blood on more parts of my body. Something I knew I couldn't take. "I don't know..." My voice was gruff, almost on the verge of shaking, and for the first time in my life, I found myself uncapable of looking in to the eyes of another man. My weakness, it was becoming to apparent, and I needed to get myself together in order to be there for her. She needed me, and I would be of no good to her in this state. "We need to get to the hospital, Cena. Now."

John stared at me, his eyes wide as he still tried to gather any form of sense of what was happening. "Man, don't you wanna at least shower or change?" His voice was wavering on confused, and shock. Something he had no right to be in that moment. He didn't need to be questioning me.

"Damn it, Cena! Get in the fucking car and drive me to hospital!" I was back, my voice was deadly, and my head snapped up to his face, I knew I looked like I was ready to kill, and her blood covering my body did not make me look any less dangerous. John immediately began to sprint to my black mustang, and I only followed suit. Both of us slamming the doors, and before I knew it the tires were screaming as John peeled the car from the parking, his foot flooring the peddle in to the ground. We were on our way to hearing her fate, and all I left to do now, was pray.


	24. Chapter 20: Let it Hurt

**Chapter 20: Let it Hurt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any material of the WWE, I only own my created character.**

Candice: I wish I could give you a clue on her fate, but, then that would ruin the story. [: But, there will be another update soon.

Beckah Godric-Northman: I'm so glad you love the story! Here is that update you were hoping for. I can promise another update soon as well. [:

Enjoy! And please review! [:

It takes a great deal to make a man become haunted. It takes more than a gruesome site of gore, more than a natural disaster ruining his home, even more than seeing a dead body before his very eyes. Those won't break a man. They may scare him, scar him, may make him think. But, that won't cause a man to snap. It takes so much more. It takes his reason to live. It takes something so strong and rare to break down a man. To tear down those once indestructible walls to nothing but mere scrap metal. It takes the one thing in this world that can't be described. It can't be contained or studied. The one thing in this world that no one really understands, but aches for it. It takes love. Love isn't brains. There isn't anything logical about it. Love is the very life essence that allows us all to live. Love is blood. Blood that is screaming inside of your body to live, to let it take over, to let it work it's will. Love is blood. It is the life force within every single person in this very world. It's what makes you tick. Why you breathe. Why you feel. Love is always the reason. Love is what separates a boy from a man. Once love takes over, that's when the real man is born.

The walls of the waiting room were sickeningly happy. Cream colored on the top, dark green on the bottom, a disgustingly happy pattern of bright blue skies and hot air balloons was being used for a trim. How is that even remotely appropriate? Hot air balloons, while people sit and wait on the fate of the people they care for. I low growl rumbled through my throat at the thought. _Waiting. _ I had been waiting for five long, agonizing hours. The haunting ticking of the clock's hands moving from one second to the next, one minute to another, an hour eventually passing before the process repeated itself. I felt as if my heart was going to burst from within my chest each time the doors to the taunting white halls parted and a surgeon walked out. The news never was for me though. It was never about my Megg. It was always for some other poor sap, some poor person getting told whether or not their loved one was alive and well, or gone. _Dead. _Why was this taking so damn long?

I stood from my seat, my legs carrying from one side of the chairs, back to where I had been, only to repeat the process once more. Pacing. That's all I could now was pace. To walk back and forth over and over again, and stare at the doors. I couldn't take it. The ticking of the clock was entering my mind, driving me insane. This process was becoming far too much to me. Hurry up and get there, but wait. Hurry up and sit there, only to hear no news. No word. Nothing. I shoved my hands in to the pockets of my blood covered jeans, stopping for a brief second as I glanced to the generic black and white clock once more, the hand having only moved three minutes. I deserved this. I deserved to panic. To be forced to sit and wonder whether or not she would be okay. This was karma's way of getting back at me for never protecting. For not running after her when she had fled my dressing room. Karma was going to take her away from me, and I'd be alone. Forever.

_Alone_. Was I really destined to be that man who mourns the loss of the only woman who had ever taught him how to love? Would I be that man who visit's a grave every year on the same day, for the rest of his life? Would I be the person who wonders what she would like pregnant with my child, but never really having the chance to know? The man who wonders what she'd look like on our wedding day? I'd never hear her laugh again. That sweet laugh that was always music to my ears. Never see her smile, the way her eyes would glow, and her entire face illuminated with happiness. I'd never get to hold her again, and feel her nuzzle her face in to my chest for the small second, when I knew she was just breathing in my scent and letting the feeling imprint in to her mind. I'd never get to hear her say _I love you, _again. I'd never be able to tell her that I love her... Something that I was now realizing I never did quite often enough. Something, that I swear, if she makes it through this, I will do every single day for the rest of my life. I couldn't lose her. She had taught me so much by loving me, she put in so much time in to our relationship, gave far more than I ever could. It was now 7:42 in the morning, and everything was finally sinking in. What else could I do? I fought. I screamed. I yelled. I searched and searched for countless hours. I had done everything, but really feel the pain. All I could now, was just let it hurt...__

"Orton, man, you need to sit down. You're starting to scare everybody else here." The voice of John Cena rand through my ears, halting my thought process nearly instantly. He had always been the voice of reason, no matter how often I felt the urge to punt him in the skull. He knew exactly what needed to be said to help anyone, anyone except me that is. This was the wrong time to try and be that rock for me. I didn't need someone who's eyes were red and swollen from crying to tell me what I needed to do. His composure was broken, he was in no mindset to be in charge. Then again, neither was I. Especially seeing this grown man's disheveled state over the woman that I love. Megg belonged to me, not him. He had no right to love her. The tears slinking down his face only proved the feelings he held for her. But, then again, I didn't know for sure if it was more than just the brotherly for her. After all, Megg was the light of the WWE. She could brighten any situation with her presence, let alone her smile. She was the reason I was pacing and staring in to the oblivion. Wondering. Waiting. I didn't give a damn if I was scaring some random strangers who had no real effect on my life. John didn't need to be focusing on them either. This, all of this, is for her. Not them. 

"You know something, John? I really couldn't care less about whether or not I'm scaring some random stranger. Do you get that? I've been here for five fucking hours, waiting on whether or not my girlfriend is going to live to see tomorrow. Do you see what I've been doing, John? I've been waiting. I waited for ten days to find her. Ten days I wondered if she was alive. And now. Now I'm waiting to see if she's going to live. Do you think I care about how some person on the street cares that I may be scary? Because I don't. The one thing I care about is laying on a table somewhere in this damn hospital. I may never get to see her alive again. I don't care how they feel. I care about, Megg. I care that she could be dying. Not that a few strangers in a hospital think that I'm about to snap and kill one of these fucking doctors for not telling me how she is!"

It was in that moment just how long I had been sitting in those teal blue chairs, and pacing up and down along the dingy brown colored carpeting that everything really was becoming more real. My eyes were burning a hole in to John's, and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, the sound echoing in my head over and over with each thump. My body felt like it was burning. Yet, I couldn't place if it was from the rage of what happened, the anger of what John had said to me, or just how much this situation was killing me. The doors still hadn't opened. I still didn't know if she was okay. Five never ending hours. Five more hours of my life spent worrying about whether or not I'd have my girlfriend back. This was killing me. Slowly, I took a step to the chair beside John, lowering my body in to the uncomfortable cushion. It was in that moment, that I lent my tattooed elbows on to my blood stained jeans, and I dropped my head in to my hands. Gripping tightly at my skull trying to get a hold of myself. I needed to breakdown. To just give in and let the pain go, but I couldn't. She needed me to be strong for her, I just didn't know how much longer I could keep this together. I couldn't get the sensation of her lifeless body laying in my arms. How cold her lips were. I couldn't deal with knowing in that moment I had really lost her... She was dead for nearly 8 minutes. Eight minutes of my life, she was gone, and she may have never came back. And now? Now she might not come back to me. None of it was something I was willing to accept.

"Christ man. What the hell has gotten in to you?" John questioned as he looked to my hunched over form, a hint of frustration and confusion surfacing through his voice. "You've never let a woman get to you like this. Most of the time you just hump 'em and dump 'em. I get it, this is your first real relationship. Megg is..." John paused as he ran his hand over his face, closing his eyes for a brief moment, almost to contain himself, "she's special. But. The last time you were with her, you were fighting, probably never getting back together again if it wasn't for this. And now? Now, you're sitting here, having a massive panic attack like nothing happened. Knowing you Orton, you two will be in love till it kill yous both. You'll fight, you'll make up, have a roll in the sheets, but I doubt you'll ever treat her the way she deserves to be treated." 

I wanted to kill him, right then and there. But, a part of me knew he was right, a part of me, deep down, I always knew I was never any good for her. But, she didn't want anyone else, she wanted me. She loved me. And I wasn't going to turn her away, not when I loved her more than I ever thought I was going to be capable. She made me a better man, she taught me what it meant to love and be loved in return. She made me capable of love. And to some, love may not be enough, but in that moment, with her, it was all I needed, and all I cared about. A smirk formed on my face, a bitter laugh coursing through my lips as I stood from my chair, getting ready to approach the desk to request an update for the millionth time, but I stopped. Turning in my tracks as I stared down at John, the smirk still plastered to my face. "For the first time John, you may be right, but, you're also wrong. Megg's way more than just that. I love her, and I'd do anything it takes to keep her safe and love her every way I can. I may be loves bitch, but damn, at least I'm man enough to admit it."

That's when I heard the doors beep, and a doctor dressed in navy blue surgical scrubs was standing in the middle of the doors. A scrub cap covered in sail boats was fitted upon his head, and he was currently pulling the string in the back untying it. I was frozen in my spot as I stared at the man. I knew. I knew something had to be wrong, he looked so exhausted and sullen. "Is anybody here for Megan Summers?" His voice called out to the crowded room. He was still so professional, though he demeanor was informing me otherwise. I parted my lips to speak, but no sound came out. I couldn't handle this. I wasn't ready to loose her.

"We are." John called out from his seat as he walked and stood next to me, his hand resting on my shoulder, gripping it for a second to help bring me back to reality, almost as if reassuring me that everything would be fine. Even if he didn't support my relationship with her.

"I'm Doctor Hunt, I was the main surgeon during Miss Summers surgeries. If you would follow me, I'll inform you of her condition..." His voice was quick, as he turned and began to head down the hall way. This was it. This was the moment that I had been waiting for, and now? Now, I wasn't so sure if I wanted to face it.

**Not exactly what I had planned at first, but, I'm kinda happy with this chapter. Especially since it also gives a little inside on the tension for future chapters between John and Randy, and it also lets everyone in to Randy's head more on the situation. I'm hoping to write Chapter 21 tonight. I know, crazy right? Haha. But, if not tonight, it will be up tomorrow. [: Sorry to leave with the cliffhanger, but after being gone so long, I want to keep you guys on your toes, that way, when I do write another, you're excited. [: **


	25. Chapter 21: Holding On

**Chapter 21: Holding On**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the WWE, I only own my created character.**

**Author's Note: I kind of feel like these are too short here lately, so I would love to know if you guys think I should make these chapters longer, or if you're content with the length? I'm just entirely sure where I stand personally. My word count is over 2,100 each. But, still not sure if that's enough. So, please, let me know.**

Second Note: I'm sorry this is up later than I wanted it to be. I was at the ER from 0400 my time, till 0800. I found out I was pregnant and miscarrying. I'm sorry if the finish isn't my best. I feel absolutely awful, but I really needed to write and get myself distracted.

Candice: Here is that update you have been waiting on. [:****

Opaque-Daydream: Your reviews always make my day. You always give me such amazing feedback that really inspires me to write more. I'm sorry that I had been gone, life really got out of control, and I just didn't feel like I was ready to come back and face possibility letting everyone down by not being myself. Happy to say I am back though, and will have frequent updates. ****

Viper Cena Fan: Thank you for the review. Here is the answer to what I know you and everyone else has been waiting on. ****

Enjoy!

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

There's something so peaceful about dreaming and escaping the reality that exists. It's paradise to find a place of solace and comfort to run to when the world just becomes too much. Yet, at the same time, dreams can also make reality seem that much harder to deal with. Waking up from peace, to a world that had moved on without you, to a world that has changed while you had been tortured. That's the hardest thing I had yet to face. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay in my sleep, to forget everything that had happened to me, and rest in my dreams forever. Dreaming, is an escape. I was able to be whatever I wanted to be, to make whatever reality I wanted, real. I couldn't do that in this world. The world I had known, wouldn't have betrayed me the way it had. In my dreams, none this would have happened to me. But, not all dreams come true, do they?

Darkness was all that I could see, the ability to open my eyes was there, I just didn't want to know what would unfold before me in the moments that I decided to come back to the present days. An eerie silence was suffocating the air around me. The only noise I could hear was the steady beeping of a heart monitor, the soft hum of the heater warming the warm, buzzing traffic was seeping through the not so sound proof windows. I could feel a number of cords coursing from my arm, my hand, another resting below my nose, my chest, and a monitor of my blood pressure was clamped on to my finger gently. The most notable though, was the pain coursing through my abdomen. I could feel a thick padding resting along my left side, curving all the way on to my stomach, and taping down my right, along with a wrap of gauze, and an ace bandage apply just enough pressure. It was frustrating, to say the least. But, most of all, it was a reminder. A reminder of what had happened to me. A reminder that I am a victim.

"How is she?" A deep voice resounded from my right, most likely the door allowing entrance to my room. It sounded so exhausted and worn, as if he had been up for hours waiting. Hours of waiting that I had made him suffer...

"She's still asleep..." Another voice resounded from the left corner of the room, most likely where a chair was placed for any guest to sit, though, this one sounded much more rested, as if he had woke up from a small nap. "The doctor doesn't know she'll be awake. He was in here about ten minutes ago. He said it takes time... You know that, man."

An audible sigh came from my side, and I felt a warm hand land on mine, a thumb beginning to stroke the back of my hand soothingly. For a brief moment I felt as if waking up would actually be worth it, but I still wasn't ready to face the world. I didn't want to. It was going to be too much. Interrogations. Trials. Interviews. Cards and gifts from fans. The questions. I didn't want to deal with all of that. I just wanted everything to go back to how easy things were before I was attacked, before I kissed John, before everything became so complicated. I felt the hand remove from mine, and an emptiness consumer me. I wanted it back, the contact, the way it made me feel like being in this world again would slowly become worth it. "I miss you..."

My heart tugged in my chest, and I could feel my eyes sting. The voices were starting to become more familiar, and I knew just who that one belonged to. Who the hand belonged to. The deep ravel, the rough skin grazing mine. The stoic nature of it all. Randy. He was here. He was right beside me all along. Something that, even now, surprised me. How could he be putting up with everything that I put him through? I betrayed him, all his trust... And yet, here was. Supporting me and waiting for me to come back to the world and be me again. He never ceases to amaze me, one of the many reasons I love him so much... Even after everything, he was still here. But, did he know what I did to him?

I knew that the days that were coming to follow were going to be long and testing for me, but, I didn't have a choice to but to come to terms with the fact that I would have to face them. I couldn't just pretend to sleep forever, and I couldn't just not let myself wake up either. This was my life now. And I was risking everything I had to have to do this. My privacy. My sanity. My love... Everything was on the line, and it was terrifying. I didn't want to know the truth, just as much as I didn't want to face this reality. I didn't want to face knowing I could be alone in all of this... But, I didn't have much of a choice but to grow up and face the world.

Slowly, I allowed my heavy eyelids begin to rise, closing quickly at the bright lights that were illuminating the room, before I slowly opened them once more, adjusting to my surroundings and taking in the room around me. A white blanket was draped at the beginning of my hips, covering my legs, a plain blue hospital gown guarded the rest of my body. My hand and arm had 4 different types of ivs, providing me with different types of medications to help me in my recovery process. In front of my bed was a flat screen TV mounted to the wall, a TV show that I didn't recognize was on. In the corner watching the television was John. He looked worse for wear, compared to how he sounded when I heard him speak. He had a small amount of stubble along his face, and his eyes had very light bags underneath of them.

Then, there was Randy. His hair had grown over the past week, much thicker than what I was expecting to see. He hadn't shaved in a what appeared to be awhile, and had a very fine beard now. It suited him greatly. His eyes though, they held so much pain, and had dark circles surrounding them, and though he looked dead on his feet, he was here. He was here for me, and I couldn't stop the guilt that was building within me. I didn't deserve to have him here for me, not after what I had done. He shouldn't have to look so tired because of me. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to keep what I had done from him, but right now, I couldn't get over the relief that flashed across his face as he looked down at me for the first time since I had finally opened my eyes.

Without a second thought, I felt his lips immediately crash down on to mine in a passionate kiss. My arm circled around his neck, my other being stuck down due to all the ivs. I missed this feeling. My body reacted so naturally to his touch that I didn't know how to contain myself. The tears slid down my cheeks like a rushing river, and my hand slid itself through his hair, down to the side of his face, to the side of his neck before I finally needed to breathe. His nose nuzzled against mine, his forehead still rested to mine as he started straight in to my eyes, his face much more stoic and calm than what it had been. "I love you..." He spoke out in a hushed tone, one his much bigger hands raised as he lowered it to cup my cheek, a barely noticeable smile was tugging up at the corner of his lips. Of all the things he could have said, that is exactly was I dying to here, yet at the same time, felt so guilty about.

"I love you too, Randy." I spoke out in a choked sob. I couldn't place why I was crying. I didn't know if it was the fear of being awake and alive. The guilt hidden deep from kissing John all that time ago, or if it was a combination of being overwhelmed from everything happening all together. All I knew was that I needed desperately to cry and be in his arms again. I felt the side of the bed sink, as Randy took a place as close beside me as he could, careful not to jar my stomach from any jerking sensation that arise. "What..." I paused not really knowing how to ask the question. I knew what happened. I knew I had been kidnapped. That I was stabbed. That I was alive. But, what I didn't know, was all the results of what he had done to me. With furrowed brows, I closed my eyes for a brief moment, trying to pull myself together. I was already a mess, and I knew things would only be getting worse.

"There's a lot that you need to know." John voiced out from the corner of the room, allowing my moment with Randy to come to an end. He wouldn't look at me, his eyes kept averting things around the room, but never did he allow his blues to meet my eyes. I knew that Randy would eventually notice the tension, that our friendship wasn't the same. "You died on the table twice...Along with at the factory." John began, his voice quivering for a split second as he swallowed what was a noticeable tightness in his throat, "You have 18 stitches on your abdomen from where..." John wouldn't finish that sentence as he shook his head, running his hand over his scalp in frustration, "A few minor cuts, bruises, a concussion, but, I think I need the room for you and Randy to have some time alone for the last of this. It's not my place to say." John exclaimed as he stood from his chair, placing one of his trademark ball caps on his head, with a few foot steps he stopped at my bed side, bending down and placing a small kiss to my forehead, "I'm glad you're okay, baby girl." He spoke with a small smile, before he walked out of the room, the door closing behind him.

So, it wasn't so bad. 18 stitches, and a few minor things. I could easily heal from that. Those were just a few physical alterations that would soon heal with time, and I'd look like my normal self. So, what was there left to say that I could only be told by, Randy? I looked up to my love with wondering eyes, his face was still calmer than I expected it to be. But, that still didn't explain what John had been hiding from me, or why Randy was even more quiet than what he typically was. "Randy, what's going on?" I asked gently as I tried to sit myself up more, but stopped at the searing pain that slid in to my abdomen. I was starting to become scared.

Randy took a deep breath, allowing the air to then pass through his lips in a calming breath as he turned his head back to me, he placed his hand on mine, lacing his fingers within mine, a straight face covering his face as he looked deep in to my eyes, almost as if he was searching to see if the news he had to bare was something I could handle and be ready for. "You were pregnant..." Randy spoke out gently, his voice low and remaining calm, "but, when you...When you died back at the factory, the baby didn't make it either. There was a lot of damage, baby. The doctors don't know if you'll ever be able to become pregnant again. I'm so sorry..." I could tell saying this to me was hard on him. Randy wanted to be a father as badly as I wanted to be a mother one day, but this, this was something neither of us were prepared to hear. Ever. I closed my eyes, tilting my head back in to the pillow one more. I couldn't handle this, anything but this. All I had ever dreamed about since I joined the WWE was one day retiring to start my family. To have one little boy, and one baby girl. I imagined what they would look like, what sports they would play, the type of dance she would take. And now? Now, that may never happen. I may never be able to have a child for Randy... Even if he wanted me after what I did. I may never be able to give him that. But, what made it all even that much worse? The chance of being a mother hadn't just been ripped away from me, it had been killed. I lost our first, and may be only child we could ever have had. A small cry passed through my lips as I tried to keep the tears at bay, but Randy wouldn't have it. He scooped me up in to his arms as gently as he could, moving himself behind me in the bed. I could feel the warmth radiating from him as he kissed the top of my head. "We'll get through this, baby. I promise." But, how did he know that? _I may never get the chance of a dream come true after all..._


	26. Chapter 22: Shattered

**Chapter 22: Shattered**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the WWE, I only own my created character.**

**Opaque-Daydream: **I have to say, I adore how you always know my work and can really get in and analyze what I do. I've always had a hard time trying to speak to anyone about what I write, because they never seem to fully know where I go with it. But, you are completely on my level. My main character, is very much what I feel when I'm writing. I like to channel my own past, personal experiences, or my days feelings, in to her, and to make sure she's actually real to everyone. I guess it's safe to say she's my outlet in life. But, fully. I love your reviews. I really do. You're one of the reasons why I love to keep this story going. You've been there since chapter 1, and have been so devoted since. I really thank you for that.

**So everyone knows, I'm fast forwarding in the future. I don't see a big deal in going through a day of her being discharged, or sitting around in a hospital till release. That would just drag on. So, this will be 2 months after her discharge from the hospital, that way we can kinda get moving along. **

When you have a chance to get a new beginning in your life, don't you think you'd be happy? The future held so many possibilities, each door opened widely to be able to walk in to at any given moment. Yet, the fear of so many possibilities was terrifying. Almost as if it was far too good to be true. After all, when hope was dying slowly, wouldn't that be the only real emotion to feel? Hope was slowly dying within, each day, another negative seeming to pop up and closing the doors with an impending lock of doom, never knowing what it could have possibly held. In a way, the future and hope was just suspended in compromise of the truth. The silence of the truth was deafening, and somehow, the only way any part of the future was secured, though, it destroyed so many choices. A twisted sense of peace, and a future full of certain uncertainty. A new beginning, is promising, and intended to be happy. Yet, when that future is brightened by a lie, splendor can easily fade in to something that is merely an illusion.

Two agonizing long months had passed, most of them in vain. I felt as if a war had been raging on inside my head and my heart the entire time. I didn't know what I wanted with myself anymore. I don't think I understood who I was becoming really, or more so, the new person that I became. I felt like the person I knew, had died the night that I had. I've lost myself, and I don't understand how to find a way back to my heart, to heal the heart break that was consuming my every breath. All the things that I had lost; my identity, my security, my self esteem, my confidence, any hope for my future seemed to have died with me.

I found myself curled up on the gray daybed that was positioned against a large window, that I had now pulled the curtains back from, staring at the changing leaves of the Missouri country side. Reds, oranges, yellows, and even some darker browns, colored the blue sky in a rainbow of changing time; The once dark, yet bright green grass, now fading in to a lighter shade to soon pass for the cold winter that would most likely follow. A brown fleece blanket was draped along my shoulders, falling down to cover my now paler legs. An audible sigh slid through my lips. I was once again alone in my thoughts, Randy having had to travel work, work I was desperately aching to get back to. Though Vince, of course, doubted that I was really to face my colleagues who would obviously known what had happened to me. All this silence was maddening. I ached to get back in to that squared circle; The very one place that I knew for certainty I could find myself once more. The place that would allow me to beat out every ounce of my anger and frustration, and find some sort of peace within myself. Yet, that too, was now stolen from me. Everything I had known was being slowly taken away from beneath me.

A hot, solo tear slid down my cheek as I slid farther down on to the long piece of furniture, resting my head against the soft material as I stared out at the scene before me, trying to find some sort of reason as to why my life had taken such a dark turn when things had been so perfect. What had I done to deserve this fate? Time was killing all the faith I had known, when my faith was the only thing I had truly held in my life until now. My faith that things would always work out, had diminished so quickly that I almost never realized it happened. The impending doom that Randy would soon find out the truth was only stealing more of my faith, knowing that my relationship was soon doomed to be a love gone wrong, out of my own selfish actions. The truth was becoming inevitably clear that I was far past broken. I had become shattered.

_Ding-dong, Ding-dong, Ding-dong..._

My brows furrowed in confusion as I turned my head in the direction of the entry way. I didn't know anybody who could possibly have been stopping by, so what could have possibly caused the doorbell to go off? Obviously, someone had to have been at the door, but, as to who, was where my confusion kicked in. I slowly stood, my bare feet squishing in to the double padded cream carpet. I really didn't feel like moving; Today had just been one of those days where my stomach was bothering me, and I just wanted to curl up in a ball and shut the world out. As I reached the giant dark espresso colored door, my hand gripped on to the silver handle, pressing the latch as I pulled the door open. There before my hazel eyes stood Randy, and what was more surprising was the little ball of fur that was being cradled in to his large tattooed arms.

A Bernese Mountain Dog puppy; The tiny pup couldn't have been more than four weeks old. It was white, with a large black patch on it's back, and it's entire head was black from the ears, down to it's eyes, ending just beneath the two little brown orbs. Brighter brown fur patches surrounded the darker black, and finished off with a wet, cold black nose. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen, and it took all I could not to jump in to Randy's arms to thank him, if it wasn't for the tiny little puppy.

"Surprise, baby." Randy spoke out with his trademark smirk as he gestured his arms forwarded, gently placing the puppy in to mine. "It's a girl, I didn't name her, since I figured that'd be something you'd enjoy doing it." Randy spoke as he ran his hand over the tiny puppy's head, nearly engulfing the adorable ball of fur. I couldn't help the bright smile that tugged up at my lips as I cradled her in to my chest, placing tiny kisses on to her face.

"Randy, she's so adorable. Thank you." I spoke in a soft voice, not once letting my eyes leave the tiny little puppy that I would now call my own. "I think I'll name you Faith." I whispered softly as I placed a tiny kiss to her head, "Do you like that? Huh?" My voice was soft, but the smile on my face was notable. Something, I realized I hadn't been doing in a long time.

"I missed that..." Randy expressed gently as he nudged me gently in through the door, making sure to close it behind him, before we both made our way in to the living room, sitting down upon the cream carpet. I leaned back in to the black leather couch, my head lulling off to the side as I looked at Randy as he slowly took his place down beside me. Faith had already jumped from my arms, and was scampering around the room attempting to smell everything in site. "You haven't smiled like that in a long time." He exclaimed with a straight, yet somewhat relieved face.

I couldn't help but sigh at the site of him. He seemed worried, which, I couldn't blame him. I would have felt the same had he had been acting the way I had towards him. I had been cold. Even distant. We hadn't been together since before the... incident. And I hadn't exactly been open about anything with him. I didn't think I could handle talking about it. I had tried therapist, a hypnosis, my mother. Nothing would come out, and I had no sense of peace. To say that I was a mess, was the truth, but it wasn't like it was something I could help. "I know. I'm sorry." I exclaimed softly as I allowed myself to scoot closer to his frame, leaning in to rest my head on his chest. I felt a small laugh escape from him as he wrapped both his arms around my shoulders, leaning his head down on top of mine. I instantly closed my eyes, taking in his welcoming smell of cinnamon, and the familiar thymus of his heartbeat soothing me in to a relaxed state. "I missed you..." I spoke out softly, placing a kiss to his chest, my hands immediately wrapping around his torso as I hugged myself close to him. It had been 3 weeks since he was able to be home with me, and though to some that may not seem like much, it was more than enough to make me miss his securing presence.

"I missed you too, Megg." He spoke out in his deep tone, kissing the top of my head before resting his cheek to it once more, staring off in to the room as he began to watch Faith paw at the fireplace, a small chuckle passing through his lips. "Seems like she belongs here, doesn't she?" He spoke out with an amused tone, and I could feel the corner of his lips pulling up in to a smile. "Come here!" Randy called out, and near instantly, Faith came bounding over, hopping on to both our legs, her tail wagging with joy. I grinned, a small laugh escaping my mouth as she licked my cheek happily. "And she's really done you some good already. It's why I got her... I figured, may be, it may do you seem good. From what I've read at least. They're suppose to be therapeutic."

_Here we go again..._

I sighed as I shrugged myself from his arms, standing up a bit to quickly. My hand immediately went to my stomach, grasping at it quickly as I winced in pain. That was really starting to get on my last nerve. All I wanted was to feel better. Really, it was, but nobody can just force me to feel better and be myself again. And as much as I loved Randy, the guilt, and how hard he was trying, was just making me want to break down yet scream at the same exact time. I was tired of the constant interrogations, the insinuations, and the lectures. The sympathy, the pity, the random looks from strangers who recognized me from the news. It was all too much, and I was tired of it. Completely tired of it.

"Is there anything you're going to do Randy that isn't suppose to help me feel better? Can, for one second, you do something because you just want to be with me. Not because you want to make me be normal again?" My voice was quivering as I felt myself finally turn around to look at him. "For one damn second, can you just make some gesture that isn't suppose to rehabilitate me. Because, guess what, Randy? I'm not something that is just going to get better because you got me a puppy, or because you went to therapy with me, or because I had one damn good day. Am I just some sort of project to you now?" I was infuriated my arms were crossed across my chest, and though the tears that were brimming my eyes were noticeable, I was determined not to let them fall. "God, you know, I don't even get why you do this. I don't deserve any of this."

In that instance any anger that had been shinning through his eyes burned out, and the worry creased in once again. He was trying to understand, I knew that, he was trying to give me time, and understood that this was a process, it wasn't going to get better instantly. But, the mood swings, the random crying, the random fighting, the distance, it was starting to irritate him beyond words, yet he was still as patient as he could manage. Slowly, he stood from the ground, taking my shaking body in to his arms once more, and he stood there, silent in his nature, as he just let me be what I needed in that moment. He didn't know what words were needed, he rarely did, and I understood that. But, I didn't deserve this, and I knew that.

"Randy, just stop..." I whispered out softly as I tried to shove my body from his arms, but he wouldn't let me go, his grip was as firm a steal trap, and he wasn't going to budge. "Randy, I don't deserve..."

"Shut up, Megg." I felt myself look up at him, my eyes shocked at the firmness, and even cruel tone he was using. "For once, just shut up. Stop trying to push me away. Stop degrading yourself. Stop pulling this shit. You're tired of it. I'm tired of it. And it's not going to work. So stop. Let me in for once, cause I'm done being your damn punching bag." He wasn't angry, his tone was mellow, and straight. He wasn't going to be the door mat I had made him in to anymore. So, may be this was my moment. "If I didn't want to do these things for you, you know damn well I wouldn't. I'm trying here. That's all I've been doing is trying, and putting up with every damn thing you've thrown in my way. But, this is getting to be bullshit. I love you, do you get that? If I didn't, I wouldn't be standing here right now. I'd be at the ring, doing my job, but I'm not. I'm here. I'm with you. Because I want to be. Get it through your head. I want to do this. I love you..." His eyes were flashing in a fierce, angered passion, and in that moment as much as I wanted to kiss him and finally be with him again, I knew I couldn't.

The speech broke down the barriers, and my tears fell as I shook my head from side to side, trying to shove his arms off of me, but he wasn't budging, he slid a hand to my neck, tugging my face towards his in a heated kiss. I responded instantly, my hands slid up his abs, to his pecks as I pressed myself as close to him as I could, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth, before a battle of dominance started. His hands traveled lower, from my neck, down to my lower back, before he found my bottom, gripping me tightly as he grinded his hips in to mine. A soft moan passed through my lips, my head tilting back slightly from his lips, where he then began an assault on to the side of my neck, sucking and gently nipping at the skin, only trail slowly up my neck, along my jaw line, to my lips once more. Then my mind snapped to reality, this shouldn't be happening.

I tore my lips from his, stepping back, nearly tripping over myself and falling to the ground as I looked at him with sorrow. "I cheated on you with, John." Before I could even stop the words from flowing out so bluntly, my hand came to my mouth in a flash, the other ran through my hair as the tears fell from my eyes like a torrential down pour. The look of hurt that flashed across his face was enough to make my heart shatter even more, but the tears that appeared to be welling in to his eyes were what made the scene that much more Earth shattering.

_Dear God, what had I just done?_


	27. Chapter 23: Apology

**Chapter 23: Apology**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with the WWE, I only own my created character.

**Opaque-Daydream: **I'm glad the chapter got to you the way it did. It makes me feel like I'm getting back in to my groove slowly, but steadily. It was interesting for me to right on a personal level. My postpartum depression is what inspired me to transform Megg in to the way she is. Only, in her case in the story, it's a form of post traumatic stress disorder. But, the situational emotions are very similar. The story has very much been outlet for my life as of late. So, I'm glad my experiences are only making it that much more enjoyable, and something positive is able to come out of it all.

**Viper Cena Fan: **Thank you for your consistent reviews!

**On with the story! **

Stuck inside a broken frame, watching all the seasons change month by month. Haunted by one hollow memory. Time is said to be the only cure for such tormenting moments replaying over and over, like a black and white movie within your mind. Yet, time can be cruel. Is there really any true amount of time to overcome the argument that ended in the broken hearts of two people who were meant to be? Is there any way to escape the feelings that stay within you every second of every day. Every memory, every touch, every feeling. Is there a way to escape a memory burned in to the mind that replays every second? Is there a way to escape the never ending loneliness that eats at your heart till all that's left is the shattered pieces?

The peace I had once found in silence had quickly diminished as he stood before me. He was silent, the only audible noise coming from within in the room was Faith's whining as she pawed at my leg with her tiny foot. I swallowed the lump that was growing in my throat as I bent down, slowly, my eyes now diverted from his crushed features, picking Faith up. She licked the tears that had fallen from my eyes away, nuzzling her furry face in to mine with a small whimper. It was as if she knew something had went terribly wrong in that moment, and was trying to make everything be okay once more. I closed my eyes as I placed a small kiss to Faith's puppy nose, before I placed her on the couch, turning my attention back to Randy who had yet to change a single thing.

He was standing there, his eyes glazed over, his hands dangling at his side, and his face was emotionless. It was as if he was getting ready to transform in to the Viper that we all see before he punted someone in the head. As if I could blame him for wanting to do that to me, but, this facade, was terrifying me. I was aching for him to say something to me, or show some sign that he was still at least mentally present with me. Yet, he stood still, never once moving, and his eyes still glued to the wall ahead of him. A picture hung on that very wall, it was a photo shoot that we had done not long after our storyline transformed in to a romantic one. The background was black; Randy was in a pair of light washed jeans, and in a trademark RKO t-shirt, his hands were placed on my waist, grabbing at my hips as he stared down at me, his lips nearly brushing against mine. I had my hands resting on his chest, my head titled up to him with a very tiny smile pulling at the corner of my lips. My hair was straightened, and my body was clad in a pair of skinny jeans, gray suede boots were covering my feet, and ending just below my knees, and all I had on top was a white sequined tank-top. It was a simple shot, but it was our favorite. It showed who we were.. What we use to be together... I could see why he was so focused on it, now that I had looked at it myself.

I slowly took a step towards him, before I took another. Just to test his boundaries, if he would even notice that I was there, and when he had yet to react, I finally allowed myself to approach him. I was standing behind him, the couch may be a foot behind me, where Faith laid curled up on the very far end fast asleep. Shakily, my hand reached out toward him. I was so unsure as to whether or not I should ever touch him at that point. He was so still that I was nearly afraid to even be near him. A feeling I hadn't had in such a long time. I wished so desperately that he would just say something, show some sort of sign that he wanted to speak to me, yet he hadn't at all. My hand came just a mere inch from his bicep at that point, bared by his muscle shirt, and I slowly allowed my fingers to trail along his tattooed skin. Feeling the heat sear in to my fingertips nearly instantly, yet he still hadn't moved. I took that as a sign of encouragement, and allowed my hand to wrap around his bicep as much as I could, and pulled myself closer to him. I wanted to speak, yet I was shaking too much from the tears cascading down my cheeks to open my mouth. I rested my forehead in to his shoulder blade at that point, wanting to try and keep from pushing his limits by allowing him to see me. "I'm so sorry..." I whimpered out in a soft cry, a sob wracking through my body. "You have to forgive me... Please, Randy, you have to forgive me."

Finally he moved at that point, even if it wasn't to touch me, he moved. I felt his muscles flex, and his hand reach up, rubbing over his face, as if withdrawing himself from his daze. I was afraid he was going to push me away, yet, still he stood, and I could feel his breathing. Deep, long breaths as if he were trying to keep himself calm. I felt him reach up his hand, grasping on to mine as he slowly lowered it from his arm, lingering for a moment as he ran his thumb along the back of my hand before he dropped it from his completely. He took a step forward, shocking me, and nearly causing me to stumble forward, though expecting it, I was able to brace myself. What I didn't expect was for him to turn around and finally face me. Though he was still emotionless, his eyes were no longer glazed over, now they were a deeper blue, one I had never seen before.

"How many times?" His voice was quiet, but the fierce look of anger flashing in his blue orbs told me that I had better answer him, and with the words he wanted to hear, if not, someone was going to pay a fatal price.

"It was one time.. Just a kiss. Randy, I swear to God, it didn't mean anything... And I know that's what people always say. But, I swear, it didn't." I had taken a step toward him during my teary pleading, and he didn't move, which I was thankful for, but he still didn't reach out for me. He just stood before me, staring down at my face as if he didn't even know me anymore. Not like I could blame him after everything I had been putting him through.

"When?" One word. One simple word that I was even more afraid to give an answer to, but, I knew I had to, if I ever wanted to stand a chance at being with him again... To ever fix us and become us one more time.

"The night that..." I stopped, feeling my body turn cold, and the tears only began to pour down my cheeks faster. My hand immediately went to my stomach where the wound had once been, closing my eyes tightly as I tried to find a way to keep myself from falling to the ground in a mental breakdown. Randy's eye flashed with realization, and for a second I watched his hand moved the slightest bit forward, but he held himself back. Something I he hadn't done, but I knew he was going to force me to say it, to affirm everything. "The night that he... He took me." I finally managed to speak out in a broken cry. I wanted him to hold me, to do something to make this easier, to help me feel better, but my actions would be selfish, and he didn't deserve that. Not anymore.

"Just tell me one thing, Megan. Why?" His voice seemed nearly as broken as mine, but he was trying so hard to hide the betrayal I knew he was feeling. I knew him better than that though, I could see a shimmer of the tears he was trying to hold back, the hurt that his eyes were beginning to reflect, and the desperation to just understand how this could have happened to him of all people. The Legend Killer. The Viper. The Apex Predator. The best... And he was the best, he didn't deserve what I did to him.

"I don't have a reason, Randy. I don't have a reason for why it happened. I don't have a reason for why I hid it from you. Even if I did, there's no excuse. It shouldn't have happened. And I know that." I spoke softly, I found myself taking a step toward him, and he didn't move away that time, though he still made no effort to touch me. "Randy, I'm sorry... Nothing I can say or do can ever take back what happened. You have to understand that. I didn't mean to. It didn't mean anything. All I want is you. I want my life to be with you..." Everything was bared, his hurt, my shame. Nothing was hidden anymore. The future could happen eventually.

In an instant Randy was on me like a hawk. He had picked my body up in a bridal style carry, one of his arms resting beneath my knees, the other supporting my torso. He had instantly placed his lips to mine, biting and sucking on my bottom one, and my arms draped around his neck, dragging my fingers through his hair. I didn't know what had overcame him, nor do I really care. This was a sign, a good sign that everything was going to be okay.

-X-Rated moment starts here; 

I heard a bang as he kicked open the dark wood bedroom door, the doorknob slamming against the wall as he walked in to the quickly, laying my body on to the black silk comforter, and lowering himself on top of me without hesitation. My head was nestled in to a soft white pillow case, and Randy himself was laying in between my legs, grinding his erection in to me, causing soft moans to pass through my lips. I forgot how sensual he could be, it had been far too long since I had been with him, and I could already feel my body aching for his touch. My hands slid down his torso, tugging at his shirt instantly to pull it over his head, and without a second thought Randy pulled back for a moment, allowing me to finish the process and toss the shirt somewhere in to the room. With a smirk down at me, he gripped on to my gray tank top, and instead pulling it off, he ripped the top, sliding it down my arms, before he tugged my body against his. Not expecting him to be home that day, I hadn't worn a bra, and in that moment I had been so grateful for the choice.

My bare breasts pressed in to his well defined chest, as he rolled on to his back, allowing me to find myself on top of him, his lips still pressing in to mine. He slid his hands up my back, sending small chills down my spine, before he entangled one hand in to my hair, pulling my head back from his, and causing a moan to slip through my lips at the roughness. He sat up, resting on an elbow now as he rose his face to my chest, taking an already erected nipple in to his mouth, nipping gently, and sucking on it, while his other hand slid from hair, and began to knead at my breast, before he began to flick his finger over my other nipple, twisting and pinching it. The heat rose instantly at that, one of my many weaknesses, and he knew that oh so well.

"Randy, please." I whimpered out as my hips grinded against him, desperate to get my pants off, and to feel him have his way with me again. He smirked as he flipped us over, his body now hovering above me, no longer tormenting me with his touch, though, the lack their of was surely no better. He lowered his head, nuzzling his nose along the length of my neck, placing featherlight kisses along my skin, and my hands found their way to his pants, undoing his silver belt buckle, following up with his pants buttons, before I slid his zipper down. My fingers instantly latched on to his boxers and pants, sliding them as far down his legs as I could make them reach, and grinned in anticipation as he kicked them off the rest of the way.

Randy slid one hand down from beside my head to my hips, using his other to be hovering just above me now to be able to see my face, his nose barely missing mine. He latched his fingers around the black string of my lacy thong, the other grasping on to my blue Abercrombie short shorts as he slid them down my legs, making me wriggle just the slightest bit to remove them from around my feet. He reached around for a second, jerking the blanket just enough to slide from beneath me, before he covered both our bodies. In that moment, I could finally feel the tip of his erections head pressing against my already wet womanhood, and my body was slowly going in to overdrive over the desire of wanting him, "Tell me your mine." He spoke in a lusty tone, his lips brushing against mine with each word.

"Always." I whispered out gently, my hands sliding over his shoulder blade, feeling his muscles ripple just beneath the palms of my hands, "I'm yours." I spoke with a loving smile, and in that second I felt him thrust his hips, finally allowing himself to enter me, and my body reacted in an instant, arching my chest against his, a sigh of pleasure passing through my lips.

For the first time since I had been with him, that moment was about the changing of positions, or reaching our climax, it became something so much more. His touches were more gentle, his kisses more sensual, and his words were soft. It was about more than just having sex with another, it had become about rekindling what we knew we lost, and claiming what belonged to each other. That moment was a new beginning.

"I love you." He sighed out in to my ear in a hushed whispered, thrusting deeply within me, one hand sliding up my calf, and down my well toned thigh, tugging my lower body even closer to him. His other hand was balancing him above me, resting just along side my head as he rested his forehead to mine, placing soft kisses to my lips when he pleased.

"I love you too." I spoke back in an airy, yet hushed tone. I had rose my head in that moment, connecting my lips to his in a soft kiss, my breathing deep, yet quick as I rocked my hips in a synced rhythm with his. I couldn't keep my hands away from his body, though both of ours were quickly become covered in a light sweat, I was touching him anywhere I could reach; his chest, biceps, back, shoulder blades. I wanted to remember every detail of this moment for as long as I could.

I encircled my legs around his waist, tugging him deeper with each thrust, whimpering and crying out in pleasure when he managed to reach the right spot, before he finally sat himself up, taking my body with him, to ensure we didn't lose the contact. Sitting up, I found my hands resting atop his shoulders, my nails digging in to his tanned skin as I found my body naturally rising and falling, bouncing and grinding my hips. Randy keeping one hand on my hip, aiding me in my motions, the other was grasping at my right breast. I titled my head back for a moment, my brown locks cascading down my back as I found myself close to reaching my climax. Randy them taking advantage of the moment, laid my body back in to the pillows, beginning to thrust his hips in a quicker, more needing pace. He was close as well. With one final harder thrust, he finished, and I cried out his name as I reached mine. He collapsed his body on top of mine, placing a light kiss to my forehead, his breathing heavy and labored, mine matching his. 

-X Rated Moment ends here;

Rolling off of me, Randy curled on to his side, tugging my body against his, and I nestled my head in to his bicep, using it as my own pillow. This is what I wanted. For us to be okay, and the fear that it may not have been, was still eating away at my heart. For now though, I could deal with worrying daily. For now, we were still us. He was still my Randy, and I still belonged to him, and that's all I could ever want. I looked up from heavy eyelids, smiling at what was a now a sleeping Randy, his blue eyes covered. He looked so peaceful, and I soon joined him in my sleep, the moment I felt a little fur ball curling up into the nook that my knees created. In that moment, all that bad had left our lives, and even if for only then, we were a happy little family.


	28. Chapter 24: Bound to You

**Chapter 24: Bound to You **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with the WWE, I only own my created character.

**Author's Note: **It's so amazing to see how many hits this story gets when I check my stats. All of you really make writing this that much more worth it. I would love to hear more of your thoughts, so, please, don't hesitate to review. I always reply to them. Feel free to PM me if you have any one shot ideas that you would like written, or even story ideas.

**Opaque-Daydream: **As always, I adore your reviews! I have to say, a line from your review as what inspired this chapter. I felt blocked for a few days, and just couldn't figure out where I wanted to carry on from this chapter. You were once again a big inspiration to getting this chapter going. Thank you for reviewing so faithfully!

**On with the story! **

To believe in love, some would say would make somebody a fool. To surrender everything that you are, your hopes, and your dreams to one person, and trust in them to not let them fall apart. That, to some, is crazy. Naïve. In the end, in their eyes, no one is worth trusting that much. There was no denying, we all have been that person in one way or another, but, it's that change when you found that someone, that too, makes you a fool as well. So young, so hopeful. All the walls that had once been built, torn down, just for one person to be allowed in. It takes strength, to let that someone in. But, there has to be that fire. That strong, pure burning fire. A fire that swells deep within the pit of your very soul, igniting a new feeling that makes all the risk worth it. Do you risk it all though? The chains bounding you, making you feel as if that person is your hope for the future. And if you do risk it all, then what happens? Have we all come this far just to fall?

A faint light drifted through the dark curtains that covered the windows, stinging my eyes momentarily, as I buried my head in to the crook of Randy's neck, sighing contently at the warmth his body emitted, and the darkness that it welcomed once more. I didn't want to wake up just yet, I wanted to remember the night; Every touch, sigh, kiss... I wanted to embed it all in to my memory permanently, just in case, that silent dream of us being okay was going to come to an end. I didn't want that moment to be tarnished by an early morning argument... If not worse than. So, I reveled in this moment. Laying within his tanned, sleeved, and strong arms. My slender leg draped across his much longer, and muscular ones. My tiny arm draped across his well defined torso. I was taking every moment that I could in.

Sleep would not come back to me though, I was awake, and may be that wasn't such a bad thing. May be, I was awake for a reason. I rose my body up, cupping my head in my right hand as I gazed down at Randy. He was still fast asleep, his lips parted only slightly, his toned chest rising and falling slowly with each deep breath. He simply put, looked like a God. He looked at peace. A peace that I knew I had stole from him for months now. A silent sigh slipped through my lips as I rose my hand from his chest, bringing it to his perfectly chiseled face, trailing my fingers along his jaw line, gently sliding my thumb a long his smooth lips, finally, running it through his slightly thicker black hair. I waned to remember him, just like this. In case this dream we had created, where we were still us, would end. I felt his hand grip on to my waist for a moment, a common movement I had become fond of as he slept; His way of making sure I was still there beside him. A bittersweet smile tugged at my lips as I watched his eyes slowly begin to open, a yawn passing through his lips, before he finally stared up at me. "You're awake..." I mumbled out softly, bringing my hand to his chest once more, feeling his heartbeat against my palm.

Randy's eyes bore in to mine in that moment, bright baby blues in to a soft hazel. Yet, I couldn't make what was going through his mind. He looked at peace, almost stoic. There was no anger, no rage, no pain. He had shielded from knowing what he was feeling. A pang of hurt coursed through my heart in that moment. It had been so long since Randy had shut me out, and now, now I was back at the beginning of us. The time where I had to gain access in to his heart, a place that I had thought, was mine for so long. He was unsure of me, of us, and I couldn't fault him for that. Randy nodded his head, tearing his eyes from mine, as I watched him observe the room around him, and I followed suite with his actions. Clothes were everywhere... On the floor, atop of the dresser, dangling from a bedside lamp. Faith had jumped from the bed in the middle of the night, and was now curled in a tiny ball on top of Randy's sleeveless shirt. Which caused us both to gave a small laugh. I didn't know where we stood at this point, and as badly as I wanted to voice my qualms, I knew that it was no longer my place. Everything was in Randy's hands as of this moment.

His tongue darted out, wetting his lips as he slowly sat up in the bed, resting his back in to the pillows and deep espresso headboard. The sheet covering the both of us was draped just beneath his belly button, and covering his toned legs, whereas it was draped along my torso, being held in place by my arm, part of my legs were sticking out from beneath the thin material. I wanted to lean in to him badly, but I knew it was best to give him his space. Just because we had slept together, I knew, didn't mean things were going to go back to normal, I would be a fool to think such a thing. I went to lean in to the pillows on my side of the bed, but Randy had stopped me, placing out a his arm to welcome me in to him. "Come here." Simply put, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, his large hand grasping on to my small shoulder, tugging my bared body against him. I smiled contently, resting my on his shoulder, allowing my eyes to gaze in to his. "You know we have a lot to talk about..." Randy explained gently as he placed a soft kiss to my forehead, his thumb gently rubbing up and down my bicep.

"I know," I spoke gently as I laid an arm across his well defined abs, biting my bottom lip for a brief second, "and I'm sorry. If I wasn't so... So, stupid, none of this would be happening." I exclaimed gently, closing my eyes to keep the stinging tears from forming anymore and escaping down my cheeks. "Randy, are we gonna be okay?" I wouldn't have even know I had I asked the question if it wasn't for the hurt that flashed across his eyes in brief second, the shock appearing on his features before he managed to gather himself in to a much more serene composure once more.

"We already are, baby." He explained gently, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him, my eyes were diverted to his chest, trying to calm the guilt eating up my heart. Randy brought a hand to my cheek, tipping my face towards him, and I noted the small smile tugging the corner of his lips before he became serious once more, "I lost you, Megg. Do you understand that? You died in my arms and I couldn't bring you back. I'm not losing you again. Not over a mistake like this..." Randy's voice was soft, some would even say sentimental, but the way he lent in, placing a soft kiss to my lips, that was one of the most intense moments I had experienced with him, "You just have to promise me something, baby."

"Anything." I exclaimed near instantly, my voice set in a serious tone as he stared down at me, I didn't want to lose him. I would do anything to keep him at my side, to keep being his. I didn't care what it would take. I would do anything.

"You're not talking to, Cena. Ever again." Randy's voice was cold the moment he said his name, spitting it out as if it were some sort of poison on his tongue. I had a feeling it would be that. Something in me told me I would have to give up my best friend because of our mistake. I just didn't want to believe it. What choice did I have? Lose my best friend, or lose the man I eventually wanted to marry. They weren't friendly options, and I knew which choice I had to make, even if it would break my heart. I had to lose my best friend...

"Okay... I won't speak to John anymore." I whispered out softly. It was final, John could no longer exist in my life if I wanted to keep Randy. I just didn't know how I was going to tell John that he wasn't allowed to be in my life anymore. This decision, it hurt more than I ever expected it to. I felt as if I was losing a chunk of my life. John had been there in this chapter in my life for as long as I could remember. He was my first friend, and that was over now. It was my fault it was over.

Randy smirked, bending his head down and capturing my lips in to a passionate kiss, and my arms encircled around his neck, laughing for a moment as he rolled his body on top of mine, towering over my small frame, "I love you, baby." He stated with a rare smile, placing his lips to mine softly before he hoovered above me once more, examining my features.

"I love you too." I spoke back with a smile as I leaned on my elbows, my forehead pressing to his. "So, can I come back on the road with you?" I asked out of the blue, my bottom lip pouting out as I stared in to his eyes, a trademark puppy dog look taking a permanent residence on my face as I attempted to get Randy to give in to my pleading. It was a question I frequently asked when he would call home, or skype, or the rare visit I would be given.

"Megg, I don't think..." But, Randy paused in his own words, a small smirk crossing his features as he nodded his head, "Forget it. May be getting back to your normal life is what you really need." He spoke with a finality in his tone, almost as if he was trying to convince himself that everything would be okay. I didn't think he was going to give in, a part of me was hoping he'd say no, so that I could keep laying back in his house pretending as if the world outside didn't exist. Pretending that nothing bad have ever happened and that this was my life. The happy house wife. Without the wife title. Now though? I was going to have to face the world again. I didn't know if I was ready for that.

"So, when do we leave?" I asked gently as I squirmed beneath his weight, attempting to become just the slightest bit more comfortable. I was nervous. I didn't know if I was going to be able to face this world yet.

"In the morning." Randy stated simply placing a delicate kiss to my lips before hopping from the bed and walking to the bathroom, "Are you sure you're ready for this, baby?" Randy questioned, popping his head out of the bathroom door, an expression I knew well on his face. He was attempting to read me, to decide for himself if I was ready for this or not.

"As I'll ever be." I exclaimed from the bed, sitting up and leaning against the pillows. Randy nodded, accepting the answer before he closed the door, leaving me to my own thoughts. I was bound to Randy, and this lifestyle, but I'm not sure how ready I was on facing my fears again...


	29. Chapter 25: Already Gone

**Chapter 25: Already Gone**

**Author's Note:** I've been playing around with ideas for this chapter the entire time. I'd have it written, but then I'd change my mind, start over. Then repeat the process. Nothing was really sitting with me, and really, what's the point in posting something you aren't sure of? There isn't. So. Now that I finally got this one to where I'm happy with it. Here is Chapter 25.

**Opaque-daydream:** As always. I love your reviews, and you always know exactly where I'm going and what I mean. You are honestly my favorite reader. No matter how long I'm gone, you still come back and comment whenever I post. I don't think I'd be able to keep this story up without you.

**Viper Cena Fan: **Thank you for your consistent reviews as always.

The closing end of a friendship... Is there really any way to say goodbye? To let go of all the memories that have always brought joy to your heart. To remember all the things that you wanted to do together, to remember everything that you had done, the things you were meant to do. The memories become tainted. Instead of a blissful peace, they become haunted. Yet, when you're torn between love and friendship, then what choice do you have, but to let go? In a way... When that moment comes to choose what won't break your heart, you're always meant to say goodbye. No matter how hard you fight to keep it going, no matter the secrets, the begging. It would have never worked out right. Somebody was bound to get hurt in either situation... Just, who was meant to hurt. A situation bound in do or die. The friendship, could have never been better than what it was, but someone had to go. I was already gone.

The hallways had yet to change in the months that I had been missing from them. Haunting white walls lingered at every single corner, black and white tiles covered the floors of the backstage area. The doors handles were still a fake gold, and name plates sat upon the doors as if they had always been there. Though anyone would know that they didn't stay there. Brown tables were pressed against the walls filled with plastic cups and containers of water and Gatorade. Steel crates were still placed at every corner, and the halls, as always, were littered with Divas and Superstars. Nothing had changed. Nothing but me, that is.

"Randy, where are we going?" I muttered out gently as I tried to keep my head ducked down, not really aching to be the center of attention. I just wanted to get to Randy's locker room, have the ever so fun meeting with Vince, and try and get back in to a routine. I just wanted to relax before I had to take everything head on. That was this lifestyle after all. Everything always belonged straight in your face, there was no such thing as beating around the bush. Even if, at times, I wish I could. Like right now.

A small smirk formed on Randy's lips as he tugged my body closer to his, wrapping his large arm around my shoulders, and I instantly found myself cuddling against him with contentment, hoping his large form would hide me. "I have to go to catering, you know that I forgot my water bottle back at the hotel." His explanation, as always, was simple as straight to the point. Placing a soft kiss atop my head, I could feel him shake his head, and his body shake with a silent laughter, "Baby, everybody can see you, whether you think that hood is hiding you or not. Me walking around with a female is kind of a dead give away that you're back anyways."

I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment as I tried to regain a small ounce of my composure back. "I know, I'm just. I'm not as ready as I thought I was going to be... I just want to go to the locker room. Can't you just drop me off there first, please?" My eyebrows were furrowed together, and a frown as tugging deeply at my pink lips as I completely stopped in my place. I turned my body naturally in front of his, causing him to stumble for a brief moment as I latched my arms around his torso, burrowing my face in to his chest. The fact was. I was scared. Okay, terrified. I knew I was going to end up running in to John, I knew that I was going have to face the truth of what happened with him. But, on top of all that. I was going to have to face my attack. Again. I wasn't ready to relive that over and over again. I wasn't ready to end my friendship. I wasn't ready for any of this at all. I just wanted to cower, just a little bit longer. No matter how big of a little girl that may make me.

Randy heaved a sigh as he wrapped his arms around me, resting his head atop mine as he attempted to find the words. I knew he was thinking, I could tell by how rigid his frame had became, and the way he was silent in the midst of it all. "I'm not leaving you alone, and you know that. The last time I let you alone here..." His voice stopped near instantly though as he felt me tense more than what I was, and my breath caught in my throat. It was in the backstage area. It was when I ran off, by myself. Everything was fresh, and not just for me. Something I had never taken in to context until now. I never thought of how my return would effect him.

"Ya' know man, I don't think Meg would like it if she saw you with another girl like this." I recognized the voice well, and I felt Randy's body shake with a small laughter, and knowing him as well as I did, I also knew a smirk would be across his face in that exact moment.

"Good thing it's her then." He exclaimed simply with a small shrug. A part of me wanted to smack him in the chest for outing me so quickly, but, I knew I would have to get use to it. Randy wasn't exactly the kind of guy to just beat around the bush, or be sensitive to much. He dealt with things differently than most people, and being his girlfriend, I knew a part of him expected me to adopt his attitude toward life. I was slowly learning how to do things his way, just in my state, it wasn't exactly the easiest thing for me to deal with anymore.

A smiled softly as I turned around in his arms, ducking my black Sinful hoodie from head, and straightening my hair with a small pink blush rising along with my cheeks. "Hey Hunter." I muttered out sheepishly, attempting to make the situation that much less awkward. Paul Levesque, or as he preferred, Hunter, was Randy's good friend outside of the world of the WWE, and to me, he became almost like a father figure once my Dad passed away. He looked out for me, he always had since I became a part of the WWE. Things change though with life altering events.

"How you holding up, hon?" He questioned with a careful look crossing his eyes. His large arms were crossed across his chest, making the sleeves of his black top seem like they couldn't really contain his biceps too well, and his long blond hair had been pulled back in to a ponytail.

My lips slid in to a straight line, as I reached my hand up, running it through my straightened brown locks as I tried to figure how I really wanted to answer that. How had I been holding up? The truth; Well, that wouldn't exactly put his concern at ease. I had been horrible. I had shut Randy out, nearly ruined my relationships, and hating myself for what happened. I have somewhat gotten better since then, but, I wasn't exactly doing well like so many people would have expected me to be at this point. So many months later. I was still healing. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. I just couldn't take being cooped up any longer. I needed to get out, and I needed to try and live again. Right now though, I was second guessing just how ready I had really become. I didn't want this like I thought I did, not yet. I just had to deal with it now. I begged and begged Randy to let me come back to living normally again. This is what I had to do now. Live. That's just the hardest thing in the world to do.

With a small shrug, I found my eyes diverted to the ground before I finally had the nerve to look up at Hunter, nodding my head with a small smile, "I'm getting by. One day at a time, right?" I questioned as I looked up at Randy. His eyes, I could read easily, he was scolding me for lying, he wasn't thrilled with me putting on act for someone who played a big part in my career, but, he at least seemed to understand.

"Right." He in his low tone with a shrug, his lips pursed slightly as he tightened his grip on my waist, his way of telling me he'll be talking to me about what I just did later. I was okay with that, he just was going to have to understand that if I wanted to make it back to who I wanted to be, that I needed people not to coddle me. Even if, sometimes, the coddling is what I really needed.

I watched as Hunter scanned my face, the way Randy had done time and time again when I was recovering, almost as if he was searching to see what was really going on behind the walls I had learned to build now. "Ya know, it's okay to not be fine, Meg. No one is expecting you to jump right back in to the game and be the happy girl we all know. You went through things no one is going to ever understand. You don't want to talk about it, and that's fine. But, if you're expecting to get through it, the walls can't stay up forever." There he went, reminding me of my father so easily with the way he seemed to understand without really knowing. With a grin, he reached at patting my shoulder gently, "I'm here, if you need to talk. You know where to find me. Hang in there, alright?" As I watched his larger form walk away, he stopped in his tracks for a second, turning back with his trademark DX smirk, "By the way, I missed having you around. It's no fun pranking the roster without you."

With a small laugh, I felt a rare smile grace my lips, "I missed you too. We'll have to plan something when I get readjusted. Gotta come back with a bang." Hunter nodded his head, shooting me a thumbs up as he began his journey down the hall, no doubt to go and report to Vince that I had arrived and was getting around with Randy half decently.

"Come on, catering is only right around the corner." Randy exclaimed, nudging my body forward, seemingly a bit too excited about getting his water. It was then that I really started to expect something was up. Randy was never this pumped up over his water coming from catering, typically he would grab it from one of the many tables. My brows furrowed as I looked up at him once more, attempting to read his all too stoic face.

"Randy, why can't you just grab it from the table, and we go to your room, please?" I asked starting to find myself slightly exasperated over the entire situation. I was still sore, and finding myself getting more tired by the second. Jet lag, and all the walking was already starting to wear me down. I knew coming back was going to be difficult, but I wasn't expecting it to be this hard.

"Just come on, baby. It's right here." He exclaimed as he nudged the door open, allowing me to walk in first. What happened before me, had to be one of the sweetest things that anyone had ever done for me.

"Welcome back, Megan!" The voices of every Superstar and Diva I had been close to, or even just liked me, chorused throughout the room. I jumped back instantly in surprise, my back landing against Randy who caught me with a rare laugh in front of everyone. I had balanced my hands against his triceps, catching myself, laughing with a broad smile gracing my lips. I finally took a moment to scan the room.

In front of me was a banner, on it in black and blue was "Welcome Back!" With the picture of me and Randy that was placed on his wall at home, on the banner. The tables were littered with all of my favorites; Party Punch (Fruit punch, Squirt, and raspberry sherbert), extra cheese pizza, chicken cesar salad, and a cotton candy ice cream the size of one table. Randy had went all out on welcoming me back, and no doubt the Divas did the decorations. Black and blue streamers covered the ceiling, and white table cloths graced the tables, black and blue candles were placed in the center of each, and silver, blue, and black confetti was everywhere. It reminded just exactly why I was so desperate to come back. This wasn't just a job, or coworkers. These people were my family. Exactly who I needed to get back to being myself again.

"I don't even know what to say." I spoke out with a laugh as I took a step comfortably in to the room once more, a broad grin still placed on my face. Just for a moment, I completely forgot how tired or sore I had become. How worried I was. I was happy to be back and in the company of the ones who cared for me, just like I had cared for them. "Thank you... I can't even begin to say how much I needed this. It's so sweet." I exclaimed gently as everyone clapped and a chorus of, "We missed you", "Welcome backs." Echoed in the room once more. I turned to Randy, my arms wrapping around his neck as I smiled a heartfelt grin, "You did all this for me?" I whispered out softly to him.

"Only the best for you, baby." Randy wasn't one to smile in front of others, but he had no problem with a bit of public display of affection. He leaned his head down, pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss, his hands resting on my hips, his thumbs hooking in to the belt loops of my skinny jeans. "I love you." He spoke out gently, "Now, go enjoy your party." With a small nudge of encouragement, he pushed me in to the crowd of people, and I looked back with a smile as he leaned himself against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest as he made sure to keep his eyes locked on me at all times.

I couldn't remember the last time I had to talk to this many people. It seemed as if it was a never ending continuation of the same questions over and over, and I was quickly becoming exhausted, and annoyed. Some people, like Dolph, didn't exactly know what boundaries were, and had asked every wrong question. While others merely wanted to know when I was going to go after my Diva's Title once more. I was increasingly becoming exhausted. That's when I saw the familiar blue eyes that I had been aching, and also dreading, to see. John.

A tight knot formed in my throat as I began to play with the zipper on my now unzipped jacket, exposing my baby blue tank top. I didn't know what to do. My eyes scanned the huge crowd for Randy, but he had become no where to be found, and John was now standing in front of me. "Hey, baby girl." He exclaimed with his trademark smile, and I couldn't help but melt at the pet name he had become fond of so long ago. A bittersweet smile graced my lips as I looked up in to his eyes, and with no words, I threw myself against him, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders in a hug that should have said it all.

I wanted to cry, right then and there. The tears were already welling up in my eyes, and I didn't think I'd be able to speak. He wrapped his much larger ones gingerly around my torso, and placed a small kiss to the side of my head. "I need..." I stopped as I pulled back from the hug, and the moment he saw my face, I saw the worry. "Come in to the hall with me, please." John only nodded, having me not given him much of a choice as I grabbed his larger hand in mine, pulling him through the crowd. I know it may have been wrong, but I had looked everywhere to make sure Randy wouldn't have seen me with him. I knew, I was asking for trouble, but, I had to do this. Even if it was a risk.

When we finally made it out the doors, I tugged him down the hall, and around the corner, making sure that there wasn't even a stage hand in site before I slowly lowered myself down on to the steal crate, my hand gripping my stomach for a brief moment as I allowed myself to catch a breath, and calm the dull ache growing within my abdomen. "What's going on?" John asked instantly as he took a seat beside me, his eyes scanning my face and looking down at my hand gripping my stomach, "Are you okay? Should I get Orton?"

"No!" I nearly yelled out, my eyes growing wide, and I cursed my own reaction. "I'm fine, don't get Randy, okay? This is normal." I muttered softly as I saw the confusion crossing his typically happy and calm features. I bit my bottom lip as I found myself turning my attention away from him, leaning my back against the wall as I closed my eyes. I didn't think this was going to be this hard. I didn't really realize just how much John had meant to me until I knew I was going to lose him. I felt my hands begin to shake, then slowly my body as the tears began to well within my eyes. John stood from his seat in that moment, and knelled on the ground in front of me, tugging my body closer to the edge of the crate. He had his larger hands resting on my knees as he tried to make me look at him.

"Tell me what the hell is going on, baby girl. You're starting to scare me."

"I can't..." I stopped as I finally felt a tear begin to streak down my cheek, and without thinking, John wiped it away, "Randy. He doesn't want me to speak with you anymore... He knows what happened. He made me promise..." I whispered out as I closed my eyes, feeling the tears cascade only quicker down my cheeks. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose you, John." Opening my eyes, I watched as the anger, rage, sadness, and hurt flashed across John's features all in one glance. He was just as lost as I was. We had been best friends for so long. John and I weren't just best friends, we were family to each other. Losing one another, was just as bad as death to us.

John pulled me up from the crate, tugging my body close to his chest, and I felt my shoulders shake with a sob. I couldn't look at his face anymore, even if I tried, I couldn't force myself. I didn't want to hurt him, but, I couldn't have just stopped talking to him. I couldn't have just abandoned him and stopped speaking to him. I had to tell him. I knew I was going against Randy, and standing here, hugging him and crying. I knew it was a mistake to begin with. I loved John, not in the sense that I loved Randy, but, I did. John was special to me, hurting him and losing him was hard to bare. I needed him to get through this. In that moment I looked up from his chest, and saw his face. He was numb, and angry. There were unreleased tears resting within his blue eyes, and his grip was tight. His jaw clenched shut. Shaking his head I watched as he looked down at me, his grip tightening on me, "We'll figure out something, baby girl. I promise."

_"What the hell is going on here?" _

"Randy! It's not..." I stopped, I knew I had taken a risk in going to John. In talking to him, but, never did I actually think I was going to get caught. Especially when things looked like something it wasn't. I stepped back from John, and went to take a step near Randy, but the glare he shot me was enough to make me stop in my steps, and actually have a jolt of fear shoot through my body. "Randy. I was telling him what I promised you, that's it. You have to believe me." I begged out softly. If only he wasn't so hard headed.

"Right. Just like the kiss was an accident too, right? Don't try and bullshit me. I'm a lot smarter than that." The venom that was coated in his voice was enough to break my heart right then and there. I knew what was going to happen, I could feel it in my bones. I just didn't know how to stop it. "You want Cena so badly, go ahead. Have him. We're done."


	30. Chapter 26: While You Loved Me

**Chapter 26: While You Loved Me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone affiliated with the WWE, I only own my created character.

**Author's Note: **Things have been crazy hectic here lately, and I hate posting work that I'm not confidant in. I always post what I feel is the best I can do for the chapter. So, here is the long awaited, Chapter 26.

**Viper Cena Fan:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Ctinaisfashion: **Thank you so much for all the chapter reviews!

**Opaque-Daydream: ****Your reviews are always so in depth. I can never thank you enough for all the thought you put in to them, and how you actually go in depth with each chapter. It makes writing this so much more fun for me. I always look forward to your reviews. They're inspiring when I hit a bump of writers block, or when I just am running on 0 and want to write. Thank you so much for being such a loyal reader. It means so much to me. **

******Here's the chapter! **

There's always that one pivotal moment in time where everything in life changes; However, whether or not it's for the better or for the worst is where the moment becomes so important. Each moment effects every aspect of who you are, how you feel, what you do. It's the essence of who you are as a person. What do you do when that moment is just so life altering that you feel like you can't breathe? What if time seems to stop moving forward and your frozen in that moment feeling as if you can't escape? Everyone says your first real heartbreak is suppose to be like that. That it's suppose to cut so deep that you feel like you can't breathe, but who could imagine that you would feel as if you were slowly suffocating? People tend to withdraw the critical details of how badly it hurts, mainly because no one wants to relive that pain. To be reminded of the way their insides are burning, that their lungs feel like they're slowly shriveling up, that their eyes are raw from the salty tears. Everything hurts. The act of breathing, hurts. Living becomes Hell on Earth. There is no peace in heartbreak. The way it changes life... It's crippling.

I lost my sense a time the moment the words shattered through the air, _"We're done." _They were a haunting melody that kept singing through my head over and over again. I couldn't escape the finality of them. I couldn't escape how easy they slipped through his perfect lips. They tormented my dreams, my nightmares, my thoughts. The words were slowly becoming my entire existence. I couldn't believe we were over... A part of me still couldn't believe it. Every moment of silence was a reminder of what we had become. A reminder of every thing that I had done wrong. More moments for me to focus on anything but how long it had been, but a chance for me to reflect on how it was so much worse for us to be finished, than to have worked through our problems. The silence was deafening.

The soft touch of the comforter held no sense of security as I tugged it closer around my body to escape the cold from the space beside me remaining empty. The echo of the voices creeping from the television created no fond warmth because the voices never belonged to him. The smell of hot chocolate wafting through the air from the bedside table was only a reminder of how they use to cuddle on the colder nights with a glass, enjoying each others company. Just another reason for the tears that were still creeping down my cheeks. Why couldn't this all just be a dream? Why wouldn't I just wake up already...?

Everything that we were. Everything that we said. Everything that we did. Everything that was us. They all just keep playing through my head each passing second. I turned my body from the television, tugging the blanket up and over my head as I felt my shoulders begin to shake from the sob I was trying to withhold. The whole things just seems to keep starting over and over. The pain always seems to start as if it was a fresh wound every second that I was alone. This time, as no different. The memories of him, the memories of us. There was no way to escape them. No way to escape how badly I just wanted him to come back. No way to drown out the way his voice spoke to me through my memories. No way to forget the way is touch felt. I had no way to escape him. Though, I doubted he was having as hard a time escaping me...

"_I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight. Tonight your memory, burns like a fire." _

I pulled the blanket down from my head as I saw my cell phone glaring brightly in the darkness of my hotel room, my new ringtone over powering the sound of the television as it sang out for more attention. I didn't want to answer it. I didn't care who was on the other line at this point. I knew it wasn't going to be Randy. It was never going to be Randy again. The pain of the lyrics were like ice in my veins at how true they were, _"with every one it grows higher and higher. I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love. I just sit in these flame..."_ I winced as the song continued on. I was too tired to answer anymore. Training day in and day out to get back to work was exhausting enough physically, but emotionally, I was past drained. I was past empty. I didn't want to deal with whoever was on the other line.

"_I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight. Tonight your memory, burns like a fire."_

"God, what do you want for me?" I whimpered out as I slid on to the side of the bed that he always slept on. My hand gripped on to the nuisance that was my cell phone, and I stared down at the caller ID in deep confusion. Ted had sided with Randy in our post break up life. He wanted nothing to do with me. Which never surprised me, Ted had always been the one who was too afraid to stand up for himself when it came to Randy. Cody on the other hand, aligned himself with me. Everything... Everyone, seemed to be taking sides in the aftermath that was our relationship. So, why was Ted calling me? Twice at that.

I stared at the name for a second longer, my hand shaking as I wondered what was going to be coming from the other end of the phone, but he wouldn't be so persistent if it wasn't serious. I pressed the green button, my voice was soft and hoarse as I finally used more than just a whisper. I placed the phone to my ear, and finally I let a single word escape, "Hello?"

"You need to come to Orton's room, now." Ted's voice was demanding and on edge. Something wasn't right, I could sense that from the start, and even knowing that, I still had no energy to try and move my head from my pillows. Randy didn't need me. He had already moved on. He had already given up anything that was us, and moved on with his life. I didn't have any need to be in his world. He was probably deep asleep in his dreams while I was crying and trying to sleep. He never thought about me, he never thought about us. Not like I have been.

"No, I don't," I began in an emotionless tone as I tried to control the burning tears and knot that was beginning to build within my throat, "He doesn't want me in his life, DiBiase. Neither do you. So, why the hell are you calling me? Who the hell are you to tell me where I need to be?" I had no idea why my fit of hurt was being spilled on him, and what was worse, a part of me didn't even care that I was taking it out on him. That wasn't like me, and I knew that, but I had no other target. I had no one that I could be completely cruel to without guilt in the end, until now.

"Stop with damn bullshit. It's been two months, Megan. Frankly, I'm done being your ex's fucking punching bag. I'm done dragging his drunk ass to the toilet and the bed. And I'm done watching you walk around like a zombie, while Cena caters to you like your some wounded puppy. Get your ass to this room and figure out something, or I'm dragging his ass to you."

I wanted to laugh at how he was trying to act like this was going to do anything for either of us. The second Randy and I would be put in to a room together World War III would begin. I knew that, anyone with a brain knew that. Yet, I didn't laugh. His voice was filled with malice and was far too serious for the Ted that I use to know. He finally grew a pair, that was for certain, but what was even more shocking, was the fact that he had actually paid attention to me. He actually paid attention to how long it had really been.

Had it really been two months?

I tried to rewind the memories in my head, yet my days all seemed to bleed together. I'd drag myself out of bed, go to physical therapy, go to my trainers to get back in to ring work again, drag myself to the arenas for each show where I'd sit in John's dressing room and watch that nights episode, and then I would head to the hotel where I'd shower and cry myself to sleep, or cry all night. I threw myself in to my work. I neglected my friends. My mother. Myself. I spent every moment either alone, or with John. Which probably didn't help my cause with Randy in the slightest. He left me though, John was all that I had. John stayed, John made sure I ate. John made sure I got out of bed and at least made it to work. He made sure I spent time out of room, even if it was only to be locked up in his locker room. He was there for me, where had Randy been when I needed him now?

Randy was the one who made me like this. He left me. He never gave me a chance, never believed me.

"Go ahead and try, Teddy. I doubt you'll get very far with that." I whispered out with a hint of a quivering voice before I ended the call. I stared at my display screen as the caller screen flashed off. I had yet to change it since we ended two months ago. Cody had taken the photo for us outside the St. Louis Arch when Randy and I had managed to get some time off when we were in the city. He was in white t-shirt and dark wash jeans, I was in a simple baby blue sundress. His tattooed arms were draped around my waist from behind, my hands were resting upon his as I leaned back in to his chest, my head was tilted up at his, and our lips were sealed in a soft kiss. It was captured in the moment by Cody. I closed my eyes tightly as I pressed the button to lock the screen, as hot tears slowly began to trail down my cheeks once more. God, I missed him...

I dropped my phone on to the mattress, as I curled myself up on to my left side once more, cuddling my head against a pillow as I stared at the television. I didn't even know what had came on to the screen by that point, all I could do was find myself lost deep within my thoughts once more. I just wanted him to love me again. I wanted to be back in his arms again. I knew in my shattered heart that no matter what I did, who I would ever be with him after him, that there would be no one who would ever replace him in my heart. I would always love him, and that was never going to change. I wanted my life to be with him... How could I have possibly let my own selfishness ruin that? What had I done? I was never going to get over him.

I heard a hard banging resonate from my room door and I immediately froze and turned over in my bed. Did Ted really manage to get him to come down to my room. Another loud banging came from the door once more. I slowly slid the covers from my body, wincing at the chill that immediately took over my skin. I threw my black satin, mid thigh length robe, over my black satin booty shorts and matching tank top. I stopped for a second at the mirror to run a brush through my, thankfully, straightened hair before I finally stood in front of the door. I had my hand gripping the silver doorknob, and yet, I was too terrified to turn it and reveal the figures I knew would be standing outside of it. I didn't think I could face this. I would much rather just hide in my covers and cry than have to go through this hurt.

"Megan, open up this door now!" Ted's voice yelled out in frustration from the other side of the barrier that was keeping my heart from breaking anymore, if that was possible.

"I'm leaving. I'm not going to spend my night outside my ex-girlfriend's door while she acts like a child. I have better things to do." Randy's voice spoke with a venom filled, yet stoic tone. I couldn't figure out whether he was angry, or if this was just the man he had turned in to. He acted as if this wasn't bother him in the slightest, as if he didn't care that we had put so much time, so much love, in to our relationship, and that it was over. He didn't care at all, just as I had expected. That moment of realization was enough to give me the courage to open the door. The need to get closure, to hear the truth from him, even though the truth of him being gone was going to hit me hard. I knew that. I just needed to get the confrontation done with...

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I slowly crossed my arms over my chest, standing to the side of the door. I knew Ted would end up pushing him in to the room and walking away, it seemed to be the kind of person he transformed in to, and there was no way I was going to be in the bee line of Randy when he did.

"I told you I'd bring the new asshole by, and I did. Now talk it out, screw it out, yell it out. I don't care. Do something, I can't handle the testosterone poisoning he has going through him anymore. I'm gonna snap." With that, as I predicted, Ted shoved Randy through the doorway roughly, and slammed my room door behind him, leaving me frozen in my spot.

I slowly edged my way past his muscular form, not daring to allow my eyes to even look up at him or even at his feet. I don't think I could handle it, especially now that he had turned the lights on in my room, a brightness I was glad I had my head down at the floor for. As my eyes adjusted, I finally decided to place myself down on to the couch, and turned my head to look at the ocean view that I had requested. It was already past sunset, and the beach was barren of any civilization. Just as my heart was barren by anything but pain.

"Are you even going to say anything?" Randy asked with a small bitter laugh in his voice as I felt the cushion next to me shift in weight, and the warmth of his body radiating beside my much colder and smaller frame. The ache that it made build up in my body was enough to spark a few tears of anger and longing. I wanted to lean in to his arms, I wanted to feel him touch me again. I wanted that comfort so badly that I couldn't bear it.

"You know what, thanks, but I think I've done enough talking on my part." I exclaimed with a bit of tension in my voice. I was angry. I was hurt. Yet, here he was acting as if I had some sort of explaining to do, as if it was me who had given up on everything that we were and could have been. How was I suppose to react? I had a right to be angry, and defensive...Didn't I?

"And what, I haven't?" Randy asked back with no emotion in his voice whatsoever, I could only pray it was the calm before the storm, but I was doubting. "You don't even have the courage in you to look at me. So, there's apparently something you're not saying." He exclaimed in still that calm voice. I wanted to smack the tone out of it, to make him angry just so I knew he was feeling something, but I knew better than that after how long we had been together.

"Look, I didn't ask you to come here, Randy. I'm a big girl. I know where we stand. I don't need you in here crowding me." What the hell was I saying? I felt as if I had no control over my emotions at that point; Anger, longing, heartbreak, the want to move on, the want to have him back, to push him away to see if he'd fight for me. It was all too much, and was exploding out like a bomb at this point. I stood up and found myself standing before the window, staring out at the ocean. I needed to get away from him, to find some sort of way to regain my composure and talk to him, and say what I really wanted to say.

"I didn't think I was." He exclaimed with simplicity as I heard his footsteps against the carpet, and I could see his reflection as he towered over me from behind, his hands buried deep within the pockets of his faded jeans.

I turned around in a flash with a confused and pained look crossing my face, "No, of course you didn't. You just seem to be at every single one of my training sessions, and then you disappear in to the ozone. For all I know Randy, your either playing mental games with me, or you don't have the balls to say something to my face."

"So, what, you're mad at me for being around too much or not enough?" I couldn't tell if his tone was more of amusement or confusion, and that was only more of the problem. He was throwing me through more hoops than I was mentally prepared to go through.

"Yes!" I cried out in exasperation as I ran a hand through my hair trying so hard to keep the tears that were slowly starting to sting from showing in the least of ways.

"Yes to which?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked taken aback by his question.

"Damn it. I don't get you, Megan." Randy exclaimed as he shook his own head, before dragging a large hand from his pocket and massaging his temples in frustration. Something that I noticed hadn't change about him, he still had the same motions to show when he was stressed, upset, or angry.

"No, you don't. Not anymore." I exclaimed as my shields slowly began to lower, and my voice was much softer as I finally stopped adverting my eyes from anywhere about him, and allowed myself to finally look at his own eyes.

"Are you just making this harder to make things easier on yourself?" There was a flash of anger that I saw sizzle across his blue orbs, and I still couldn't figure out what he was meaning or what he even expected from me, to get out of this entire situation. It was maddening.

"God, Randy. Can you just stop with the damn brain teasers. All I want is to just get this over with... I'm so done." I exclaimed out, finally allowing a part of my own emotion to shine through. The hurt even becoming apparent in my own voice. This was killing me... Having him right here in front of me, not being able to be with him, was breaking me more than I could take.

Randy shook his head as he dared to take a step closer to me, "It's not that simple, and you know that. You're a lot smarter than you're trying to act. I know better. We work together, it's not like I can just vanish out of your life. It's not like you won't see me all the time."

"Yeah, and you know what, that's why this is my last office romance. I can tell you that much." I exclaimed with a bitter laugh as I looked out the window once more, watching as his body began to take a step back from mine.

"You know what, I'll just get out of your face." Randy exclaimed as he slowly began to turn away from me.

I whipped my head back, and my eyes immediately caught his, stopping him in his tracks as I felt a single tear slowly escape it's way out and down my check, "Isn't this even remotely hard for you?" I asked with a crack in my voice as I stared straight in to his eyes, begging for the truth to just be spread out in to the air.

"How the hell can you even ask me that, Meg? Just because I'm not acting like a bitch doesn't mean that I don't feel..."

"A bitch? God! It's nice to know what you think of me, Randy!"

"What the hell do you expect me to say? This is the first time we've spoke, and you attack me! I'm not going to baby you!"

I froze as I realized that this was just turning in to another argument, and that I had finally began to actually cry full silent tears in front of him. I shook my head as I watched him take a few steps toward me; The tip of his shoes were nearly touching my bare feet, and his chest was mere inches from allowing my head to fall on to it, to take comfort in him. "I just can't do this..." I whispered out as I shook my head, "I can't keep having you right in front of me, and not be able to be with you." I exclaimed, "I can't have you in my life, and be expected to just be okay with what we are now..."

"I know." He exclaimed, his voice no longer yelling at me, but back to it's usual stoic nature. "I just don't know what we're suppose to do with what this, what we've, come to."

******Cliffhanger! I know, I know. I'm sorry, but I plan on starting part 2 of this chapter tomorrow. I know exactly where I'm going with it, I just have to write it out. Reviews are really wanted on this chapter. It took me 3 hours to write. **


	31. Chapter 27: How a Heart Breaks

**Chapter 27: How a Heart Breaks**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone affiliated with the WWE, I only own my created character.

******Author's Note:** Well, I had thought I knew what I wanted to do with this chapter for awhile, and yet again I kept changing my mind. I'm a bit of a perfectionist, and I really hate posting when my ideas just aren't sitting with me. I tossed around a lot of ideas, and when I tried to imagine Chapter 28 and the future I have with this story, each idea didn't seem to sit properly and would never had made sense with how I wanted to go. So! Finally, after re-reading my own story a million different times, I finally found some solace with an idea. I also must credit shuffle on my phone when a song came on that made me go, "That's it!" So, finally, Chapter 28! Though I will admit this is not as long as I would like it to be, it does fill up what I wanted to happen in chapter 26. It's basically the end to the cliffhanger. I just wanted it to be it's own chapter so I could really work on the mindset that I wanted to establish within the characters. I also included an important bit of chapter 28 at the end to make up for the length. Enjoy! [;

******Opaue-Daydream:** I have to say, Chapter 26 was one of my favorite ones to write in a weird sense. Something about that chapter just really gave me a sense of peace when I was writing it. I think it's because it was one chapter when I really felt "in" the story. I was having my own mental battles when I was writing it, and it almost allowed me to argue with myself as I was writing it. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. [:

******Viper Cena Fan: **Thank you for your review!

******Alyssafigz1: **Thank you so much for the compliment! That means so much to me. As you read in my note, I tend to fight myself when I write and really don't post until I know it's the best I can get out. [: I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come.

******With a mental drum roll, here is Chapter 27. Enjoy!**

Out of sight out of mind, right? That's how the saying goes. It's funny how things just seem to work in life... There's all these random quotes and tidbits about how life is suppose to function, and yet the sayings never seem to really capture how reality works on a day to day basis. Out of sight out of mind should really be changed to, out of site, but always on the minds. It seems to make more sense. Missing a piece of your heart, just because you don't see it on a day to day basis, doesn't mean you forget about that piece. I'm sure I'm not alone in that... Everyone has their fights where they can't help but think of that piece that they're missing. How badly they want to fill that void in there heart. Their voice is like a loop on repeat in your head. The memories play like a scene from a movie, only instead of continuing, they just keep rewinding and playing over and over. Their scent seems to linger in the air, and just when you take a moment of comfort within it, it's gone as if it never was even there. What's more daunting though... When they are in sight. Just when you seem to think they really would be out of your mind. When you think that the longing may have finally died out, it returns as if nothing had changed. This is how a heart breaks... All really isn't fair in love and war.

I couldn't seem to grasp the words that had passed through his perfect lips, the tone within his deep voice,

_"I know. I just don't know what we're suppose to do with what this, what we've, come to." _What was he really playing at with the statement? Randy had always been a man of blatant simplicity, a man that didn't beat around the bush. He always knew what he wanted, and once he did, he never gave up until he conquered his latest conquest. Something that I learned to love so easily; It was an aspect that made him who he was, and one that was purely admirable. Why did he have to chose this moment to become a man of mystery? The one time I ached for that straightforward direction, and he was just as mentally tortured as I had become in the passing months. We were torturing each other... The second I finally could break down my shields, to drop my defenses and become vulnerable, Randy had decided to pick up his own sword and fight his own inner battles once more. There was no winning it seemed. The battle between our hearts only seemed to becoming harder to find an ending to, then to make peace and allow each other any sort of semblance of what we use to be.

I felt my heart jump in my chest as Randy had began to raise his tanned hand in to the air, aching for him to reach out and stroke my tear stained cheeks as the large tears still spilled from my eyes and down my cheeks, and yet in a instant my heart thudded with pain as he placed his finger tips to his temple, massaging his head in frustration as he turned his head away from me, no longer allowing me to revel in at least

knowing he was watching me as I was watching him. I couldn't take the hurt anymore... I tried so many nights to just give up on what we were. I tried to just walk away from what we had and move on with my life. Yet, the love I had for him just wasn't one that anyone could just walk away from. It lingered within my heart day in and day out. It didn't leave. I loved him so much that it suffocated me. I wanted to go, God knows I wanted to just go and be with someone else and forget. Yet, the idea of that seemed to be a bigger mistake than hanging on and hoping he would come back. It wasn't fair that I had to be sucked under, and never able to love anyone but him... And now, I felt as if I was doomed to relive my heart breaking over and over again for the rest of my life.

I watched as Randy dropped his hand to his side, slowly allowing his baby blue eyes to gaze at me with an intense stare I hadn't seen in so long. He was fighting something, debating. I knew the look better than anyone. It was so strong that I felt paralyzed within my spot, even if I had wanted to take a step away from him, I knew I wouldn't be able to move. With a heavy breath I watched his body seem to relax, and in a swift motion, his hands had gripped on to my waist, searing my skin from his warm touch, and he pulled my body flesh to his body before pressing his lips to mine in a swift kiss. I didn't hesitate as I placed my cool hands against his warm biceps, grasping on to them as if my life depended upon it. I couldn't help but savor the way his lips felt against mine after months of not feeling them... And then it ended, nearly as quickly as it had started, and my heart felt as if it was empty once more.

"I'm sorry..." Randy mumbled out quickly as he took an agonizing step away from me, my body nearly freezing instantly once more. He placed his hand on the back of his head as he rubbed his neck, closing his eyes in what I could only interrupt as regret.

"You are? I mean, for what?" I asked confused as I consciously crossed my arms across my chest, taking my own step away from him, and I could only wish that a hole would form beneath me and suck me down in to it. I couldn't take this, and the embarrassment I was feeling was only starting to become harder to overcome now that I knew he didn't mean to kiss me. God, I really wish I could just let him go... I wish I would have just let him turn and walk out of the room when he decided that he would just leave, but I couldn't. I needed him to stay. I needed him.

"I didn't mean to kiss you like that," Randy began in an awkward tone as he kept his eyes averted from me, studying everything within my room except for me, "Not for the kiss itself, but..." He froze in his sentence as he allowed his eyes to fall on to me finally, taking in my confused composure. I didn't know what my face held in that moment, but it seemed to have made something startle within in Randy that allowed a glimmer of remorse for his words to flash across his eyes for his words. "It was, amazing. I just think, maybe we'd be asking for trouble rushing back in to things, Megan... Not that I don't want to. Believe me, I do. I never let you go. I just... I think it be smart for the two of us to wait awhile. Obviously we both have things we need to figure out, and you're still training to get back in to the ring. It would be for the better. To let you get your bearings again, without having me to distract you, more..."

I shook my head as a bitter smirk began to form upon my face, I don't know how I didn't see the talk coming, that he would want to avoid somehow fixing things right away because of his own pride, and his own fears that he would never own up to. "God Randy, are you going to pull out a pie chart on me now? Because, really, I get it. It's not necessary to keep throwing out more reasons why you don't think we need to be together again..."

I watched as Randy took a few steps toward me once more, a sigh escaping his lips as he reached out his hand, wiping a few stray tears from my cheek and I wanted to just take comfort in him once more, and yet he was making it so much harder to be near him, rather than easier. "I'm not saying that I don't want you, Megan. I do, more than I can bear. You're all I think about day in and day out. I can't escape you, and I don't want to. I'm just saying that it's worth the wait. I don't want to rush this and have to be without you again."

I closed my eyes, I needed to hear the words. I had been aching to hear him admit how much he still wanted to be with me, and yet it wasn't how I imagined it. I had fallen in to dreams every night that he would kiss me and everything would go back to the way it was, I had fantasized during the days about him taking me in to his arms and making everything right again, but this reality was only my nightmares. "You know, it's a

good thing I didn't daydream about us working this out only about 18 billion times, because tonight would have been a real let down." I exclaimed in a bittersweet tone, my voice cracking as I raised my own hand, pulling his away from my cheek, and nearly broke down when he only gripped my hand within his, lacing our fingers. I attempted to smile, I did, but my body just couldn't produce the false sentiment as I allowed myself to keep speaking, "So, how does the mature plan go? Do I call you, or do we just pretend to be friends when we both know that it will never be enough?"

Randy slowly ran his thumb across the top of my hand, "We stay in touch... Just like we use to, just not-"

"Physically. Right." I allowed my eyes to gaze up from our hands and ached to allow him to just let me get lost in his eyes one more time like we use to. To get lost in him. "I guess that means you better go then..." I whispered out softly as the hurt in my chest seemed to grow to an overwhelming amount.

"We'll talk soon. I promise." He exclaimed in a much softer tone, only he didn't move away from me like I had expected, he seemed frozen within his spot, almost as if he had been regretting his own decision to keep a distance between us, to try and allow us to work through our own fights within ourselves. To me, this just wasn't worth it... It seemed almost to easy to just turn and walk away.

"Randy..."

"Forget it." He exclaimed, and before I had a moment to ask what he was talking about, he pulled his arm towards him, my hand still within his grasp, I jerked in to his body roughly, my chest slamming against his painfully, and yet I didn't care how bad it hurt, every ounce of it was forgotten as he crashed his lips to mine in a deep kiss, pouring his emotions in to each motion. His hands were cupping my cheeks, his thumbs grazing the length of my neck, and my hands were resting against his firm pecks, gripping at the thing material of his shirt. When he had finally allowed himself to pull his lips away from mine, he rested his forehead flush against mine, both our breaths were heavy, and I wanted to fall in to him once more.

"I do a lot of stupid, impulsive things sometimes," Randy began as a rare smile seemed to be tugging at the corners of his lips, "And letting you go was the stupidest one I ever reacted on, baby. And I'm not about to do it again." He exclaimed in a firm tone, but the small smile tugging at his lips was enough to tell me he wasn't about to take no for an answers at his next question, "Are you still my girl?"

I let a small laugh pass through my lips as I allowed myself to brush my lips softly against his, "Always." I exclaimed with ease.

I felt Randy's arm sweep under my legs as he lifted me in to his arms, carrying me over to the bed, and placing my body softly against the warm blankets. It didn't take me long to tuck myself underneath the material, and I watched with contentment as Randy slipped his shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere within the room, and kicking off his shoes simultaneously, before unhooking his belt, and eventually removing his jeans before he lowered himself in to the bed quickly, not allowing me much time to enjoy my view of his nearly nude, and perfectly sculpted frame. "Come here." He exclaimed with a smirk as he slipped his arm around my shoulders, and I quickly nestled myself within his tattooed arms.

My head found a comfortable spot against the center of his chest, and I closed my eyes in peace, allowing the thudding of his heart to lull me in to my first relaxed moment in months. "This is nice..." I whispered out softly, raising an arm to grasp his tricep, and allowing my finger to graze against the blank ink that was permanently etched in to his smooth skin. "I missed this." I spoke out again in a hushed tone as I savored this moment, not knowing if this was going to last, or if it was just another impulse decision upon his part. The idea of losing him, again, was something I was not ever going to be able to fathom.

"So did I, baby." Randy exclaimed in his usual stoic tone, pressing his lips against the top of his head, "But, I promise, we'll make more moments like it, and then some." I felt his muscles flexed as he hugged me closer to his torso, and I smiled gently against his skin, tilting my head up to memorize his face, to keep this moment perfectly photographed within in my memories forever, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I exclaimed in an equally soft tone as he softly brushed his lips against mine once more. This was the way I wanted to spend my nights for the rest of my life, and I could only hope that our forever was going to go on in to something so much bigger and better.

**Be on the look out for chapter 28 at soon! Just for a tid bit of what's to come read below. [;**

_"So, Meg is back with Orton? After months of him putting her through mental hell, she took him back, just like that?" John's voice seeped through the steel door of his locker room, and the anger of my decision seemed to be a little more than evident in his voice than I would have ever liked to have heard from my best friend._

_"I don't see how her love life is any concern of yours, Cena. Orton treats that girl like a porcelain doll. Whether you want to admit it or not, he loves her. Hell, I'd give him my own blessing to ask her to marry him. Which, from what I heard, he has all intents and purposes of doing. Soon. Get use to it, she loves him, man. Not you. If you don't get whatever schoolboy crush you have on her under control or you're going to push her away. Then what?"_

_"Leave it to Hunter to be the voice of... He's going to what?" I stood up straight, my back pressing against the cool white wall of the backstage. **Did he just say that Randy was going to propose?**_


	32. Chapter 28: Do I have to Cry for You?

**Chapter 28: Do I have to Cry for You? **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone affiliated with the WWE, I only own my created character.

**Author's Note: **This is a long chapter, and I know I probably have a lot of typos in this one and the last due to a malfunctioning keyboard. Bear with me. [:

**Opaque-Daydream: **I'm so glad that I could make your day better with the chapter, and I'm thinking this one is going to help you along as well. I work desperately hard to make my created character as human and tangible as possible, it's why I tend to take breaks at times between updates. If I can't make her really exist, then no idea is every going to work. I love getting in to her persona and becoming her. Each chapter for me, is a challenge in a good way to see how far I can take her and making her even more human and more real. I'm so glad that you notice and appreciate that. So many created characters are good, but they don't have the layers and emotions to really exist, and that's what I really pride myself on with my story. I can bring Meg to life, not to just have her be a character.

**LatinaWWEFan: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you're enjoying it. [:

**Here is Chapter 28! **

When a friendship falls in to a wave of utter turmoil it's more than difficult to find the sources to calm the storm before it transforms in to a hurricane of unrelenting emotion. How is it possible to make anything last when it's a battle of who is right and who is wrong? It's impossible to live your life the way someone else wishes you to live it. Your reality is of your own dictation. It's impossible to transform your living style to a different person's preferences... Even when that person is your best friend. So, what do you do when your best friend doesn't support your choices? How can you make both worlds co-exist in harmony when neither are willing to budge on what they believe is right... On what they want. Do you scream, do you fight until there is nothing else left to fight for? How do you stop the turmoil, and still maintain the friendship...

The morning sun beamed through the glass windows of the patio door, bringing in a ray of light to splash across my face. I felt a familiar warmth radiating against my cheek, a sensation I had been missing for months. I smiled the smallest bit, the corner of my lips tugging in an upward motion as I relished the feeling of the firm, inked arms being draped limply around my much smaller shoulders. I let a small breathy sigh pass through my lips as I slid my thumb casually along his toned abs, listening to his heartbeat thump consistently. His breathing was still slow, and even, and it seemed as if he was catching up sleep he hadn't had in a long time. A sleep that I hadn't had within the past few months either...

I slowly allowed myself to open my eyes, not prepared to see the bright light that the sun would be casting within my room, and I mentally cursed myself for not remembering to shut the blinds in the midst of the prior nights events. I felt myself smile softly as my mind played back the late night activities once more, and the scene that fell before the room only made it that much more enjoyable to remember... I noticed my tank-top was resting contently upon the lamp on the dresser near the doorway entrance, Randy's boxers were skewed atop the mirror attached to the larger dresser, and my shorts an panties seemed to be lost somewhere along the floor that I couldn't fully see from my perch of Randy's chest. In the heat of the moment, neither of us seemed to care where anything landed, and I could only even be more thankful that the bed was nowhere near the sites of the balcony.

I couldn't deny that intimacy with Randy was never an issue in our relationship, but there was something about last night that seemed different than the other times we had been together. The touches seemed to be that much softer, the kisses weren't needy, but they were deeper. The moment that followed our ending was special... The way he hoovered slightly above my body, his breathing deep, yet not rushed. Our eyes locked in a moment that seemed to have said everything we were both feeling, yet no words needed to be spoken. It was almost as if a dawning had set in upon us both that there was something far beyond what we could see before, that the love we shared, was more than just a moment of being in love, but almost as if there was a bond between us that was formed long before we became a we.

_Beep-Beep! _I heard the familiar ding of my cell phone coming from my night stand, with a small reverberation from the vibrating setting as my phone buzzed across the wooden material. I closed my eyes in annoyance, but I knew better than to know to ignore a text first thing in the morning. It was John, as always, and if I didn't reply instantly, my best friend would begin to bombard me with nonsensical messages in order to attain my attention. I gently placed my hand upon Randy's wrist, and slid his arm from around my shoulders, placing it gently to where his large hand would best upon his perfectly defined abs. Making sure not to disturb him, I slowly turned on to my side, and stretched to grab my cell phone, removing the charger before I lounged back against my pillows, making sure to keep the sheets above my bared chest. Unlocking my screen, I pressed my finger to the screen, opening up my messages, and not to my surprise, John's name was in bold letters, alerting me that he was indeed the one who messaged me. Pressing his name, I opened up our conversation to read what he had to say.

_I see somebody is sleeping in today... Are you alive? _

I couldn't help the broad grin that pressed against my face as I shook my head from side to side, only to follow up with a reply back to keep him off my tail.

_No John, this is my ghost. See, I decided to drown myself in my tears and I now plan to haunt you for the rest of your life. You're stuck with my annoying ass forever. [; _

A minute later a new text bubble appeared with John's reply:

_Well, hey I can't complain there. I'd love to be stuck with you forever any day of the week, baby girl. ;) But seriously, how are you? You've typically would have already hit the gym and been for a run by now. Everything alright? _

Knowing that the sounds of my phone going off would eventually disturb Randy, I knew I needed to end this conversation until a later time period. I didn't want him to wake up to find me texting the man that was ultimately the demise of our relationship, especially after everything that had happened in the early hours of the morning.

_Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a um... Yeah, it was a long night. But, now that I'm up. I think I'm gonna shower and get a start on my missed workout. See you at the arena, say 7ish? _

With one final notification I watched as John's reply appeared on my screen.

_Works for me. Love ya, baby girl. _

I winced slightly at his final words. I knew this was going to be an issue between Randy and I once more. John was just a part of our relationship that we were probably never going to agree on. Ever. Just as much as John would never approve of Randy again after our falling out and the mental torture I had went through in the following time that we had spent apart. In all honest, it wouldn't surprise if both the main men in my life had an undying hatred for each other at this point. One that would not make me be the proverbial rope in their game of tug-o-war. My life was ultimately going to be flipped upside soon enough, but I was ready for when that time came. I just could only hope that it wouldn't be any time soon.

With a sigh I placed my phone back upon the bed side table, and I turned my attention back to the sleeping man beside me. I couldn't help but study his stoic features as he rested so contently. Randy was, in a word, a God in my eyes. His chiseled facial structure was masculine in every sense of the word. His lips were perfectly shaped, and always soft. His shadow from not shaving had high lighted his perfect jawline, and the darkness of it only made his skin seem to glow that much more. The most perfect part though? His eyes, though closed at the moment, the blue orbs were intense at every moment, yet masked to everyone that didn't know him in the manner that I did. He was confidant, even in his sleep, only an air of peace seemed to surround him. I watched as his chest rose with a deep breath, and his head turned towards me as his eyes opened, signaling he was no longer sleeping anymore. A small, tired smile tugged at his lips as he pushed himself up to meet my face, resting his broad shoulders against the headboard.

"Sleep well?" Randy questioned as the small smile immediately turned in to his trademark smirk, as he reached out his large hand, draping his arm along my shoulders as he tugged my bare body closer to his, placing a soft kiss upon my lips as I smiled coyly at his already cocky attitude.

"I think the time can explain that itself." I bantered back playfully as I motioned to the cable box sitting beneath the television within the room. The orange numbers glared back at us, reminding us both that we had only a few mere hours before we would have to head to the arena for the nights live performance. It had already became 3:00 in the afternoon, and neither of us were even remotely ready for the day, or even wanting to leave the confides of the room. "We slept the day away." I exclaimed simply as I turned my attention back to the man I had grown to love more with each passing second.

The time frame we had to get ready seemed to dawn upon Randy as he ran his spare hand along his face, before he used it to tug my body against his just that much more, causing a small heat to well within in the pit of my stomach at the intimate contact. "I should head back to my room and get ready to head out, then I'll meet you down in the lobby at five and we can head to the arena together." Randy seemed to demand more than ask as he placed a small kiss to my forehead.

In all honesty, I didn't want him to go. Really, I didn't even want to head to the arena. Live broadcasts were a bore for me since I had yet to make my routine since the attack from Stephen. It also didn't help my cause at the show because everyone had discovered that I had dropped the charges. I didn't want to relive the events that happened for the rest of my life. I didn't want a trial to hang over my head. I didn't want the story to be more broadcast-ed than what it already became. The rumors backstage were enough to drive me mad, I didn't need the entire world to know that my co-worker kidnapped me, beat me, and stabbed me in an attempt to murder me. It wasn't worth it. Though no one supported my choice, it was what was best for my life. I was doomed to walk the halls and sit in my friend's rooms watching the matches unfold before me. I couldn't wait to get back in the ring. Two more shows, and I would be back.

"Or..." I began as a light bulb ticked off in my head, "I can get ready and then go to your room with you." I offered with a hopeful tone passing through my lips as I watched Randy begin to exist the bed, wrapping the comforter around his waist, leaving the sheet to cover my body. My eyes followed his form, watching his muscles contract as he reached for the handle to pull the balcony blinds closed, making it safe me to exist the bed whenever I wished. "I just thought, you know, it would be nice to have the time together." I exclaimed softly as he pulled his boxers down from the mirror with a small laugh at where they had landed.

"Well if that's the case, how about we spend some time in that shower together, baby?" Randy offered with a knowing smirk as he let his release from the comforter go, dropping the large blanket to the ground around his feet, before he made his way in to my bathroom, "You coming?" He called out in his deep voice, and I heard the water begin to beat against the shower floor.

I shook my head in a laugh before I made my way in to the bathroom, and I knew we were going to spend more time on each other than what we would be actually getting ready. Slipping from the warmth of the sheets, I made a quick beeline for the shower, not entirely enjoying the cold chill that filled my body from leaving the confides of the bed, but it wasn't long before I made my way in to the warm steam of the bathroom, and in to the even warmer shower.

Randy's slicked arms skimmed around my waist as he hoovered above my form, and pressed my back gently against the wall of the shower. I smiled up at him, watching the water droplets cascade down his tanned skin, and couldn't help myself as I trailed one hand from his collarbone, down his large pecks, over his toned abdomen, and finally stopping just before his male anatomy. I just wanted to enjoy being close to him, to be in his arms, his presence. He smirked affectionately, no words needing to be said as he lowered his head closer to mine, his nose brushing mine, and his forehead resting against my forehead. Almost cautiously he brushed his lips against mine in a featherlight kiss, before he trailed them the corner of my mouth, along my jaw, and down the length of my neck, each seeming to make my body feel hotter than the next. I bit my lip briefly, before I gasped in a shock as not only did he bite the perfect spot, but I could feel him already pressing against me, creating an instant ache for the closeness that we had rekindled just hours ago.

Without a second thought, I felt his hands slide from my waist, grasping at my bottom as he hoisted my body up, and using the wall as an extra balance, he managed to enter me with ease, and just like the late night memories, everything unfolded passionately. His lips were pressed to mine once more, as my legs wrapped around his waist, and my hands found their way to his shoulders and my nails grazed in to his skin as I gripped them to keep my body in place. He had managed to keep a hand placed against the wall, as his other was supporting my weight up. Each thrust was slow and precise, as if he was savoring each motion, and though it seemed to have ended fast, by the time we finished the actual showering process, it had already turned out to be 4:30.

By 5:00 P.M. I didn't find myself meeting Randy out in the lobby of the hotel room like we had planned, instead I was sitting on the couch within is room as he went in to the bathroom to shave and get ready to head to the arena. I had managed to apply my make up, straighten my hair, brush my teeth, and get dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, black leather boots that ended just below my knee, and a red lacy tank-top with a black leather jacket on top. As I skimmed the room, I began to notice that all of Ted's belongings for that night were still sitting packed on his bed, and just as I began to wonder where he had ran off to, the door to the room slid open.

Ted walked in to the room, and was just placing his phone in to the pocket of his jeans when he looked up and stopped in his tracks. "You aren't here to beat the hell out of me, are you? Because if you are, I'd much rather just make my way out of the room and pretend I didn't force Orton on you last night." He exclaimed in a nearly worried tone as he slowly took a few steps forward, "Just, tell me that's not what it is, and that you two finally worked things out, because I really cannot put up with him anymore. I'm serious. I was really getting worried about him... He was an asshole. All he did was mope, and take his damn anger out on me because it wasn't what he wanted, he had all these plans for your future together and asking you to..."

"Teddy, shut up. I'm not going to hit you." I exclaimed with a small laugh as his shoulders relaxed instantly and he made his way over to his bed, where he sat down, resting his elbows upon his knees. "We're okay now. Really. And by we, I mean Randy and I. I still kind of want to punch you for just shoving him in to my room, but I'm actually kind of glad you did."

"That doesn't mean I won't punch you for either finishing that sentence, and for your stunt last night." Randy exclaimed entering the conversation as he exited the bathroom in a pair of black basketball shorts, and long sleeve black Under Armour top with white stripes down the sleeves, topping off his outfit with black and white Pumas. "You should know better than to get involved in to my private life, man. Just be glad that it worked out for the better... Or I would be beating the shit out of you." Randy exclaimed with a near warning tone as he took his place beside me on the couch, draping his arm along my shoulders.

"Cena is gonna lose a grip once he sees this." Ted mused out, and it was disheartening to see Randy smirk in an enjoyment at Ted's words. "You can't tell me you didn't realize he was trying to win you over this entire time," Ted exclaimed as he hoisted his gym bag over his shoulders, "The guy is in love with you. Seriously." He finished as he made his way over to the door, "I'll see ya guys at the arena, and don't get busy on my bed." He joked before the hotel room door shut.

An awkward silence seemed to befall over Randy and I at the mention of John, but I was relieved when he decided not to approach the subject, and instead placed a small kiss to my head before standing and grabbing his already packed bag for the night, "We should head out." And I stood slowly, allowing my hand to fall in to his quickly outreached one and lacing our fingers together. I wasn't going to broach the subject of John just yet, I was too busy wanting to just be with him and finding our new path much more.

By the time 6:50 had rolled around I had just finished rubbing Randy's oil along his back, and washing the residue off of my hands. Randy has just finished placing his trademark RKO shirt on when I exited the bathroom and was preparing to start his nightly stretches, "Do you need help with anything else?" I asked as I walked over to him, tilting my head slightly to see his face with a small smile.

"I'm good. You know how it goes," Randy began in his deep voice resting his hands on my lower back, "I have to go meet Brooks to go over match details one more time, and then I'm going to head back here to stretch. If you want to go meet up with some friends, go on. I know you're probably tirded of playing the waiting game." He exclaimed as I nodded my head with a small smile.

"I'll meet you back here to walk you to the gorilla then," I began as he lowered his head, pressing his lips to mine, "I love you." I spoke out softly taking a small step back from him.

"I love you too, baby." He reciprocated as we both made our way to the door before parting ways to head to our destination.

Word had already spilled out among the locker room of our salvaged relationship, and there were many glares from some of the news, while others seemed to be relieved to have found out that neither Randy and I were going to be biting off someones head in our own tormented frustration. There was new air to the backstage. One that I was glad to have been a part of causing. On my way to finding John's locker room though, I managed to run in to none other than Philip Brooks speaking with Kofi Kingston, and knowing that Randy had wanted to look for him, I figured I'd save them both the effort.

"Hey Kofi, Punk," I began with a small smile as interrupted the conversation between the two men, "Randy just went to look for you.. He said that you guys needed to go over some match details for tonight?" I stated in a more question form as his features contorted in to a brief confusion.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news doll, but we don't have a match tonight." Punk exclaimed in a somewhat apologetic tone as he saw the flash of confusion and hurt cross my features, "Don't think to much on it. Knowing Orton, and the fact that you two are obviously reunited, he probably is planning something to surprise you with. I'll see if I can figure out what's up, alright?" He explained in a comforting tone as he placed a friendly arm around my shoulders and pulled me in to a half hug. "It'll be fine. Really. I take it you're looking for your Fruity Pebble?"

"Right, yeah," I exclaimed distracted as my thoughts began to race at a million miles per minute wondering what in the world Randy could be doing if he was lying about his match for the night. "Where is he?" I questioned softly, "Or I mean, his room... Whichever."

"Just around the corner. Seriously doll, I wouldn't fret."

With a small nod and a half smile I began the last of my venture to John's room in a daze. Reaching his door is what I was hoping would become my salvation, only to turn more in to my own personal nightmare as I heard the words seeping out of the heavy door and the mouth of the man who I was suppose to be able to consider my best friend.

"So, Meg is back with Orton? After months of him putting her through mental hell, she took him back, just like that?" John's voice seeped through the steel door of his locker room, and the anger of my decision seemed to be a little more than evident in his voice than I would have ever liked to have heard from my best friend.

"I don't see how her love life is any concern of yours, Cena. Orton treats that girl like a porcelain doll. Whether you want to admit it or not, he loves her. Hell, I'd give him my own blessing to ask her to marry him. Which, from what I heard, he has all intents and purposes of doing. Soon. Get use to it, she loves him, man. Not you. If you don't get whatever schoolboy crush you have on her under control then you're going to push her away. Then what?" The voice of none other than Paul Levesque seeped through the door in a firm tone as he attempted to put John in to his place.

"Leave it to Hunter to be the voice of... He's going to what?" I stood up straighter, backing away from the door until my back was pressing against the cool white wall of the backstage. Did he just saying that Randy was going to propose? Soon. Randy was going to propose soon. I didn't know whether to break down in to tears or feel as if my entire life was beginning to rush full speed ahead of me. It was all far too much to take in. Especially at the words that came out of my best friends mouth.

"Like hell he's going to propose! He doesn't love her. Damnit, I love her! She deserves better than that asshole, and you know it! I know it! The whole damn WWE Universe knows it!" His voice was in his raging tangent manner, and I knew him better than anyone to know he was about to declare his motives and then storm out of the room in order to find me, it was just horrible to know that I was going to be right in his path before he was going to be able to calm himself and realize what he was saying, "It'll be a cold day in hell before I let her wind up with him." And no more than a few seconds later the door to his room swung open and I was found standing outside of it with a lock of awe on my face. "Meg... I-"

"You're in love with me?" I asked without even thinking twice my voice in a state of shock from each piece of news that had been thrown in my face.

"Since the second I laid eyes on you, if we're going to just be honest then. But that's not what matters here. What matters is you're with someone who made you miserable for months. I was there for you since the second it happened. I wiped your tears. I made you eat. I helped you train. I talked to you every second of every day to try and keep you from falling apart. And you know what? It only made me love you more, because you fought to keep going. You have no idea how amazing you are... You have no idea how badly I want to be that guy that holds you every night, the one who wakes up with you, who-"

"Stop! My God, do you hear yourself, John? You're my best friend! You, you're crossing lines that should never be crossed! I'm with Randy! Do you get that?" I exclaimed out in frustration as I ran a hand through my hair, not even caring if I caused a scene in front of the entire roster, "I love you, John... But, not the way that I love Randy. It has always been Randy... And you know that." I didn't want to hurt him, but there was no way this friendship could last if this is how it was going to be.

"Then tell me what I gotta do. What do I have to be? Tell me what you want me to do, what you need to do. Because I can't live my life like this... I need you in it. And I'll fight for you until the day that you say 'I do' to him. I can't just give up on what I think, what I know, we could have." John exclaimed, and his eyes seemed to nearly be pleading, "Do I have to kick someone in the head, do I have to spontaneously kiss you, yell at you, do I have to cry for you? Tell me. Because I don't see what he has that I don't."

I shook my head as my eyes softened, but it wasn't enough for me to just not be honest with him, "John, it will never be you... He has my heart. It's always going to be him, it can never be you." I whispered out softly. "I'm sorry." As I turned to leave my best friend to handle the way I had just ultimately broke his heart, I immediately felt my body run in to a firm chest. I stopped as I took a step back and I came face to face with a seething Randy, his eyes were glaring daggers in to John and I knew I was in the middle of what would go down as the biggest fight in the backstage to ever occur.

"I warned you a long time ago, Cena, you stay the hell away from her.."

**And this is where it ends! Let me know what you'd like to see next chapter, I'm debating between a lot of ideas, so your feedback will definitely help! [: **


	33. Update!

Important Author Update

I cannot even believe how long it's been since I've been able to update. In June my old laptop began to not function properly. I lost the ability to use some of my keys, then my battery life would not raise up over 5% so my laptop would randomly shut down, to the point it just basically crashed. In August I got my new laptop I'm using now, but when we switched cable providers my husband accidentally turned over my laptop charging cord to the old cable company, and with how smart they are, they tossed at the cord... That's what I get for having movies on my comp and leaving it hooked up to the HDMI cord. Oops? So, I had to find a new charger for my laptop. All our stores in town didn't have the cord I needed, or if they did it was well over $100 for it. We finally got my charger yesterday, thankfully, so I will be updating tonight. [:

On a plus side, it's given me tons of ideas as to route this story is going to go. A sequel. I'm also going to be starting a story with Adam "Edge" Copeland, an OC, and Phil Brooks "CM Punk" which I'm really looking forward to once I make my outline.

I'll be having knee surgery here shortly, so I'll have plenty of time to sit and write whilst my husband, who is thankfully home from a 6 month deployment, will be taking over my household duties till I'm better.

Keep an eye out for tonigt! [:


	34. Chapter 29: Thousands of Miles

**Chapter 29: Thousands of Miles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything affiliated with the WWE, I only own my created character. **

**Author's Note**: I know this has been forever, but a broken laptop and a lost charger makes hard for updates. I have not, nor will I ever abandon this story. I love it too much to, and I have amazing readers that I am utterly devoted to. Even when the updates are far between, I'll always surprise you guys with another one. That'll never change. I also know that this is terribly short compared to my other chapters, I just wanted to get past this part. I intend on skipping pretty far in to the future on the next chapter to get the story rolling a bit better. I feel like it's at a bit of a stand still right now.

**Story Note**: I'm going to give you guys an awesome twist for this chapter. We're going to be getting in to the head of none other than John Cena this chapter. I figured it was long past due, almost as much as this chapter.

**Viper-Cena Fan**: Thank you for your review, I know this may be late, but I do say better late than never. [:

**Opaque-Daydream**: I send you my belated sympathies for your loss. I know how heartbreaking losing a family pet is. I'm so sorry. ]: Thank you so much for your review! As always you are always in my head with where I'm going with the story. It's very much a baby for me, and I love devoting myself to my character when I write. I love that I manage to create someone who isn't the stereotypical original character, and keep her strong in that way. I'm glad you can appreciate that and always manage to see her dimensions.

**Here is the long over due update! And remember, this is Cena's mind. **

It's hard to understand the way that I'm living my life to somebody who isn't standing in my shoes... How many guys are dense enough to be hopelessly devoted to a girl who is head over heels for another guy? How many men in this world are stupid enough to fall in love with their best friend, let alone their best friend who is in love with their other best friend? I'm not the only one coming up with the answer of zero there, right? Didn't think so. I'll admit that I'm probably the biggest idiot in the world right now, okay may be not the biggest, but right now even I can admit that I'm pretty damn stupid, but I can't help myself... She's my home.

If I could explain all the things that come to my mind when I see her I'd probably win the trophy for the most hopeless romantic guy on Earth. I miss her pretty smile when I'm in my room without her. When I close my eyes and just try to imagine myself back home in Massachusetts, I see her. The way her hair shines even when there's no light. The way she always seems to smell like vanilla. The way her presence just shines and lights up a room. The way she makes it feel like home's not so far away... She's where my heart is still beating when I'm not in that ring, or back with my family. There's nothing like the way I feel when I'm beside her. And now? Now I'm a thousand miles away from where I want to be. With her.

What makes it worse is that I can't walk away. I don't want to walk away. I've seen the way she hurts because of what he did to her. I've seen her cry more times than I've ever wanted to see her cry and it destroyed me inside. I can't just leave her, not when I vowed that I'd always be there for her. I don't go back on my word. I never will.

Now because of who I am, I put myself in this hellish situation that I can't get out of.

I pulled my black Cenation hat from my head, tossing it to the side as I stared in to the blue eyes of the man that use to be my best friend. "I guess I never got that memo, Orton." I exclaimed with an icy glare being tossed to his direction. "Hell, I wouldn't have honored your wishes anyways. There just that. Your wishes. I haven't seen Meg here telling me to stay away from her. After all, I'm her best friend. I guess that never really mattered to you though, did it? It's not about you, so you wouldn't have cared."

I could see the fear radiating within Meg's eyes as she tried to look back over her shoulder to me, but couldn't bear to drag her hazel eyes away from her precious Randy. What would he do with her standing right between us? Nothing. If he had any brains, he would do nothing.

"I warned you, Cena. Think twice before you touch my girl. You just can't ever get that damn hero complex under control can you? There's nothing here for you to save. There's nothing for you to win here. So, how about you get the hell out of our lives and let us live in peace?" I watched as his hand touched her shoulder, and I could only stare as my body turned to a fiery ice as he tried to lead her away from me.

"What are you afraid of, Randy? Are you scared that she'll wake up beside you one day and realize that she's in love with me? Afraid of some competition? If you trusted her as much as you brag, then I shouldn't even be a concern. I shouldn't be such a threat if you actually-"

**Crack! **

Well, didn't see that one coming. My jaw throbbed as I went tumbling backwards in to a pile of boxes and on to the concrete ground. Randy had been on top of me before I could even get my wits, one speedy fist connecting to my face after the next, landing punches in to my head, my nose, my mouth, my cheeks, eyes. And he wasn't relenting. I struck a nerve within the icy Viper and now my once best friend was pummeling my ass. This was an unfortunate turn of events.

"Help! Somebody please help!" Her voice was frantic and I could only wonder where she standing within the mess of flying fists as I finally managed to land a few of my own punches in to Orton, attempting to get his off of me to stop this before somebody else got hurt more. "Randy, just get off of him, please!"

"What the hell- Oh, Christ! Get over here!" Of course, Phil Brooks to the rescue. It would be Punk, why did it have to be the only other arrogant ass that could hold a candle to Orton on being a jerk to me. I could hear numerous feet running down the halls now, only a faint darkness seemed to be more welcoming as Randy slammed my head off of the concrete wall before throwing me in to a catering table. Through the blood dripping down my face I could see Phil leading a pale white Meg through the crowd of stage workers and wrestlers pulling Orton off of me. Her eyes were wide with shock, visibly trembling as Punk finally managed to turn her back to me and walk off with a comforting arm around her shoulders. Why couldn't that be me?

"I'm telling you, Cena! You stay the hell away! You hear me?"

"I'd have to care what you say, Orton."

I fell back to my back on the table once more as I watched an infuriated Randy Orton being escorted down the hall to where I could only hope was Vince McMahon's office to be offered a long and hefty suspension for the fight he had started. The bastard deserved every ounce of punishment that would be bestowed upon his ass.

"What the hell were you thinking, Cena?" The voice of Paul Levesque questioned in a deadly stoic tone. "Did you think you wouldn't get your ass kicked? Or did you think that girl was gonna jump in to your arms and pretend Randy meant nothing to her? Did you think you were being smart? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I thought that if I didn't say it now, then I'd be throwing away any shot I'd have. If he wants to marry her, she needed to know. I can't stop thinking about her..."

"You're an idiot, John. When are you going to get your life together and find somebody who actually loves you? When are you going to stop throwing your life away for something that is never going to happen... You know what, don't tell me. I don't care. Just tell me when you're done handling your personal shit at my business." With that Paul stormed off down the halls, and I was left to the medical team to clean up the cuts and bood that were now littering the halls.

I remained utterly silent as I sat on the table being cleaned up. May be Paul had a point. I was stupid, and I knew it, but I didn't care if I was stupid. I loved her, and I don't know what to do to get over that... How do I just give her up? No matter how far I go, no matter how many lines I cross, how many mistakes I make trying to win her heart, it all seems worth it. I just don't know how much more of this that I can take, but I won't stop. This isn't over until the day that she walks down that aisle and says those two final words...

"You're good to go, Cena." The doc finally exclaimed as he closed up his bag and began his journey back down the halls to take care of those who actually need his care. I'd wear the cuts and bruises with pride, I at least knew I earned them for the right fight. It would all be worth it...

**This is the end of this chapter, short, I know. I just wanted to get this one over with like I said to get things rolling. I also felt John's mind was really important to see where he was standing. I will on the his hand fill you in what I want to do from here. **

**The next chapter will contain a huge impact on the sequel and the next few chapters of this story. Like I said, I am jumping far in to the future, but it will be well worth it. There will be huge events, lots of Randy/Megan moments, and also a few things that will make for huge drama in the Randy/Megan/John triangle. You will also be seeing a lot more of CM Punk and Triple H as well. **


End file.
